


Miss Price

by Ludmaelstrom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternative Universe - FBI, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludmaelstrom/pseuds/Ludmaelstrom
Summary: Sous ses airs de reine impitoyable, derrière ce regard froid, ce sarcasme permanent et cette exigence à toute épreuve se cache bien d'autre chose... C'est du moins ce que l'on espère lorsque l'on rencontre pour la première fois Miss Price. Malheureusement elle ne semble pas prête à se laisser découvrir si facilement... et ce ne sont pas ses élèves qui vous diront le contraire, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle décide de s'y confronter, prenant la tornade Price de plein fouet.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

-PDV ???-  
Je sens le soleil glisser sur ma peau, j'ouvre les yeux lentement et entreprends de me retourner pour terminer ma nuit lorsque je vois qu'il est déjà 9heure. Je sors du lit en 4ème vitesse et cours à la douche, je me brosse rapidement les dents enfile les premier vêtement que je trouve dans l'armoire. Je sors de mon appartement et descends les 4 étages en courant, je prendrais un café sur le campus... Je jette un oeil à mon téléphone, 09h40... J'arriverai peut être à l'heure pour mon cours avec un peu de chance.  
J'entre dans le métro, les gens me dévisagent par habitude, le métro redémarre, heureusement je ne suis qu'à 3 station de la fac. Il ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement puis...  
\- un incident sur la ligne 2 occasionnera un arrêt de la ligne durant 5 minutes. Merci de patienter.  
Super, je suis sûre d'être en retard maintenant... Je m'assois entre un homme en costard et une vieille dame au journal, les même qui m'ont dévisagé lorsque je suis rentrée. C'était mon premier cours de criminologie de l'année et j'allais arriver en retard... Mon professeur était de plus, de ce que j'avais entendu, une vraie teigne malgré qu'il soit reconnu pour ses nombreuses thèses et conférences. De ce qu'on m'a dit il avait même donné des cours à des agents fédéraux, j'allais me faire dépecer en arrivant.

J'arrive devant mon amphithéâtre après avoir traversé l'intégralité du campus, il est 10h10 j'entre discrètement, la porte se reclaque malencontreusement derrière moi. Toutes les places à l'arrière sont prise, je descends les escaliers et me place dans la première ranger qui est vide... Je sors mes affaires, lorsque je relève la tête je sens de nombreux regards sur moi, plus personne ne parle. C'est mauvais signe. Une voix particulièrement froide mais tout aussi sexy s'élève dans l'amphithéâtre.  
\- Tâchez de faire moins de bruit et d'être un peu plus discrète la prochaine fois.  
Je relève les yeux devant moi sur la droite afin de voir la personne qui me parle tout en lâchant ma phrase...  
\- Je fais mon possible.  
Une femme, assise sur le bureau me toise du regard... Price était donc une femme, et une magnifique femme si je puis me permettre. Je me sens faiblir d'un coup.  
\- Je ne jouerais pas l'insolente si j'étais vous miss ?  
\- Volkov.  
\- Eh bien miss Volkov espérons que vous faites moins de bruit une fois assise sur votre siège.  
Je ne réponds pas, préférant ne pas me faire remarquer plus longtemps. Elle reprend son "cours" ou du moins la présentation de ce dernier...  
\- À la fin de cette année vous aurez tous à me remettre votre mémoire, j'attends de vous une rigueur à toute épreuve, vous êtes environ 300 à la fin il ne restera que 50 d'entre vous.  
Un étudiant bien plus vieux que moi lève la main.  
\- excusez-moi mais l'année dernière il n'y avait pas de sélection de ce genre...  
\- Et l'année dernière vous n'étiez pas dans mon cours je me trompe ? Sinon vous n'y serez pas revenu. Cette "sélection" comme vous aimez l'appeler ne concerne que mon cours, les autres vous accepterons toute l'année que vous soyez bon ou non, si vous n'y tenez pas tant que ça vous pouvez partir des tas d'autres personnes attendent une place libre pour s'y inscrire.  
Je vois le jeune homme s'enfoncer dans son siège se réprimant mentalement d'avoir poser une telle question.  
\- D'autre question ?  
La salle tout entiere se noie dans un silence étouffant.  
\- Oh mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis madame Price, mais à la fin de l'année vous me connaîtrez sous un autre nom si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je suis Professeure en criminologie, criminologue de très grande renommée, je travaille en relation avec la crime mais également avec les fédéraux. Vous retrouverez mes nombreuses thèses ainsi que de nombreux articles à la bibliothèque.  
Elle continue son blabla, de mon côté je me surprends à l'observer dans son tailleur gris... Sa jupe s'arrête juste au niveau du genou, les jambe croisées, elle portait de haut talon noir ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc qui était recouvert d'un blazer assortie à la jupe... Ses lèvres rouges sang déblatéraient un tas d'information que je m'efforçais à écouter, ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en boucle sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux marrons scrutent la salle.  
\- Bien, commençons le cours puisque personne n'a de question.  
Elle appuie sur la télécommande, le diaporama défile dévoilant une photo d'un homme que je ne reconnais que trop bien... Ed Kemper.   
\- Quelqu'un peut me dire son nom ?  
Un centaine d'étudiant lève la main prêt à répondre à la moindre question...  
\- Miss Volkov ?  
Je relève les yeux vers elle.  
\- Edmund Kemper, tueur en série américain opérant à Santa Cruz dans les années 70, 10 meurtres dont celui de sa mère en plus de celui de ses grands parents lors de ces 15 ans. Il fut enfermé à l'hôpital d'État avant d'être relâché 5 ans plus tard. Il tuera 6 jeune femme.  
\- Vous voulez vous rattraper de votre retard ? Je ne faisais que vous demandez son nom. Si vous vouliez m'impressionner en récitant la biographie d'un tueur en série c'est raté...  
C'est une blague ? Pour qui elle se prend ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer piqué au vif...  
\- Je ne cherchais pas à vous impressionner, j'ai pensé, qu'à la vue de la renommée de votre cours, vous attendriez des étudiants un peu plus qu'un simple nom que n'importe quelle personne dans le couloir pourrait vous donner.  
Je vois dans son regard que j'ai touché sa fierté, chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire visiblement à la vue de la manière dont elle me regarde avec mépris.  
\- Tâchez de ne plus me répondre si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre les personnes du couloirs plus vite que prévu.  
Je déglutis difficilement, à la première occasion elle me fichera hors de son cours sans aucun regret, je ferai partie des premiers dont elle se débarrassera ça c'est sûr. Je ferais mieux de commencer à me chercher un autre cours de criminologie dans lequel m'inscrire...

À la fin du cours je m'empresse de sortir laissant derrière moi la diablesse que renfermait cette salle.  
\- Eh attends !!  
Je me retourne, dévoilant derrière moi une jeune fille ou un jeune homme que je ne connais pas...  
\- T'as oublié ta trousse..  
Il me rend la dite trousse, je la récupère et la range dans mon sac...  
\- Merci... Tu es ?  
\- hum... Sacha et toi ?  
Son prénom ne m'aidera décidément pas...  
\- Emma.  
\- Je te conseille de ne pas trop répondre à la prof, c'est jouer avec le feu ce que tu fais là...  
\- C'est elle qui est désagréable...  
\- Certes mais si tu ne veux pas te faire jeter de son cours comme une vieille chaussette je te conseille de ne pas trop la ramener. Elle est super sexy en plus...  
Je réprime un rire bien que je ne réussisse pas complètement à le réprimer...  
\- Ça n'a aucun rapport ce que tu dis...  
\- Un peu quand même, on ne va pas se le cacher...  
\- Certe.  
Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais elle ne semble pas prête de me lâcher...  
\- Oh je suis désolée... Tu as peut être quelque chose à faire, je vais te laisser...  
\- Non pas du tout.  
\- D'accord...  
Elle semble gênée, je ne comprends pas...  
\- Juste pour que tu saches... C'est elle. Je suis une fille...  
\- Comment tu sais que...?  
\- Je sais que les gens se posent la question sur le pronom par lequel me désigner... Je suis transgenre, les professeurs m'appelle encore par mon prénom masculin malheureusement...  
\- Il faudrait leur dire, ou du moins faire une lettre si ça te gêne, je ne sais pas je propose juste ça comme ça...  
\- J'ai trop peur de leur donner la lettre, surtout à Price... J'ai vu comme tu étais pleine d'audace face à elle, ça ne te dérangerais pas de lui donner ?  
Je sens un sourire sur mes lèvres...  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as couru après avec ma trousse...  
Elle rougit..  
\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je t'aurais rendu ta trousse de toute manière mais je t'avoue que ça m'arrangeait un peu vu ton audace...  
\- Je lui donnerais.  
\- Merci... vraiment...  
Je lui sourit, nous échangeons quelques mots puis je lui laisse mon numéro, elle est vraiment sympa je suis plutôt heureusement de m'être faite peut être une amie en si peu de temps...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis nouvelle ici donc je ne sais pas très bien comment tout fonctionne donc veuillez me pardonner si il y a quelque problème, je tacherez de vite apprendre ! N'hésitez pas à fav ça me fais plaisir, et surtout à commenter et laisser vos avis pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture à vous !

-PDV d'Emma-  
Je suis assise sur un banc devant le bâtiment où se trouve ma salle de TD de criminologie... Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard, je suis même en avance, il est 13h45. Je me décide à entrer dans le bâtiments, allant me poster devant ma salle, une quarantaine d'élèves sont déjà là, étant donnée que nous sommes beaucoup il y a 6 groupes de TD. Je cherche Sacha du regard vaguement, elle ne semble pas être là, ça ne me dérange pas d'être seule, j'ai l'habitude après tout. Je ressort du bâtiments, vers l'arrière cette fois, je me retrouve sur le parking de l'université. J'en profite pour fumer une cigarette, il me reste un peu de temps... Lorsque j'entends un énorme moteur arriver au loin, je tourne la tête voyant une Harley Davidson noir matte arriver, la personne dessus vient se garer devant le bâtiment. J'imagine que ce n'est pas un élève au prix du bolide... La personne retire son casque dévoilant une chevelure brune ainsi qu'un regard froid de la même couleur... Price... Elle descends de sa monture, un sourire sur les lèvres, sourire adressé à la bécane et non à moi... Elle relève le regard, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Son sourire s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé.  
Elle passe à côté de moi sans même m'adresser un regard, j'écrase ma clope contre le mur et la jette dans la poubelle. Ils ne font jamais ça dans les films, polluer la planète en jetant la clope à terre et l'écrasant c'est bien plus classe visiblement. Ça l'est beaucoup moins lorsque ces mégots se retrouve échouer sur la plage où vous vous dorez au soleil.  
Je rentre dans le bâtiment, je vois Price passer devant tous les élèves et s'engouffrer dans la salle, les élèves la suivent, je fais de même. Je pars me mettre dans le fond à côté des fenêtres espérant être tranquille pour aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de moi et je compte bien en profiter. Je m'assois sortant une feuille et un stylo tandis que le rétroprojecteur affiche l'image de Kemper au tableau.  
-Alors, aujourd'hui c'est vous qui allez travailler, pas moi... Le cours de Lundi devrais vous aidez grandement sur ce que vous aurez à me faire pour aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de 3 ou 4 afin d'établir la victimologie de Kemper, vous aurez à me la rendre pour la semaine prochaine...  
Je souffle sans aucune retenue, en groupe pour une simple victimologie ? Une semaine pour ça ? Sérieusement ? Tous le monde se met par groupe, je reste de mon côté coller à la vitre commençant à élaborer les caractéristiques communes des victimes. Je sens un regard pesant sur moi je relève la tête croisant le regard de Price.  
\- Si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'est un groupe je ne demande pas pour "victimologie"...  
Une fille près de moi se recule me laissant une place dans son groupe, je lui lance un regard de remerciement mais ne bouge pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en groupe pour établir une simple victimologie, je peux très bien le faire seule. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème ?  
\- Très bien, puisque vous vous croyez supérieure, Je la veux sur mon bureau à la fin de deux heures miss...?  
-... Volkov. Elle y sera.  
Quoi ? Deux heures ? C'est tout bonnement impossible au vu du nombre de victime et du temps de rédaction. Elle le sait très bien... Je la déteste... J'entreprends donc de rédiger directement sans prendre la peine de préparer les grandes lignes, je sens plusieurs regards sur moi, certains de mépris, d'autre de compassion.  
Après un certain temps, je sens quelqu'un derrière moi ainsi qu'un regard lire par dessus mon épaule... Évidemment il s'agit de Price, un sourire presque diabolique vient s'étaler sur son visage avant de lâcher : " Il ne vous reste que 10 minutes de cours..." au nom de tous. Je regarde ma montre 15h51... Je m'empresse d'écrire à toute vitesse, au fur et à mesure, je vois les gens quitter la pièce.  
Je range mes affaires puis me lève, enfilant ma veste, je vois Price assise sur le bureau me fixer avec un regard sadique. J'arrive vers elle, je lui tends ce que je viens de rédiger, mon bras encore douloureux de cette exploit, elle se lève du bureau partant derrière se dernier.  
\- Merci bien.  
Elle le laisse tomber dans la corbeille.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'accepte vos excuses, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- C'est une blague j'espère ?!  
\- Si s'en était une, elle serait de mauvais goût vous ne croyez pas ?  
Son sourire ne fait que s'étaler sur ses lèvres.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre.  
Je sors de la salle, ouvrant la porte à la volé qui se reclaque derrière moi, j'ai mes nerfs qui sont entrain de lâcher...  
Je pars me chercher un café, lorsque je vois Simon de loin, il marche lentement vers moi... Simon avait un an de plus que moi, je l'avais rencontré il y a deux ans, il était en droit et venait d'entrer en troisième année de licence contrairement à moi.  
\- Salut...  
\- Salut.  
\- Woaw détends toi, t'as arrêté de fumer ou quoi ?  
\- Non, j'ai eu TD de crimino avec Price.  
\- Il est si horrible que ça ? Ici il l'appelle le dragon mais je croyais que c'était exagéré...  
\- ELLE a jeté mon travail entier des deux heures à la poubelle en me regardant droit dans les yeux... les autres ont une semaine pour le faire...  
\- Ouhh... Je ne savais pas que c'était une femme... Tu lui as fait quoi ?  
\- Mais rien ! Elle est juste sadique.  
\- Tiens pour te remonter le moral, ce soir on va boire un verre avec Mila, ça te dis de venir avec nous ?  
\- Oui avec plaisir...  
\- On termine à 19h30... Passe nous rejoindre devant l'amphi B7.  
\- Pas de problème, tu finis super tard, j'espère que c'est pas un cours chiant...  
\- M'en parle pas... mais la prof est une bombe alors ça compense un peu l'ennuie, ça en devient même agréable...  
\- Stop... Je te rejoindrai devant l'amphi.  
Je le laisse partant rejoindre mon prochain cours déjà épuisée de ce dernier...

C'est quelques temps plus tard que j'arrive devant l'amphithéâtre B7, j'attends la fin de leurs cours. J'entends des pas résonner derrière moi, je me retourne pour distinguer Price qui vient vers moi un dossier énorme à la main... Je la détaille du regard, elle passe devant moi sans même un regard et s'arrête sur le côté de l'amphi. Les nombreuses personnes qu'il contenait commence à sortir, j'attends mes 2 acolytes à l'extérieur, bien sûr ce sont les derniers. Je vois la professeure passer derrière eux, j'avoue qu'elle n'est vraiment pas mal mais à côté Price est une déesse... Mila me tape dans l'épaule histoire d'obtenir mon attention.  
\- Devine qui c'est endormi en cours ?!  
Je me tourne vers Simon, la trace de sa manche encore présente sur sa joue...  
\- Simon t'es sérieux là ?!  
Je m'apprête à parler lorsque je vois que Mila ne me regarde plus, je me tourne vers l'objet de son attention... Price tends le dossier à la professeure de droit qui lui lance un immense sourire laissant sa main traînée sur la sienne.  
\- Merci tu me sauves la vie...  
\- Tu me revaudras ça.  
Price commence déjà a s'éloigner, partant côté parking...  
\- Ce soir...  
\- Je travaille ce soir.  
La jeune femme afficha un air déçu, l'objet de sa frustration étant déjà à l'extérieur... Mila reporte son attention sur Simon qui à l'air blasé.  
-Désolée Simon, on savait que ça n'arriverait jamais...  
\- Elle est peut être bi ?  
Mila s'apprête à lui répondre mais je la coupe rapidement...  
\- Simon, aucune femme au sommet de sa carrière ne prendrais le risque de la détruire en se mettant avec un homme blanc à l'égo surdimensionné...  
\- Pléonasme... s'enquit rapidement de rajouté Mila.  
Je commençais à l'apprécier finalement, je viens lui lancé un sourire remplit de fierté puis nous partons au bar avec Simon traînant les pieds...

Nous sommes dans un bar du centre ville, la soirée bat son plein, l'alcool coule délicieusement dans nos gorges ainsi que dans nos veines... Je dois en être à mon cinquième shooter, je ne sais plus c'est assez flou... Je sortais rarement en temps normal mais lorsque je sortais je me rattrape des semaines précédentes. La musique était forte mais couverte par le bruit ambiant des conversations et le fracas des verres, je sens que c'est une bonne soirée qui commence...

Je me réveille douloureusement, ouvrant légèrement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil... Une affreuse migraine me laboure le crâne... La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est un défi proposé par Simon m'ayant demandé de boire 3 shooter à la paille, chose que j'avais évidemment faite... Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je suis, mais au moins je suis habillée, je me retourne et trouve Mila et Simon derrière moi. Mila est au milieu du lit et semble plutôt à l'aise contrairement à Simon qui tombe à moitié. Je suis donc chez un de mes deux acolytes, tout va bien. Certain flash de la soirée me revienne... Je me souviens de Simon a deux doigts de déversé le contenue de son estomac dans le métro... Puis de Simon la tête dans les toilettes... puis de moi... Visiblement Mila était la seule qui était restée respectable de A à Z...   
J'entends mon téléphone vibrer, je l'attrape je vois qu'il est 10h40, je me lève en quatrième vitesse, jette un coup d'oeil rapide à mon visage dans le miroir... Mon dieu je ne peux décemment pas aller en cours avec cette tête ? Pas le choix, je décide de voir où je suis sur la map de mon téléphone... 4 stations de métro me sépare de la Fac, je pars en courant rejoindre la station de métro la plus proche... Mon dieu ma tête va exploser !  
J'arrive à la fac, tout va bien je suis pile à l'heure pour mon deuxième cours...  
\- Emma !  
Je me retourne et tombe sur Sacha, heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait me tenir éveillée en cours...  
\- T'as une sale tête...  
\- Merci... dure soirée... J'aurais bien voulu que tu viennes mais j'avais pas ton numéro...  
\- Dommage, j'ai travaillé la méthodo toute la soirée...  
-Attends on a méthodo là ?  
\- Oui.  
Super... Je venais de courir pour ne pas louper le pire cours de mon emploie du temps... Tout va bien, ça ne peut pas être pire au moins. Je continue de parler avec Sacha tout en me dirigeant vers la salle, lui racontant la soirée après lui avoir promis de l'inviter à la prochaine. Je la vois écarquillés les yeux d'un coup, me tirant vers elle mais je m'écrase littéralement contre quelqu'un puis retombant contre le sol, sentant un liquide bouillant se répandre sur mon jean...  
\- Génial... moi qui avait besoin d'un café...  
Je vois Sacha complètement pâle, je me redresse, tournant la tête. La personne ne s'est pas excusée, elle n'a pas râlée, aucun son n'est sortie de sa bouche, je sens un regard assassin sur moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas un café mais un séjour en cellule de dégrisement qu'il vous faudrait.  
Price... Bordel pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi moi aussi ? Elle me déteste, je la déteste. Cette femme est décidée à faire de ma vie un cauchemar. Bien sûre elle ne s'est absolument pas tâchée bien que l'intégralité de son café ou du moins une bonne partie ce soit répandu sur le sol ainsi que sur moi.  
\- Oh tiens donc... miss...?  
\- Volkov. Répondis-je tout en me massant le poignet encore douloureux de ma rencontre fortuite avec le carrelage...  
\- Vous me re-donnerais la victimologie pour la prochaine fois... d'ailleurs il me semble que vous avez des excuses à me faire...  
\- Pardon?!  
Je suis littéralement outrée par sa réponse, hurlant presque sous le coup de l'injustice.  
\- J'accepte vous excuses, bien qu'elles ne soient de piètre qualité...  
Je bouillonne intérieurement, j'ai complètement oublié Sacha qui nous regarde bouche bée sur le côté... Price me lance un regard remplis de dédain et de mépris tout comme le sourire victorieux qu'elle m'adresse...  
\- Oui miss Volkov ? Quelque chose à rajouter ?  
\- Si sa Majesté pouvait se décaler, celà éviterai de bloquer le couloir, mon cours ne m'attends pas.  
Prise au dépourvu, elle semble d'avantage en colère mais se décale me laissant rejoindre le cours... Je la dépasse, ne lui adressant aucun regard, Sacha à moitié entrain de courir sur mes talons. La journée commence très mal.  
Je m'assois dans l'amphi, pas trop devant histoire de pouvoir dormir si c'est vraiment ennuyant...  
\- " Sa majesté"...  
Je me retourne vers Sacha.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Rien... juste je te conseille d'être en bon terme avec elle...  
Je lui lance un regard me demandant si elle n'a pas viré folle d'un coup...  
\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle peut être ton pass droit pour valider ta première année de Master, elle est puissante, influente, elle n'enseigne qu'aux meilleures... Le major de la promo à son stage avec elle...  
\- Heureusement que je ne serai pas major alors...  
\- MAIS EMMA REVEILLE TOI !!! BOUGE TOI LE CUL !!! Si elle te prend en stage t'as pas conscience de la chance que tu auras ! Avoir des cours avec elle c'est une chose mais la voir à l'oeuvre ça en est une autre... Ce soir, elle donne une conférence dans le centre ville, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi et là tu verras si tu la veux avec ou contre toi.  
-D'accord.  
J'étais sensée dormir ce soir, je m'étais encore embarquée dans quelque chose qui me dépassait. D'après les dires de Sacha, m'être mis à dos la magnifique brune était une bien mauvaise idée...


	3. Chapitre 3

-PDV de Emma-  
J'entends frapper, Sacha devait passer me chercher en voiture pour rejoindre la conférence, il était encore tôt, je vais lui ouvrir et lui propose de boire quelque chose. Tout ce qui semble l'intéresser pour le moment est ma tenue qu'il regarde bizarrement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?  
Je portais un sweat à capuche noir et un jean ainsi qu'une paire de docs tandis qu'elle portait un chemisier blanc et un pantalon cintré noir avec de haut talon noir ainsi qu'un blazer assortie...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une conférence destinée aux étudiantsde base, à vrai dire elle est plutôt destinée aux gens influants ou relié de près ou de loin au métier...  
\- Mais on ne pourra pas rentrée alors ?  
Elle me tend mon pass.  
\- Si, ma mère est à la conférence et elle a un certain lien avec les personnes qui l'ont organisées...  
\- Je suppose que je devrais me changer dans ce cas...  
\- Je te le conseille.  
Je pars dans ma chambre, elle me suit. J'attrape une robe noir ainsi que mon blazer gris, une paire de talon noir, ça devrait faire l'affaire... Je lui montre afin d'avoir son approbation. Elle me sourit.  
\- Parfait.  
Je pars les enfiler tandis qu'elle m'attend sur son téléphone dans le canapé, lorsque je revient elle me regarde choquée...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Jette tes pulls, tu ne peux pas cacher un corps pareil...  
\- Ça va, il fait froid en ce moment...  
Elle me lance un regard blasé avant de changer de sujet...  
\- Tu as mangé ?  
\- Non pas grave je mangerais en rentrant...  
\- Non justement ! Il y a un buffet donc tant mieux...  
Nous partons, sortant de chez moi, je monte dans sa voiture qui semble assez vieille...  
\- Elle va pas nous lâcher au moins ?  
\- Eh je te défends de parler de Babette comme ça, elle roule très bien.  
Nous parlons le long de la route, j'apprends qu'elle a 24 ans, qu'elle vie ici depuis toujours contrairement à moi qui suit arrivée ici uniquement pour mes études... Nous en venons à parlé de sa lettre, cela fait 2 ans qu'elle tente de faire régulariser son statue de femme au niveau administratif en vain. Sur les documents remis au professeur elle est noté par son prénom masculin, ce qui etait assez problématique durant l'appel.

Nous arrivons enfin, des tas de personnes qui sembleng toutes se connaître sont regroupées devant la salle. Nous nous garons plus loin avant de revenir à pied devant la salle, l'homme à l'entrée vérifie nos pass, regardant à deux fois mon visage trop jeune pour être ici. Une fois entrée, nous prenons part sur une des chaises à disposition, pas trop prêt de l'estrade histoire de se dissimuler dans la foule... Une fois tout le monde installé un homme apparaît sur l'estrade, commençant la conférence.  
\- Et Price ?  
\- Elle passe en dernière...  
M'entendant soupirer elle poursuit sa phrase.  
\- En troisième donc.  
Étant venu exclusivement pour suivre la conférence de celle qui prends plaisir à me mépriser depuis une semaine, je suis un peu agacé de devoir regarder des hommes se pavaner pendant 30 minutes... Je laisse mon regard divaguer dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que je ne sente un coup de coude me transpercer les côtes.  
\- C'est son tour...  
Nous entendons des talons résonner dans la pièce, puis Price entre sur scène. Je sens mon estomac se retourner complètement en la voyant, mon coeur loupe un battement. Elle est littéralement à couper le souffle, entre sa robe noir au décolleté divin, ce regard...  
\- Woaw...  
\- J'avais prévenu.  
Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil présent sur l'estrade...  
\- Bonsoir.  
Sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce, une voix suave, sexy, grave... Le silence fait place dans toute la salle, le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage me fait frissonner. J'entends Sacha rire...  
\- I think someone is dying...  
Je lui donne un coup dans le bras puis me concentre sur Price de nouveau... Sa conférence commence enfin, elle ne prend même pas la peine de se présenter, tout le monde ici sait qui elle est. Je bois chacune de ses paroles sans la quitter des yeux, elle marche tout au long de la conférence dans ses hauts talons de 15 cm, passant la salle au crible de ses beaux yeux bruns... La conférence prends fin, vient le temps des questions, un homme lève la main, on lui apporte un micro.  
\- Travailler avec des tueurs ne vous rends pas mauvaise ?  
Un sourire méprisant s'affiche sur son visage...  
\- Actuellement c'est ce genre de questions qui me rendent mauvaise...  
Quelques rires s'élèvent dans la salle.  
\- Excusez-moi, je voulais dire, ça n'impacte pas vos émotions ?  
\- Quelles émotions ?  
De nouveaux rires s'élèvent avant qu'elle ne reprenne...  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir posé la question à mon collègue juste avant alors qu'il en parlait justement...  
\- Je ne sais pas il me semblait plus adéquat de vous la poser à vous...  
Je vois son visage se fermer peu à peu...  
\- Parce qu'il s'agit d'émotions et que je suis une femme ? Je vais vous dire ce qui impacte mes émotions. Un homme fait ses preuves une fois et il est bon pour une longue carrière sans que jamais personne ne le remette en question. Peu importe ce qu'il fera ou son comportement, peu importe tout est pardonnable. Mais une femme, elle, doit prouver tout au long de sa carrière qu'elle mérite d'être là, et au moindre faux pas elle risque sa place. Voilà ce qui impactent réellement mes émotions dans ce milieu monsieur.  
Je me tourne vers Sacha...  
\- C'est moi ou elle vient de mettre en pièce un vieux riche...  
\- Elle est aussi connue pour ce genre d'intervention.  
\- Je veux l'épouser...  
\- Elle est déjà mariée et folle amoureuse...  
Je fais mine d'être jalouse et profondément révoltée, tandis que d'autres questions se posent...  
\- Ah oui ? Et à qui donc ?!  
\- À son boulot ma belle, ma mère dit qu'elle est accro à son boulot, elle a déjà passé plusieurs nuits d'affilées sans dormir au bureau juste pour trouver ce qui lui échapper dans une affaire. Je te dis pas quand il recherche quelqu'un...  
\- Comment ta mère sait tout ça ?  
\- Elle fait partie de la police scientifique...  
\- Oh classe...  
\- Ouais je sais.  
Elle me sourit tandis que la conférence prend fin, tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers le buffet... J'attrape une coupe de champagne qu'un des serveurs me propose.  
\- Tu joues à quoi là ? T'avais encore la gueule de bois ce matin !  
\- Ça va, je gère, puis j'allais pas refuser du champagne quand même...  
Nous nous mettons dans un coin calme lorsque je vois Price se diriger vers moi, dans la panique je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et bois une gorgée de mon verre.  
\- Auriez-vous un problème avec l'alcool miss...?  
\- Auriez-vous un problème de mémoire Miss Price ?  
\- Miss Volkov n'aggravez pas votre cas.  
Visiblement elle avait retenue mon nom mais ne voulez pas le montrer.  
\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez.  
Un sourire carnassier glisse sur ses lèvres. Je suis entrain de fondre de l'intérieur.  
\- Que faite vous là ?  
Je me tourne vers Sacha... qui a disparu finalement.  
\- Euhm la mère d'une amie fait partie de la scientifique alors elle nous avons eu des passes pour cette conférence.  
\- Elle vous a proposé cette conférence. Corrige-t-elle. Vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée de qui j'étais avant de mettre les pieds dans mon cours, ceci dit vous n'êtes pas plus avancée maintenant.  
\- Aurais-je abîmée votre égo ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un homme miss Volkov.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa réflexion.  
\- Une louve ?  
Je ne comprends pas sa question je suis un peu perplexe...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Volkov.  
\- Ah oui, effectivement ça se traduit littéralement par le loup. Vous parlez russe ?  
\- nemnogo. (*Un peu*) Vous êtes russe ?  
\- J'ai habité en Russie jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans.  
\- Vos origines expliquerait-elle votre penchant déraisonné pour la boisson ?  
\- Ça c'est vous qui l'imaginez...  
Un des serveurs lui propose un verre de gin, verre qu'elle attrape du bout des doigts avant d'y tremper ses lèvres tout en me fixant dans les yeux... Je me sens tressaillir du plus profond de mon âme.  
\- Price...  
Elle se retourne, un homme s'approche de derrière elle, elle se tend avant de se retourner...  
\- Goldman.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je fixe mon verre qui me semble bien plus intéressant...  
\- Où est ton partenaire ?  
\- Désolée ta femme n'a pas pu venir.  
J'étouffe un rire.  
\- Personne ne voudrait d'une meurtrière dans son lit. Tu es peut être prête à tout mais cette année je récupérais ma place. Et ce soir je repartirais mon nom en tête de l'article et gravé en mémoire de tous ici.  
-Tu auras de la chance si tu repars avec tes testicules.  
Il part, je la regarde sous le choc. Cette prestance, cette repartie Woaw... Elle se retourne, buvant son verre d'une traite...  
\- Vous aussi visiblement vous avez un problème avec l'alcool...  
Elle tourne la tête vers moi, visiblement je n'aurais pas dû rester durant la conversation à la vue du regard qu'elle me retourne.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici ?!  
\- Je... Désolée...  
Je me sens terriblement gênée, je sens mes joues rougir de plus en plus, elle ne me lâche pas du regard... Ses yeux bruns, perçants... J'avais toutes les cartes en mains et je venais de toutes les brûler à l'instant. Je pouvais choisir de rétablir une relation cordiale, je venais de tout ruiner.  
\- Tâchez d'arriver à l'heure lundi, et avec la victimologie. Si vous avez la moindre minute de retard ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer.  
Elle part, me laissant en plan en plein milieu de la salle... Je cherche Sacha du regard et la vois entrain de discuter avec une femme qui a quelques airs semblable, sûrement sa mère... J'attends assise dans un coin que Sacha revienne, la soirée va être longue.

Nous sommes lundi, je commençais évidemment par un cours de Price, j'avais passé la nuit à faire ma victimologie, j'étais épuisée. J'arrive devant la salle encore fermée, il était 9h38, Sacha n'était pas encore arrivait. J'attendais assise à terre, lorsque j'entends des talons claquer sur le sol.  
\- Levez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je vous jette une pièce Volkov.  
Ce n'était plus Miss Volkov mais Volkov... La moindre touche de gentillesse avait disparue de sa voix maintenant glacial. Elle résonnait comme un coup de fouet dans l'air...  
Je me lève difficilement, les jambes un peu engourdies, je vois qu'elle a ouvert les portes de l'amphithéâtre, je me glisse à l'intérieur, la suivant de prêt. Son parfum embaume mes poumons, de nombreuses fragrances féminine viennent émerveiller mes sens. Je la suis jusqu'à son bureau afin de lui ramener la victimologie demandée. Elle me lance un regard froid tout en s'installant.  
\- Je vous apporte la victimologie demandée.  
\- Bien, gardez la vous en aurez besoin jeudi pour le TD.  
Je suis complètement hors de moi.  
\- Pardon ? J'ai passé la nuit à la faire pour qu'elle soit au niveau que vous attendez !  
\- Et bien si vous avez besoin d'autant de temps pour établir une simple victimologie vous n'avez peut être pas le niveau pour mon cours. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je suis à bout de nerfs, je ne lui réponds pas, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Cessez de vous comporter comme une enfant, si vous avez besoin que je vérifie vos devoirs pour une simple victimologie miss Volkov ne restez pas ici.  
\- Bien.  
Je jette les 15 pages dans la corbeille tout en la regardant dans les yeux, bien entendu j'en ai une copie dans mon ordinateur je ne suis pas folle non plus. Puis je me retourne partant vers la sortie.  
\- Miss Volkov !  
Je m'arrête sans me retourner.  
\- Si vous sortez d'ici, je vous interdis de revenir.  
Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de pousser la porte qui se reclaque derrière moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

-PDV d'Emma-  
Je suis devant ma salle de TD, bien sûre que j'avais décider de revenir en cours malgré tout, je ne voulais pas rater mon année à cause d'une seule prof. Je me fond dans la foule afin qu'elle ne me voit pas, elle ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dans la salle. Je suis la masse, je me place au milieu dans le fond de la salle afin de ne pas me faire repérer...  
Le cours commence, elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu, le jeune homme à ma droite entreprend de discuter, je lui réponds plus par politesse que par envie étant donné que j'aimerais éviter de me faire repérer. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à bavarder de tout et de rien tandis que je regarde Price écrire je répond à mon voisin de table.  
\- Miss Volkov taisez-vous.  
Tout le monde se retourne vers moi choqué, sauf Price qui continue son schéma au tableau. Aucun prof ne connaît le nom des étudiants en général mais là...  
Je m'enfonce sur ma chaise et arrête de parler, les yeux fixés sur ma feuille... Je suis foutue si elle sait que je suis là, il va falloir que je sorte vite à la fin.  
À la fin du cours, je m'apprête à sortir de la salle la première lorsque...  
\- Miss Volkov...  
Je reviens sur mes pas, prête à me faire réduire en miette, je marche en direction de son bureau aussi lentement que possible. Tout le monde sort le plus vite possible afin de s'éviter une remontrance ou un regard noir de la part de ma tortionnaire.  
\- Vous n'aviez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit lundi ou vous vous moquez de moi ?  
\- Je pensais que vous ne me verriez pas...  
Elle semble agacée...  
\- Oh par pitié miss Volkov, je n'ai vu que vous !  
Consciente du double sens involontaire de cette phrase je me sens rougir et baisse les yeux sur mes chaussures.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix de revenir dans votre cours si je veux mon diplôme.  
\- Vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire dans un autre cours de criminologie, il y a des tas d'autres professeurs et je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de ne pas vous voir arriver pendant la vague de décembre.  
\- Je ne veux pas d'un autre professeur.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous apprendrez les mêmes choses.  
Je relève les yeux vers elle tout en soutenant son regard...  
\- Peut être mais vous êtes la meilleure dans ce domaine...  
Un large sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.  
\- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire miss Volkov. Mais peu importe de qui vous suivrez les cours, ce qui compte c'est où est ce que vous décrocherez votre stage.  
\- Et si je venais à en décrocher un avec vous ?  
Je vois son sourire s'étirer d'autant plus en un sourire moqueur...  
\- Pour ça il faut avoir la meilleure note à l'examen de criminologie, vous êtes bien ambitieuse...  
\- Je pense que j'ai toutes mes chances.  
Je n'étais absolument pas sûre de ce que je disais. Je n'étais absolument pas en bon terme avec cette femme mais si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de pouvoir passer mon stage avec elle, il fallait que je l'exploite.  
Elle arbore un sourire presque sadique.  
\- Bien alors nous verrons ça à l'examen lundi.  
\- Quoi ?!  
Comment ça l'examen lundi ? Je ne suis pas au courant moi.  
\- Et oui vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas décidez de quitter le cours lundi. Étant donnée que vous deviez trouver un stage pour début novembre, j'ai organisé un examen pour pouvoir choisir quel étudiant sera en stage avec moi.  
Je me sens paniquer, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de stage et je n'avais toujours pas commencé à réviser...  
\- Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot.  
Elle me fait un signe de tête.  
\- Miss Volkov.  
Je fais de même.  
\- Votre Majesté.  
Elle me sourit, cette fois un sourire sincère et amusé. Elle est sublime, je sens mes joues s'empourprer, je m'empresse de quitter la pièce.

Une semaine plus tard venaient les résultats des examens, j'avais passée chaque jour à réviser en négligeant mes heures de sommeil. J'avais des cernes énormes sous les yeux, je n'attendais qu'une chose, pouvoir dormir. Je me dirigeais dans le hall où était affichés les résultats, un groupe d'élève était encore devant les résultats...  
Je me glisse devant eux à la recherche de mon nom, visiblement ce n'est pas par ordre alphabétique.  
Je cherche sans réellement trouvé, je ne comprends pas dans quel ordre sont affichés les résultats... J'arrive en tête de liste, voyant mon nom affiché, je sens des regards méprisant sur moi.  
"037947943789CR Volkov Emma : 19,8"  
Je reste bloqué devant mes résultats jusqu'à ce que je ne sente une main contre mon épaule.  
\- Félicitations Miss Volkov.  
Je me tourne vers ma professeure de Criminologie.  
-Euh... merci...  
\- Je remplierais votre formulaire de stage tout à l'heure. Annulez les autres, certains retardataires s'en feront une joie.  
Je l'observe partir jusqu'à la voir tourner au bout du couloir, je vois Sacha arriver se retournant sur le passage de Price...  
\- Alors qui est le chanceux cette année ?  
Je sens un sourire de fierté se glisser sur mes lèvres.  
\- Je te laisse vérifier...  
\- Pardon ? Tu fais ton stage avec Price ?  
\- Eh oui ! Qui est ce qui a passé des nuit entière à travailler sur ses cours ? C'est moi. Mais ça a payé.  
\- Oh god ! Tu me raconteras ? Tu me diras tout ? Comment elle est, ce qu'elle fait et comment elle le fait ? Comment elle bois son café, ou bien si elle bois du thé ? Tout tout tout...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire...  
\- Oui Sacha je te raconterais tout.  
\- Non mais tu imagines la chance que tu as ? Price ! Price ! Bordel...  
\- Je sais.  
Visiblement j'étais loin de m'imaginer le chemin de croix sur lequel je m'embarquais.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent N'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser vos avis c'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

**************************************  
\- PDV d'Emma-  
Je venais de terminer mon TD de criminologie, je vois le regard de Price insister afin de me faire venir à elle sans avoir besoin de me le dire. Je range rapidement mes affaires et me dirige vers ma professeure tout en l'observant, tentant de ne pas éviter son regard.  
\- Puis-je avoir votre fiche de stage miss Volkov ou vous allez continuer de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?  
\- Oh pardon.  
Je cherche rapidement dans mon sac, sortant une pochette que je lui tends. Elle en sort rapidement les papiers qu'elle cherchait.  
\- Vous êtes sûre de ce dans quoi vous vous embarquez ? Me lacha-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.  
\- Oui.  
Je n'avais aucune hésitation dans la voix, aucune envie de faire marche arrière après tout ce mal que je m'étais tant donné.  
\- Bien.  
Elle pose les formulaires sur la table et se penche, me donnant une vue magnifique sur son décolleté... Je me sens gênée et détourne le regard tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose.  
\- Vous auriez un stylo miss Volkov ?  
Je lui tends un stylo, elle attrape le bouchon entre ses dents et le retire, je me sens tressaillir, un long frisson remonte le long de mon dos. Je ne peux détacher les yeux de la sublime créature devant moi. Elle remplit le formulaire rapidement.  
Après quelques minutes elle me tend mon stylo, je l'attrape les mains tremblantes, encore un peu dans mes pensées...  
\- Votre numéro de téléphone ?  
\- Euh je... 06-67-04-37-22...  
\- Tenez...  
Elle me tend une de ses cartes, je prends le temps de la détailler.  
\- C'est mon numéro professionnel bien entendu.  
\- Évidemment...  
J'attrape la fiche de stage qu'elle me tend, je regarde mes horaires, bien sûr combiné avec mes cours ça allait me faire beaucoup de travail...  
\- Ne vous fiez pas aux horaires tout dépend du moment où je serai appelée et de quand j'aurais besoin de vous...  
\- Je suis un peu à votre disposition en fait...  
\- Pas qu'un peu Miss Volkov, vous êtes à ma disposition.  
\- J'ai signée mon arrêt de mort alors...  
Elle réponds un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres tandis que je me dirige vers la sortie.  
\- Vous n'avez pas idée...  
Je me retourne en lui lançant un sourire peu convaincu en signe d'au revoir puis passe la porte.

Il est 22h30, je suis prête à enfin passée une bonne nuit bien méritée. Je me sens m'assoupir lorsque mon téléphone se met à vibrer.  
\- de Price :  
Je veux que vous me cherchiez toutes les disparitions de femme signalées ces 3 dernières années dans un rayon de 100 km.-  
Tout ce que j'avais prévu c'était dormir, pas que ma tortionnaire me tiennent réveillée en m'ordonnant, sans la moindre des politesses, de faire des recherches.  
\- à Price :  
Un bonsoir et un s'il vous plaît seraient trop demander ? Les stages ne commencent pas maintenant...-  
La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.  
\- De Price:  
Je n'ai pas le temps pour les politesses et peu m'importe qu'il vous plaise ou non. Le votre commence maintenant. Écoutez je suis en conférence, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire sinon je l'aurais fait, c'est urgent. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire je me ferai un plaisir de vous trouver un remplacent.-  
\- À Price:  
Je vous envoie ça par mail dès que j'ai terminé...-  
Je souffle tout en sortant de mon lit, je me dirige vers mon ordinateur passablement agacée. Je commence à rechercher la liste des personnes disparues grâce aux avis de recherche... Ça risque d'être long.  
Il est 1h25 lorsque je lui envoie le mail contenant les victimes ainsi que leurs informations principales... Épuisées et à bout de force je pars me coucher, mon prochain cours étant à 9h, cela me laissait assez de temps pour être en forme malgré tout.

Les vibrations de mon téléphone me réveille, il fait encore nuit noir. Je décroche l'appelle que je reçois encore à moitié endormie...  
*- allo ?  
\- Miss Volkov, je suis en bas de chez vous.  
\- En bas de chez moi ? Comment vous avez eu mon adresse ?  
\- Ne posez pas de question. Vous avez 10 minutes pour me rejoindre.  
\- Quoi? mais il est quelle heure là?  
\- 4h37 exactement, dépêchez-vous.*  
\- QUOI ?!  
Elle a raccroché, 4h37 et ma professeure de Criminologie m'attendais en bas de chez moi... J'attrape un jean ainsi qu'un gros pull et m'empresse d'enfiler le tout, j'enfile mes docs Martens, attrape mes clefs et sort de chez moi, m'empressant de descendre les 4 étages. Je sors du hall d'entrée, j'apercois une Mercedes noir vitres teintées avec les phare allumés, le vitre se baisse.  
\- Montez.  
Je monte du côté passager de l'auto, m'enfonçant dans le siège. Elle commence à rouler sans un mot. Je lui lance un regard, d'immenses cernes ornent sont visage, elle ne porte aucune maquillage mais elle est tout aussi sublime, elle semble juste beaucoup plus fatiguée... Sa tenue n'était pas aussi classe que d'habitude, un pantalon noir, une veste en cuir ainsi qu'un sweat noir... Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à avoir était réveillée par surprise.  
\- Où allons-nous si ce n'est pas trop vous demandé ?  
\- On m'a appelé pour me rendre sur une scène de crime. Vous êtes ma stagiaire donc vous venez avec moi...  
\- Et vous ne dormez jamais ?  
\- Le sommeil c'est surfait. Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi pour enfin me regarder avant de continuer. Mais pas pour tout le monde visiblement...  
\- Vous n'avez aucune pitié de réveiller vos étudiants à des heures pareilles.  
\- Oh excusez moi miss Volkov, la prochaine fois qu'un tueur se balade je lui demanderais de faire ses crimes à des heures plus raisonnables.  
Je me tais, elle continue de conduire jusqu'à ce que...  
\- Vous avez grillé une priorité... Et un feux rouge... Et...  
Elle me coupe.  
\- Oh mon dieu taisez vous, vous me donnez la migraine.  
10 minutes plus tard, je commence à m'impatienter lorsque la Mercedes se gare devant un port, des gyrophares clignotent au loin, elle sort de la voiture, je fais de même. Elle me tend un sac plastique.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Elle me lance un regard à la limite du méprisant.  
\- Pour éviter de contaminer la scène de crime avec le contenu de votre estomac.  
\- Je ne vais pas vomir à la vue d'un corps.  
\- À la vue d'un corps? non. À la vue d'un cadavre en décomposition et surtout à l'odeur ? Oui. Ne contaminer pas la scène de crime ou vous serez le prochain cadavre compris ?  
-...Oui.  
\- Bien.  
Elle reprend sa marche, je la suis limite en courant derrière elle, je la vois saluer les différents agents sur les lieux. Elle soulève le ruban m'invitant à passer en dessous, elle fait de même. Elle s'apprête à entrer dans un hangar à bateau de longue date lorsque je l'arrête.  
\- Attendez il y a quoi là dedans ?  
\- un corps. Je n'ai pas plus d'information miss Volkov.  
Elle reprend mais voyant que je ne la suis pas elle se retourne vers moi.  
\- Courage, la première fois est la plus dure mais vous pouvez le faire, vous en êtes capable je le sais. Suivez moi et tout se passera bien.  
Elle me donne un petit sourire d'encouragement, je fonds littéralement et finis par la suivre. Nous avançons, l'endroit est froid, humide, presque vide, les gouttes d'eau tombant sur le métal résonnent ainsi que nos pas. Une femme dans une combinaison blanche s'approche de Price, je reconnais vaguement la femme qui parlait à Sacha lors de la conférence, elle parle tandis que Price continue d'avancer,lui faisant le rapport.  
\- Individu de sexe féminin, caucasienne, entre 25 et 30 ans, la mort remonte à 72 heures environs, elle a été étranglée probablement par des mains avant de passer à une corde. De nombreuses marques de défenses le long des bras et des jambes également. Traces de viole mais aucune trace de d'ADN à première vue, présence d'une cicatrice à la base du crâne et une trace de piqûre dans le bras également.  
\- Merci.  
La femme part, nous approchons de la scène lorsqu'une odeur putride me prend à la gorge, me forçant à tousser...  
\- Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit.  
Je m'approche, une jeune femme est allongée à terre, son ventre a une verdâtre, des tâches violacée se démarquent sur les partie du corps proche du sol, ses yeux, ouverts, fixe le plafond, un film opaque les recouvre. Sa bouche ouverte donne l'impression qu'elle s'apprête à hurler... Je me recule progressivement et sort du bâtiment, passant sous le cordon de la scène de crime, je me sens vraiment mal. Je déverse le contenu de mon estomac pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes assez loin de la scène de crime, lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule ainsi qu'une autre qui me tient un paquet de mouchoir...  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui merci...  
Je me retourne et tombe sur la mère de Sacha...  
\- Elle est très dure avec les stagiaires mais elle t'apprécie déjà plus que les précédents... Ça va aller... C'est la première fois je suppose ?  
\- Oui...  
\- La première fois que j'ai vu une scene de crime je me suis évanouie, tu n'as pas à avoir honte...  
Elle se met presque à rire en y repensant avant de me proposer d'aller m'asseoir avec elle, ce que j'accepte...

Au bout d'une heure je décide d'y retourner, je vois Price toujours debout à côtés du corps. J'évite de respirer autant que je peux et me rapproche encore un peu. Je pose mes yeux sur la victime, je sens mon estomac se tordre mais d'angoisse cette fois... J'essaye d'imprimer chaque détail dans mon esprit, je sors un crayon et un calepin de ma poche me mettant à dessiner. Au bout de 5 minutes je sens un souffle contre mon cou et sur ma joue, je me tourne pour voir de qui il s'agit. Je tombe nez à nez avec Price, mes yeux plongent littéralement dans les siens. Je suis absorbée par le moment, elle est magnifique, je me sens rougir et m'empresse de briser le lien formé par nos regards...  
\- Je... Vous avez un sacré talent Miss Volkov...  
Sa main dans le bas de mon dos me fait frissonner. Elle la retire puis se recule...  
\- Tu pourrais me noter les différents éléments autour du corps près des marqueurs s'il te plait ?  
Je suis quelque peu troublée de la manière dont elle me parle...  
\- "Tu", " S'il te plait", vous allez bien ?  
\- Dépêchez-vous Volkov sinon je pars sans vous.  
La reine des glaces est de retour en un clin d'oeil... Je note les différents éléments sur une nouvelle page du calepin, je terminerai mon croquis plus tard. Une fois terminée je remarque qu'elle est déjà sortie, je sors du hangar en la cherchant des yeux sans la trouver... Le jour se lève doucement, une journée grise s'annonce. Après un moment à la chercher j'entends une voix derrière moi...  
\- Elle t'attends près de la voiture.  
Je remercie la mère de Sacha pour le renseignement et pars la rejoindre, je ne cherche pas longtemps avant de la trouver malgré la foule de curieux qui vient d'arriver... Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, elle est magnifique même dans la plus simple des tenues, je continue de la contempler en avançant jusqu'à arriver près d'elle.  
\- On peut y aller...  
Elle sursaute en sortant de ses pensées, ce qui me fait sourire. J'entre dans la voiture tandis qu'elle démarre, je laisse mes pensées divaguer, je revois l'image de cette femme allongée sur le sol. Une main vient se poser sur celle sur mes cuisse me faisant sortir de mes pensées...  
\- Arrêtez d'y penser, vous ne devez pas porter ces images avec vous...  
Je suis troublée, par sa manière de deviner mais également sa main sur la mienne qui, en accord avec son tempérament, était gelée mais me réchauffer instantanément...  
-...Comment vous savez ?  
Elle retire sa main de la mienne, je suis déçue mais comprends en la voyant changer de vitesse, cependant elle ne revient pas sur la mienne...  
\- Je passe mon temps a analyser les comportement miss Volkov, c'est mon métier... Mais surtout parce que je sais ce que ça fait la première fois...  
Je la vois passer la rue dans laquelle nous étions sensées tourner...  
\- C'était à droite...  
Ses yeux ne quittent pas la route...  
\- Je sais, il est 6h30, je vous emmène prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Vous avez besoin de vous remettre de vos émotions.  
\- Mais je...  
Elle me coupe.  
\- Ne protestez pas ça ne sert à rien et vous le savez, gardez le peu de force qu'il vous reste pour tenir éveillé.  
Elle s'arrête devant un dinner plutôt chic, elle sort de la voiture, je la suis. Nous nous installons à une table isolée. La serveuse arrive, me lançant un immense sourire auquel je réponds poliment. Price prends un grand café noir avec une assiette de pancakes, je prends la même chose mais avec un chocolat chaud... Je vois ma professeure sourire de manière moqueuse...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un chocolat chaud... Vous êtes une enfant miss Volkov...  
\- Un café noir comme vous, sombre et amère.  
Elle roule des yeux...  
\- Grandissez...  
\- Ça va je n'ai que 19 ans laissez-moi boire mon chocolat tranquille.  
Elle se fige.  
\- 19 ans ?!  
\- Oui... j'ai passée 2 classes...  
\- Ça expliquerait donc votre impetuosité et votre témérité...  
\- Si vous le dites...  
Une fois servies, nous mangeons dans le calme, les yeux rivés sur mon assiette, je remarque à peine Price qui me fixe depuis quelques minutes... Je relève la tête vers elle.  
\- Vous allez mieux ?  
\- ...Mieux ?  
\- Oui... Je sais que ça n'allait pas très bien quand vous avez quitté la scène tout à l'heure, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Andréa...  
Je m'arrête de manger, choquée...  
\- C'est vous qui l'aviez envoyé ?  
Elle semble presque vexée que je pose la question.  
\- Bien sûre, je sais que je suis un monstre à vos yeux mais tout de même, je n'allais pas vous laisser seule alors que vous alliez mal.  
Elle paraît presque blessée.  
\- Désolée, si vous ne me haïssiez pas tant peut être que ce serait plus évident...  
Elle termine son café, ayant toutes deux terminées elle pause un billet sur la table je m'apprête à faire de même lorsque...  
\- N'osez même pas Volkov.  
Je lève les mains en signe de paix puis me dirige vers la voiture, saluant la serveuse d'un sourire... Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, je tente de reprendre la conversation.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez payé ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes étudiante et par définition pauvre...  
Je réprime un rire...  
\- Peut être mais pas à ce point. Je travaille dans un bar le week-end.  
Je la vois réfléchir, elle ne réponds plus pendant quelques minutes...  
\- Je vous déposes où ?  
-Chez moi, je dois prendre mes affaires avant d'aller en cours...  
\- Je peux passer par chez vous avant de vous déposer en cours si vous voulez...  
-... d'accord.  
Elle finit par s'arrêter devant chez moi.  
\- Vous voulez monter ?  
\- Non, je vous attends ici.  
Je comprends, ce serait déplacé, puis une femme comme elle dans un immeuble rempli d'étudiants, ça ferait tâche. J'attrape mes affaires, lançant un regard triste en direction de mon lit puis me recoiffe rapidement avant de retourner à la voiture. Une fois arrivée sur le parking du campus elle s'arrête, je souffle un grand coup, la journée vas être longue.  
\- Première à droite au fond du couloir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La machine à café la plus proche.  
Je souris devant la situation...  
\- Merci... Vous ne descendez pas ?  
\- Non, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.  
Je lui lance un regard assassin face à son sourire satisfait.  
\- Je ne vais pas dormir Miss Volkov mais avancer sur le profil du tueur...  
\- Osez me dire que vous n'allez pas dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure !  
-...  
Face à son absence de réponse et son sourire moqueur je sors de la voiture mais vient frapper contre la vitre de cette dernière, qui se baisse aussitôt...  
\- Au fait, je ne crois pas que vous soyez un monstre...  
Elle me lance un sourire courtois...  
\- Je ne vous déteste pas... Enfin si, mais juste un peu... rajouta-t-elle en voyant un immense sourire sur mon visage qui se transforma en une moue boudeuse.  
Je pars vers le bâtiment...  
\- Bonne nuit votre Majesté.  
\- Courage Volkov. Si vous vous endormez, je le saurez.  
J'entre dans le bâtiment un sourire radieux sur le visage malgré mes cernes immenses, le coeur qui bat la chamade... Cette femme allait causer ma perte...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent N'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser vos avis c'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

-PDV de Price-  
Étant devant l'université, j'en profite pour demander à ma collègue de droit de venir me rejoindre à l'intérieur de ma voiture, chose qu'elle fait directement en arrivant sur le parking, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ferme la portière derrière elle, montant côté passager, sa main vient se poser sur ma cuisse...  
-Dur début de journée à ce que je vois...  
\- Découverte d'un corps à 4h du matin, j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit avec ma stagiaire...  
Je sens sa main remonter sur ma cuisse, ses lèvres viennent se réfugier contre mon cou...  
\- Alors que tu aurais pu la passer avec moi... Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié pour le dossier de la dernière fois...  
Elle s'approche doucement de mon visage, voulant me voler un baiser mais je la repousse...  
\- Pas maintenant...  
\- Juste un... Tes lèvres me manquent...  
Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle y réponds et s'empresse d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue vient glisser contre la mienne, je sens ses mains glisser sous mon pull, je la repousse en arrière essoufflée...  
\- Stop...  
Ses yeux bruns cherchent dans les miens la moindre trace de colère, n'y voyant rien d'autre que de l'envie son sourire revient et s'agrandit même... Je reprends rapidement...  
\- Ce soir...  
\- Ce soir ?  
Son sourire devient de plus en plus grand...  
\- Oui, chez moi dès que tu termines ton dernier cours.  
Ses lèvres viennent se poser contre ma joue...  
\- 18h45 je suis chez toi...  
Je ne peux que me sentir coupable en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux...  
\- Carmen... C'est juste du sexe tu sais... Je veux dire...  
Elle vient poser ses lèvres sur ma joue puis ouvre la portière...  
\- Je sais. Cependant tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates... Ce soir 18h45...  
Elle sort, partant en direction du campus, me laissant seule dans la voiture, seule avec mes pensées...

Il est 18h40, j'attends patiemment Carmen tout en étudiant le dossiers des victimes, je me suis changée entre temps, j'ai pris une douche et avait optée pour une robe moulante noire assez simple mais décolletée... J'entends la sonnette retentir de toute la maison, je déteste ce bruit, enfin toute forme de bruit à vrai dire. Je me lève et pars ouvrir... Je vois ma collègue dans une robe bordeaux qui moule son corps comme une seconde peau, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'elle s'empresse de venir plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me pousse dans l'entrée et ferme la porte derrière elle, ses lèvres glisse le long de mon cou puis de mon décolleté.  
\- Mon dieu ça m'a tellement manqué...  
Je me retourne et la plaque contre le mur doucement, la bloquant avec mon corps...  
\- Tu as oublié, c'est moi qui contrôle...  
Elle roule des yeux...  
\- Comme partout...  
\- Exactement. Allons dans ma chambre...  
Arrivées dans la chambre, je lui retire sa robe, elle me retire la mienne. Son regard détaille mon corps comme à son habitude, je vois ses yeux changer d'expression devenant noir de désir.  
\- Tu es une déesse Price, tu le sais ça?  
\- Évidemment...  
Je la pousse sur le lit puis viens m'allonger contre son corps, je la sens frissonner sous moi. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes à nouveau, puis viennent dévaler le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à arriver au creux de son ventre... Sa respiration est déjà de plus en plus saccadée, elle se tord de plaisir sous mes baisers. Je sens sa main glisser dans mes cheveux.  
\- Ne t'arrête pas...

2 heures plus tard, toujours dans le lit, le corps uniquement couvert d'un drap, je sens la main de mon amante venir attraper ma hanche. J'étais dos à elle, comme à mon habitude...  
\- Tu sais, quand tu me tournes le dos après avoir fait tout ça... Je me sens vraiment mal...  
Je me tourne sur le dos, puis viens la regarder dans les yeux... Je vois l'unique chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir dans ses yeux, je sens mon coeur se serrer...  
\- Viens ici...  
Je lui ouvre mes bras, elle se glisse à l'intérieur. Son bras vient autour de ma taille tandis que ses jambes s'entremêlent avec les miennes... Je continue de l'observer sans parler.  
\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa question...  
\- Parce que tu es magnifique et que j'ai toujours envie de toi...  
Ses lèvres viennent contre les miennes, sa main glisse sur ma cuisse lorsque mon téléphone se met à vibrer...  
\- Ne réponds pas...  
\- Tout dépends qui c'est, laisse moi juste vérifier...  
Je vois qu'il s'agit du bureau, je lui montre avant de décrocher...  
*- Price.  
\- C'est Chris, on a besoin de toi c'est urgent, on a trouvé un morceau de corps, un gars traînait pas loin. Je te préviens c'est pas beau à voir.  
\- Considère que je suis en route.  
-Bien.*  
Je raccroche et m'empresse de ramasser mes affaires, je reçois un message me signalant l'adresse...  
\- Alors ton travail passera toujours avant tout...  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Non je comprends.  
Elle se lève, me tendant la main.  
\- Tu peux rester ici tu sais, je reviendrais cette nuit... Fais comme chez toi.  
Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre lorsque je sens une main me retenir et me ramener contre elle...  
\- Fais attention à toi Regina... Je... je tiens à toi, vraiment...  
Je viens attraper son visage entre mes mains doucement...  
\- il ne va rien m'arriver... Je tiens à toi aussi, tout vas bien, ça fais des années que je fais ce boulot et rien ne m'est jamais arrivé.  
Elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec toute la douceur du monde, je lui rends son baiser et sors de la chambre lui donnant un dernier sourire avant de m'empresser de finir de me rhabiller et enfiler ma veste en cuir.  
J'entre dans la voiture et démarre tout en m'empressant d'appeler ma stagiaire. Je tombe sur son répondeur, une fois, puis deux... Passablement énervée, j'appelle mon Alan, un de mes collègues...  
* - Allô.  
\- Alan...  
\- Regina, de quoi tu as besoin ?  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure... Bon d'accord je ne l'appelle qu'en cas de besoin mais tout de même...  
\- Tu es au bureau ?  
\- Oui...  
\- J'ai besoin que tu me traces un numéro...  
\- C'est pour le boulot ?  
\- Évidemment Alan !  
\- Envoie moi ce numéro et je t'envoie l'adresse...  
\- Merci, je te revaudrais ça...*  
J'attends quelque secondes après avoir envoyé le numéro et reçois en retour l'adresse d'un bar dans le centre ville. Je m'y dirige rapidement, n'étant qu'à quelque minutes de celui-ci. J'entre dans le bar presque bondé en ce vendredi soir, je vois rapidement une longue chevelure blonde que je ne reconnais que très bien... Ma stagiaire semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme brun. Je m'approche, elle a l'air profondément alcoolisée, je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi...  
-Volkov. Vous vous fichez de moi...  
-Oh miss Price, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Vous venez avec moi.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Miss Volkov, ne m'obligez pas à faire une scène ici...  
Le jeune homme en face d'elle ne dit rien et se contente de regarder la scène...  
\- D'accord très bien.  
Elle se lève difficilement, ne tenant pas droit... Je comprends rapidement en voyant le nombre de shooter devant elle. Je l'attrape par le bras et la tire vers moi, je dépose un billet au barman lorsqu'un homme visiblement alcoolisé vient poser sa main sur mon épaule...  
\- Eh ma jolie...  
Je lui lance un regard noir, je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que...  
\- Eh tu la touches pas !  
Je vois le poing de ma stagiaire s'abattre sur la joue de l'homme...

Après 10 minutes a essayé de la sortir de là malgré l'homme qui s'était bien vengé, je me retrouvais dans ma voiture à tenter de la soigner, profondément agacée...  
Une poche de glace sur sa main, poche de glace que le barman avait gentiment offert en voyant l'état de cette dernière. J'attrape un mouchoir et vient délicatement lui attraper le visage...  
\- Vous êtes stupide Volkov.  
Elle tente de reculer en voyant ma main s'approcher de la coupure sur sa lèvre...  
\- Ne bougez pas ! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça...  
\- Je voulais pas...  
\- Taisez-vous !  
À l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier je viens essuyé la trace de sang, je la vois se crisper de douleur ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus.  
\- Vous êtes une imbécile de première ! Vous auriez pu finir à l'hôpital !  
J'entends mon téléphone sonner, je décroche rapidement.  
*- Quoi ?!  
\- euh... rien... Je... Nous vous attendons.  
\- Eh bien j'arrive ! Le cadavre ne va pas s'enfuir !*  
Je raccroche et démarre la voiture, je vois ma stagiaire me détailler du regard la bouche ouverte. Je la questionne du regard.  
\- Je... Vous avez du rouge à lèvre dans le cou et le long de votre décolleté...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à son trouble...  
\- Soirée éprouvante...  
J'attrape un mouchoir dans mon sac et vient frotter les traces de rouge à lèvre...  
\- Désolée d'avoir interrompu la votre mais c'était urgent.  
Elle semble confuse.  
\- Non c'est juste un ami, enfin une connaissance...  
Je me surprend à rire lorsqu'elle se perd dans ses mots...  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, ça aurait pu être un coup d'un soir ou votre meilleur ami ça ne me regarde pas...  
\- C'est juste une connaissance !  
\- Bien.  
Je commence à conduire, après 10 minutes, nous sommes presque arrivée, j'ai senti son regard sur moi tout au long du trajet...  
\- Vous êtes magnifique...  
Je sens le rouge me monter au joue, heureusement il fait sombre...  
\- Vous n'avez donc aucun filtre une fois alcoolisée...  
\- Je le pense depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu... Mais vous me détestez.  
\- Miss Volkov, je ne vous déteste pas, je ne soigne pas les gens que je déteste et je ne risque pas de me prendre un coup pour eux.  
En effet, je m'étais très vite interposée dans la bagarre, le barman était arrivé pour gérer l'homme tandis que je relevais ma stagiaire...  
Je me gare et m'apprête à sortir de la voiture mais je sens une main me retenir...  
\- Merci...  
Je lui souris.  
\- De rien miss Volkov, mais vous restez stupide.  
Je descends de la voiture, elle me suit, perdue... J'arrive sur le port, cette fois il semblerait que ce soit sur la plage...  
\- C'est malin ça... Mettre des talons pour marcher dans le sable...  
Je n'y avais pas pensé, elle me regarde, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres...  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'etait sur la plage Miss Volkov alors gardez vos réflexion...  
Je marche sur le chemin fait en planche de bois, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Je retire mes talons pour marcher sur le sable, je l'entends étouffer un rire face à mon énervement...  
\- J'aurais dû vous laisser dans ce bar...  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler c'est ça qui vous énerve, pas moi.  
Je lui lance un regard noir étant plus petite qu'elle sans talon, mais pas moins crédible pour autant elle se tait. Nous arrivons au niveau des restes du corps, un bon nombre de personne s'affaire autour de ce dernier...  
\- Il le déterre ?  
\- On ne déterre pas un corps ici miss Volkov, on excave.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous partons au poste le plus proches, l'homme suspect étant déjà arrêté, je ne suis pas sensé interroger les suspects en temps normal mais cette fois c'était différent.

Arrivée au poste, ma stagiaire sur mes talons, un officier nous ouvre la porte, nous passons devant une cellule.  
\- Miss Volkov ça vous direz un tour en cellule de dégrisement...  
Elle roule des yeux mais son sourire trahi son amusement.  
\- Très drôle.  
Nous partons vers la salle d'interrogatoire, je reste derrière la vitre teintée envoyant un des agents l'interroger, préférant observer son comportement.  
Ils commencent à l'interroger lui posant les questions de base d'un interrogatoire, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, certaine question le stresse plus que d'autre... D'un coup je remarque quelque chose, je viens parler dans le micro relié à l'oreillette de mon coéquipier.  
\- Repose lui là question.  
Il regarde vers moi et repose la question...  
\- À quelle heure êtes vous arrivé sur la plage ?  
\- 19h10, je vous l'ai dit je voulais voir le voulais me balader...  
Je reparle dans le micro...  
\- Impossible, à 19h10 nous étions à marée haute, la plage avait complètement disparue. Demande lui s'il en est sûre...  
Encore une fois je remarque le même tic qui le prends, j'entre dans la salle sans même frapper, sans même pensée à Miss Volkov...  
\- Vous mentez...  
\- Pardon ? Qui êtes vous ?  
\- Peu importe, vous mentez...  
Je m'installe à une distance raisonnable de la table, du moins assez pour voir les jambes du suspect.  
\- Vous étiez sur la plage pour une balade donc...  
\- Oui.  
Son pied droit frappe deux fois le sol...  
\- À 19h10...  
\- Oui.  
Encore...  
\- Et vous n'avez vu personne enterrer un corps ?  
\- Non.  
Il ne bouge pas...  
\- C'est peut être parce que c'est vous qui l'aviez enterré...  
\- Non.  
Son pied droit frappe de nouveau le sol.  
\- Écoutez, à 19h10 nous étions à marée haute, la plage avait complètement disparue, or le corps a été enterré après la descente de la marré, il n'était pas enterré depuis longtemps et pas assez profond, l'eau l'aurait emporté... Il a sans doute été enterré avec une pelle étant donnée que le sable était humide et donc dure. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour trouver ou vous avez mis la pelle, je sais que vous mentez. Vous avez enterré le corps, en voyant ce couple au loin vous avez paniqué et simulé la découverte du corps... J'ai raison ?  
L'homme se lève d'un coup, passant par dessus la table, m'attrapant violemment et me plaquant au mur... Les deux officiers l'attrape et le rejette violemment en arrière.  
\- Espèce de salope !!!  
Je sors de la salle, un peu secouée mais fier d'avoir réussi... Je vois Miss Volkov me regarder choquée.  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- C'était Woaw... comment vous saviez ? Pour la marée et quand il mentait ?  
Un large sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres...  
\- Je roule souvent au long de la plage le soir, et c'est simple, chaque fois qu'il mentait il tapé deux fois du pied droit contre le sol, son visage était neutre mais son stress l'a trahi autrement, il faut savoir tout analyser miss Volkov, pas juste le visage.  
\- Vous êtes... impressionnante, vraiment incroyable... Il ne vous a pas blessé ?  
\- Merci, non je vais bien... et vous ?  
\- À part la migraine ça va...  
Je roule des yeux.  
\- J'ai de l'aspirine dans la voiture. On ne devrait plus tarder... Dormez en rentrant.  
\- Je travaille demain... Je fais l'ouverture du bar à midi, je dois tout nettoyer et ranger, je commence à 9heure...  
Je me tourne vers elle, je ne sais pas comment lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle le prenne mal... Je me sens un peu gênée...  
\- N'y allez pas...  
Elle me regarde perdue.  
\- Pardon ? Je suis peut être ivre mais je n'ai pas perdue la tête !  
\- Non je veux dire... Arrêtez ce travail, je suis sure que vous êtes payé une somme minable et que vous travaillez pour 10...  
\- Peut être mais j'ai besoin de cette argent...  
\- Je sais mais... Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose...  
Elle semble perplexe...  
\- Dites toujours...  
\- Je voulais vous donner un salaire, ce serai une sorte de stage rémunéré, vous travaillerez toujours pour 10 mais vous gagnerez plus... C'est une proposition...  
Je la vois rougir, embarrassée...  
\- Je ne peux pas acceptée, les autres ne sont pas rémunéré par leurs stages...  
\- Certes mais ils travaillent beaucoup moins et à horaire fixe, ils ne risquent pas d'être réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit. Acceptez... s'il vous plaît. Vous ne pourrez pas mêler les cours, les stages plus le boulot, vous allez vous épuiser, vous serez surchargée...  
Je lui attrape la main essayant de la convaincre, elle la retire délicatement, les joues rouges.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir.  
Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens...  
\- Vous valez mieux que ça Miss Volkov...  
Je pars régler les derniers détails auprès de mes collègues et reviens la chercher pour rentrer, leurs disant de terminer sans moi, je ne voulais pas épuiser mon étudiante inutilement si elle travaillait demain. Je la ramène jusqu'à son appartement, me garant devant ce dernier, je le regarde pour lui poser une question lorsqu'elle m'interrompt.  
\- Je vais démissionner.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire...  
\- C'est la première chose intelligente que vous faîtes ce soir, félicitation...  
\- Mais j'étais ivre !  
Je vois tout de suite qu'elle l'est d'autant plus, je n'aurais jamais du mettre le chauffage...  
\- Et vous l'êtes toujours.  
Je sors de la voiture et lui ouvre la porte.  
\- Allez, je vous ramène jusqu'à votre appartement.  
\- Non pas la peine...  
Elle se lève et tangue.  
\- Si si j'insiste.  
Je lui attrape le bras une fois sortie de la voiture, je la referme, puis l'emmène dans le hall. Nous montons dans l'ascenseur, Elle appuie sur le numéro 4. Je la maintient comme je peux, je sens sa tête s'appuyer sur mon épaule.  
\- C'est la dernière fois que je viens vous chercher dans un bar miss Volkov. Compris ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Pourquoi avoir bu autant ?  
\- J'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle, je voulais juste ne plus y penser...  
\- et ça a fonctionné?  
\- Non... Enfin si, mais seulement après que vous soyez venu me chercher.  
Nous arrivons à l'étage et sortons de l'ascenseur.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui vous a empêchez d'y penser... C'est le travail.  
\- Et vous...  
\- Ne dîtes pas des choses que vous regretterez demain miss Volkov...  
Nous arrivons devant sa porte...  
\- Je vous en pris, vous m'avez vu dans un état déplorable, vous pouvez m'appeler Emma.  
\- Vous allez rentrer chez vous et dormir, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard Emma.  
Elle s'arrête et me fixe...  
\- C'est définitivement mieux.  
Je roule des yeux, elle s'arrête devant sa porte puis la déverrouille.  
\- Merci pour tout...  
Je lui souris sincèrement.  
\- De rien.  
\- Passez une bonne soirée miss Price...  
\- Vous aussi Emma.  
Je sors de l'immeuble, épuisée, ayant hâte d'arriver chez moi...

J'arrive chez moi, je retire ma veste en cuir et la jette sur le porte manteau, retirant mes talons. Je m'avance jusqu'au salon lorsque je sens deux mains sur mes hanches... Je réagis automatiquement plus vite que prévu en attrapant le poignet droit puis bloquant tous mouvements. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le gémissement de douleur que je me rends compte de mon erreur et lâche prise...  
\- Désolée j'avais complètement oubliée que tu étais là...  
\- J'ai cru comprendre... dit-elle en se redressant, frottant son poignet.  
\- Ça va ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de retrouver quelqu'un en rentrant...  
\- Tu es surtout à cran avec le boulot...  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
Je la vois toujours en sous-vêtements, la détaillant... Elle m'interroge du regard.  
\- Où en étions nous déjà ?  
Elle comprend vite et entreprend de me retirer ma robe tandis que mes caresses et mes lèvres se perdent sur son corps lui arrachant quelques gémissements...  
Une fois mes vêtements retirer elle se recule légèrement...  
\- Tu sens l'alcool...  
\- J'ai été chercher ma stagiaire dans un bar, un homme m'a renversé un peu de sa vodka dessus pendant une bagarre...  
\- Hum... ta stagiaire...  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes la faisant taire. Je ne veux pas entendre sa jalousie, j'approfondie le baiser, elle fait de même...  
Je la pousse sur le canapé, finissant au dessus d'elle, j'attrape ses poignets et les ramène de part et d'autre de son visage puis décolle mes lèvres des siennes...  
\- Tu embrasses divinement bien... Laisse moi te toucher, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de te serrer contre moi.  
\- Chut... profite...  
Mes lèvres glissent le long de son corps. Une bonne partie de la nuit fut agitée mais finie par se calmer au bout de quelques heures et, pour la première fois, je me laissai porter par le sommeil au côté de mon amante.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir si vous aimez ce chapitre ça me fais plaisir, et surtout à commenter et laisser vos avis c'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Je me réveille difficilement, ma tête me fait un mal de chien, j'ai des courbatures dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je ne sens plus ma main droite, ma lèvre semble avoir gonflée... Je me remémore peu à peu les événements de la soirée, Price qui s'est interposée entre l'ivrogne et moi puis qui m'a soignée, ses douces mains sur mon visage... Price qui m'emmène travailler avec elle, Price qui me demande de quitter mon travail, Price, Price, Price... Cette femme était définitivement divine, j'attrape mon téléphone pour voir l'heure, 14 heure ! Heureusement nous sommes samedi, je n'ai pas cours, je vois un message de Price... j'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est devant chez moi sinon elle va me tuer. Il date de ce matin à 3h30, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore à 3h30 ?  
\- De Price : J'espère que vous dormez et que tout vas bien, vous étiez dans un état lamentable... Prenez soin de vous.-  
Un autre à 10h35...  
\- De Price : Envoyez moi un message quand vous serez réveillée, j'ai une demande.-  
Puis plus rien si ce n'est Sacha qui me demande de lui raconter ma soirée avec Price...  
J'envoie un message à Price lui disant que je suis levée et toujours dans un état lamentable... J'appellerais Sacha plus tard pour lui raconter, en attendant Je dois remettre sa lettre à Price, chose que je n'ai toujours pas faite...  
Je pars douloureusement me doucher, l'eau chaude atténue un peu ma migraine et m'aide à me sentir mieux, mes muscles se détendent peu à peu. Après 30 bonnes minutes je sors de la douche enfilant une serviette lorsque j'entends frapper à la porte, j'attrape mon téléphone, j'ai qu'un seul message de Price, je l'ouvre mais en reçoit un suivant...  
\- De Price : J'arrive.  
Vous l'ouvrez cette porte oui ou non ?-  
Elle refrappe dans la porte, je me dépêche d'ouvrir, je suis quelque peu mal à l'aise par la situation. Je la trouve devant la porte, la bouche ouverte s'apprêtant à me hurler dessus, à la place elle ferme rapidement les yeux...  
\- Allez vous habiller...  
\- Oh ça va, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux je suis en serviette pas nue... et je serai peut être habillée si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps.  
\- Peu importe, allez vous habiller.  
\- Entrez et je vais m'habiller.  
Elle entre, les yeux toujours fermés, ce qui me fait un peu rire je l'avoue...  
\- Je vais m'habiller, il y a une lettre pour vous sur le bureau...  
\- Une lettre ?  
\- Ouvrez vous verrez.  
Je pars dans la salle de bain, m'habiller rapidement d'un simple pantalon et d'un t-shirt... Je ressors de la salle de bain, je la trouve assise sur mon bureau, la lettre ouverte à côté d'elle.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Comment ça alors ?  
\- Je sais de quoi il s'agit dans la lettre alors vous pouvez me le dire ! Je lui dirais ce que vous avez répondu au moins...  
Elle roule des yeux et descend du bureau...  
\- Dîtes-lui de venir me voir directement si elle a des problèmes avec l'administration ou les autres professeurs, ça ira beaucoup plus vite qu'en passant par vous et je peux tout régler en un clin d'oeil...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, elle est vraiment adorable quand elle veut.  
\- Merci beaucoup je lui dirais... et donc cette demande.  
\- Je voulais vous demander de m'accompagner à une conférence, je déteste tous les gens là-bas alors je me disais qu'une personne de plus ou de moins je ne verrais pas la différence...  
Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu, elle me déteste toujours, je baisse les yeux sur mes mains...  
\- Miss Volkov, je plaisantais...  
Je relève précipitamment la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Oh...  
\- Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?  
Elle me lance un sourire pêchant la tête légèrement du côté gauche...  
\- Oui bien sûre... Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas demander à la personne d'hier soir ?  
\- Ne posez pas ce genre de questions quand vous êtes sobre.  
Elle descend du bureau.  
-Au fait... Je suis désolée pour hier soir... Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de tout...  
\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez juste passé une bonne partie de la soirée à me baver dessus et à me complimenter à chaque geste, vous étiez à deux doigts de me demander en mariage.  
Je me sens rougir... Je me sens terrible mal à l'aise...  
\- Désolée... Je... suis vraiment désolée...  
\- Je plaisante, Emma. Même si vous m'avez complimenté un bon nombre de fois tout de même. Habillez- vous comme la dernière fois c'était très bien, je passe vous chercher vers 19h30...  
Elle sort de l'appartement, je sens mon estomac se nouer, un sourire se glisse sur mon visage... " Emma " Ça sonnait si bien dans sa bouche, sur ses lèvres, cette femme est divine.

J'attendais patiemment 19h30, J'étais prête depuis environ une heure, je n'attendais qu'elle, j'avais hâte de la voir... Lorsque j'entendis frapper, je me levai en quatrième vitesse pour aller ouvrir, je tombe fasse à fasse avec cette sublime créature. Elle portait un haut noir avec un décolleté bien plus que plongeant, un pantalon noir ajusté moulant ainsi qu'un manteau gris perle comme le mien... Elle est sublime, ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon, elle est maquillée juste assez pour souligner merveilleusement sont regard...  
\- Bonsoir Miss Volkov...  
\- Waow.  
Je remarque qu'elle me détaille tout autant que moi mais silencieusement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis me lance un regarde interrogatif...  
\- Je voulais dire... bonsoir à vous aussi.  
\- Vous êtes prête ?  
\- Oui, je vous suis.

Une fois dans la voiture, l'atmosphère est tout autre, je la vois retirer son manteau, dévoilant la peau nue de ses bras.  
\- Mettez vous à l'aise, nous avons environ une heure de route...  
Je retire mon manteau également tout en la fixant, elle démarre la musique démarre en même temps, je reconnais très vite... Bohemian Rhapsody...  
\- Alors vous comptez être parfaite jusqu'au bout ?  
Elle me lance un regard rapide plutôt surprise...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Vous êtes sublime, vous vous habillez toujours à la perfection, vous vous comportez comme une reine, vous êtes la meilleure dans votre domaine, vous avez une prestance et rhétorique monstre et vous avez des goût musicaux divin.  
\- Je n'y peux rien si vous approuver tout ce qui fait partie de moi, je ne fais qu'exister Emma, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il vous en faut peu pour me trouver parfaite.  
Je me sens rougir, je ne réponds jusqu'à ce que je sente sa mains effleurer ma jambe lorsqu'elle passe la vitesse. Je recule précipitamment ma jambe en frissonnant et me sens rougir d'autant plus jusqu'à ce que sa main ne vienne s'y poser complètement cette fois.  
\- Détendez-vous Miss Volkov...  
Sa voix, en plus du contact de sa main contre ma peau me donne d'immense frisson me retournant l'estomac. Je vais exploser si elle continue.  
La musique change pour Nothing else matters de metallica, je la vois sourire en entendant la musique... Sa main part de ma cuisse afin de changer de vitesse mais reviens s'y poser, un peu plus haut. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis promis de me trouver un coup d'un soir en rentrant afin d'évacuer toute ma frustration...  
Cela fait plus de 40 minutes que je n'ai pas parlé, ni même bougé, sa main se retire de ma cuisse puis reprends le volant étant donnée que nous arrivons en ville.  
\- On est bientôt arrivées ?  
Ma voix sonne plus grave que je ne le souhaiterais...  
\- Oh vous avez retrouvé votre langue ! Fascinant. Oui nous somme bientôt arrivée...  
\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées... Je peux vous poser une question ?  
Elle sourit, le regard fixé sur la route...  
\- Vous venez de le faire mais allez-y...  
\- Puis-je savoir votre prénom ? Je ne l'utiliserais pas bien entendu mais... j'ai besoin de mettre un prénom sur votre visage.  
\- Regina.  
\- Sérieusement ?!  
Je suis choquée, son prénom était ce qui lui correspondait de mieux bien que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je m'étais imaginé... Je l'entends rire, cette femme me tuera, j'en suis certaine.  
\- Oui Emma je suis sérieuse.  
\- Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux, il vous va parfaitement bien.  
Elle me lance un immense sourire.  
\- Merci miss Volkov.  
Nous arrivons, Elle se gare devant une immense salle avec une immense bais vitrée qui est pleine à craquée...  
\- Suivez moi.  
Elle l'attrape par le bras tout en me maintenant près d'elle, nous passons les deux vigiles en un clin d'oeil et nous retrouvons sur les places de devant ayant 2 sièges réservés à la première rangée...  
La conférence commence par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, il parle de l'inné et de l'acquis, je suis plongée dans la conférence...  
-J'espère que vous mettez autant de coeur à m'écouter que lui... Price, qui n'écoutait pas du tout la conférence, semblait s'ennuyer.  
\- Peu importe que je vous écoute ou non, plus de la moitié des personnes dans cette salle ne sont là que pour vous.  
\- Mais ils ne sont pas vous.   
Elle se tourne en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, je me sens perturbée et baisse les yeux, ce petit jeu n'aura pas duré longtemps...  
\- Je vous écoute encore plus passionnément...  
Les personnes autour de nous se mettent à applaudir, Price effleure mon bras de sa main dans une légère caresse et se lève se rendant sur scène.  
J'écoute d'autant plus passionnément son discours, elle se balade sur scène avec une aisance sans faille. Son discours dure plus d'une demi-heure sans que je ne la lâche des yeux, à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire d'autant plus. Une fois le discours fini elle revient s'asseoir lorsqu'un coup de fil arrive. Elle se lève et part dans le hall, je la suis du regard, elle semble perturbée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ne la vois pas revenir mais reçois un message me demandant de la rejoindre dans le hall. Je me lève discrètement et me précipite vers le hall, son visage est pâle.  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- Je vous emmène avec moi mais promettez moi de ne pas sortir de la voiture...  
Je la suis, elle part au pas de course vers cette dernière.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- Un détenu sorti récemment à pris en otage un groupe de personne. Il a été emprisonné grâce à moi et il le sait, il demande à me voir.  
\- Quoi ?! C'est hors de question !  
Elle démarre précipitamment la voiture et part à toute vitesse.  
\- Miss Volkov, je n'ai pas le choix, je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Non ! C'est dangereux !  
\- Ce métier entier est dangereux Volkov alors cessez.  
Le stress monte plus vite que je ne le pensais, je commence à angoisser, je commence à faire trembler ma jambe de manière incontrôlée. Sa main se pose sur mon genou.  
-Stop. Tout va bien ne stressez pas maintenant.  
Après une route très mouvementée nous arrivons dans un endroit rempli de policier mais qui semble vide. Seule un immense hangar se dresse à une vingtaine de mètre de nous, la voiture se gare dérapant sur des graviers, je la vois serrer ma mâchoire et fermer les yeux. Visiblement elle voulait faire discret et c'était raté.  
\- S'il vous plaît, restez dans la voiture miss Volkov.  
Sa portière est face aux hangar, elle descend. Je sens mon coeur se serrer d'un coup, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. J'attends patiemment, la suivant du regard, un périmètre de sécurité est formée autour du hangar. Après 10 minutes à la voir tourner en rond, ayant pris le téléphone pour parler à l'homme, je la vois tourner en rond et se préparer mentalement à quelque chose que je n'aurais même pas imaginé. Je vois qu'elle enfile un gilet par balle, je sens mon coeur lâcher petit à petit lorsqu'elle s'apprête à franchir le périmètre de sécurité. Je sors de la voiture précipitamment.  
\- NE FAITES PAS ÇA !  
\- Miss Volkov retournez dans la voiture !  
Je m'avance vers elle, elle fait de même, j'entends plusieurs détonations résonner, je vois Price me pousser rapidement derrière de vieux barils d'huile et me plaquer contre le sol. Les détonations continuent pendant quelque seconde, son corps est plaqué contre le mien au sol, je ne peux plus respirer, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud.  
Après 20 secondes sans bruit elle se redresse légèrement, me voyant blême, elle commence à paniquer.  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
-...  
\- Miss Volkov répondez moi est-ce que vous allez bien ?!  
Elle panique complètement.  
-Oui je... Je vais bien.  
Je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle essuie celle qui a coulé et soupir.  
\- Vous êtes stupide Volkov. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !  
\- Vous aussi si vous seriez allée là dedans !  
\- Ça fait partie des risques de mon métier ! Personne ne m'attend chez moi, si je ne rentre pas et bien je ne rentre pas c'est tout. Vous c'est différent !  
Je suis passablement en colère.  
\- Personne ne m'attend non plus alors ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- C'est différent !  
\- Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que...  
\- Très bonne raison je suis épatée.  
\- Taisez-vous, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité !  
\- Je ne suis pas une enfant.  
\- Non vous êtes pire qu'une enfant miss Volkov ! Maintenant remontez dans la voiture... s'il vous plaît...  
Son regard se fait presque suppliant.  
\- N'allez pas là-bas, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sûre que c'est vous qui avez insisté, personne d'autre ne vous aurez laissé aller là-bas. Je vous en prie... N'allez pas dans le hangar.  
\- Allez à la voiture, je vous promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien... À la minute où j'entrerais à l'intérieur, il relâchera les otages et les forces armées entreront. Ce sont des enfants, je ne vais pas les laisser mourir... Allez dans la voiture s'il vous plaît.  
Je me relève difficilement et pars vers la voiture, je sens mon coeur serré au possible j'entends les agents de police avertir que Miss Price va entrer dans le hangar et demander de rester calme. Ma professeur part vers le hangar la tête haute, toujours aussi fière, elle a enfilé une veste par dessus le gilet par balle afin qu'il ne se voit plus, la porte s'ouvre, elle entre. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, 7 enfants sortent, une équipe entière d'agent part équipé de bouclier et d'armes.  
Je les vois se faufiler à l'arrière du bâtiment, je sens mon coeur s'accélérer en entendant les coups de feux tirés. Un homme continue de négocier, il semble beaucoup moins doué et moins sûr de lui que Price cependant, je ne pensais sûrement pas passer autant de temps à attendre que ma professeure ne ressortent.

Deux heures plus tard, Price n'est toujours pas sortie, des renforts sont arrivés, j'entends de nouveaux des coups de feux, des bruits de fracas, des cris, sans entendre vraiment ce qu'il se dit entre l'homme qui négociait et le chef des forces de l'ordre qui reçoit les informations de l'intérieur, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je vais exploser. Au bout des 3 minutes les plus longues de ma vie, les officiers entrés à l'intérieur ressortent peu à peu, sans leurs casques, portant leurs armes et bouclier à bout de bras, j'entends les félicitations de leur chef. Je sors de la voiture et me précipite au hangar, je suis à bout de souffle, tremblante. Je vois rapidement 2 corps allongés sur le sol, 2 hommes, un dernier est allongé au sol menotté... Je relève les yeux cherchant du regard la personne que j'étais venu chercher, je sens une larme rouler contre ma joue. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne, ses cheveux sont détachés complètement en désordre, son maquillage a coulé. Certaines partie de ses bras sont erraflées et quelque petites entailles parcourent sa peau la faisant saigner, elle ne porte plus sa veste ni son gilet par balle. Je retire mon manteau et le pose sur ses épaules sans réfléchir. Elle vient essuyer mes larmes du dos de sa main.  
\- Je vais bien Miss Volkov, séchez-vos larmes.  
\- Non vous n'allez pas bien, vous ne pouvez pas aller bien, pas après ça...  
Je la vois perdue dans ses pensées puis sans réfléchir elle m'ouvre ses bras...  
\- Venez ici...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Venez ici avant que je ne change d'avis.  
Je me jette dans ses bras dans réfléchir, je la serre autant que possible, elle referme son étreinte autour de moi... Les officiers étant resté sur place nous lance des regards, je veux me retirer de ses bras, ne voulant pas entacher sa réputation. Je me recule mais elle resserre son étreinte autour de moi.  
\- Ils ne diront rien.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux tandis que sa main glisse dans les miens. Je sens l'intégralité de mon corps frissonner, mon visage effleure ses cheveux, elle sent merveilleusement bon, son corps contre le mien me donne tellement chaud...  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand vous êtes sortie de la voiture...  
\- Je suis désolée, mais vous aussi vous m'avez fait peur, en plus je croyais qu'il était seule mais ils étaient trois ! Ils auraient pu vous tuer !  
-Nous ne savions pas qu'ils étaient 3 miss Volkov...  
Je la serre un peu plus fort, je la sens se crisper...  
\- Doucement, je suis hors de danger tout va bien...  
Son visage est tiré par la douleur... Je me recule, elle essuie le reste des larmes sur mes joues. Un officier s'approche timidement...  
\- Excusez-moi madame mais vous devriez aller vérifier vos blessure dans l'ambulance...  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec lui.  
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
\- Je vais bien.  
Elle sort du hangar, je m'apprête à partir lorsque l'homme m'interpelle.  
\- Prenez soin d'elle, elle va en avoir besoin...  
\- Euh... Je suis seulement sa stagaire.  
\- Oh pardon... j'ai cru que... enfin bref...  
Il me sourit puis je pars la rejoindre, elle semble ailleurs, ma main se pose sur son bras délicatement, elle sursaute.  
\- Désolée je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...  
Elle me lance un sourire, un faux sourire, ses yeux disent le contraire...  
\- Vous voulez que je conduise pour le retour ?  
Elle se tourne vers moi...  
\- Non c'est hors de question que vous touchiez à ma voiture !  
\- Bien comme vous voudrez...  
\- Attendez moi dans la voiture je reviens.  
Je pars dans la voiture, elle part voir le chef de l'équipe puis l'homme qui s'occupait de négocier à l'extérieur. Elle revient et se glisse au volant, je l'entends soupirer une fois la porte fermée... Je lui lance un regard compatissant, m'appretant à lui lancer un ou deux mots de réconfort elle me coupe rapidement.  
\- Je vais bien Miss Volkov, j'ai juste besoin de repos...  
Elle retire mon manteau et le pause à l'arrière.  
\- Merci encore.  
Je lui souris sans répondre.  
Le retour se passe en silence, jusque devant mon immeuble, elle s'arrête et me lance un regard sans avoir la force de dire quoi que ce soit, je prends donc l'initiative...  
\- J'espère que votre compagne prendra soin de vous et vous soignera comme vous le méritez, reposez-vous, vous en avez plus que besoin après tout ça...  
Elle me sourit gentillement.  
\- Merci miss Volkov.  
Je descends de la voiture, elle redémarre, je regarde la voiture partir un peu inquiète. Cette femme était une vrai guerrière, et elle me faisait complètement chavirer.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser savoir si vous aimez ce chapitre ça me fais plaisir, et surtout à commenter et laisser vos avis c'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

-PDV de Price-  
Je me réveille très douloureusement, il est seulement 8heure, j'ai du dormir 1 ou 2 heures pas plus. Je pars me doucher, je retire mon t-shirt, les marques violacées le long de mes côtés semblent s'être étalées. Je ressens la douleur dans chaque partie de mon corps, je suis à bout, j'allume l'eau et me laisse glisser contre la parois. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si seule, si vide... Je ferme les yeux essayant d'effacer les images de cette nuit, je sais que j'y arriverais mais ça allait prendre du temps. Je devais passer un entretien avec un des tueurs que j'avais fait arrêter, j'avais complètement oubliée d'en parler à ma stagiaire...

Je sors de ma douche et pars chercher mon téléphone, m'enroulant dans une serviette au passage. J'attrape mon téléphone, surprise de voir que j'ai reçu plusieurs messages de ma stagiaire...  
\- de Miss Volkov: J'espère que vous allez un peu mieux, prenez tout le temps qu'il faut pour vous... Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.-  
Je souris légèrement, je lui répondrais plus tard. Je m'habille rapidement puis me mets à travailler sur le dossier que j'étudie depuis quelques jours... Je ne trouve rien de vraiment concluant, pour une fois je sèche un peu, ce qui m'énerve profondément. Je respire un grand coup, mauvaise idée, je dois avoir des côtes brisées, je me replonge dans mon travail afin de ne pas plonger dans mes pensées...

Il est 19h40 lorsque je reçois un appelle me demandant de me rendre à la prison afin de m'entretenir avec l'homme que j'avais soupçonné. Il semble décidé à parler, préférant ne pas louper une seule occasion d'obtenir la vérité je me décide d'y aller dès maintenant. J'appelle ma stagiaire qui, comme à son habitude, ne réponds pas. Nous sommes dimanche, personne n'est au bureau, je décide donc d'aller directement frapper chez elle, je m'empresse de démarrer, continuant de l'appeler en route, cependant personne ne décroche, je commence à croire que son téléphone ne lui sert à rien.  
J'arrive devant sa porte, je frappe une première fois, personne ne réponds, je recommence une deuxième fois... Je n'entends aucun mouvement à l'intérieur, je décide donc de la rappeler...

-PDV d'Emma-  
J'avais passé l'après-midi avec un jeune homme de ma promo, il était plutôt sympa, plutôt beau, j'avais peut être enfin trouvé mon coup d'un soir... Nous avions était boire plusieurs verres dans diffèrents bar, il n'était que 19h20 lorsque nous arrivions chez lui. Tout c'était passé très vite, je m'étais retrouvé nue sous son corps tout aussi peu vêtu, ma frustration était enfin entrain de retomber. J'inverse nos postions, m'appretant à l'embrasser lorsque j'entends mon téléphone sonner, je décroche rapidement, ses lèvres partent sur mon corps...  
*- Allô ?  
\- Miss Volkov, où êtes vous ? J'ai un homme à interroger et visiblement vous n'êtes pas chez vous...*  
Le jeune homme sous moi émet un grognement de frustration. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que...  
*- Dites à l'animal en dessous de vous que vous allez vous rhabiller et que je vais venir vous chercher...  
\- Je... d'accord...*  
Je me lève, lui envoie l'adresse par message puis me rhabille rapidement, je n'ai jamais était aussi frustrée de ma vie entière je crois.   
\- Eh tu fais quoi là ? Et c'était qui?  
\- Je dois y aller, c'était ma patronne.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Oui sérieusement...  
\- Dis lui d'aller se faire foutre, tu n'es pas à sa disposition quand bon lui semble et viens terminer ce que l'on a commencé.  
\- Je ne peux pas, je suis à sa disposition quand bon lui semble.  
-T'es quoi ? Un genre de prostituée personnelle ? Dit lui de se joindre à nous, on s'amusera encore plus.  
Je remercierai presque Price de m'avoir épargné une nuit avec lui...  
\- Non.  
Je réunis mes affaire, j'entends un message reçu sur mon téléphone. Price me dit qu'elle est devant le bloc d'appartement. Je m'empresse de sortir...  
\- Je te rappelle !  
Je sors, m'empresse de descendre les escaliers, loupant presque la dernière marche. A peine la porte passée je repère Price adossée à sa voiture entrain de fumer, elle est tout aussi parfaite que d'habitude malgré sa dure soirée d'hier, rien ne semble l'atteindre...  
\- Vous fumez ?!  
\- Bonsoir à vous aussi miss Volkov... Vous en voulez peut être une ?  
\- Avec plaisir...  
Elle me tends une cigarette que je glisse entre mes lèvres et vient me l'allumer à l'aide d'une allumette, la flamme vient éclairer son visage et briller dans ses yeux presque noirs. Je tire une bouffée...  
\- Vous êtes old school...  
Elle feint d'être choquée...  
\- Je pensais être parfaite ?  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Vous l'êtes...  
Nous terminons notre cigarette dans le silence, puis montons dans la voiture, pour une fois c'est elle qui reprend la conversation tout en démarrant...  
\- Désolée d'avoir interrompu vos activités...  
\- Ce n'est rien.  
Je suis frustrée au plus haut point mais ce n'est qu'un détail... Après un long silence de reflection je reprends...  
\- J'aurais pu être en dessous.  
Bien Volkov, tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire pour reprendre une conversation...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous aviez dit au téléphone qu'il était en dessous, ça aurait très bien pu être moi...  
Un sourire se glisse au coin de ses lèvres...  
\- Sous un homme ? Vous me décevez miss Volkov, vous valez mieux que ça... Ceci dit j'ai eu raison.  
Sa main vient se poser sur ma cuisse, elle semble plutôt fière d'elle.  
\- J'espère que votre petit ami ne m'en voudra pas trop...  
\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et je m'en fiche... C'était juste histoire d'un soir...  
\- Tant mieux, vous verrez, vous n'aurez plus de temps à consacrée à qui que ce soit avec ce travail, même pas à vous.  
\- Vous arrivez pourtant à en consacrer à votre compagne...  
\- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie Emma, je n'ai pas le temps.  
Je sens mon coeur se serrer... Sa main se retire de ma cuisse...  
\- Trouvez vous quelqu'un qui accepte une relation purement sexuelle et qui s'adapte à vos horaires... Vous survivrez.  
Je réfléchit avant de poser ma question mais finit par la poser malgré tout...  
\- ...La professeure de droit pénale ?  
\- Oui.  
Elle se gare et sort sans me lancer un regard, j'ai visiblement parler de choses dont il ne fallait pas.  
Je descends de la voiture et la suis à l'intérieur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on doivent rentrer dans une prison. L'immense grille s'ouvre puis nous passons plusieurs énormes portes avant de se glisser dans le sas, je vois ma professeur se faire fouiller par une femme, un homme s'approche de moi pour faire de même, elle lance un regard noir.  
\- C'est hors de question...  
\- Je fais juste mon travail.  
\- Non. Vous ne la fouillerez pas, votre collègue s'en chargera.  
Il renonce rapidement, attendant sur le côté...  
\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous croiser miss Price...  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant malheureusement je suis trop honnête. Elle lui lance un sourire sarcastique puis nous passons le portique de sécurité jusqu'à arriver dans l'enceinte même de la prison. Je suis tendue, jamais je n'étais entrée dans une prison auparavant. Elle se retourne vers moi...  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
-... C'est impressionnant. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement isolée du monde...  
\- Vous l'êtes, mais il ne peut rien vous arriver tant que vous restez avec moi...  
Elle m'attrape ma main lentement puis la presse dans la sienne avant de la relâcher...  
Nous avançons lentement à travers les salles, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de rencontre entre prisonnier et avocat. Nous sommes dans la salle adjacente, caméra et micro sont relié aux écrans de cette salle, nous voyons l'homme entrer. Je vois Price se préparer mentalement, elle respire un grand coup...  
\- Attendez moi ici d'accord ? Observez chaque geste, chaque chose qu'il fait d'accord ?  
\- pas de problème.  
Elle entre dans la salle, l'homme se lève, hurlant.  
\- Pas elle ! Je ne parlerais pas à cette garce !  
\- C'est moi ou personne.  
\- Raccompagnez moi dans ma cellule.  
Un des officiers me demande d'aller chercher Price à l'intérieur de la pièce, j'entre et attrape le bras de Price. L'homme se remet à parler.  
\- Je veux parler à la blonde.  
Price lui lance un regard noir plaçant son bras devant mon corps.  
\- C'est hors de question.  
\- C'est elle ou rien.  
Nous sortons de la pièce, je sentais que la foudre allée s'abattre sur moi...  
\- Qui vous a demandé d'entrer dans cette pièce ?! Vous êtes folle ?!  
\- On m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher...  
Elle lance un regard foudroyant à l'homme dans un coin de la pièce.  
\- Ça va ! Elle avait juste à aller vous chercher !  
-Voyez où ça nous mène !? Elle ne devait pas être vu par ce genre de personne, c'est un meurtrier! Vous êtes un idiot !  
J'attrape sa main, Elle se tourne vers moi précipitamment...  
\- Je peux l'interroger... si vous me dites ce que je dois faire, vous entendrez toutes ses réponses et pourrais analyser son comportement...  
\- C'est non.  
\- Elle ne risque rien.  
Elle se retourne vers l'officier.  
\- Vous taisez-vous je ne vous ai rien demandé.  
Après plusieurs longue minutes de débat, elle finit par céder n'ayant d'autre choix, je m'apprête à rentrer lorsqu'elle attrape mon poignet.  
\- S'il vous arrivait quelque chose c'est moi qui vous tuerai, compris ?  
\- Compris.  
J'entre dans la pièce, je sens son regard me détailler, ça me répugne au plus au point, je m'assois face à lui, un sourire carnassier règne sur ses lèvres mais je ne faiblis pas.  
\- Vous êtes jolie... Je ne peux pas attendre de poser mes mains autour de cette nuque en temps normal, vous êtes chanceuse j'ai des menottes, les autres s'en chargeront bientôt...  
\- Les autres ?  
\- Vous savez ce que je vous aurais fait ? Je vous aurez attrapé, puis attachée, d'abord vos poignets, puis je vous aurez bâillonné. Je ne peux pas imaginer la douceur des bruits étouffés qui sortiraient de cette bouche quand je vous baiserais... Peut être suppliant ou rempli de douleur je ne sais pas...  
Sa main attrape mon poignet le serrant fortement puis vient parler contre mon oreille me regardant sous les yeux...  
\- Je vous étranglerais de mes mains...  
Je le sens serrer mon poignet d'autant plus en parlant.  
-... Je serrais jusqu'à entendre craquer vos os, jusqu'à vous voir devenir bleu...  
Je sens mon souffle se couper et une larme devaler ma joue...J'entends la porte claquer derrière moi...  
\- Taisez-vous ! Ça suffit ! Ne la touchez pas !  
Price le repousse en arrière, il en profite pour attraper sa veste voulant se lever mais retenu par les menottes... Il la tire contre lui, ses yeux sont plongés dans ceux de ma professeurs qui sont noirs de haine, son regard est glacial.  
\- Tuez-moi. Allez-y. Oh attendez vous ne pouvez pas vous êtes attaché...  
Il vient lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, elle le repousse sur le siège violemment, il l'a lâche, elle sort de la pièce, puis elle passe devant l'officier...  
\- Je vous hais. Vous êtes irresponsable, vous n'imaginez pas une seconde les conséquences de vos actes. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais d'enfant, il grandirait dans le danger avec un père comme vous.  
Elle sort de la pièce, je la suis précipitamment à travers le pénitencier.  
\- Miss Price...  
Elle passe le portique, et se retrouve bloquée dans le sas, je la rattrape, lui attrapant le bras la forçant à se retourner vers moi. Elle détourne son visage mais je vois une larme rouler le long de sa joue...  
\- Regardez-moi s'il vous plaît... Miss Price...   
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
\- Vous êtes irresponsable d'avoir insisté pour y aller ! Vous n'avez aucune idée des conséquences que ça peut avoir pour vous ! Vous êtes stupide Volkov !  
La porte du sas s'ouvre, elle sort, je la suis...  
\- Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je suis désolée...  
\- Vous n'en avez aucune idée. Vous ne savez rien...  
Son regard est rempli d'inquiétude, de peur...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit pour que vous soyez dans cette état ? Dites-moi...  
\- Peu importe Emma... Je me dois de vous protéger de tout ça, et je vous ai laissez vous mettre en danger, ça n'arrivera plus... Je suis désolée...  
\- Eh ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, pas vous...  
J'aimerais juste la serrer dans mes bras comme hier mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre puis elle était en état de choc, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait fait quoi que ce soit si ce n'était pas le cas... Je la suis sans parler jusqu'à la voiture, une fois à l'intérieur je lance un regard vers mon poignet qui me fait un mal de chien.  
\- Montrez moi ça...  
\- Non ça va.  
\- Ça me répugne que cet homme ait pu vous toucher, quand à moi je lui aurais cassé le nez à la minute où il a commencé à parler de vous comme d'une victime alors montrez moi... s'il vous plaît...  
Je lui tends mon poignet, elle remonte lentement ma manche, dévoilant certain de mes tatouages... Elle les observe bien plus attentivement que mon poignet, tandis que je me permet de la détailler du regard. Elle, ses yeux bruns, presque noirs, ses long cils, ses lèvres rouges aguichantes et pulpeuses, sa légère cicatrice remontant sur le dessus de sa lèvre... Ses mèches brunes retombaient sur son visage, ses mains parcourant mon poignet me donne des tas de frissons me faisant oublier la douleur...  
\- Vous devriez mettre de la glace dessus...  
Mes yeux descendent le long de son cou, puis dans son décolleté...  
\- Miss Volkov ?  
\- Oh euh pardon... Vous disiez ?  
Elle passe sa main contre ma joue qui doit avoir pris une teinte bien plus rouge...  
\- Je disais il faut mettre de la glace sur votre poignet...  
\- Oh... euh oui...  
\- On va repasser par chez moi pour vous soigner...  
\- Non pas la peine, ça va aller...  
Elle pose sa main contre ma cuisse bien plus haut que d'habitude...  
\- Ne faite pas l'enfant miss Volkov... Je ne vais pas vous manger...  
Je me sens rougir d'autant plus... Je ne suis plus capable de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se gare dans un parking sous-terrain, elle sort de la voiture et m'entraine à sa suite...  
Nous passons la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble qui doit faire environ 30 étages, l'immeuble est juste sublime, elle sourit face à mon visage ébahie... Nous montons dans l'ascenseur, je la vois fermer les yeux je lui attrape la main. Elle sourit tout en gardant les yeux fermés et vient me serrer la main d'autant plus fort.  
Nous descendons au dernier étage de l'immeuble, elle s'arrête devant la porte 708 et la déverrouille, je la suis à l'intérieur... Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'ébahir devant l'immense bais vitrée qui donne sur toute la ville, c'est juste magnifique... Je parcours tout l'appartement du regard rapidement, aucune photo, juste des peintures accrochées sur les murs, un immense salon ainsi qu'une immense cuisine dans le coin de la pièce...  
\- Woaw...  
\- Vous voulez quelques choses à boire ?  
Je sursaute ne m'attendant pas à la trouver juste derrière moi...  
\- Non merci...  
\- Comme vous voudrez...  
Elle attrape un verre dans l'armoire puis une bouteille de verre dans le congélateur ainsi que des glaçons et une poche de glace. Elle s'approche de moi et attrape moi poignet entre ses mains plaquant la poche de glace contre ce dernier...  
\- Aoutch...  
\- Asseyez vous dans le canapé, ça risque de durer pas mal de temps avant de dégonfler...  
Je pars m'asseoir au bord du canapé...  
\- Miss Volkov ce canapé n'est pas en or, ce n'est même pas du vrai cuir alors installez vous.  
Je m'installe plus confortablement, retirant ma veste, elle revient avec un verre contenant quelques glaçons ainsi qu'un liquide transparent...  
\- Vodka ?  
\- Gin.  
\- Eh ne buvez pas trop vous devez me ramener après...  
Son regard se perd sur moi avant de replonger dans son verre...  
\- Vous voyez souvent votre famille ?  
Je ne sais pas comment lui dire pour ne pas la faire paniquer ou se sentir mal à l'aise...  
\- Je n'en ai pas...  
-Comment ça ?  
\- Mes parents ont été assassinés quand j'avais 8 ans... ensuite j'ai été transporté de foyers en foyers jusqu'à atterrir dans une famille russe membre du gouvernement, ils sont arrivés ici en tant qu'espion, je suis donc arrivée ici... 2 ans plus tard ils ont disparus sans laisser de trace, j'ai été de nouveau en foyer jusqu'à mes 16 ans, je suis partie pour aller à l'université, je me suis trouvée tout ce dont j'avais besoin grâce aux petits boulots cumulés...  
Je ne vois aucune pitié dans ses yeux contrairement aux autres, je sens sa main se glisser sur la mienne...  
\- Vous êtes épatante miss Volkov... Vraiment...  
\- Et vous ? Je ne veux pas être la seule à raconter ma vie...  
Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens...  
\- J'ai renié mes parents lorsque j'avais 18 ans, lorsqu'ils ont compris que j'aimais les femmes, ma mère était une homophobe pure et dure, elle voulait que je devienne juge comme elle... Mon père ne s'est jamais interposé à ses remontrances, je les ai renié lorsque ma mère a commencé à me menacer. Je suis partie du jours au lendemain sans laisser un mot, puis je suis devenue la plus jeune diplômé de mon université à 21 ans, 10 mois plus tard je travaillais avec les fédéraux, puis 2 mois après je leurs donnais quelques cours...  
-Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui vous êtes la plus douée dans ce que vous faites...  
\- Vous me flattez miss Volkov...  
\- C'est la pure vérité...  
Elle rougit, je vois que l'alcool commence à faire son effet, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ou dise quoi que ce soit qu'elle regretterait demain... J'attrape le verre entre ses mains et le pose sur la table.  
\- Je vais y aller, mon poignet est dégonflé !  
Je lui montre mon poignet qui porte maintenant une marque bleutée. Elle l'attrape et le lève devant ses yeux... Elle vient poser ses lèvres sur la marque avec la légèreté et la douceur d'une plume. Je frissonne longuement à la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau, son souffle doux et chaud, elle retire ses lèvres, laissant une marque de rouge à lèvres...Mon coeur fond complètement, je lui souris.  
Elle se lève et pars vers le meuble d'entrée puis me tend une paire de clefs...  
\- C'est ma première voiture, je vous la prête, si vous me la griffez ou quoi que ce soit gare à vous. Mais avant je veux voir votre permis.  
Je soupire et sors mon porte-feuille lui montrant mon permis, elle sourit et me glisse les clefs dans la main.  
\- C'est la cadillac noir près de ma voiture. Miss Volkov, si vous la griffez, je...  
\- Vous arrache les yeux c'est compris Miss Price...  
\- Non... Je serai juste de très mauvaise humeur... Bonne soirée Emma...  
\- Bonne soirée Miss Price.  
Elle m'ouvre la porte et m'observe un moment avant de lâcher...  
\- Au fait, vous avez de jolis tatouages miss Volkov...  
J'en profite pour lui répondre de manière plus équivoque...  
\- Et vous n'avez rien vu encore, à demain Miss Price...  
Je pars dans le couloir sans lui lancer un dernier regard et m'empresse de rejoindre la voiture de ma professeure.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent N'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser vos avis c'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Je pars tranquillement de mon studio, il est à peine 9h30, je marche lentement jusqu'à la station de métro, je remarque une voiture noire aux vitres teintées arrêtée à quelques mètres de mon bloc d'appartement... Cette voiture me semble louche, mais je passe devant sans m'en soucier. Je me retourne entendant des pas un homme me suis malette à la main, j'accélère le pas, il n'accélère pas, je suis un peu rassurée. J'arrive au métro, il monte dans le même métro que moi mais pas dans le même compartiment... Je m'assois, je n'ai que quelques stations à attendre, je souris en voyant mon poignet bandé, je repense au baiser de Price, cette femme occupe presque chacune de mes pensées... Au nom de ma station de métro je me lève et sors du compartiment, je grimpe les escalators puis me dirige vers le campus... En me retournant je croise Sacha, je me dirige vers elle, l'homme est toujours derrière moi, une fois que je suis arrivée vers Sacha il part plus loin me lâchant enfin. Je lui dis bonjour et nous continuons notre route tout en bavardant...  
\- Alors avec Price ?!  
\- Je suis exténuée, je suis débordée, à deux doigts de m'écrouler de fatigue... Mais cette femme est juste divine et si ça continue elle va me tuer...  
\- Pourquoi ? Raconte !  
Ses yeux pétillent comme une enfant...  
\- Elle est toujours sublime tout d'abord, quoi qu'elle porte, maquillée ou non... Elle est juste à tomber, puis elle est froide et glaçante parfois mais la plupart du temps elle est adorable avec moi... Son sarcasme n'est pas un mythe, c'est dans son code génétique je crois... Elle est tellement tellement tellement chaude, mon dieu, t'imagine même pas, elle pose sans cesse sa main sur ma cuisse et je me sens me consummer à petit feu chaque fois qu'elle fait ça... Elle sent tellement bon, t'as pas idée, même quand elle fume elle est sexy et quand elle bois du gin aussi...  
Je vois Sacha sourire...  
\- Je me demande si c'est de l'admiration ou de l'amour à ce niveau là...  
Je me sens rougir en repensant à notre étreinte puis à ses lèvres sur ma peau... Je vois mon amie écarquiller les yeux. Nous arrivons devant l'amphithéâtre.  
\- Non Emma! Je croyais que tu la détestais !  
\- Elle me détestais... pas l'inverse...  
\- Ne joue pas à ça, non non non c'est hors de questions... Elle va te briser le coeur, tu vas être un désordre pendant des années, non c'est pas une bonne idée... Elle n'a d'yeux que pour son travail chérie, même Delfino, la prof de droit et bien elle est vraiment brisée cette femme. Ça commence à coucher ensemble en échange de dossiers échanger en cachette pour le boulot et ça fini en peine de coeur ? No way tu veux mieux que ça ma chérie. Trouve toi un coup d'un soir ? Ça fais combien de temps que t'as pas vu le loup là ? 3 mois ? 6?  
\- Sacha !!! J'avais trouvé un coup d'un soir, mais elle m'a appelé pour travailler pile à ce moment...  
\- Ça a du être frustrant au plus haut point.  
\- Merci de me le rappeler...  
Je vois Sacha à deux doigts de dire quelque chose puis s'arrêter, je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour voir Price dans ses habituelles robes et vestes de tailleur, elle est sublime comme à son habitude.  
\- Vous m'attendrez à ma voiture à la fin du cours nous partons...  
\- Où ça ? J'ai cours moi cette après midi...  
\- Oh... et bien si vous ne voulez pas venir...  
Je la coupe précipitamment.  
\- Si ! Je viendrais...  
\- Merci, j'aurais besoin de vous pour une regard neuf sur l'affaire en cours...  
\- pas de problème...  
Elle déverrouille les portes de l'amphi.  
\- Pas de bavardage pendant le cours ! Même si tout ce que l'on fait n'est que formalité pour vous, je vous ai à l'oeil.  
Elle entre dans la salle me lançant un dernier regard... Je me tourne vers Sacha.  
\- Tu lui manges dans la main là cocotte, il faut te reprendre...  
\- Mais j'aime tellement son travail et puis passer du temps avec rien, c'est vraiment super je te promets...  
Elle me regarde dubitatif en entrant dans la salle...  
\- Mouais...  
Nous nous installons au troisième rang afin de pouvoir suivre pleinement le cours, ou du moins que je puisse observer Price à ma guise. Je passe mon cours à attraper ses regards et ses sourires par ci par là, prenant soin de répondre à chacune de ses questions.

Nous nous rejoignons à sa voiture, elle se glisse au volant, je grimpe côté conducteur sans un mot...  
\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose...  
Elle arrête ce qu'elle faisait et se tourne vers moi me regardant presque énervée...  
\- Dites.  
\- Promettez moi de ne pas vous inquiéter...  
\- Miss Volkov, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.  
\- Ce matin il y'a avait une voiture noire garée près des chez moi, elle était assez bizarre et un homme m'a suivit presque tout le trajet... Ce n'est pas que ça m'inquiète mais...  
Je la vois attraper son téléphone et composer un numéro, je me tais, au bout de quelques secondes elle se mets à parler...  
\- Robin ! Je t'avais dit discrètement qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris la dedans ?! Bien sûre qu'elle est au courant !...Super merci bien !  
Elle raccroche passablement énervée...  
\- Désolée...  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous leur avez demandé de me suivre...  
\- Parce qu'il faut assurer votre protection... de sérieuses menaces ont été proférés...  
Je le vois devenir de plus en plus tendue...  
\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit hier à l'oreille ? Il vous a menacé...  
\- Non... pas moi Emma, vous. Et je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit...  
Elle démarre la voiture puis sort du parking...  
\- Pourquoi vous me protégez ?  
\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas censé être en danger, parfois je regrette que ce soit vous...  
Je me sens vexée, comment ça elle regrette que ce soit moi ? Libre à elle de choisir quelqu'un d'autre si je ne suis pas la bonne personne.  
\- Très bien.  
Elle me lance un regard interrogatif mais je me contente de regarder par la fenêtre de manière distraite. Elle tente de poser sa main sur ma cuisse comme à son habitude et commence par l'effleurer en changeant de vitesse mais je me recule rapidement. Elle se mord la lèvre dans un élan de frustration, elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose...  
\- Vous savez où l'on va ?  
\- Non mais vous allez me le dire.  
Un long silence de 5 secondes règne dans la voiture, elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver mais je sens la voiture accélérer...  
\- Miss Volkov ne jouez pas avec le feu vous risquez de vous brûler.  
\- Donc vous n'allez pas me dire où l'on va...?  
\- Quelle audace.  
Elle continue de rouler, le silence revient durant de longues minutes. Elle est toujours tendue, ce qui rend l'atmosphere bien plus lourde et pesante. Je la vois appuyer sur l'autoradio, déclenchant instantanément Hey you de pink floyd, je lui lance un regard rempli de reproche...  
\- Quoi ? Changez si vous n'aimez pas...  
\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est une de mes préférées.  
\- Tout va bien alors ne me regardez pas comme ça.  
Environ 5 minutes plus tard elle se gare devant un pénitencier, encore une fois... J'avais donc raté mon cours pour ça.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?  
\- Entretien avec un tueur en série.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Charly Nemson  
Je m'arrête brutalement.  
-Sérieusement ?!  
Elle se retourne l'air confuse...  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça fait des semaines qu'il demande à me voir mais on ne l'a autorisé qu'après qu'il se soit blessé volontairement...  
Elle avait l'air enchantée par l'administration de ce pénitencier... nous avançons passant les portes unes à unes.  
\- Habituellement ce n'est pas à vous de demander à les voir ?  
\- Si mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser certain m'apprécient. Je suis la seule personne à qui ils peuvent parler de tout ce qu'ils veulent et j'y gagne énormément en étudiant leur comportement.  
Nous passons les nombreuses portes blindées, après 2 fouilles au corps et 3 portiques passé nous arrivons enfin...

-PDV de Miss Price-  
Une fois arrivée un gardien m'accompagne jusqu'au lieu de rencontre habituel, un des agents qui m'accompagne a déjà placé la caméra, je lui intime de sortir, il semble déçu mais ne bronche pas. Ma stagiaire, que j'ai cette fois autorisée à entrer, est assise dans un coin 5 mètres derrière moi. Je m'assois, souffle un grand coup préparant mes notes, je sens un regard me détailler. Et bien c'est parti.  
J'entends la porte blindée s'ouvrir, je lève les yeux pour voir Nemson entouré de 2 gardiens qui viennent le menotter à la table, il ne semble pas droguée autant que je l'avais prédit.  
\- Bonsoir, vous aviez demandez à me voir il me semble ?  
\- Peut être bien.  
Il se moque constamment de mes questions en général, ça allait déjà commencer.  
\- Vous avez tentez de mettre fin à vos jours et vous m'avez demandé, pourquoi ? vous ne supportez plus que le monde vous vois comme un monstre ?  
\- Un monstre ? Pourquoi ? J'ai tué quelqu'un ?  
\- Indirectement, oui.  
\- Croyez-moi si je commençais vraiment à tuer des gens, il ne resterait plus aucun d'entre vous.  
Sa réponse ne me fais ni chaud ni froid, je ne dois laisser transparaître aucune émotion.  
\- Vous pensez que vous êtes un monstre ?  
-Nous ne sommes plus au pays des merveilles, Alice ! Il n'y a ni monstre, ni héros.  
\- Qui êtes-vous alors ?  
S'en suit toute une série de grimace de sa part il semble comme pris d'une crise, son visage se crispe et se tord dans tous les sens avant de murmurer.  
\- Personne... Je ne suis personne... Je suis un gueux, un clochard, un vagabond. Je suis un wagon et à la fois un pichet de vin.  
Il s'approche un peu de moi.  
\- Et je peux aussi être une lame de rasoir si jamais vous vous approchez trop près...  
Il semble revenu à son état normal...  
\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens.  
\- Aucun sens n'a du sens...

Je me souviens de sa phrase le jour de son procès face aux caméras : "Mon père est une prison, ma mère un système, je suis ce que vous avez fait de moi. Je les regarde et je me dis : vous voulez me tuer alors que je suis déjà mort. Toute ma vie j'étais mort."  
\- Je n'ai tué personne, c'était la Famille, ils étaient les seuls qui essayaient de me comprendre. Vous, vous essayez de me comprendre, vous êtes la Famille.  
\- Je n'essaye pas de vous comprendre, je vous étudie afin de trouver l'élément déclencheur. Je ne suis pas la Famille, si c'est pour cela que vous m'avez appelé j'en suis désolée.  
\- Non je vous ai appelez parce que je voulais vous montrer que je pouvais sortir de la prison. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était impossible pour moi d'en sortir maintenant, c'est faux je suis sorti.  
\- Mais vous êtes revenu.  
\- Parce que je suis Jesus. J'ai ressuscité !   
\- Vous êtes Charly Nemson.  
\- Je suis Jésus Christ, que vous l'acceptiez ou pas, je m'en fous.  
Ses propos sont devenus de plus en plus incohérent au fil de l'entretien, deux heures était passées, je n'avais rien obtenu de vraiment concluant si ce n'est que l'isolement ne lui avait pas fait grand bien et les sédatifs n'aidaient en rien. J'étais venu parce qu'il m'avait demandé, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de réponses concluantes, il avait surement besoin de montré qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir sur le système carcéral et policier mais j'étais complètement abattue et épuisée.  
Le gardien vient le chercher, il se lève puis part me faisant un signe de la main... Je me lève a mon tour même si je suis vidée de toutes mes forces, je lance un regard vers Emma qui semble complètement anéantie, vide. Elle se lève sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit, elle ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions enfin dans la voiture une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.  
Je me glisse dans la voiture, referme la porte puis souffle un bon coup tout en posant ma tête dans mes bras sur le volant quelques minutes...  
\- Cet homme est un monstre, quel genre de personne peut donner naissance à un monstre pareil ?  
Je relève la tête et me tourne vers elle.  
\- On ne naît pas mauvais Miss Volkov, on le devient... Et parfois le monstre que vous voyez est le fantôme d'un enfant brisé, abusé, torturé...  
Je la vois baisser la tête vers ses mains et démarre la voiture.  
\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça...  
Elle marque un temps de pause puis reprend.  
\- Vous le pensiez vraiment quand vous disiez que vous regrettiez que ce soit moi...?  
Je lance un rapide coup d'oeil vers elle, elle semble triste, chose que je ne comprends pas tout de suite avant de saisir le quiproquo.  
\- Non ! Emma, je le ne le disais pas dans ce sens là enfin ! Je le disais dans le sens où je n'aurais jamais voulu vous mettre en danger, c'est cela que je regrette, pas de vous avoir avec moi... C'est... agréable... d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui travailler, ça me fait un peu de compagnie, contrairement à d'habitude.  
Je lance un regard furtif pour voir sa réaction, un immense sourire illumine son visage, je viens poser ma main sur sa cuisse, profitant de ce que je n'ai pu faire tout à l'heure et nous continuons la route. Elle semble épuisée et pourtant il n'est que 13h, je suis dans le même état, à bout de force... Je sens quelques choses m'effleurer la cuisse, visiblement ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle est complètement rouge... Ma main remonte un peu sur la sienne, mes doigts se glissant vers l'intérieur de cette dernière, sa main vient précipitamment se poser sur la mienne afin qu'elle ne remonte pas plus...  
\- Si ça Majesté pourrait éviter ce genre de chose ce serai parfait.  
Je me tourne vers elle, resserrant ma main sur sa cuisse...  
\- Quelle genre de choses ?  
Elle se mord la lèvre, fermant les yeux afin de souffler un grand coup et reprendre sa phrase, tout en soulevant ma main de sa cuisse...  
\- Vous êtes vraiment intenable...  
Elle pose ses lèvres contre ma main avant de la reposer sur sa cuisse, bien plus bas...  
\- Quelle audace après ce que vous venez de faire.  
\- Faire quoi ?  
Je sens un sourire s'ériger sur mes lèvres...  
\- Ne jouez pas à ça miss Volkov, pas avec moi...  
Nous arrivons devant son bloc d'immeuble, je lui lance un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne sorte mais mon téléphone se met à sonner d'un coup. Je décroche précipitamment.  
* - Price.  
\- C'est Greg Mendès, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.*  
Miss Volkov s'apprête à sortir de la voiture, je la retiens par le poignet...  
*- Annoncez là qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!  
\- Kramer s'est échappé, on ne sait pas comment mais il n'est plus dans la prison, il s'est envolé.  
\- Comment ça envolé ?! Ce n'est pas une feuille de papier que l'on cherche c'est un détenu ! Cherchez le !  
\- Mais...  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre cherchez le !*  
Je raccroche plus qu'énerver. Je frappe sur le volant...  
\- Merde !  
J'en oubliais presque ma stagiaire qui me regarde les yeux grand ouvert...  
\- Désolée...  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état ?  
J'entends les menaces de Kramer tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, je sens mon coeur se serrer. " les autres auront votre petite protégée. Ils l'auront.", les mots me manquent pour lui répondre... Ses yeux viennent se planter dans les miens à la recherche d'un indice éventuel.  
\- Miss Price... s'il vous plaît...  
\- Je... L'homme qui vous a blessé hier...  
Je caresse délicatement son poignet.  
-... Il s'est échappé.  
Sa main se glisse sur la mienne.  
\- Tout va bien Miss Price, ils vont le retrouver.  
\- Je vais mettre votre immeuble sous surveillance.  
Elle semble confuse.  
\- Non ce n'est pas la peine.  
\- Si, je ne lâcherais rien, votre immeuble sera en surveillance jour et nuit tant qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvé.  
\- Je n'ai plus 12 ans ! Je suis adulte, il ne va rien m'arriver !  
Elle commence à s'énerver...  
\- Je me fiche de l'âge que vous avez miss Volkov ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !  
\- Vous m'énervez à vouloir tout contrôler !  
\- Et vous m'agacer à ne jamais vouloir m'écouter ! Vous êtes immature ! Vous êtes une gamine capricieuse !  
\- Et vous une maniac du contrôle ! C'est vous qui ne supportez pas qu'on vous dise non pas moi !  
\- Je regrette vraiment que ce soit vous !  
\- Bien.  
Elle sort de la voiture.  
\- Attendez !  
La porte se reclaque brutalement... Un cri de colère passe la barrière de mes lèvres ressemblant presque à un grognement, je pose ma tête sur le volant, le coeur serrer. Je veux juste la protéger de ces monstres...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent N'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser vos avis c'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

**************************************  
-PDV d'Emma-   
J'étais tranquillement entrain de déprimer dans mon lit suite à ma dispute avec Price lorsque l'on vient frapper à ma porte... J'entends de plus en plus tambouriner contre la porte, je panique un peu mais décide d'ouvrir, prenant un couteau dans le tiroir au cas où il s'agirait de ce que je redoute, j'ouvre et tombe nez a nez avec Price, mon angoisse redescend, la sienne aussi visiblement, elle s'appuie contre le mur à côté d'elle soufflant un grand coup.  
\- Bordel ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez à cette heure ci a frapper dans ma porte ?!  
\- Je... Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, j'ai cru que... qu'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose !  
\- Eh bien visiblement non ?! J'ai juste plus de batterie ça arrive parfois...  
\- Ça ne devrait pas ! Plus jamais vous ne me faites de frayeur pareille !  
Elle est énervée maintenant que l'inquiétude est retombée...  
\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis 2 jours, et c'est maintenant que vous vous réveillez ?!  
\- Je venais...  
Je la coupe.  
\- Vous veniez parce que vous aviez besoin de moi pour le boulot ! Ça va je sais !  
\- Non... Je venais m'excuser.  
Elle se renferme un peu sur elle même... Elle me pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière elle... Elle voit le couteau dans ma main puis m'observe un sourcil relevé...  
\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je mette votre immeuble en surveillance ?  
\- Miss Price !!!  
\- Ça va ! J'ai bien compris ne vous en faite pas !  
Elle repart vers la porte mais je la rattrape par le poignet...  
\- Non... attendez...  
Elle retire son poignet de ma main me lançant un regard rempli de colère...  
\- On se verra en cours.  
Je la laisse partir, elle me fait presque peur lorsqu'elle est énervée, s'il faut être fou pour l'énerver, c'est qu'il faudrait être encore plus fou pour l'aimer... Je m'empresse de me préparer pour mon cours avec Price, je vais me changer rapidement, enfilant des collants noir transparents avec un short très court, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir très décolleté, j'enfile une simple chemise blanche et noir à carreau que je laisse ouverte ainsi que des chaussettes noir me montants au dessus du genoux et mes Dr Martens noir. Je me maquille légèrement, laissant me boucle tomber naturellement, j'enfile ma veste en cuir, pas du vrai bien entendu, je suis contre la souffrance animal, et part à la fac.

J'arrive pile à l'heure devant la porte, tout le monde entre, si j'entre en même temps qu'eux elle ne me remarquera sûrement même pas dans la masse. J'attends donc quelques minutes avant de rentrer, au bout de 3 bonnes minutes, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi d'entrer. J'ouvre la porte et me glisse à l'intérieur, je sens un regard ardent sur moi, je tourne la tête vers elle, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Je la défi du regard, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Miss Volkov vous êtes en retard, venez au premier rang.  
\- Mais avec plaisir.  
Je pars vers la premier rangée.  
\- Quelle est votre excuse ?  
\- Il y a eu un problème sur ma ligne de métro...  
\- La prochaine fois prévoyait.  
\- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Je vois l'avenir.  
Je me moque publiquement d'elle et elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier... Pas du tout même.  
\- Pour voir l'avenir, il faudrait avant tout que vous en ayait un. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous jusqu'à la fin du cours.  
Ses mots viennent me serrer le coeur...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai dit asseyez-vous et taisez vous jusqu'à la fin du cours. Si vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire sortez.  
N'ayant plus la force de continuer cette argumentation je m'assois et me tais jusqu'à la fin du cours. Elle que je ne lâchais pas du regard en temps normal, je ne l'a regardais plus du tout, préférant fixer ma feuille bien qu'elle cherchait à ce que je la regarde. Elle était sublime comme à son habitude, mais elle m'avait blessé... Ok je l'avais peut être un peu cherché mais tout de même...  
À la fin du cours, je range rapidement mes affaires, et pars vers la porte...  
\- Emma... attendez...  
Je me retourne face à elle, elle lance un regard noir aux étudiants qui ne sont pas sortie, ils s'empressent de partir vers la porte... Elle vient vers moi avec sa démarche féline, son regard passe sur moi, me détaillant.  
\- Écoutez... Je venais chez vous pour m'excuser de vous avoir blesser et par conséquent...  
Elle s'arrête brièvement avant de souffler.  
\- Allez ! Dites le ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué regardez "Je suis désolée", " Je m'excuse"...  
\- Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose alors laissez moi le temps...  
\- Bien je vous laisse le temps alors...  
Je pars vers la porte.  
\- Non ! Je suis désolée, je m'excuse... Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.  
Je me retourne, elle s'avance vers moi de nouveau, je me pose sur la table derrière moi...  
\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, c'est sortie tout seul...  
Elle me lance un regard rempli de reproche...  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vous êtes sans cesse entrain de fuire.  
\- Je ne fuis pas ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre indéfiniment des excuses... j'accepte vos excuses et je suis désolée pour la manière dont je vous ai parlé.  
Je vois un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres..  
\- Excuses acceptées.  
Sa main vient effleurer ma cuisse finement couverte.  
\- Vous aviez prévu de voir quelqu'un...? Vous êtes magnifique...  
Je me sens rougir et m'empresse de baisser les yeux.  
\- Non je vais juste en cours... avec vous...  
Je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise que d'habitude.  
Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse, cuisses entre lesquelles elles vient se glisser, puis elle vient glisser son autre main contre ma joue...  
\- Oubliez vos autres cours pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de vous... On va aller chez moi...  
Je suis incapable de parler, complètement hypnotiser par ses yeux ébènes, devenant d'autant plus foncé.  
\- Je... Pourquoi ?  
Elle me souris tout en laissant glisser deux doigts le longs de mon cou...  
\- J'ai besoin d'un regard neuf sur l'affaire miss Volkov, et ça pourrait bien être le votre que je veux... Allons- chez moi...  
Elle me tire derrière elle me tenant par le poignet, elle attrape ses affaire et enfile sa veste en cuir, nous sortons et arrivons devant sa moto, elle me tends un casque...  
\- Vous aviez tout prévu.  
Je suis un peu énervée par le fait que ce soit prévu et non spontané... Elle glisse sa main contre ma joue.  
\- Peu importe ce que vous auriez fait ou dit, je ne vous auriez pas lâcher et vous auriez fini par craquer. Alors de toute manière vous seriez repartie avec moi, je ne vous aurez pas laissez le choix.  
\- Comme si je l'avais déjà eu.  
Je lâche la dernière phrase dans un murmure... elle se contente de me lancer un sourire provocateur, envoyant un message.  
\- Je dois voir quelqu'un rapidement avant.  
Je me prends donc une cigarette en attendant et l'allume, elle me la prend des mains et vient en tirer une bouffée avant de me la rendre. J'ose à peine y reposer mes lèvres, en voyant la professeur de droit arriver j'en inspire une grande bouffée.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux me voir ?  
Elle semble légèrement inquiète mais Price vient directement la rassurer, à mon plus grand desespoir...  
\- Ce soir, 19h30 ça te va ?  
\- Évidement.  
Un large sourire vient prendre place sur ses lèvres. Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu, j'ai juste un peu les nerfs en ce moment, tout va bien.  
\- À ce soir alors...  
Elle vient se coller contre Price, passant une main derrière sa nuque, la seconde vient de poser sur ses fesses. Elle vient embrasser ma professeur qui ferme les yeux tandis que la deuxième en profite pour me lancer un regard noir tout en approfondissant le baiser... Je détourne le regard, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un coup d'un soir ou je vais finir par craquer.  
Je m'éloigne une peu tout en continuant de fumer, à peine une minute plus tard je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne vers Price...  
\- On y va ?  
\- Je vous attendez...  
J'enfile mon casque, elle grimpe sur sa moto avec une élégance sans égale, elle me fait signe de monter, chose que je fais. Je suis complètement coller à elle, je vais mourir de chaud...  
\- Collez-vous et tenez-vous à moi.  
\- Hein quoi ?!  
\- Vous avez l'occasion de realiser le fantasme de plusieurs étudiants alors faites le!  
Elle attrape mes bras et vient les faire passer autour d'elle, tout en me collant contre son dos.  
\- Comme ça, et vous ne me lâchez pas si vous ne voulez pas mourir.  
Elle enfile son casque, puis démarre, le bolide se mets en trembler puis vibre à un rythme régulier. Elle démarre, je serre mes bras autour de son corps, je sens une chaleur agréable se glisser au creux de mon ventre... La visière de mon casque étant relevée je prends un malin plaisir à enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux.  
Elle accélère une fois en ligne droite, elle lâche une main afin de venir attraper ma cuisse et la coller d'autant plus contre la sienne, ce qui me colle complètement contre elle. Sa main touche accidentellement mes fesses puis elle se repositionne correctement afin de diriger le bolide. Elle mène la route jusqu'à nous emmener le long de la plage, où une route immense nous permet d'accélérer d'autant plus... Le vent frais sur mon visage et l'odeur iodée de la mer mêlée à son parfum me font perdre la raison, je laisse glisser une de mes mains le long de son ventre qui se contracte au contact de cette dernière. Je laisse ma main descendre jusque sur sa cuisse, je la sens accélérer d'autant plus, me forçant à retirer ma main pour venir m'accrocher à elle. Son bras se referme sur les miens, elle vient déposer une douce caresse sur ma main, d'un seule coup, la pluie commence à tomber. Je la sens accélérer d'autant plus, des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur nous, au bout de quelques minutes, la moto traverse une large flaque s'étant formée sur la route, venant nous tremper de la tête aux pieds.  
Une fois arrivées dans le parking sous-terrain, elle retire son casque, je fais de même et descends de la moto, la laissant descendre à son tour.  
Nous nous regardons toutes deux et explosons de rire en nous voyant trempées de la tête aux pieds... Elle vient essuyé mon maquillage qui a coulé d'un revers de son pouce.  
\- Vous auriez au moins pu fermer votre visière Emma...  
Elle est si proche, je peux sentir son souffle contre ma joue... Je me sens frissonner...  
Elle recule puis pars vers l'ascenseur, je la suis. Je suis trempée et morte de froid, je commence à trembler.  
\- Désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il allait se mettre si vite à pleuvoir... Mais je ne regrette pas le détour par la plage...  
\- Le détour ?  
\- Oui... Je voulais profiter un peu pour voir la mer avant de rentrer même si ça prends plus de temps.  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'était vraiment agréable.  
Elle vient prendre ma main dans la sienne, avant de la ramener entre ses deux mains...  
\- Vous êtes gelée...  
Nous sortons de l'ascenseur.  
\- Suivez-moi.  
Je la suis de très près, une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement elle retire ses chaussure, je fais de même, je la suis à travers les différentes pièces jusqu'à arriver à une chambre...  
\- Prenez une douche, la salle de bain est derrière cette porte, laissez vos vêtements dans la chambre je les mettrais à sécher. Je vais faire de même de mon côté...  
Elle me lance un dernier regard et sort de la chambre, je lui obéis partant me doucher de mon côté... Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude qui detends mes muscles et me réchauffe peu à peu.  
Une fois ma douche terminée je remarque que ma professeure a déposé sur le lit un simple t-shirt et un short de sport, je prends deux minutes à l'imaginer dedans avant de l'enfiler, ce short doit mouler ses fesses à la perfection...  
Je sors de la chambre et arrive au salon, je ne vois personne jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains sur mes hanches, une voix vient murmurer contre mon oreille...  
\- J'ai fait un bon choix...Ce short vous va à ravir miss Volkov...  
Je me sens rougir, elle me lâche puis part s'asseoir dans le canapé comme si de rien était.  
\- Venez...  
Je remarque qu'elle s'est changée, elle porte un simple pantalon noir et un chemisier bordeaux dévoilant son décolleté. Je viens m'asseoir près d'elle en tailleur, je la vois me détailler des jambes jusqu'au bras, passant par mon visage...  
\- Je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez autant de tatouage...  
En effet une partie de mes jambes étaient couvertes de tatouages, mes bras en était complètement recouvert, mais également mon buste mais ça elle ne le voyait...  
-Et vous ne voyez pas tout là... ça vous dérange ?  
Je suis un peu inquiète à ce sujet, beaucoup de personne sont réticentes vis à vis des tatouages...  
\- C'est votre corps Emma, vous en faite ce que vous voulez...  
\- Donc ça vous dérange.  
Elle roule des yeux...  
\- Absolument pas, vous êtes magnifique, et vos tatouages vous rendent encore plus magnifique.  
Je me sens rougir, j'attrape le dossier devant moi afin de le lire, sachant qu'elle demande mon avis dessus. Tandis qu'elle continue de détailler chacun de mes tatouages du regard... Je tente de me concentrer pour analyser le dossier en vain...  
\- Stop ça me stress !  
Elle me regarde dans une totale incomprehension...  
-Pardon ?  
\- Vous me fixez, c'est stressant...  
Je tombe rapidement sur une photo que j'ai déjà vu quelque part...  
\- C'est qui cette fille ?  
-Notre première victime, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas où est ce que je l'ai vu...  
\- Miss Volkov concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît...  
Je réfléchit encore mais fini par abandonner...  
\- La deuxième victime c'est elle ?  
\- Oui.  
Puis j'observe la troisième et la dernière...  
\- Vous êtes sûre qu'elles ne sont liées ni de près ni de loin ?  
\- D'après toutes les recherches non.  
\- Je peux avoir les photos des scènes de crime...  
\- La dernière date d'hier soir...  
\- Pardon ?! Vous y êtes allez sans moi !?  
\- Oui, vous étiez vexée Volkov.  
Je prefère ne pas insister et regardent les photos. Elles me les donnent, toutes aux domicile des victimes, je les observes attentivement...  
\- Vous avez trouvé de l'ADN sur les cigarettes dans les cendriers ?  
\- Oui en majorité celui de la victime et un seul autre correspondant aux autres scènes de crime mais aucun ne correspond à ceux déjà répertorié...  
\- Mais il connaissait les victimes, ils ont fumés tous les deux, et plusieurs fois, on ne fume pas 5 clopes d'affilées en général...  
Elle me lance un sourire en coin plutôt fière...  
\- Continuez comme ça miss Volkov, vous me plaisez beaucoup et apprenez très vite.  
\- Je... merci...  
Mon téléphone se mets à vibrer, elle l'attrape et ouvre le message, je la vois rouler des yeux...  
\- Votre coup d'un soir vous demande si vous êtes libre ce soir.  
J'attrape mon téléphone de ses mains et lui réponds, lui proposant de le rejoindre vers 20 heure au bar, il accepte.  
Je la vois me regarder presque outrée.  
\- À ce point ?  
Je ne comprends pas...  
-Comment ça à ce point ?  
\- Et bien vous semblez être en grand manque de sexe pour répondre amen si vite à ce genre d'homme...  
\- Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas !  
Elle me sourit emplie de fierté puis nous continuons nos recherches.  
Après 30 minutes, je vois Price partir et revenir quelques minutes à peine plus tard me tendant mes vêtements secs, la porte sonne.  
\- Allez dans la chambre vous changer, ils sont secs, je vais aller ouvrir.  
Je pars dans la chambre, j'entends du bruit mais n'y prête pas attention et retire le t-shirt ainsi que le short qu'elle m'a prêté. Je m'apprête à enfiler mon débardeur lorsque je vois la professeure de droit arriver devant la porte, folle de rage... Elle se tourne vers Price à l'autre bout du couloir.  
\- Alors tu te tapes ta stagiaire c'est ça que tu fais pendant que je suis pas avec toi ! Je passe ma vie à t'attendre et toi tu vas coucher avec la première venue ! C'est une blague j'espère...  
J'enfile rapidement ma chemise qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse afin de sortir de la chambre...  
Je tente d'intervenir afin de rétablir la vérité.  
\- On ne...  
Price me coupe rapidement.  
\- Et alors ?! Je t'ai dis que c'était juste du sexe ! Et plusieurs fois je te l'ai dit, on a toujours été d'accord ! Je couche avec qui je veux ! Je couche avec ma stagiaire que ça te plaise ou non.  
Je suis perdue.  
\- Mais...? quoi ?!  
Je reçois un regard noir des deux brunes, je me tais et pars discrètement terminer de m'habiller. J'entends les cris des deux professeures qui n'ont cessées de se disputer. Je sors de la chambre une fois habillée, je vois la professeure de droit en larmes.  
\- Regina...  
Le regard de Price est froid, détaché mais elle semble bouillonner de colère... Je ne veux pas être là quand ça explosera...  
\- Euh moi je vais y aller...  
Elle se retourne vers moi.  
\- Je suis sensée vous ramener Emma, laissez moi 10 minutes...  
\- Non ça va aller, ne vous inquietez pas le bar ou je dois me rendre est à 15 minutes d'ici et il ne pleut plus...  
\- Faîtes attention à vous...  
Je lui fais un signe de tête et sors de l'appartement.  
30 minutes plus tard j'arrive au bar, oui je lui avais dit 15 minutes mais si je lui avais dis 30 elle aurait insisté pour m'y conduire. Je commande une bière en attendant Yann, le jeune homme qui avait failli être mon coup d'un soir une fois déjà... Il était complètement lourd et mysogine sur les bords mais je ne le reverrai plus jamais après alors du moment qu'il se tait ça m'allait. Au bout de 10 minutes, je sens une main sur mon épaule, puis je le vois s'asseoir en face de moi.  
\- Salut beauté...  
\- Salut...  
Il regarde ma bière presque vide devant moi.  
\- Eh tu m'as même pas attendu !  
Il commande un mètre de shooters de vodka, et m'en commande 5 étant donné que je n'avais pas terminé ma bière, je choisis différents goûts. Le serveur nous les ramène, il me regarde dans les yeux, avalant son premier shooter.  
\- Cette fois c'est la bonne, ta boss ne va pas nous interrompre j'espère...  
Je lui souris.  
\- Je ne peux rien te promettre quand il s'agit de ma boss...  
Il avale son deuxième shooter avant de poser sa main sur la mienne.  
\- elle est plutôt possessive avec ses employés...  
Je roule des yeux et avale un shooter, autant me saouler si je dois passer la nuit avec lui...  
Après une dizaines de shooters ingurgités, je ne marche plus très droit, bien que je sache toujours ce que je fais. Je n'ai plus l'esprit très clair mais il me propose d'aller chez lui, j'accepte... Une fois à son appartement, j'observe rapidement, il part je ne sais où me laissant quelques minutes... Je repère des photos accroché sur le mur près du lit, 4 photos, sur les 4 Yann accompagné d'une fille différente... J'ai déjà vu ces filles mais où ? Après quelques minutes il revient avec deux verres...  
\- Après ça on va chez toi cette fois, et on termine cette soirée en beauté...  
Je lui souris en buvant une gorgée du verre... On ira chez moi s'il veut, je m'en fiche un peu après tout. D'un coup je repense à mon après-midi, je prends une gorgée et manque de m'étouffer en me rappelant des 4 victimes, ce sont les même que les filles sur les photos de Yann. Je commence à paniquer, regardant mon verre avec appréhension... Je prétexte devoir aller au toilette et pars à la salle de bain. J'envoie rapidement un message à Price.  
\- À Price :  
Appelez dans 5 minutes. Urgent. Ne posez pas de question. Soyez devant l'immeuble de la dernière fois dans 10 minutes svp.-  
Je sors de la salle de bain reprenant mon plus beau sourire...  
\- Tu ne finis pas ton verre beauté...?  
\- Ça commence à faire beaucoup là.  
\- C'est le dernier ma belle... Après on part chez toi.  
Je finis mon verre rapidement et remarque quelques résidus de poudre blanche dans le fond que je prends soin de ne pas avaler. Mon téléphone sonne, je vois qu'il s'agit de Price, je sens un poids s'enlever de mon estomac.

-PDV de Price-  
Je suis devant l'immeuble comme me l'a demandé ma stagiaire, ça n'est pas mon genre d'obéir en général mais j'avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Je vois deux silhouettes sortir de l'immeuble, je sors de la voiture. Un jeune homme débraillé sors tenant ma stagiaire par la taille... Je m'avance vers elle, elle n'est absolument pas dans son état normal, je l'attrape par le bras.  
\- Depuis quand vous ne répondez pas à mes appels Volkov ?  
Elle se précipite dans mes bras, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, elle vient me murmurer un merci à l'oreille. Elle tient à peine debout, je lance un regard noir à son compagnon.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!  
\- Rien, elle a beaucoup bu ! Ça doit être ça...  
Je l'assois à terre et me mets à genou face à elle.  
\- Emma...  
Je retire ses cheveux de son visage pâle.  
\- Emma, regardez moi...  
Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens. Mes mains se positionnent contre ses joues afin de maintenir son visage face aux miens, je vois une larme rouler sur sa joue...  
\- Je vais mourir...  
\- Mais non vous n'allez pas mourir, je suis là miss Volkov, tout va bien...  
Je me retourne pour insulter le jeune homme qui en était responsable mais remarque qu'il a disparu.  
\- Je sais où j'ai vu les victimes...  
Je veux qu'elle me le dise, demain elle risque d'avoir tout oublier et ce sera trop tard...  
\- Où ça Emma ? Dîtes moi...  
\- Elles sont sur son mur... Et si vous n'étiez pas venu j'y serai aussi...  
\- Comment ça sur son mur ?  
\- Photos...  
\- On arrangera tout ça demain d'accord ?  
\- Oui... merci, vous m'avez sauvé vous savez...  
Je lui souris, je vois son sourire revenir peu à peu, elle passe ses bras autour de mon corps et me serre contre elle... Je passe également mes bras autours de son corps tremblant afin de la rassurer.  
\- Je vais mourir...  
\- Non Emma...  
\- Je suis déjà morte alors, il n'y a qu'au Paradis que je puisse être dans vos bras...  
Je la serre d'autant plus fort, ses cheveux blonds viennent me chatouiller le visage, tout ce que je désire c'est que rien ne lui arrive à cause de ce que cet idiot à mis dans son verre...  
\- Debout.  
Je me relève et la relève difficilement, je la tiens dans mes bras jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture je sens sa main me retenir par le poignet...  
\- Ne me laissez pas s'il vous plaît.  
\- Miss Volkov, je monte juste de l'autre côté, je ne vous laisse pas...  
Elle me lâche, je monte du côté conducteur, je sens son regard sur moi, une question passe la barrière de ses lèvres...  
\- Pourquoi vous avez dit à la prof de droit qu'on couchait ensemble ?  
\- Emma... Pas maintenant...  
\- Hum...  
Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, Elle soupire puis arrête de poser des questions jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans le parking...  
\- Eh mais c'est pas chez moi ici...  
Elle me fait sourire.  
\- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué...  
Je la sors de la voiture puis l'emmène jusqu'à l'ascenseur, elle nous observe dans le miroir et souris...  
\- On va bien ensemble non ?  
Elle me fait rire, je pose ma main sur sa bouche...  
\- Taisez vous miss Volkov, c'est un conseil...  
Je l'emmène difficilement jusqu'à l'appartement, croisant une voisine qui me regarde bizarrement...  
\- Bonjour madame...  
\- Emma. Taisez vous.  
Je me contente d'un sourire courtois puis passe la porte de l'appartement, je l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre d'ami et la laisse tomber sur le lit. Soufflant un grand coup, je pars lui chercher de quoi se changer pour dormir, lorsque j'entends une énorme bruit dans la salle de bain. Je me fais le plus grands sprint de ma vie à travers l'appartement, je retrouve ma stagiaire la tête au dessus de la cuvette, je viens attraper ses cheveux rapidement.  
\- Emma qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous...?  
\- Ce que vous voulez je ne suis pas en état de vous en empêcher de toute manière...  
Je souris ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle m'a réponde...  
\- Pour l'instant vous allez aller dormir et nous verrons demain d'accord...  
\- Hum...  
Elle se redresse, tire la chasse d'eau et se rince le visage... Je lui tends une serviette, elle m'observe attentivement.  
\- Alors vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique, peu importe l'heure qu'il est... c'est de la sorcellerie...  
Je me sens rougir, je viens poser mes lèvres contre sa joue...  
\- On va aller se coucher d'accord ?  
\- Ensemble ?  
Je roule des yeux.  
\- Non miss Volkov... Changez vous, je reviens dans 5 minutes...  
Je sors de la chambre, puis reviens avec un verre d'eau ainsi que deux aspirines, elle était assise sur le lit...  
\- Vous vous sentez comment ?  
\- Au plus mal...  
Elle tremblait légèrement, je pose le verre sur la table de chevet puis vient m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'étais profondément énervée contre l'homme qui lui avait fait ça...  
\- La prochaine fois évitez de courir dans le lit du premier venu... Vous vous êtes protégée au moins ?!  
\- On a rien fait, il voulait aller chez moi avant...  
Je sens un poids de retirer de ma cage thoracique. Elle se met à pleurer sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi...  
\- Allongez-vous et regardez moi...  
Elle s'allonge puis me fixe.  
\- Tout va bien, je suis là...   
\- Restez là.  
La tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux me serrent le coeur...  
\- Je reste ici miss Volkov, tout va bien.  
Je la regarde s'endormir peu à peu, devenant de plus en plus paisible... J'avais tellement peur pour elle, toute cette histoire m'a épuisée, je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver cet homme et lui faire payer...


	11. Chapitre 11

-PDV de Emma-  
J'ouvre les yeux lentement, il fait encore nuit noir, je sens un léger poids au niveau de ma hanche. Je baisse les yeux pour distinguer une main... Ma tête tourne, je ne reconnais pas grand chose autour de moi, je me retourne lentement lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec ma professeure, toujours habillée mais endormie... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je finisse ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir été dans un bar avec Yann... J'ai besoin de réponse, mais pour l'instant je me contente de la détailler du regard. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés dans un chignon désordonné, elle est complètement paisible. Je viens effleuré son bras du bout des doigts...  
Elle ouvre les yeux et sursaute, se reculant précipitamment...  
\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller et encore moins vous faire peur...  
\- Excusez-moi mais les personnes qui regardent les gens dormir, c'est souvent effrayant miss Volkov...  
Je me sens rougir.  
\- Désolée...  
Elle se redresse.  
\- Vous allez mieux ?  
-... Oui, mais j'ai mal à la tête.  
\- Il y a de l'aspirine sur la table à côté de vous et un verre d'eau...  
Je me redresse difficile, la douleur se fait d'autant plus forte, je viens maintenir ma tête entre mes mains, laissant sortir un grognement de douleur... Je sens toute la pièce tanguer, la chambre tourne autour de moi. Un bruit assourdissant vient masquer la voix de ma professeur qui tente de me parler. Je la vois paniquer, elle se rapproche précipitamment de moi, elle me fait signe de la fixer. Au bout d'un certain temps le bruit disparaît, puis peu à peu la chambre s'arrête de tourner... Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.  
\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui... vous êtes magique.  
Un léger rire passe la frontière de ses lèvres, elle attrape le verre d'eau et l'aspirine afin de me les donner...  
\- Vous êtes un ange...  
Elle me sourit, j'avale les médicaments puis revient m'allonger, voyant qu'il n'est que 4h45...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?  
Elle me regarde, son sourire a disparu...  
\- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?  
\- Non... juste d'être allé au bar et je me suis réveillée ici...  
\- Vous m'avez appelé vers 22h20 pour venir vous rejoindre devant l'immeuble, vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez vu la photo des 4 victimes sur le mur du jeune homme chez qui vous étiez. Il a du mettre quelque chose dans votre verre, vous étiez dans un sal état...  
Je me sens minable, cette femme est un ange, réellement.  
\- Merci, sincèrement... Je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas là...  
-C'est normal miss Volkov, reposez vous.  
Elle se lève du lit, s'apprêtant à partir, sûrement vers sa chambre...  
Je lui attrape le bras précipitamment, elle se retourne m'interrogeant du regard...  
\- Ne me laissez pas seule...  
Elle semble réfléchir avant de répondre.  
-... Je vais juste me changer et je reviens d'accord ? Dormez, nous sommes debout dans 2 heures, je dois aller au bureau et vous devez aller en cours.  
Je suis un peu déçue...  
\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous au bureau ?  
\- Et vos cours ?  
\- J'en apprends plus avec vous que dans n'importe quel cours.  
\- Très bien, mais pas de bêtises, pas de remarques, rien compris ?  
-Promis, je ne suis pas une enfant...  
Elle se lève.  
\- Parfois je me le demande.  
\- Je peux vous le prouver...  
Je me sens rougir voyant le double sens de ma phrase...  
\- Oh mais vous me l'avez déjà prouvé...  
Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude, je me mets à paniquer...  
\- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu... On a pas...?  
Elle se met à rire.  
\- Non Emma, si nous avions couché ensemble croyez moi ce serez la seule et unique chose dont vous vous souviendrez.  
Elle part vers le salon me laissant seule, gênée, les joues rouges...  
J'en viens à imaginer la scène, je me sens rougir d'autant plus cette femme est divine... Je finis rapidement par glisser dans les bras de Morphée avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais j'ouvre lentement les yeux, le lit est vide, à mon plus grands désespoir. Je me lève lentement et part vers la pièce principale... Je tombe rapidement sur ma professeure, accoudée à l'îlot central buvant son café.  
\- Bonjour miss Volkov...  
\- Bonjour...  
Elle est plus que sublime dans sa jupe crayon grise, cette femme est parfaite... Elle s'approche de moi, sa main vient glisser contre ma joue.  
\- Vous avez meilleure mine qu'hier miss Volkov...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.  
\- Et vous vous êtes toujours aussi parfaite.  
Un sourire s'esquisse au coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Déjeunez, vous irez vous doucher après, la journée commence fort...  
J'attrape un croissant et croque dedans.  
\- Merchi...  
Elle rit doucement puis s'assoit face à moi tout en buvant son café et attrapant un croissant...

Une heure plus tard, je grimpe dans la voiture, elle me sourit.  
\- Comment va ma voiture ?  
\- Elle va bien, elle est sur le parking bien en face des caméras, je vous la ramènerais demain si vous voulez.  
\- Tant mieux, vous pouvez la garder tant que vous voulez, je ne m'en sers pas.  
\- Merci beaucoup...  
\- On va dire que c'est votre voiture de service...  
Je souris rapidement.  
\- Mais vous venez toujours me chercher...  
\- Certes mais la compagnie est agréable.  
Je me sens sourire, le trajet se passe dans le calme étant donnée ma migraine. Nous arrivons devant un immense building environ 45 minutes après avoir démarré. À peine la voiture arrivée devant la grille qu'elle se met déjà à s'ouvrir, elle s'engouffre dans le parking, une plaque noire gravée en lettres dorées sur le mur est inscrit " Agent Price, Criminologue des affaires fédérales.".  
\- Woaw...  
Elle sourit fièrement puis sort de la voiture, je fais de même.  
\- Je vais faire complètement tâche ici, vous n'avez pas honte ?  
Elle me regarde, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi et suivez moi.  
Je la suis, elle passe devant un homme qui semble être un gardien.  
\- Bonjour Regina.  
\- Bonjour Alfred, vous allez bien ?  
Elle vient lui serrer la main.  
\- Oui, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, ça faisait un moment et vous ?  
\- Très bien, passez une bonne journée Alfred.  
\- Vous aussi.  
Il a un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ma professeure également, en arrivant dans le luxueux ascenseur, elle appuie sur le 17 ème étage. Une question me brûle les lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi un tel sourire ? Vous l'appréciez vraiment à ce point ?  
\- Personne ne fait attention à lui, ils passent devant lui sans même lui dire bonjour, ce n'est qu'un "minable gardien" à leurs yeux, il est toujours adorable. J'aime lui dire bonjour parce que ça le rend vraiment heureux, il est là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.  
Je me sens sourire, elle est vraiment adorable, j'en deviendrais presque fan. L'ascenseur s'arrête, elle commence a marcher à travers le dédale de couloirs, nous croisons un grand homme brun.  
\- Madame Price.  
Elle lui réponds par un signe de tête rapide et continue son chemin, j'entends des tas de gens chuchoter sur son passage. Un homme tente de s'approcher d'elle, elle lui lance un regard en coin, il renonce rapidement. J'ai vraiment l'impression de suivre une reine à la trace, elle semble autant crainte qu'idolâtrée. Le silence reigne dans chaque couloir qu'elle traverse, tout le monde se retourne sur son passage, ma patronne imposait le respect dans tout le bâtiment, nous arrivons devant un bureau où le nom sur la porte indique "Gary Fisher, Directeur du bureau des investigations fédérales.". Elle se tourne vers moi.  
\- Vous restez là miss Volkov j'en ai pour quelques minutes.  
Je lui fait un signe de tête, elle frappe puis ouvre sans attendre, interrompant une entre vue, les deux personnes se coupent.  
\- Price... quelle surprise ! Je ne pourrais être plus enchanté !... sortez.  
L'homme qui était dans son bureau sort, Price entre et ferme la porte derrière elle. Même le big boss semblait lui lécher les bottes.  
J'attendais patiemment, lorsqu'une femme vint vers moi et m'aborda.  
\- Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle recrue de Price ?  
\- Euh en quelque sorte, je suis sa stagiaire...  
\- Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?  
Elle me lance un sourire enjoleur auquel je réponds par un simple sourire.  
\- Emma...  
Elle attrape ma main afin de la serrer.  
\- Enchantée Emma, je suis..  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir presque en claquant.  
\- C'est hors de question !  
Price sort du bureau, elle remarque rapidement la femme devant moi et la fixe d'un regard noir. Se mettant entre elle et moi, son bras devant mon corps...  
\- Je te conseille de la laisser elle n'est pas intéressée Rachel !  
\- Oh Price, c'est mignon, tu es possessive avec ta petite protégée... Elle ne sait sûrement pas tout ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là.  
Je regarde ma professeure l'air perplexe, je vois son regard noir de haine...  
\- Veux-tu vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? Tu sais déjà qui va gagner.  
Je vois la femme face à elle perdre rapidement contenance et ne pas répondre.  
\- Bien.  
Elle se tourne vers moi.  
\- Toi tu viens avec moi.  
Elle m'emporte avec elle, et nous entrons dans son bureau, elle reclaque la porte avec elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?  
\- Rien juste elle a demandé mon nom et si j'étais votre nouvelle recrue... Pourquoi ?  
Elle s'appuie contre le bureau et semble reprendre un peu son calme...  
\- Pour rien miss Volkov.  
Elle part s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se mets à lire un dossier.  
\- Asseyez-vous.  
Je m'assois dans le petit canapé au coin du bureau et me mets à pianoter sur mon téléphone sans but précis. Lorsque l'on se mets a frapper énergiquement à la porte puis deux hommes entre, dont celui du bureau de tout à l'heure.  
\- Alors ? Vous lui avez posé la question ?  
Il me lance un regard.  
\- Non c'est hors de question j'ai dit ! Elle ne retournera pas là bas.  
Je suis un peu perdue, je ne comprends pas tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider Price !  
\- Alors si vous devez lui poser la question posez la vous même !  
Il se tourne vers moi, me faisant face. Je me lève précipitamment, il me tend la main.  
\- Enchanté mademoiselle Volkov, Gary Fisher, Directeur des investigations fédérales.  
\- Enchantée monsieur Fisher.  
Il me tends la main, je la lui serre rapidement.  
\- Mademoiselle Volkov, nous avons besoin de vous... Vous savez que l'homme que vous appelez Yann est probablement l'auteur de 4 meurtres.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Et nous aurions besoin de vous pour le coincer.  
\- Comment pourrais-je vous aider ?  
Price me lance un regard inquiet.  
\- Ce soir, vous irez le rejoindre, des tas d'agents seront en planque un peu partout tandis que vous serez avec lui... Vous serez également équipée d'un micro caché. Au moindre problème nous interviendrons, nous voulons le prendre sur le fait étant donnée que nous n'avons que très peu de preuves... Si vous dites oui, ce sera pour nous une chance parfaite de l'attraper.  
Il sonde mon regard pendant ma réflexion.  
-Oui, je vais le faire.  
Price me lance un regard noir.  
\- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ce mec est taré Miss Volkov !  
Fisher me sourit.  
\- Donc c'est d'accord ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, nous allons vous préparer à ça... veuillez me suivre...  
Je lance un dernier regard vers Price, elle me retourne un regard noir, mais je vois bien qu'elle est plus inquiète que réellement en colère. Je suis Fisher tandis qu'il referme la porte du bureau de ma professeure.

Après 8 heures passées à écouter chacun des coordinateurs de l'arrestation qui allait être lancée, j'étais totalement prête à me lancer dans la gueule du loup sans même avoir peur. Tout était détaillé au millimètre près avec des plans A, B et même C.  
\- Emma ?  
Je me retourne trouvant la fameuse "Rachel" derrière moi...  
\- Tu viens ? Je dois placer ton micro.  
Je pars avec elle dans une salle à part.  
\- Retire ta chemise.  
Je suis perplexe, elle vient déboutonner le premier bouton.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
D'un coup j'entends une paire de talons hauts faire irruption dans la salle, je me tourne vers ma professeur qui vient d'entrer.  
\- Rachel retire tes mains de ma stagiaire.  
\- Je lui mets son micro.  
\- Je vais le faire, déguerpis d'ici avant de devoir te chercher un nouveau boulot.  
Elle pose tout sur le bureau et sort, me laissant seul avec ma professeure.  
\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Je ne vous vois pas pendant plus de 8 heures et vous revenez comme une fleure quand ça vous arrange.  
Elle attrape le micro et vient plonger ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- J'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir. Ouvrez votre chemise...  
\- Hein ?  
Elle roule des yeux.  
\- Miss Volkov, j'ai besoin que vous ouvrez votre chemise pour le poser.  
J'ouvre un à un les boutons de ma chemise, sous le regard de ma professeure, dévoilant quelques tatouages en plus...  
\- Ça ira Emma.  
J'arrête, Elle approche sa main de mon soutien-gorge avant de me demander.  
\- Je peux ?  
\- Euh... oui...  
Deux doigts viennent passer entre ma poitrine et mon soutif, me donnant automatiquement la chair de poule, une frisson me parcours le dos. Chose qui n'échappe pas à Price, qui me lance un regard, arquant un sourcil...  
\- Ça fait si longtemps que ça qu'on ne vous a pas touché ou c'est juste moi qui vous fait de l'effet ?  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !  
Un sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Je devrais pencher pour la première option dans ce cas...  
Elle vient coller le micro contre ma peau, prenant tout son temps, puis elle vient replacer correctement le tout, vérifiant que rien n'est visible...  
\- Parfait.  
\- Mon décolleté ou l'emplacement du micro...?  
Elle fait mine de mieux regarder, puis revient me regarder droit dans les yeux.  
\- Les deux miss Volkov.  
Je me sens rougir, elle se mets à me refermer ma chemise, j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'aide à la déboutonner mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite visiblement... Une fois terminé elle me sourit puis vient poser ses lèvres contre ma joue.  
-S'il vous arrive quelque chose je me chargerai personnellement de vous tuer compris ?  
Elle sort de la pièce me laissant seule avec mes pensées, je sors de la pièce, je vois Price discuter avec le boss. 5 minutes après elle vient vers moi.  
\- C'est moi qui vous emmène jusqu'au bar, nous allons partir, vous êtes prête ? Les agents sont déjà en route.  
\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?  
Elle m'attrape la main et m'emmène loin des autres, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens...  
\- Emma, vous avez le choix. Si vous ne voulez plus dites le moi, à tout moment on peut faire marche arrière Emma.  
\- Je vais le faire.  
Je vois l'inquiétude dans son regard, je lui lance un large sourire...  
\- Ça va aller...  
Elle me tends les bras, un léger sourire sur les lèvres...  
\- Je peux ?  
Je lui souris d'autant plus...  
\- Non seulement vous pouvez mais en plus vous devez...  
Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras aussi fort que possible... Sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux.  
\- Promettez moi de faire attention à vous... sincèrement miss Volkov...  
\- Je vous le promets.  
Je viens enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux, et viens inspirer une grande bouffée de son parfum. Je suis à deux doigts de perdre pieds, lorsqu'un homme vient vers nous, je me détache de ma professeur.  
\- Allons-y.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence de mort, ma professeure est beaucoup plus tendue que moi. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, elle me lance un regard, venant entremêler nos doigts avec la main sur sa cuisse, je lui lance un sourire rassurant.  
\- Tout va bien se passer miss Price.  
\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Miss Volkov.  
Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Nous arrivons dans la rue perpendiculaire au bar, elle se gare sur le bas côté, serrant ma main d'autant plus fort, elle me lance un regard... Elle semble morte de peur.  
\- Faites attention à vous... vraiment... N'oubliez pas le code à la moindre erreur.  
\- " Je dois partir" je sais, je ferais attention, je vous le promets.  
Je lui tends les bras une dernière fois, les joues rouges, gênée... Elle vient directement me serrer dans ses bras et embrasse ma joue.  
\- Vous êtes l'étudiante la plus courageuse que je connaisse miss Volkov, revenez moi vite. Et vous êtes sublime dans cette robe.  
Je la relâche puis ouvre la porte de la voiture lui lançant un dernier regard... En effet je m'étais changée avant de venir afin d'être dans une tenue plus approprié, visiblement cette tenue plaisait à ma professeure. Je lui souris.  
\- À très vite miss Price.  
Je sors de la voiture, me dirige au bar, en voyant Yann au loin je sens mon estomac se tordre, il me sourit j'entre donc dans le bar et le rejoins.  
\- Salut ma belle...  
\- Salut.  
Je viens m'asseoir en face de lui.  
\- J'ai pris la liberté de choisir le goût des shooters, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. J'espère que cette fois nous ne serons pas interrompus par ta patronne.  
\- Nous ne le serons pas, c'est mon jour de congés...  
\- hum parfait...  
Son sourire laisse deviner le fond de sa pensée...

Après une dizaine de shooters ingurgités, toujours pas remise de la veille, je suis complètement dans les vapes...  
\- Allons boire un dernier verre chez moi poupée ensuite nous irons chez toi...  
\- Pas de problème.  
Je me lève avec bien du mal, son bras passe autour de mes hanches... Une fois arrivée dans son hall d'immeuble, il commence à me plaquer contre la parois de l'ascenseur embrassant mon cou... Je sens mon estomac se serrer, je le laisse faire, l'ascenseur s'ouvre, il m'entraine à sa suite puis une fois à l'appartement. Il disparaît comme la dernière fois, je m'assois sur le canapé, si je dois mourir autant le faire confortablement... Il me ramène un verre, s'asseyant à côté de moi, j'avale son verre d'une traite, je fais entièrement confiance à Regina...  
\- Emmène moi chez toi princesse, je t'emmène au paradis cette nuit...  
Cet enfoiré le pensait certainement au sens propre du terme. Quel ironie. Je me lève et nous prenons la route de chez moi... Je me sens divaguer peu à peu, je ne veux pas mourir avec ce salaud...


	12. Chapitre 12

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Nous arrivons enfin chez moi, il vient fermer la porte à clef derrière nous et pose son sac à terre.  
\- À nous deux poupée.  
\- Attends... Tu ne veux pas une cigarette avant ? Moi j'en aurais bien besoin...  
\- Avec plaisir ma belle.  
Je lui tends une cigarette et ouvre la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumer. Je l'allume puis en tire une grande bouffée, il fait de même. Jusqu'à finir la cigarette, nous laissons nos mégots dans le cendrier, il se jette sur moi, je tente de le ralentir comme je peux...  
\- Doucement on a le temps ce soir.  
Il me plaque sur le canapé puis vient au dessus de moi m'embrasser, j'y réponds pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons... Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou et viennent marquer ma peau. Je me sens dans un autre monde, sa main vient se glisser entre mes cuisses et effleurer mon sous-vêtement.  
\- On va bien s'amuser poupée...  
Je suis toujours consciente mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, je sens sa main glisser autour de ma gorge. Pendant ce temps ses lèvres descendent dans mon décolleté. Il se lève, je me redresse. Mais il revient immédiatement sur moi, je le repousse mais il me plaque contre le canapé. Il pose sa main contre ma bouche, sa cuisse vient entre mes jambes mais son autre main entreprends de serrer ma gorge...  
\- Chut, ne dis rien, ne respire plus...  
Je sens sa main m'enserrer la gorge de plus en plus. Je le repousse violemment...  
\- Tu es une vraie tigresse ma parole. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire...  
Il attrape une longue corde. Il me retourne sur le ventre venant attacher mes poignets serrant la corde au possible, corde qu'il vient relier à mes chevilles puis recommence à serrer ma gorge tout en plaquant sa main contre ma bouche. Ses lèvres explorent chaque recoins de mon corps malgré mes vêtements. Il me relâche puis part jusque dans la cuisine, puis trou noir.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, mes poignets me brûlent, je penche ma tête vers l'arrière afin de dégager mes cheveux de mon visage. Je suis attachée sur une chaise, je ne sait pas quelle heure il est mais il est toujours là, assis, face à moi...  
\- Regardez qui revient à elle, notre belle au bois dormant...  
\- J'ai toujours préféré blanche-neige mais si tu veux Yann.  
\- Oh et elle parle maintenant, excuse moi poupée mais je vais devoir te faire taire...  
Je sens la pointe de la lame d'un couteau glisser le long de mon ventre, puis ma poitrine avant d'arriver le long de ma gorge. Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter le petit jeu...  
-Écoute Yann, je dois pa...  
Il vient coller un énorme sparadrap contre mes lèvres. Ok, je vais probablement mourir ici, Regina avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée... Une larme glisse sur ma joue, sa main glisse entre mes cuisses...  
\- Je vais t'emmener au paradis poupée...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée d'un coup, claquant contre le mur. Je tourne la tête rapidement, vers la porte, il part se réfugier je ne sais où. Je vois Price, seule, un baretta 96 dans les mains, toujours dans son tailleur gris... Bordel quelle femme ! Elle pose ses yeux sur moi, je vois un grand soulagement...  
\- Emma...  
Elle s'empresse de venir vers moi afin de me détacher, je lui fais rapidement signe que non grâce à ma tête... Je vois Yann s'approcher derrière elle. J'essaye de la prévenir tant bien que mal mais au moment où elle s'apprête à se retourner il vient plaquer une arme au creux de son dos.  
\- Tu viens nous rejoindre ma jolie ? Allez pose ton arme à terre...  
Je vois ma professeur lâcher un rire... et poser son arme sur la table basse avant de se retourner vers lui.  
\- À genoux maintenant.  
\- Vous allez le regretter.  
\- À genoux bordel !!!  
Il l'attrape et la balance sur le sol, elle finit à genou devant lui malgré elle, elle reste digne, le défiant du regard, il vient pointer le canon de l'arme vers sa tête. Elle lui lance un regard noir, rempli de haine et de colère.  
\- Oh oui ! Allez-y tuez-moi !  
Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue, un coup de feu retentit suivit d'un bruit sourd... Je ferme les yeux, sentant mon coeur se serrer.  
\- Eh bah c'était pas trop tôt.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas sensée partir Price !  
\- Elle serait morte si je n'étais pas intervenue !  
J'ouvre les yeux perplexe entendant la voix de ma professeure et beaucoup de mouvement ainsi que des hurlements de douleur... Je vois le jeune homme plaqué à terre quelqu'un lui passant les menottes, sa main est en sang. Ma professeure est debout au milieu de la pièce, je lui lance un regard, elle s'apprête à approcher mais les nombreux pompiers et soigneurs se précipitent vers moi sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je la perds rapidement de vue...

Après un check-up complet de mon état qui était assez bon malgré l'état de choc dans lequel j'étais, je pars à la recherche de Price. Je sors de l'immeuble, je vois rapidement la jolie brune au loin, seule entrain de fumer, elle écrase sa cigarette... Je m'approche d'elle, elle me lance un sourire radieux, je cours vers elle et me jette dans ses bras. Elle me serre aussi fort que possible, je la sens trembler contre moi...  
\- Je vous déteste tellement... Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez de me faire vivre Volkov. Je vous hais.  
En complète contradiction avec ses paroles elle me garde contre son corps, dans ses bras...  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée...  
Elle se recule plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. À cet instant je ne sais pas si c'est l'état de choc, le mélange des substances dans mes veines, la peur ou le soulagement de la retrouver qui me fait agir, mais je viens attraper son visage entre mes mains lentement. J'ai l'impression de tenir la 8 ème merveille du monde au creux de mes paumes, en voyant son regard perdue j'ai peur de la briser à tout moment... Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, elle ferme les yeux, je pense que c'est à ce moment que tout est parti en vrille dans ma tête...  
Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle demeure immobile quelques secondes contre les miennes puis vient capturer ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Sa langue vient effleurer ma lèvre, je suis complètement en trans, je sens des tas de frissons me parcourir le corps. Une intense chaleur se glisse au creu de mon ventre, mon coeur bat à tout rompre... J'entrouvre la bouche, lui accordant un peu plus de liberté, je sens sa langue emmener la mienne dans une valse qui se transforme rapidement dans un combat de domination. Elle me pousse contre le mur, mes mains viennent glisser dans ses cheveux bruns, Elle vient rapidement attraper mes poignets et les maintenir de part et d'autre de mon corps. Le baiser prend peu à peu un goût salé, devenant de plus en plus violent et ardent, elle vient attraper ma lèvre entre ses incisive, me laissant une métallique en bouche puis vient apaiser la douleur d'une ultime caresse de sa langue. Elle vient briser le baiser me lançant un regard noir, même si je remarque qu'une larme a coulé le log de sa joue.  
\- Oh mon dieu... Je suis désolée...  
Je panique et me glisse entre son corps et le mur, partant rapidement.  
\- Volkov ! Revenez-ici !  
Elle me suit jusqu'à mon immeuble, j'arrive à l'ascenseur et monte les escaliers, je vois un bon nombre d'agents toujours à l'intérieur... j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas rester là cette nuit... J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Sacha, à peine 2 sonneries et elle me répond...  
*- Allô ?  
\- Allô, Sacha? Désolée de te déranger j'ai un gros problème...  
\- Comment ça un gros problème ?  
\- On a défoncé ma porte et j'ai nul part où aller pour cette nuit...  
\- Quoi ? Mais girl ??! On a défoncé ta porte comme ça ? Sans raison ?  
\- Non, je t'expliquerai...  
\- T'es où là ? Je passe te chercher...  
\- Devant mon immeuble, merci t'es un sucre...  
\- T'inquiète, à toute suite.*  
Après avoir préparé quelques affaires dans mon sac, je descends devant l'immeuble, Sacha est déjà là... Je m'empresse de grimper dans sa voiture, je vois la voiture de Price démarrer au quart de tour et partir...  
\- Wow c'était Price ça ?  
-... Oui.  
\- Tu l'as énervée ou quoi ?  
-... Je ne sais pas trop.  
Je lui lance un regard gêné sans répondre.  
\- Tu me raconteras tout à l'appart...  
\- Oui.

Une fois arrivée à son appartement, nous nous installons sur la canapé dans un plaid, je lui raconte tout... Ses réactions me font tellement rire que j'en oublie presque la connerie que j'ai faite, je viens de finir mon récit sur la fin de l'arrestation, elle est complètement choquée...  
\- Mais t'es complètement malade !? Je suis sûre que Price a voulu te tuer quand elle t'a retrouvé !  
Je sens mes joues rougir.  
\- Justement, c'est là le plus gros problème...  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?  
\- Je te jure je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais pas moi même, j'étais en état de choc, droguée et morte de peur...   
\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?! Emma tu me fais peur là...  
\- Je l'ai embrassée, j'étais ailleurs... Je voulais pas faire ça...  
Elle me regarde la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle me touche le bras...  
\- T'es encore vivante en plus j'y crois pas... Attends répète t'as fait quoi ?  
\- J'ai embrassé Price...  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Girl ! Et après ?!  
\- Après elle m'a lancé un regard noir et je suis partie à mon appart, je t'ai appelé... J'ai paniqué...  
\- Mais t'as fuit comme une lâche...  
\- Si j'étais restée elle m'aurait sûrement étranglé. Dis-je en baissant les yeux vers mes mains, je regrettais amèrement mon acte.  
\- Peut-être pas, je suis sûre qu'elle t'a envoyé un message... Elle avait l'air de t'aimer bien, elle était adorable avec toi visiblement.  
\- J'ai tout gâché...  
\- Mais non chérie. Regarde ton téléphone...  
J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table basse, et le déverrouille, j'ai 2 messages, tous deux de ma professeure... Le premier remonte à il y a une heure, le second à quelques minutes...  
\- De Price :  
Miss Volkov, j'ai besoin que l'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer.  
Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Il ne s'est rien passé.-  
Je me retourne et vois Sacha lire par dessus mon épaule...  
\- Pourquoi t'es pas restée ?  
\- J'avais peur qu'elle me vire ou je ne sais quoi...  
\- Elle a l'air de t'en vouloir d'être partie plus que de l'avoir embrassé à vrai dire...  
\- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Ça me stresse pour demain... J'ai mon TD de criminologie avec elle...  
\- T'es une femme morte Volkov. Bon je vais aller dormir, tu viens ?  
Je la suis jusque dans la chambre et m'installe, repensant aux lèvres de ma professeure contre les miennes, je finis par m'endormir après plus d'une heure à ressasser mes pensées.

Il est 14h55, je suis entrain de fumer devant le bâtiment attendant que ma professeure daigne enfin pointer le bout de son nez... J'en suis à ma deuxième cigarette, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque mon téléphone vibre.  
\- De Price :  
J'arrive, avertissez les autres de ne pas partir.-  
Je pars avertir les autres, certain râle, d'autres sont plutôt content, bref je repars devant le bâtiment, après quelques minutes d'attente, j'entends un bruit de talons familier. Je relève la tête et tombe les yeux dans les yeux avec ma professeure, j'ose une légère remarque afin de faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passée.  
\- Vous êtes en retard...  
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
\- À qui la faute ?  
Je remarque d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux, elle a l'air épuisé. Elle entre dans le bâtiment, puis dans la salle, je la suis.

Le cours se passe dans un silence de mort, ma professeure est exécrable, à peine arrivée qu'elle nous avait mis au travail. Une photo de scène de crime projetée au tableau et nous devions établir le profil du tueur. Au bout d'une heure ma professeure se lève, après avoir pianoté sur son téléphone toute la première heure.  
\- Bien, je vais faire passer quelques personnes au tableau histoire de voir ce que ça donne...  
Tout le monde baisse la tête, sauf moi bien évidemment.  
\- Monsieur Clark venez nous lire ce que vous avez trouvez...  
Il se lève lentement, trop à son goût...  
\- Il ne nous reste qu'une heure, nous n'avons pas votre temps.  
Il accélère la cadence et commence.  
\- Alors... hum... tout d'abord, la position du corps indique qu'il a été déplacé, elle a été tué il y a...  
Ma professeure le coupe.  
\- Asseyez-vous, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faites et ça tombe bien moi non plus.  
Ma professeure envoie une autre étudiante au tableau, puis une autre et encore un autre, je la vois perdre patience peu à peu, elle vient se passer la main sur son visage.  
\- Stop, arrêtez ce massacre. Miss Volkov, montrez leur s'il vous plaît.  
Je me lève et pars au tableau.  
\- Tout d'abord, le tueur est un homme, le meurtre par étranglement est typiquement masculin, ensuite il manque le sous-vêtement de la victime ce qui peu indiquer un viol. L'homme est plus grand que la moyenne, nous pouvons le voir grâce au coup sur le mur qui a été fait lorqu'il a préalablement assommé la victime, vous allez me dire que l'arme pourrez être longue. Ce n'est pas le cas étant donnée que l'arme est cette statuette en bronze, on voit qu'elle a été déplacée volontairement et non traîné dans une chute car la marque de poussière est parfaitement circulaire. Ensuite, la victime connaissez le tueur, ou l'avait déjà vu au moins une fois étant donné qu'elle lui a ouvert la porte. Il n'avait pas prévu de la tuer, le meurtre n'était pas planifié, il a improvisé avec ce qu'il a trouvé. Le tueur avait de l'affection pour la victime, il lui a masqué le visage avant de l'étrangler. Notre tueur est ordonné d'habitude, il a déplacé le corps de la victime et l'a replacé correctement sur le lit de manière à ce que ses jambes soient étendues correctement. Il a parlé longuement avec elle avant d'en venir aux mains, un bon nombre de mégots sont les siens étant donnée qu'il ne comporte pas de trace de rouge à lèvres alors que ceux de la victime oui. Il a ensuite regretté son acte car il a couvert le corps. Il n'en est pas à sa première victime, l'étranglement n'a pas durée longtemps, les bleus sont nets et précis.  
Je n'avais rien préparé, j'étais tournée dos à ma professeure et improvisais en observant l'image... Je me tourne vers Price, je ne m'attendais pas à observer un tel sourire de fierté sur son visage.  
\- Ça ira miss Volkov, merci beaucoup...  
Elle se lève, je pars me rasseoir. Elle reprend la parole.  
\- Bien, voilà exactement ce que j'attends de vous. Miss Volkov, toutes mes félicitations.  
Elle lance un regard à l'ensemble de la classe et reprend.  
\- Vous pouvez disposer.  
Tout le monde sort de la salle, je fais de même, lui lançant un dernier regard, elle me sourit en coin tout en enfilant sa veste, je sors. Je check mon téléphone comme à mon habitude en sortant de cours, je remarque 3 messages, tous de Price, je les ouvres.  
\- De Price :  
Il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé miss Volkov.  
Et ce n'est pas pour vous virez contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser.  
Rejoignez moi à 18h sur le parking, j'ai une entrevue avec Eddy Kamper, je vous emmène.-  
Je sens un regard par dessus mon épaule, je me retourne, je ne vois qu'un regard profond que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.  
\- À tout à l'heure miss Volkov.  
Elle sort du bâtiment, j'avais déjà hâte de la retrouver...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewh désolée pour la long absence, je suis habituée à écrire sur wattpad sous le même nom, où la fiction est bien plus avancée, je n'ai aucune excuse j'ai complètement oublié de mettre les chapitres ici :')

\- PDV d'Emma-  
J'avais passé une heure de cours magistral de psychologie sans même pouvoir me concentrer sur le contenu du cours, j'étais donc partie au bout d'une heure afin de rejoindre ma professeure sur le parking. Je distingue rapidement son harley mais ne la vois nul part, je décide donc d'attendre à côté du bolide. Au bout d'un certain temps, je la vois revenir passablement énervée, je commence à me dire que l'accompagner n'étais pas forcément la meilleure des idées.  
\- Ah vous êtes là, tant mieux on va pouvoir partir maintenant.  
\- Je... vous allez bien ?  
Elle se tourne vers moi le lançant un regard froid.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
-... Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir sur cette moto juste parce que vous êtes énervée... J'ai déjà failli mourir hier...  
Je vois que j'ai fait remonter pas mal d'émotions malencontreusement, je m'excuse précipitamment afin de ne pas l'énerver d'autant plus...  
\- Désolée.  
Elle vient attraper mon bras et me tourner face à elle.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce que vous avez fait est remarquable, vous êtes l'étudiante la plus douée et la plus courageuse que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. Mais j'ai besoin de vous alors cessez de vous mettre constamment en danger...  
Je ne comprends pas tout.  
\- Vous avez besoin de moi... Alors qu'avant vous travailliez seule ?  
\- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard miss Volkov, vous allez finir par nous mettre en retard...  
Elle enfourche la moto, cette classe m'impressionnera toujours, elle me tend la main tout en m'aidant à grimper.  
\- Je n'ai qu'un casque par contre alors c'est vous qui l'enfilez.  
\- Quoi ?? Non c'est votre casque, je vais bien m'accrocher ne vous inquietez pas.  
\- c'est hors de question, enfilez le ou nous n'allons nul part. Nous allons passer chez moi chercher un deuxième casque avant d'aller à la prison alors dépêchez-vous.  
J'enfile le casque tout en grognant un peu.  
\- Merci miss Volkov.  
Elle démarre je viens m'accrocher à elle. Je la vois récupérer son sourire dans le rétroviseur lorsque je la serre contre moi, j'en profite pour me coller d'autant plus à elle, elle accélère un peu, je viens poser ma main sur sa taille.  
\- Miss Volkov ! Vos mains...  
Je la retire un peu confuse et viens la reposer contre son ventre qui se contracte presque instantanément. Je viens poser mon menton sur son épaule, elle accélère encore un peu, prenant un dos d'âne, la moto décolle un peu, je m'accroche d'autant plus fort à elle, fermant les yeux, puis nous retombons...  
\- Ne faites plus jamais ça.  
Je l'entends rire puis sa main vient caresser la mienne...  
\- Tout va bien Emma.  
Nous arrivons chez elle après 10 minutes de route mais pas des moindres, ma professeure étant d'humeur à me faire peur...

1 heure plus tard nous arrivons au pénitencier, elle avait décidé de prendre la voiture pour aller jusque là finalement étant donné que nous avions 45 minutes de route. Ce qui m'a permis de me détendre un peu dans la voiture, je savais qu'elle allait me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier d'un instant à l'autre mais quand ? Je l'ignorais.  
Une fois passé par tous les contrôles de la prison et tous les portiques de sécurité, ma professeure me lance un regard dépité.  
\- Le plus dur est sur le point d'arriver.  
Je ne comprends pas trop, lorsque je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi je vois la professeure de droit apparaître au coin du couloir. Elle se tourne vers nous, je vois son visage se fermer peu à peu en voyant Price arriver avec son habituel sourire hautain.  
\- Maître Delfino.  
Elle lui fait un signe de tête courtois tandis que l'avocate lui rend un regard noir masquant sa tristesse.  
\- Miss Price.  
Ma professeure se tourne vers le gardien à nos côtés.  
\- La salle d'entretien est libre ?  
\- Oui, suivez moi je vais vous y conduire.  
Lassie, chien fidèle s'apprête à nous y conduire, tout heureux que ma professeure ne lui adresse la parole, vient lui en couper tout envie la voix froide de Price.  
\- Non merci ça ira, je connais le chemin.  
Elle passe devant, je vois l'avocate détailler le corps de ma professeure moulé dans son pantalon noir et son chemisier bordeau. Ses yeux stagnent un moment sur ses fesses, je vous avoue que la vue est bien plus qu'aguicheuse. Je la fixe d'un regard noir, elle me retourne un regard rempli de colère et de jalousie comme une lionne à qui on viendrait de voler la proie. Lorsque nous arrivons à la salle de réunion l'avocate s'adresse à Price.  
\- Regina...  
\- C'est Price ici, c'est claire ?  
Elle reprend d'une voix froide  
\- Très claire. Mais il faudrait que votre toutou reste à l'extérieur pendant l'entretien, Price.  
Je vois Regina sourire, je me sens un peu vexée jusqu'à ce que...  
\- Ce serai un peu compliqué de faire l'entretien sans vous, vous ne croyez pas ?  
Mon dieu, cette femme me rends folle.  
\- Price, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi... Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, j'ai rendez-vous avec un client...  
-L'attente n'a jamais tué personne.  
\- C'est un condamné à mort.  
\- Oh... Dans ce cas entrez, ne perdons pas de temps.  
Nous entrons toutes les 3 dans la salle, l'avocate ne prends pas la peine de s'asseoir, Price vient s'asseoir directement sur la table avec sa prestance légendaire.  
\- Écoutez je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais être clair. Peu importe ce qu'il vous dira, il est sous sédatif et sort de 3 mois d'isolement, il est hors de question que ce qu'il vous dira sorte du parloir de quelque manière que ce soit.  
\- Les entretiens sont tous filmés, c'est le réglement, je les utilise ensuite pour l'étude comportementale que je mène...  
\- Bien. Mais c'est hors de question que la presse soit au courant de quelconques révélations de monsieur Kamper. Et c'est de même pour les autres fédéraux, ils ne consulteront pas l'enregistrement, juste vous. Ne le brusquez pas.  
\- Bien, vous voulez faire mon boulot à ma place également ou ce sera tout ? J'ai eu plusieur entretien avec monsieur Kamper, de plus Miss Volkov procédera à l'entretien avec moi.  
Elle lance un regard vers moi.  
\- C'est hors de question.  
Price vient poser sa main contre sa joue, je sens mon estomac se serrer...  
\- Oh tu es jalouse, chérie...  
\- Pas du tout ! Elle n'a pas à entendre ce qu'il va dire.  
\- Ce que tu as dit pour moi vaut pour elle alors elle vient avec moi...  
Elle me lance un regard, je lui fait un signe de tête pour confirmer les propos de ma professeure.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous entretenir avec lui.  
Je suis ma professeure jusqu'à la porte..  
\- Bonne soirée, Maître Delfino.  
Elle lui lance un regard noir.  
\- Je ne doute pas que la votre sera bonne.  
Price me lance un sourire en coin qui suggère beaucoup, elle lui lance un dernier regard puis vient m'embrasser au coin des lèvres... Puis nous sortons de la salle refermant la porte, Price voit mon visage complètement décomposé avant de rire...  
\- Oh ça va Miss Volkov après ce que vous avez fait hier vous ne pouvez pas être choquée !  
\- Je...  
Elle me lance un regard interrogatif, je me tais, je sens mes joues rougir.  
\- Nous en parlerons plus tard chez moi, en attendant nous avons un tueur à voir.  
Nous partons jusqu'au parloir, je la suis silencieusement, une fois arrivées devant la porte, elle se tourne vers moi...  
\- Je dois vous prévenir avant tout, il est un peu... comment dire... impressionnant, mais il est surtout très intelligent et contrairement à d'autre il se montre très sympathique alors vous ne devez pas avoir peur...  
Je m'interroge du regard.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas peur là ?  
\- Là non, mais quand il va rentrer oui... car vous réaliserez que s'il s'emporte c'est foutu pour vous.  
\- Rassurant...  
Nous entrons dans la pièce et nous asseyons sur un côté de la table. J'entends la porte se déverrouiller, puis un officier entre, suivi de... Wow... Un homme juste immense, il doit faire au moins 2m10 si ce n'est pas plus et plus d'une centaine de kilo... Je suis choquée, je sens mon coeur rater un battement, un noeud se forme dans ma gorge...  
\- Bonsoir...  
Sa voix résonne dans la salle, il remonte ses lunettes.  
\- Bonsoir Ed...  
Ma professeure lui sourit.  
\- euh... Bonsoir...  
Il attache ses menottes à la table mais Price intervient.  
\- Détachez le, ça fait longtemps mais tout de même on garde les mêmes habitudes.  
Il le détache, il semble plutôt content.  
\- Merci madame Price, vous voulez un café ?Vous savez on me laisse me servir de la cafetière ici.  
Elle lui sourit gentillement.  
\- Non merci Ed ça ira...  
Il pose les yeux sur moi, un frisson me parcourt l'échine, ma professeure pose sa main sur ma cuisse afin de me détendre.  
\- Excusez-moi si je paraîts indiscret mais... qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Euh je...  
Il pose ses yeux sur la main de Price qui est sur ma cuisse.  
\- Oh vous êtes...  
Price intervient précipitamment.  
\- Non ! C'est juste ma stagiaire... Elle est un peu impressionnée...  
\- Vous savez ça ne me dérange pas... Et je fais entièrement confiance à madame Price elle a toujours été gentille avec moi.  
Il a un air complètement détaché, ce qui me rassure un peu...  
\- Non non c'est juste ma stagiaire Ed...  
Il me tends la main...  
\- Enchanté, je suis Eddy Kamper.  
\- Emma Volkov, enchantée également...  
Je lui serre la main, ma main se perd complètement dans la sienne qui doit faire le double de la mienne voire le triple...  
\- Je vous apprécie mademoiselle Volkov, vous pouvez rester.  
\- Merci...  
Il commence à parler à ma professeure, lui racontant un peu ce qu'il veut, ma professeure se contente de lui répondre, lui posant parfois quelques questions, il est très gentil avec elle, blaguant même parfois... Il lui raconte son enfance, j'en viens même à avoir pitié du petit garçon qu'il était comprenant parfois ses souffrances, je lui pose également une ou deux questions sous le regard fière de Price. Il y répond plutôt content que je lui pose des questions à mon tour. Après près de 2 heures, l'entretien se termine, Price promet de revoir Eddy bientôt à condition qu'il continue de bien se comporter. Nous rentrons ensuite jusque chez elle, j'appréhende un peu la conversation qui va s'en suivre, même si j'ai moins peur qu'hier... Nous sommes dans la voiture depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque j'ose enfin prendre la parole...  
\- Vous allez me virer ?  
Elle tourne la tête vers moi surprise.  
\- Vous virer ? Pour quelle raison ?  
\- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier...  
\- Miss Volkov... Je ne mettrais pas en péril vos études pour un simple baiser...  
\- Donc on fait comme si rien ne s'était passée ?  
\- On parlera de tout ça chez moi Emma.  
Je me tais et m'enfonce dans mon siège, elle vient poser sa main sur ma cuisse afin de me rassurer et laisse ses doigts glisser entre mes cuisses...

Lorsque nous arrivons chez elle il est environs 21h, nous sommes passées chercher de quoi manger à emporter chez un traiteur italien à mon plus grand plaisir... Après avoir manger nous nous installons dans son canapé, elle s'installe un verre de vin blanc à la main, elle m'en tend un également...  
\- Vous voulez me saouler ?  
Elle rit légèrement...  
\- Vu la quantité d'alcool que vous avez ingurgité hier soir ce n'est pas un verre de vin blanc qui vous tuera...  
Je l'accepte, en buvant une gorgée puis le pose sur la table basse...  
\- Donc là c'est le moment où l'on parle d'hier soir...?  
Je me sens déjà rougir rien qu'en lui posant la question.  
\- Ça vous angoisse à ce point ?  
Elle vient se glisser un peu plus proche de moi dans le canapé...  
\- Et bien... vous êtes ma professeure, je ne suis pas sensée avoir ce genre de contact avec vous, ni même aucun contact tout court d'ailleur...  
Elle vient poser sa main sur ma cuisse.  
\- Emma, vous n'êtes pas juste mon étudiante... Vous êtes sensée être ma stagiaire, et je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec vous que je ne le devrais.  
\- "Sensée être" ? Et je ne le suis pas ?  
Elle me sourit et vient glisser une légère caresse contre ma joue puis vient se resservir un second verre de vin...  
\- Bien sûre que si Emma, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce baiser ne signifie rien mais que je ne vous en veux absolument pas au contraire...  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Je la vois rougir un peu, elle vient jouer avec son verre entre ses mains afin de masquer sa gêne puis vient reprendre avec une assurance sans nom tout en me regardant dans les yeux...  
\- Vous cherchiez un coup d'un soir, vous aviez trouvé ce... pauvre type... j'avais Carmen, nous n'avons plus personne ni l'une ni l'autre, nous cherchons la même chose... Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?  
Je me sens gênée, je vois très bien mais je veux être sûre de ne pas me méprendre avant de lui répondre.  
\- Non pas vraiment...  
Elle finit son verre d'un traite puis vient le poser sur la table basse revenant me faire face.  
\- Vraiment pas ?  
Elle vient coller son front contre le mien.  
\- Vraiment pas.  
Son nez vient effleurer le mien, un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens... Brûlants de désir, d'envie... Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes sans réellement venir les embrasser. Elle est entrain de me tuer à petit feu... Ma respiration devient un peu plus rapide lorsque ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses pour venir se poser sur mes hanches et me coller d'autant plus contre elle. Je ferme les yeux, je sens ses lèvres capturer les miennes dans un baiser complètement différent de celui d'hier. Cette fois elle est sûre d'elle, elle sait que c'est elle qui domine cette fois et sait que je la laisserais faire, mon coeur s'accélère de plus en plus. Je viens y répondre lentement, sa langue vient glisser entre mes lèvres et vient taquiner les miennes, je viens faire de même, des tas de papillons viennent se glisser au creux de mon estomac. Je la sens sourire dans le baiser, sa main droite vient passer derrière ma nuque. Ses ongles viennent griffer légèrement mon cou tandis qu'elle mordille légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, un léger gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Son sourire s'accentue d'autant plus, elle vient une dernière fois capturer ma lèvre entre les siennes puis se recule... Je peine à reprendre mon souffle.  
\- Vous comprenez un peu mieux ?  
-... Oui... oui je comprends mieux... Pourquoi avoir dit que nous couchions ensemble dans ce cas, vous auriez pu la garder ?  
\- Elle était tombée amoureuse, elle devenait jalouse, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir plus que ce que je ne l'avais déjà fait...  
Ses lèvres viennent dériver contre mon cou, elle se recule précipitamment...  
\- Mon dieu c'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?  
Je me sens un peu honteuse...  
\- Oui.  
Elle vient poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les bleus...  
\- Je suis désolée... Plus jamais je ne vous laisserais faire de choses pareilles...  
J'avais découvert les bleus et coups ce matin à mon réveil, la plupart étaient assez douloureux.  
\- Ce n'est rien...  
Elle vient descendre ses lèvres sur mon épaule...  
\- Je ne supporterais plus que l'on vous fasse de mal miss Volkov...  
Un frisson vient glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je l'entends rire légèrement à ma réaction puis elle vient me prendre dans ses bras délicatement par peur de me faire mal...  
\- Allons nous coucher, il est déjà tard...  
Je me lève partant vers la chambre d'ami, elle hésite un instant...  
\- Bonne nuit Emma...  
\- Bonne nuit Miss Price...  
\- Regina.  
Je lui souris.  
\- Bonne nuit Regina.  
Un large sourire vient prendre place sur ses lèvres...  
\- Vous trouverez de quoi vous changer dans la salle de bain.  
\- Merci...  
Je pars dans la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre, trouvant l'habituelle short de sport et débardeur, je me change rapidement épuisée de cette journée puis vient me glisser dans les draps de satin blanc... Je ne mets que quelques minutes à m'endormir, des étoiles plein les yeux et des rêves plein la tête...


	14. Chapitre 14

-PDV de Price-  
Je suis assise dans le canapé entrain d'étudier les nombreuses planques où pourrait être Kramer, j'avais déroulé le plan de la ville sur la table et avait déposé quelques points rouges sur les éventuels lieux où il serait susceptible de se cacher. Les entrées et sorties de la ville était surveillée 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 à peine quelques minutes après qu'il se soit échappé, il ne pouvait donc pas être à l'extérieur de celle-ci. J'attrape ma tasse de café, en aspirant une gorgée, j'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne et vois Emma à moitié endormie et complètement perplexe...  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à une heure pareille ?  
\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je venais juste chercher un verre d'eau...  
Je viens tapoter la place à côté de moi sur le canapé lui signifiant de venir s'asseoir, chose qu'elle fait malgré son épuisement...  
\- Je délimite l'espace dans lequelle nous devons chercher le prisonnier échappé...  
\- À 3h52 du matin ?  
Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée durant mon travail, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je peinais à me concentrer...  
\- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je voulais travailler un peu étant donnée que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Vous voulez me raconter votre cauchemars ?  
Je ne voulais pas la laisser retourner se coucher sans savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé.  
\- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ma soirée d'hier ?  
Je sens mon ventre se serrer, je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce temps, je voulais savoir...  
\- Oui.  
Elle me regarde surprise...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui...  
Elle se tend un peu, je viens poser ma main sur sa cuisse nue, elle frissonne lentement... Je poursuis.  
\- Si vous ne voulez pas je comprends, ce n'est rien.  
\- Si... Juste... Ne me coupez pas...  
Je lâche sa cuisse pour attraper sa main dans entre les miennes.  
\- Allez-y Emma, je ne vous couperez pas...  
Elle se lance alors dans le récit de sa soirée, passant du bar à chez lui puis chez elle, me racontant chacun des détails dont elle se souvient, certain me serrant le coeur, d'autre faisant grandir ma colère envers ce salaud. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire oui à ce plan, j'aurais du l'en empêcher, je m'en veux énormément. Elle était encore si jeune, elle n'avait pas à subir ce genre de choses, elle n'y était pas préparé... Elle termine son récit, elle n'a lâché aucune larme mais sa douleur était visible sur son visage.  
\- Je suis désolée Emma.  
\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est moi qui ai accepté...  
\- Peut être mais j'aurais dû vous en empêcher. Vous n'étiez pas préparer à ce genre de chose...  
Je viens passer ma main contre sa joue, elle vient plonger ses yeux dans les miens...  
\- Parce que vous étiez préparé à vous faire prendre en otage par un idiot comme la dernière fois ?!  
Elle m'amuse lorsqu'elle s'énerve...  
\- Et bien contrairement à ce que vous pensez oui.  
\- Comment on peut être préparé à ce genre de chose ?  
\- Lorsque j'ai intégré le bureau des investigations fédérales j'ai été préparé à toutes sortes d'épreuves, j'ai eu des cours de self défense, et des entraînements. J'ai même passé 3 jours dans une cave, mais ça c'était hors des épreuves... Si vous saviez le nombre de prisonniers enfermés à cause de moi, la plupart veulent ma mort...  
Elle me regarde les yeux ronds, elle semble beaucoup mieux réveillée que tout à l'heure...  
\- Wow... J'ai la prof la plus badass de tout le campus...  
Je roule des yeux en signe de consternation.  
\- Votre éloquence laisse à désirer miss Volkov.  
\- Désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes Miss Price...  
Je lâche sa main et revient caresser sa cuisse doucement, entreprenant de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère...  
\- Croyez moi vous êtes bien plus qu'à la hauteur miss Volkov...  
Elle relève un sourcil tout en me regardant un sourire en coin.  
\- Et encore vous n'avez rien vu...  
Plus qu'heureuse de cette provocation, je viens la soulever sous ses cuisses et vient la tirer vers moi, elle tombe en arrière dans le canapé tandis que je viens me glisser entre ses cuisse, me positionnant au dessus d'elle...  
\- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu miss Volkov ? Dites moi...  
Je m'approche dangereusement de des lèvres, elle rougit intensément...  
\- Vous le découvrirez plus tard peut être...  
Elle semblait être une biche acculée contre une montagne, ne pouvant échapper à son prédateur. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les yeux brillants, presque suppliant de la laisser mais me défiant à la fois d'oser aller plus loin. Je viens poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, glissant ma langue entre elle, tandis que mon bras se glissait au creux de ses hanches dans un mouvement possessif venant bloquer ses hanches contre les miennes. Ses lèvres répondent à mon baiser, ses mains viennent se poser de part et d'autre de ma taille. Je retire mes lèvres des siennes partant à la conquête de son cou où se cachait tout une fragrance de parfum. Mon corps s'échauffait au rythme des songes imaginatifs qui filaient dans mon esprit, je pourrais lui faire des tas de choses. Sa tête penchée sur le côté, son corps disait "oui" à la moindre de mes avances, à mes lèvres, à mes mains. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées, je la dominais complètement, la sensation était grisante. Elle réagissait à chacun de mes baisers, frissonnant, tremblant sous mon corps. Mes lèvres se perdaient peu à peu venant marquer sa peau de mon rouge à lèvres, glissant lentement le long de son décolleté. Un léger gémissement passe la barrière de ses lèvres roses pâles. Un frisson vient parcourir mon dos, cet effet que j'avais sur elle, ce pouvoir de domination presque totale m'excitait d'autant plus. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses cuisses dénudées tandis que mes lèvres continuaient leur douce torture... Mes caresses remontèrent doucement jusqu'au t-shirt de mon étudiante, glissant sous cette triviale barrière de tissus. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses abdos, se contractant automatiquement à leurs contacte, laissant échapper un soupir de désir qui ne me laissait pas de marbre. Une fois le débardeur remonté mes lèvres vinrent rapidement s'égarer contre son ventre, laissant quelques baisers humide tracer un ligne que ma respiration vint effleurer.  
\- Vous allez me tuer...  
Sa voix est grave, rauque, remplit d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Pour toute réponse je viens remonter son un peu plus, venant embrasser chaque ecchymoses présentent sur son corps du bout des lèvres ses mains viennent se glisser dans mes cheveux, me faisant réagir vivement, un grognement passe la barrière de mes lèvres, je viens mordiller sa peau. Elle retire sa main, je remonte lentement jusque son cou, venant déposer quelques baisers avant de retourner contre ses lèvres, je viens lui mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de la capturer dans un baiser possessif. Je sens le mouvement de ses hanches contre les miennes trahissant son désir, je me recule, observant son corps tâché de mes lèvres. Je la vois réouvrir les yeux et soupirer, elle se redresse lentement, les joues empourprées de désir, le regard brillant...  
\- Nous n'irons pas plus loin tant que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma proposition d'hier Emma...  
Elle tente de venir me voler un baiser, je recule rapidement...  
\- C'est un oui, laissez moi faire maintenant...  
Elle tente encore une fois, je me recule d'avantage.  
\- Je veux un oui réfléchi, je ne veux pas que vous me disiez oui uniquement parce que vous mourrez d'envie que je vous prenne sur ce canapé à cause de mes baisers.  
Elle lance un regard suppliant.  
\- J'en ai toujours mourru d'envie que vous me preniez, que ce soit sur votre canapé, sur votre de bureau ou même dans votre amphithéâtre...  
Je viens placer de doigts sous son menton pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens...  
\- Alors réfléchissez y Emma, vous me donnerez votre réponse demain... Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui vous attend.  
Je me lève partant vers ma chambre.  
\- Alors c'est tout ? Vous vous arrêtez là maintenant ?  
Je souris face à son expression dépité...  
\- Oui miss Volkov... Je vais dormir maintenant, bonne nuit...  
Je me glisse dans ma chambre sans me retourner, un large sourire sur mes lèvres.

-PDV d'Emma-  
Cette femme est entrain de me tuer à petit feu, la quasi totalité de mes entrailles est en feu. Son parfum est partout sur ma peau ainsi que les traces de rouge à lèvres laissées par ses baisers. Mon coeur bat la chamade, mon corps me supplie de lui demander de terminer ce qu'elle a commencé, mes hormones font les montagnes russes... Je n'avais jamais autant eu envie de quelqu'un qu'aujourd'hui et je me damnerais pour avoir la suite de cette étreinte. Je me lève difficilement, mes jambes ne répondant plus à grand chose, je pars directement dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche froide me ferait le plus grand bien.

Après plus de 30 minutes passées sous la douche à ressasser ce qu'il venait de se passer, je sors de la salle de bain prête à retourner me coucher. Je me glisse sous les draps frais, puis m'installe confortablement, malheureusement pour moi mes pensées ne me laisse pas tranquille. Je me mets rapidement à imaginer ce que pourrais être une nuit d'amour avec cette déesse qu'est Price. Je réfléchissez de plus en plus à accepter sa proposition qui me semblait bien plus que tentante. Mais d'un côté je n'avais jamais couché avec des femmes, même si j'étais bien plus attirée par ces dernières que par les hommes, les coups d'un soir masculins étaient bien plus faciles à trouver. Price ne me proposait pas un coup d'un soir, elle me proposait du sexe à sa volonté, peut être à la mienne aussi... Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter ou non, accepter serai sûrement tomber encore plus pour cette sublime créature. Refuser serai me priver de ce dont je rêve depuis des semaines, mais m'épargnerait la douleur que ce serai lorsqu'elle passera à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette attirance que j'ai envers elle est terrible, elle contrôle chacun de mes faits et gestes, me pousse à m'approcher encore plus de cette immense brasier qu'est Regina Price. Ces yeux noirs, ses cheveux brun, ses longues jambes, la courbe de ses hanches, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, la légère cicatrice au dessus de ces dernières... Sa voix grave, chaude qui mettrait le monde à genoux à la moindre de ces exigences. Sa manière de s'habiller dans ses chemisiers bien trop décolletés, ses jupes moulant chacune de ses courbes, ses robes ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, ses talons hauts. Son regard, son sarcasme, cette manie du contrôle, cet amour pour la domination... Je me damnerais pour cette femme, comment ne pas en être attirée. En plus de ça Price était une femme de pouvoir, une femme forte qui tenait tête au plus grand patron des fédéraux, elle donnait l'impression que le monde entier était à ses pieds. Mais elle était également ma patronne et ma professeure, comment oublier ce détail ? Mes paupières se fermaient doucement, je me laissais porter par mes rêves, plus fou les uns que les autres.

J'entends du bruit dans le salon, ce qui me tire rapidement de mon sommeil, j'ouvre les yeux tombant nez à nez avec le réveil qui indique 07:43, je me traîne en dehors du lit afin de voir ce qui, ou plutôt celle qui m'a réveillée...  
Price est assise dans le canapé, un café dans les main, dans un pantalon de sport qui moule ses jambes comme une seconde peau ainsi qu'un large sweat noir... Ses cheveux sont tressés sur le côté, elle semble réfléchir, le regard perdu à travers la baie vitrée qui ne laisse voir qu'un épais brouillard englobant la ville.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez à une heure pareille ?  
\- Je travaille miss Volkov.  
Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qui me ramène à la scène d'hier. Elle n'est plus du tout de la même humeur malheureusement et semble passablement énervée.  
\- Ça vous énerve de ne pas le trouver pas vrai ?  
\- Il vous a menacé alors excusez moi de m'inquiéter un minimum pour vous !  
Elle replace une mèche humide qui vient de tomber tout en se reconcentrant attrapant son stylo entre ses lèvres... Cette femme me faisait craquer.  
\- Si vous finissez encore dans un entrepôt en otage je vous étrangle moi même compris ?  
Elle s'apprête à répondre les sourcils froncés lorsque son visage s'illumine d'un coup.  
\- Miss Volkov vous êtes géniale !  
Elle vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes dans l'euphorie du moment puis se lève partant rapidement attraper son téléphone... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait de si géniale mais c'était tout à mon avantage. Je me tourne vers elle, elle est au téléphone...  
*- Oui... Vous avez fouillez l'entrepôt de la prise d'otage... Oui mais il y a une trappe dans le sol !... et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!... oui tenez moi au courant.*  
Elle pose sont téléphone sur la table basse venant se rasseoir dans le canapé...  
\- Merci miss Volkov vous êtes un génie.  
Elle revient m'embrasser la joue puis se cale dans le canapé...  
\- Vous avez cours à quelle heure ?  
-... Méthodo... à 9h...  
Elle me souris, un sourire adorable...  
\- Allez vous changer je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps...  
Son sourire me met de bonne humeur, sa joie revenue soudainement après son énervement me rend heureuse, je pars donc me changer ne voulant pas entacher ce moment.  
Une fois habillée, je reviens vers ma professeure que je trouve entrain de faire cuire des pancakes dos à moi, j'en profite pour l'observer un peu...  
\- Vous aimez ce que vous voyez miss Volkov ?  
Je me sens rougir, détournant le regard puis vient m'asseoir sur le comptoir à côté d'elle... Elle me lance un regard accusateur tout en venant déposer le dernier pancake dans le plat tout en sortant le sirop d'érable. Nous nous installons à table, je fixe ma professeure, perdue dans mes pensées, je la vois rougir peu à peu, elle baisse la tête puis reprend rapidement sa prestance habituelle.  
\- Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?  
C'est à mon tour de rougir cette fois, je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette, avalant difficilement ce que j'ai dans la bouche...  
\- Oui... mais je ne sais toujours pas...  
À ma réponse je sens son pied effleurer mon tibia lentement.  
\- Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir dans ce cas miss Volkov. J'ai tout mon temps...  
Elle vient attraper ma main dans la sienne, me faisant frissonner, mon corps parlait pour moi...  
\- Merci...  
Elle vient chercher mon regard des yeux afin de me répondre...  
\- Il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur de quoi que ce soit, ce n'est que du sexe, je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer ni quoi que ce soit et vous pourrez poser vos propres conditions tout comme moi, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentez piégé si vous acceptez. Je veux que tout ce qui se passera soit pleinement consenti.  
\- Je sais bien, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir encore un peu...  
\- Pas de problème.  
Je termine mon assiette, je termine de me préparer et m'apprête à partir lorsque j'entends une voix derrière moi me retenir...  
\- Attendez ! Je vais vous déposer...  
Je vois ma professeure ayant enfilé une paire de converses noires, je la détaille perplexe... elle reste magnifique.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne suis tout de même pas obligé d'être toujours parfaite pour sortir, surtout que je travaille chez moi toute la journée aujourd'hui...  
\- Vous êtes parfaite de toutes manières. C'est juste... surprenant...  
Elle vient poser ses lèvres contre ma joue, un sourire sur ces dernières...  
-Vous êtes adorable...  
Le trajet en voiture se passe calmement, je m'apprête à descendre de la voiture lorsqu'elle me retient à l'intérieur...  
\- Quoi ?  
Elle me lance une regard froid.  
\- Vous sortez sans me dire un mot ?  
-Euh... merci encore pour tout, au revoir ?  
Elle roule des yeux.  
\- Pas comme ça enfin.  
\- À très vite je l'espère, votre Majesté ?  
Elle souris plutôt satisfaite de cette phrase.  
\- À très vite Miss Volkov...  
Je lui grogne rapidement un "Emma" et sort de la voiture, me dirigeant non sans traîner les pieds vers mon cours de méthodologie où je devais rejoindre Sacha... La journée allait être longue.


	15. Chapitre 15

-Pdv d'Emma-  
Je sors de la fac et m'engage vers le métro, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur de mon manteau que je viens maintenir contre moi... La pluie tombe à flot, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche, je décroche rapidement.

*- Miss Volkov rejoignez moi sur le parking de la fac...  
\- Pardon ? C'est une blague ? Je suis presque au métro et il tombe des cordes.  
\- Ne bougez pas j'arrive.  
\- Mais je...* suis sous la pluie... très bien.

Elle m'avait raccroché au nez, je n'ai eu qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir la berline noir arriver près de moi, je grimpe sur le siège passager, fermant la portière. Je suis trempée par la pluie, je frissonne, elle ne me lance aucun regard mais sourit en coin...

\- Nous partons sur une scène de crime.  
\- Quoi ? Mais je suis trempée...  
\- Croyez moi vous auriez été tout aussi trempée après une heure avec moi...

Je lui lance un regard noir, son sourire me déstabilise une peu...

\- Nous allons faire un détour jusque chez vous pour aller vous changer, après la scène de crime nous partons en planque pendant 3 heure ensuite une équipe prendra le relais...  
\- Super, alors c'est ça le programme de la soirée ? une chasse au trésor et un cache-cache,génial.  
\- Vous aviez mieux peut-être ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment...

Elle me lance un immense sourire avant de s'arrêter devant mon immeuble, elle m'attend dans la voiture tandis que je m'empresse d'arriver jusqu'à mon appartement, je me change rapidement, enfilant un simple jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche un peu transparente, j'enfile un blazer noir et part rejoindre ma professeure dans la voiture. Je grimpe dans la voiture, je vois ma professeure légèrement agacée, son téléphone vibre, elle décroche tout en démarrant.

-Price... Oui... Et bien quel est le problème ? Elle est morte, elle ne va pas se lever et se mettre à marcher et s'en aller !... Et bien si elle est là depuis si longtemps elle n'est pas à deux minutes près... Oh sérieusement ? je m'excuserai auprès du cadavre si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Elle raccroche sifflant des injures entre ses dents, lançant son téléphone sur la banquette arrière. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Après presque 30 longues minutes de routes affreusement silencieuses et tendues, je viens poser ma main contre sa cuisse créant contre toute attente une réaction chez ma professeure, la sentant frissonner sous la caresse de ma main. Je tourne rapidement mon regard vers elle afin d'avoir confirmation de ce que j'ai ressenti, le rouge qui s'étale sur ses joues trahi sa réaction presque disproportionnée à ma caresse. Au moment où j'allais m'exprimer, je remarque rapidement nous ne sommes plus sur les chemins de la villes mais des sentiers de terres, mon regard se tourne vers elle, interrogateur.

\- On va où là ?  
\- Dans la forêt Emma, d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas choisi forcément la bonne tenue...

En effet mes converses allait grandement souffrir des flaques boueuses et de la pluie...

\- Si vous m'aviez prévenue ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple vous ne pensez pas ?  
\- Je voulais voir ce que vous alliez choisir pour m'impressionner cette fois.  
\- Vous pensez que je m'habille pour vous aguicher ? C'est une blague j'espère ?  
\- Osez me dire le contraire, chaque fois que vous êtes sensée me croiser vous êtes sublime, lorsque je vous croise à l'improviste vous êtes habillez comme une adolescente négligée.

Je m'apprête à la contredire mais aucune réponse ne vient, j'ouvre la bouche vainement puis là referme, entendant ma professeure ricaner à mes côtés... Je retire ma main de sa cuisse précipitamment, concentrant mon regard sur la route, serrant la mâchoire.

\- Ne cherchez pas à nier surtout miss Volkov.  
\- Je ne m'habille pas comme une adolescente négligée miss Price.

un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais vous vous habillez pour m'aguicher.  
\- Non ! Enfin... Bref ça suffit.  
\- Ça tombe bien, nous sommes arrivées.

Elle freine la voiture dérapant dans la boue. Elle me lance une regard presque volontairement méprisant.  
\- Attention. Ça glisse...

Je descends de la voiture roulant des yeux à sa remarque, je me débrouille comme je peux pour ne pas atterrir dans la marre de boue juste sous la voiture... Je remarque que Price se dirige vers un homme qui nous bloque le chemin, il ressemble à un vieux pervers déguisé en shérif.

\- Price...

Ayant décliné son identité, ma professeure s'apprête à passer à côtés mais il la retient.

\- Wow mademoiselle, tout d'abord bonjour, et c'est une scène de crime, on ne rentre pas comme dans un bar ici...  
\- Je vois que monsieur est connaisseur, enfin en ce qui concerne les bars. Je suis des fédéraux alors je rentre sur la scène de crime que vous le vouliez ou non.  
\- Une femme chez les fédéraux et si jeune surtout ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un hommes chez les danseuses de cabaret ?

Ma professeur commence à s'impatienter, les nerfs à vif, je vois son poing se serrer, se retenant surement de ne pas gifler cet idiot misogyne...

\- l'agent Price ça vous dit quelque chose ?!  
\- Oui et il n'est pas encore arrivé je dois l'attendre justement... 

Price serre la mâchoire inspirant un grand coup, se passant la main sur le visage, elle me lance un regard qui me montre clairement qu'elle est à deux doigts de lui éclater le crâne sur le coin de son pare-brise. La seule raison qui la retient est bien évidemment sa voiture et non pas le crane vide de Lucky Luke en culotte courte. 

\- Si j'avais mon badge je vous l'aurais fait avaler. Volkov, mon téléphone.

Je pars chercher son téléphone, c'est le pire moment pour la contredire alors je cède sans rechigner, je grimpe à l'arrière de la voiture, l'attrape et en ressort rapidement, sentant ma converse s'enfoncer dans la boue ayant la désagréable sensation de la toile s'imbibant d'eau... Génial. Je lui tends son téléphone un air dégoûté sur le visage mais elle n'en a que faire... Pas tant que ça en fait.

\- J'en connais une qui va rentrer à pied. Vos baskets boueuses sur mes tapis de voiture ? même pas en rêve Volkov.

Je lâche un soupir désolée, elle compose rapidement un numéro de téléphone, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais ça décroche rapidement en tout cas, sûrement pas celui sur qui elle a hurlé tout à l'heure, plutôt un de ses lèche-bottes.

\- Price... Oui, l'idiot du village que vous avez placé à l'entrée de la scène de crime, le voilà le problème ! Son machisme ne veut pas admettre qu'une femme peut faire partie des fédéraux ! Je l'aurais bien étranglé mais son hygiène me parait plus que déplorable alors je préfère me tenir à distance... Oui fais vite j'ai mon arme dans la voiture si ça peut t'inquiéter. Bien.

Elle raccroche et glisse son téléphone dans la poche de mon jean me lançant un regard qui me fait clairement comprendre que je suis foutu s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je ne bronche pas, toujours perdue entre admiration et crainte. Un homme en uniforme arrive, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Buffalo Bill.

\- Tu peux la laisser passer, Paul, c'est Price, notre agent.

Son regard s'illumine d'un coup, comme s'il venait de trouver le bouton ON de son cerveau. Il tend la main à ma professeur, le regard empli d'admiration profonde et de désir... Ma professeur le regarde avec dédain et un immense mépris non dissimuler...

\- Là d'où vous venez les gens passent leurs temps au bar et ne rentre que pour battre leur femme devant leurs enfants. Je ne serrerais pas la main d'un homme comme vous, lâche et répugnant.

Il range sa main dans sa poche, ignorant ce que ma professeure vient de lui lâcher au visage, cette femme m'émerveillera toujours...

\- David, mène moi à la scène de crime tu veux ?  
Il lui répond par un sourire amusé.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Tandis que le cow-boy vient nous suivre, je suis ma professeure à travers la forêt, contrairement à ce que je pensais elle qui avait l'habitude des tailleurs et des talons de 15 centimètres s'en sortait bien mieux que moi. Le fameux "Paul" était passé devant nous et parler maintenant avec David, peinant à suivre son rythme. J'enjambe les branches, me glisse entre les arbres, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop loin sinon je vais rapidement en avoir marre à ce rythme là, non pas que l'on marche trop vite ou je ne sais quoi mais se retrouver entourée de machos est loin d'être ma tasse de thé et visiblement ce n'est pas celle de ma professeure au vue des regards répugnés qu'elle lance aux hommes devant nous... Je vois des policier de loin ainsi qu'un ruban entourant la zone, je vois Buffalo Bill s'arrêter devant le cordon sans le franchir, il se tourne enfin vers moi pour me parler ainsi qu'à David.

\- Je vous laisse y aller ce genre de scène me rend malade...  
Son regard glisse vers ma professeure...  
\- J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché...  
\- Écoutez, ce n'est pas un corps en plus qui va m'empêcher de dormir la nuit. J'ai vu des enfants battus à mort, des corps retrouves couverts de bêtes et en pleine décomposition encore grouillant d'asticots, des corps éviscérés et des tas d'autres choses qui, rien qu'en y pensant vous empêcherez de dormir pendant des années voir peut être toute votre vie péquenaud alors sauf votre respect ne me méprisez pas et laissez moi faire mon travail pendant que vous n'arrivait pas à faire le votre.

Elle passe sous le ruban sans attendre sa réponse, et s'approche d'une sorte de plaid disposé à terre. Je la suis, une odeur putride me prends à la gorge, j'essaye de respirer le moins possible en attendant de m'habituer à l'odeur... Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard rempli de compassion.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir Emma, si vous préférez rester plus loin je ne vous en voudrez pas vous savez, il faut y aller étape par étape...  
\- Non, c'est bon, je peux le faire...

Je m'avance un peu plus, l'odeur se fait de plus en plus forte... Je suis à deux mètres du draps, un tas de mouches et autres bêtes volent autour de la scène. Je suis complètement surprise de ce que je vois, je vois un corps nu, mais complètement démembrés en état de décomposition avancé. Les bêtes ont déjà commencés leur travail, j'observe attentivement chaque détail de la scène, je sors mon appareil de mon sac et entreprends quelques clichés photo de la scène même si je sais très bien que je la redessinerais une fois dans la voiture afin de m'imprégner de chaque élément... J'observe attentivement pendant une dizaine de minutes encore et retourne en dehors de la zone balisée vite rejoins par Price...

Ma patronne lance le même regard qu'un félin s'apprêtant à égorger sa proie d'un coup de griffe, ce qui n'est clairement pas bon signe pour eux...

\- Vous m'aviez dit un corps. Hors ce sont des parties de corps que nous avons là, ils sont complètement démembrés, vous ne pouviez pas être sûr que ces membres n'appartiennent qu'à une unique personne alors la prochaine fois évitez d'émettre de fausses hypothèses. Il manque également les deux têtes des victimes, je suis prête à parier qu'il les a gardées avec lui mais qu'il finira par s'en débarrasser également. Ça doit faire une semaine que les restes sont là au maximum, il a du les transporter dans sa voiture, d'où l'importance de la couverture. Il n'est pas resté longtemps, juste le temps de les déposer, il semble organisé...  
\- Il ?  
\- Oui c'est un homme, les femmes préfèrent le poison ou l'arme blanche lorsqu'il s'agit de meurtre et au vu de la manière dont elles ont été tué seul un homme aurait pu faire ça, ô les hommes ces douces créatures.  
\- Et comment sont elles mortes ?  
\- Je dirais égorgées au vu de la coupe au niveau du cou mais les scientifiques vous le confirmeront... Ce n'est sans doute pas son premier meurtre, c'est une récidive, et je pense que d'ici quelques temps de nouveaux corps apparaîtront, vérifiez les personnes disparues voulez-vous, concentrez vous sur les femmes, la plupart sont peut être déjà mortes. Miss Volkov quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que vous avez déjà dit.  
\- Bien, alors allons-y, nous avons une planque a assurer.

Lucky Luke s'approche de ma professeure posant sa main sur son bras, elle le retire vivement, ce qui ne repousse pas notre ami le cow-boy.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner.

elle lui lance un regard noir rempli de haine à son égard, il recule de quelques pas, manquant de trébucher sur un vieux tronc qui traînait sur le sol.

-Oh oui j'oubliais, les femmes n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation... Je sais parfaitement le chemin, Napoléon, merci bien.

Elle tourne les talons, je la suis, dans une grande incompréhension, elle se tourne vers moi, voyant l'incompréhension sur mon visage elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Napoléon ?  
\- Un porc, Napoléon... La ferme des animaux de George Orwell... Puis il est assez petit, comme Napoléon.  
\- Oh je vois... Madame est une amatrice de littérature.  
\- Pas vous ?  
\- Un peu... Je ne trouve pas vraiment le temps.  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas le temps ? je dis plutôt que vous ne le prenez pas...  
\- Touchée...

Je lui souris, nous arrivons près de la voiture, elle me rends mon sourire puis nous grimpons dans la berline tacheté de boue, je vois ma patronne blêmir en voyant l'état de sa voiture...

\- Dites-vous que ça ne passera que mieux pour la planque...

Elle me lance un regard qui laisse envisager qu'elle n'est pas du tout de mon avis mais ne réponds pas et grimpe dans la voiture. Je fais de même veillant a ne pas remarcher une nouvelle fois dans la flaque de boue. Nous reprenons les chemins de terre, elle se concentre afin de ne par salir d'autant plus la merveilleuse carrosserie noire brillante de sa voiture. Malheureuse pour elle nous passons dans une flaque de boue qui vient jusqu'à taché le pare-brise... Je l'entends grogner entre ses lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un rire franc avant de recevoir un coup de coude prononcé dans les côtes causant mon étouffement. Elle freine brusquement se tournant vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée, vous allez bien ?...Emma ?

Je reprends difficilement ma respiration afin de lui répondre, me raclant la gorge doucement afin d'éviter de m'étouffer de nouveaux.

\- Oui ça va ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute...

Elle redémarre la voiture, plus calme que tout à l'heure, l'envie soudaine de la taquiner me prends d'un coup.

\- Je vous ai fait peur ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde miss Volkov, si je pouvais juste éviter de vous tuer et de me retrouver avec un cadavre de plus sur les bras ça m'arrangerait...  
\- Alors c'est aller en prison qui vous inquiète ? je suis très déçue...  
\- Si je tuais je n'irais sûrement pas en prison Volkov, je suis surentraîner pour trouver chaque erreur, même infime, qu'un tueur laisse derrière lui... Vous croyez vraiment que je ne saurai pas commettre le meurtre parfait ? Vous êtes naïve Emma. Et puis, sans vous je trouverais mon travail un peu ennuyant maintenant que je suis habituée à votre désagréable bavardage.  
\- Vous m'appréciez enfin... Ce n'était pas trop tôt...  
\- J'ai dit que j'étais habituée à vous, c'est différent miss Volkov...

Nous arrivons sur l'autoroute, elle en profite pour venir poser sa main très haut sur ma cuisse, glissant ses doigts vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je viens poser ma main sur la sienne, cette fois non pour la reculer mais pour assurer son contact. Un frisson me parcourt, c'est Verdun dans mon estomac... Je ne dis rien pour ne causer aucune perte de contact avec elle. Elle me lance un regard que je reconnais très bien étant donné qu'il ressemble à celui d'hier soir juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi. Rien que d'y penser, je suis complètement ailleurs. Malheureusement elle vient retirer sa main devant changer de vitesse, je reconnais rapidement l'endroit où nous arrivons, il 'agit du fameux hangar. Elle se gare dans l'allée, assez loin mais pas trop afin que l'on puisse observer les éventuels allés et venues. Nous sommes plutôt bien cachées, avec les vitres teintées de la voiture on ne pouvait pas vraiment nous voir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
\- On attends Miss Volkov...  
\- Ah... c'est amusant ça... et pendant combien de temps ?  
\- 3 heures...  
\- Super, on va s'amuser.

Après 20 minutes de blanc, j'entends mon ventre se mettre à gargouiller, pas étonnant étant donné qu'il est 19h30, je m'apprête à parler lorsque ma professeur attrape un sac en papier sur la banquette arrière, sortant une salade...

\- Si vous pensez que ça va le faire taire vous vous fourrez le doigts dans l'œil là...

Elle roule des yeux et sort un sandwich du sac tout en me le tendant.

\- La salade est pour moi, je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas très salade étant donné la quantité de nourriture que vous êtes capable d'ingurgiter...

Je la remercie tout en lui souriant, nous mangeons dans le silence tandis que ma professeur fixe le hangar. Environ 50 minutes plus tard, après avoir eu une petite conversation sur l'avancée de mon mémoire, ma professeure daigne enfin me regarder un peu, malheureusement son regard me fait rapidement paniquer.

-Emma... Je sais que je ne vous ai pas laissé énormément de temps mais... Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Je sens sa main venir se glisser contre ma cuisse, de manière beaucoup plus prudente que tout à l'heure...

\- Pas vraiment...

Elle retire sa main de ma cuisse, la chaleur de sa main est remplacé par la fraîcheur de l'air dans la voiture...

\- Oh et puis merde...

Elle tourne la tête perplexe mais je viens rapidement plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, mes mains viennent autour de son cou, la maintenant près de moi mais elle ne semble pas de cet avis... 

-PDV de Regina-

Je viens l'attirer contre moi en la tenant par les hanches, elle vient rapidement se placer à califourchon sur mes genoux comprenant ce que je désire... Et je ne désire qu'elle a cet instant. Mes mains viennent rapidement glisser sous sa chemise, tandis que ma langue vient s'immiscer entre ses lèvres afin de venir jouer avec la sienne. Je sens son ventre se contracter au contact de mes doigts, un long frisson la parcourt me faisait sourire dans le baiser, je viens attraper sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents tout en venant déboutonner sa chemise blanche clairement transparente. Je retire rapidement son blazer ainsi que sa chemise, revenant rapidement poser mes mains contre sa poitrine, j'entends un léger soupir passer la frontière de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je viens rapidement dégrafer son soutien-gorge d'une seule main experte, elle ouvre les yeux surprise par la rapidité de mon geste, je lui lance un clin d'œil et vient lui faire subir de douce torture contre son cou, alternant les attaques de mes lèvres, ma langue et mes incisives. Elle pousse un léger gémissement lorsque je viens descendre contre sa poitrine, ma langue s'occupe de son sein gauche tandis que ma main s'occupe du second. Une symphonie de gémissement, un léger rire m'échapper contre sa peau... Ma main libre vient se glisser dans son jean, le déboutonnant au passage, elle se cambre rapidement lorsque ma main vient contre son sous-vêtement, effleurant un point sensible au passage. Des tas de frissons apparaissent sur sa peau, elle est complètement trempée, j'esquisse un léger mouvement, je viens rapidement attraper la pointe de son sein entre mes dents glissant ma mains dans son sous-vêtement contre son intimité. Je viens étouffer ses gémissements contre mes lèvres, jouant de mes doigts, ses hanches viennent rapidement suivre le mouvement avant que je n'entre en elle. Elle vient mordre ma lèvre tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans mes cuisses, auxquelles elle se retenait afin de ne pas s'écrouler. Après quelques minutes de vas et vient incessant, j'accélère le mouvement, ses hanches suivant le rythme, ses gémissement devinrent de plus en plus fort, de légers tremblement se font ressentirent. Je viens recourber mes doigts en elle, terminant sa torture dans un intense cri de plaisir, les tremblements devinrent plus intense quelques temps, la courbure de ses reins s'intensifia puis elle vint s'effondrer contre moi, à bout de souffle, la tête reposant sur mon épaule. Je viens glisser mes doigts entre ses lèvres, l'observant... Le souffle entrecoupé elle se mit à rire, rire que je lui retourne tandis qu'elle revient contre moi...

\- Alors c'est ce que vous faites quand vous êtes en planque ?  
\- Non, mais avec vous oui, alors je pense que nous devrions être en planque plus souvent.

En parlant de planque, je me remets rapidement à fixer le hangar, inquiète de ce qui a pu se passer durant ce temps, de ce que j'ai pu louper. Ma stagiaire vient me voler un baiser du bout des lèvres, sûrement pour vérifier que je ne l'ai pas utilisée, mais que l'envie y était et que rien n'a changé, baiser que je lui retourne lançant un léger sourire. Elle revient à sa place, se rhabillant... Puis elle vient se coller contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule, je la laisse faire n'ayant pas le courage de la repousser après ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Je viens poser ma main sur sa cuisse continuant à la rassurer mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que ce j'étais sensé observer nous observait déjà de l'extérieur...


	16. Chapitre 16

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Cela faisait 10 minutes que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle encore tremblante de ce qu'il venait de se passer... Alors ma première fois avec une femme était dans une voiture, ce n'était certes pas très conforme à ce que j'imaginais mais c'était avec Regina Price, et cela dépassait toutes mes attentes... Certes ça n'a pas duré très longtemps mais qui aurait duré longtemps entre les mains expertes de Price. Je vois son téléphone s'illuminer légèrement, elle l'attrape tout en souriant puis prends soin de répondre, un large sourire sur les lèvres...  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire à ce point ?  
Elle relève brusquement la tête de l'écran... Je regrette instantanément d'avoir posé la question en voyant son regard me lancer des éclairs mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
\- Et bien je réponds à une collègue mais est ce que celà vous regarde je ne crois pas.  
Je revois son téléphone s'illuminer de nouveau affichant 3 nouveaux messages au nom de The One.  
\- Oh et vous couchez aussi avec celle là ou c'est prévu pour bientôt ?  
\- Oui j'y compte bien, vous n'êtes pas une exception miss Volkov, vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité de la chose...  
\- Je suis trop naïve et vous vous êtes une garce...  
J'ouvre la portière, un craquement se fait entendre, sa main se referme précipitamment sur mon poignet me tirant à l'intérieur... Un coup de feu retentit, passant à travers la vitre de la portière, mon souffle se coupe brusquement...  
\- Ne bougez surtout pas.  
Je la vois sortir un baretta de sous son siège, et le charger... Elle ouvre sa portière, une balle passe encore une fois mais bien plus proche de l'habitacle cette fois si, elle s'apprête à sortir, je la retiens à l'intérieur...  
\- Il faut bien qu'une de nous deux sorte miss Volkov, sinon on va toutes les deux mourir ici... les deux agents qui doivent nous remplacer arrive dans 15 minutes, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il peut se passer en 15 minutes...  
\- Et bien il se trouve que j'en ai une bonne idée étant donnée que vous venez de me baiser en 15 minutes...  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion Volkov.  
\- Ça ne le sera jamais dans ce cas...  
\- Effectivement.  
Je lui retire ma main, et sors de la voiture lorsque j'entends un coup de feu résonner, suivit immédiatement d'un second. Je m'attends à m'écrouler au sol dans une douleur insoutenable mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas... Je sens juste quelque chose m'effleurer, me faisant ressentir une vive douleur au passage... mais cette douleur ne me fait pas tomber comme je l'imaginais, ni même défaillir... J'entends un bruit sourd d'une chute, je me tourne précipitamment vers Regina, je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement en la voyant debout, son arme encore en main pointée devant elle... Il ne reste donc qu'une personne, je tourne les yeux vers la provenance des premiers coups de feu tirés, un corps gît sur le sol... Je viens poser ma mains contre mon épaule, où la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer... Je saigne malgré tout plus que je ne le pensais. Je vois Price se tourner vers moi, inquiète, voyant le sang couler un peu entre mes doigts...  
\- Asseyez vous dans la voiture.  
Elle semble très en colère après moi, je risque une leçon de moral de plusieurs heures maintenant...  
\- Je ne voudrais pas tâcher vos siège...  
Elle passe de l'autre côté de la voiture en quatrième vitesse, me poussant à l'intérieure me faisant siffler de douleur entre mes dents.  
\- Je me fiche de mes sièges Volkov.  
Elle retire violemment ma veste, me faisant gémir de douleur au passage... puis revient arracher les boutons de ma chemise.  
\- Eh ma chemise !  
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
\- Elle est fichu de toute manière alors cessez.  
Elle la retire, je frissonne, il ne fait pas plus de 15 degrés alors se promener en sous-vetements, non merci. Ma professeure attarde son regard sur la plaie près de mon bras tandis que la patrouille sensée nous remplacer débarque au loin... Elle attrape ma chemise et vient la nouer autour de mon bras comprimant la plaie... me faisant gémir de douleur à nouveau...  
\- Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital, vous avez besoin de points de suture...  
Sa main glisse le long de mon bras et vient se poser sur ma hanche maintenant dénudée.  
\- Ça ira jusque là ?  
\- Je... oui... Je crois.  
\- Bien.  
Ses yeux viennent détailler mon buste du regard, détaillant mes nombreux tatouages... Une portière claque la faisant dévier le regard, sa main se retire de ma hanche, elle me murmure qu'elle arrive avant de partir voir les agents qui découvrent le corps surpris... Je la vois échanger quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre, les agents lui font signe de la tête puis elle revient, grimpant à l'intérieur de la berline, démarrant.  
\- Et c'est tout ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Vous venez de tuer un homme, vous échangez deux mots avec les agents et ça vous suffit pour partir...?  
Nous sortons di sentier menant au hangar, elle se tourne rapidement vers moi...  
\- Il n'est pas le premier que j'ai eu à descendre et ne sera pas le dernier miss Volkov.  
Je sens une vague de colère monter en moi.  
\- Mais c'est une vie humaine ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire mouchoir que l'on peut jeter lorsque l'on n'en a plus besoin !  
Je la sens accélérer brusquement.  
\- Pour lui vous êtes un vulgaire mouchoir. Votre vie ne vaut rien, il va falloir que vous le comprenez sinon jamais vous n'arriverez à faire ce métier. Cessez de penser avec votre coeur. Pensez avec votre tête.  
\- Facile de ne pas penser avec son coeur lorsque l'on en a aucun.  
Je me sens frissonner lorsque je croise son regard noir, rempli de colère... La suite de trajet se passe dans un silence de mort, pesant, lourd.

Une fois arrivées sur le parking de l'hôpital je vois Price retirer sa veste et me la tendre.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
Elle me regarde surprise.  
\- Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ça, tout le monde va vous regarder comme un vulgaire morceau de viande c'est hors de question.  
\- Il se trouve que vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité de la chose votre majesté.  
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je disais, vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité de la chose.  
Son regard s'assombrit d'autant plus.  
\- Je vous ai laissé une chance de vous rattraper Volkov. Si vous voulez jouer à ça très bien, si c'est votre souhait.  
J'attrape la veste sans la regarder et l'enfile difficilement.  
\- On peut y aller maintenant.  
-... Fermez la.  
Je me retourne vers elle, les yeux ronds...  
\- Pardon ?  
Elle roule des yeux avant de me regarder l'air consterné.  
\- La veste Volkov bien que la manière dont vous l'aviez compris m'arrangerait aussi.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tout en fermant la veste. Nous sortons de la voiture tout en nous dirigeant vers les urgences, la salle d'attente est bondée, je m'enregistre auprès de l'accueil, lorsque l'on me demande pourquoi je suis là je me retourne vers Price qui ne tarde pas à parler.  
\- Une balle lui a effleurer le bras, elle n'a pas perdu énormément de sang j'ai fait un point de compression.  
La femme nous regarde les yeux ronds, choquée.  
\- Une balle ?  
\- Oui une balle, calibre 9.  
Après de nombreuses explications nous partons vers la salle d'attente. Je vois ma professeure s'impatienter au bout d'à peine 10 minutes.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester vous savez.  
\- Et vous laissez seule ici avec un bras en moins ? Non.  
Elle marche de long en large dans le couloir, tournant en rond, après bien plus d'une heure d'attente lorsqu'elle commence à perdre complètement patience après avoir hurler sur plusieurs membres du personnel, j'entends un infirmier appeler mon nom... Je me lève pour voir l'homme me détailler du regard.  
\- Suivez-moi...  
Je le suis, ma professeure également, l'homme se retourne rapidement.  
\- Je vais vous demander de rester à l'extérieur madame.  
Price n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille, elle lui lance un regard froid, presque menaçant.  
\- C'est avec moi ou rien.  
\- Vous êtes de la famille ?  
Je sens sa main passer autour de ma taille, son corps se colle au mien.  
\- En quelque sorte...  
Il se retourne sans dire un mot et continue d'avancer jusqu'à la salle tandis que je dévisage ma professeure qui me lâche rapidement suivant l'homme devant moi sans même un regard vers moi.  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle, l'infirmier me demande de retirer la veste, je m'exécute je le sens me détailler d'autant plus, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Jolis tatouages...  
Price lui lance un regard noir rempli de rage il détourne rapidement le regard.  
Il retire doucement le point de compression fait par ma professeure...  
\- Woaw, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Il semble surpris... il allait l'être d'autant plus  
\- Une balle m'a frôlée l'épaule.  
Il est d'autant plus surpris mais commence à s'occuper de mon épaule malgré tout sous le regard de ma professeure.

Après 40 minutes passées sous l'aiguille, je sors de l'hôpital la veste de Price toujours sur moi, les jambes tremblantes, le bras de Price autour de mes hanches pour prévenir une éventuelle chute. Nous entrons enfin dans la voiture, elle démarre rapidement.  
\- Ça va aller ce soir toute seule ?  
\- Oui, ça va j'ai l'habitude ne vous inquiétez.  
Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse, me lançant un regard doux...  
\- Emma... tu peux dormir chez moi tu sais...  
Je frissonne, des tas de papillons se glisse dans mon ventre... Mais je repense rapidement à notre dispute de tout à l'heure.  
\- Non ça ira merci.  
Ma voix semble un peu plus froide que voulue. Sa main se retire de ma cuisse, elle accélère.  
\- Très bien.  
Après 20 minutes de silence intense nous arrivons devant chez moi.  
\- Bonne soirée miss Volkov.  
\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi votre majesté.  
Je lui lance un dernier regard qu'elle ne me rend pas. Je sors de la voiture la laissant partir.  
Une fois arrivée dans mon appartement, je me déshabille complètement, ne gardant que la veste de ma professeure dans mes mains. Son parfum toujours dessus... Je me glisse sous la couette, la veste toujours avec moi, j'en profite pour respirer le parfum de cannelle vanillé qui reste imprégné sur le tissus. Mes yeux se ferment rapidement, Morphée m'emportant dans ses bras...


	17. Chapitre 17

-PDV Emma-  
Je n'avais pas vu Price hier, juste quelques sms échangés me demandant de mes nouvelles. J'avais décidé de sortir le soir afin de m'occuper un peu les idées, j'étais partie dans un bar dans l'espoir de finir complètement ivre à ne plus me rappeler ce désastre qu'était ma vie sentimentale. En entrant dans le bar j'avais rapidement une jolie chevelure flamme qui s'avérait appartenir à une jolie jeune femme... Par manque de place, j'avais pris place face à elle lui demandant si elle attendait quelqu'un... visiblement nous étions dans le même bateau. Après bon nombre de shooters ingurgités, un peu plus incline à la conversation j'avais décidé de me lancer, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. ma compagne de table m'avait répondu qu'elle buvait pour oublier, je lui avais donc répondu que nous avions un point commun avant que la conversation ne dérive lorsque nous avons l'idée d'enchaîner les shooters. La suite de la soirée... Je n'en avais aucune foutre idée...? J'étais dans mon lit, au chaud... c'est tout ce que je savais et ça m'allait très bien.  
J'entends d'énorme coup frapper à ma porte, ma tête va exploser si ça continue... J'ouvre les yeux, la migraine frappant mes tempes. J'examine la chambre, des vêtements traînent partout... dont certains qui ne sont visiblement pas à moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un doux gémissement féminin ce fait entendre que je percute et me retourne précipitamment... La jeune demoiselle à la chevelure de feu était atterrie dans mon lit pour une nuit qui semble avoir été plutôt ardente. Des traces de rouge à lèvre parseme mon corps, nous sommes toutes deux complètement nue. Je me lève rapidement pour ouvrir encore à moitié endormie, j'enfile rapidement quelque chose et remonte la couverture sur la belle endormie à mes côtés. Avant de partir ouvrir, à peine la porte ouverte qu'une furie brune entre dans mon appartement...  
\- Vous ne savez pas répondre au téléphone ? Ouvrir une porte est trop compliqué aussi ? Ça fait presque 15 minutes que je frappe en continue !  
Je ferme la porte et me laisse tomber dans le canapé pendant qu'elle continue de me hurler dessus...  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ?!  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en cours non plus donc si la professeure est chez moi c'est qu'il n'y a pas cours...  
Elle me montre l'écran de son téléphone, je ne comprends pas tout sauf lorsque je vois qu'il est 15h30, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si tard...   
\- Mince... mais le cours fini à 16h qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
Je la regarde perplexe tandis qu'elle détourne le regard passablement énervée mais aussi un peu gênée.  
\- J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, on ne sait jamais avec votre épaule. J'ai écourté mon cours prétextant une urgence lorsque j'ai vu que vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone.  
Je sens mes joues s'empourprer un peu... Même si notre relation était chaotique, elle tenait à moi malgré tout. Je me lève et me glisse face à elle, un large, sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Vous aurais-je fait peur votre majesté ?  
Elle me lance un regard qui se veut en colère.  
\- Taisez-vous miss Volkov si vous ne voulez pas finir écorchée vive.  
Je lui souris bêtement, ses yeux traînent finalement sur moi avant de venir se fixer dans mes yeux, ses lèvres s'ouvrent finalement me conseillant d'aller m'habiller... En effet je ne portait qu'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand et un boxer.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche, vous pouvez y aller si vous avez mieux à faire, je dois aller en cours de toute manière...  
\- Non vous venez avec moi.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? Vous avez besoin de moi sur une enquête ?  
\- Non, je dois passer au bureau récupérer quelques papiers avant d'aller chez moi.  
\- Dans ce cas vous n'avez pas besoin de moi...  
Elle me regarde méticuleusement, me détaillant du regard...  
\- Miss Volkov, je peux savoir avec qui vous avez passé votre soirée ?  
\- ...ma soirée ?  
Elle roule des yeux avant de me retourner un regard noir.  
\- L'odeur de vodka, le rouge à lèvre sur votre joue... Votre maquillage de la veille sans oublier votre gueule de bois évidente...  
La bruit d'une porte se fait entendre, ma professeure me fusille du regard tandis que je prie pour éviter la catastrophe. Malheureusement pour moi je vois la jolie rousse débarquer dans le salon, habiller de mon t-shirt et de son tanga.  
Price ne peux s'empêcher de la devisager, les yeux remplis de rage, tandis que mon coup d'un soir la salut d'un simple "bonjour" sans retour. À ma grande surprise elle vient simplement poser ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de me dire de la rejoindre à la cuisine dès que je peux, un large sourire sur ses lèvres...  
Je me tourne vers ma professeure, son regard me lance des éclairs, on pourrait presque y voir le regret de m'avoir sauver la vie deux jours plutôt. Si elle aurait pu me tuer d'un regard je serai probablement morte un nombre incalculable de fois. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent prête à m'achever.  
\- Il faudrait savoir Volkov. Vous voulez l'exclusivité ou non.  
Son ton est froid, glacial.  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas eu quoi qu'il arrive...  
\- Vous auriez au moins pu essayer. Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait.  
Elle part vers la porte, je la suis un peu trop rapidement, elle se retourne.  
\- Alors c'est fini ?  
\- Qu'est ce qui est fini Volkov ?  
\- Notre... arrangement.  
Elle est à quelques centimètres de moi, sa main vient attraper violemment mon visage avant que ces lèvres ne se plaquent contre les miennes, mais au lieu de les sentir s'entremêler je sens ses incisives se fermer violemment sur ma lèvre inférieure. Un goût métallique se mêle au goût des lèvres de ma professeure avant qu'elle ne se recule, laissant place à une vive douleur...  
\- Bonne journée, miss Volkov.  
Elle sort de chez moi, me laissant complètement sans voix. Je mets quelque minutes avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, trouvant la jeune femme assise devant la fenêtre... Elle est magnifique. Elle se lève, un sourire sur les lèvres avant de m'approcher... Je me hâte de lui formuler les excuses que je lui dois.  
\- Je... suis désolée, je ne me souviens plus de rien...  
Elle se met à rire, chose que je ne comprends pas...  
\- oh moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas, je ne voulais juste pas te gêner, d'ailleurs je m'appelle Ana, je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit hier.  
Je me sens quelque peu rassurer...  
\- Emma.  
\- Eh bien enchantée Emma, je peux savoir pourquoi une femme aussi divine soit elle a débarqué dans ton salon comme une furie ?  
Je lui lance un sourire gênée...  
\- C'est ma boss, je suis en stage avec elle pour les cours... et j'ai raté son cours.  
Son sourire s'intensifie alors qu'elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.  
\- Et donc je te repose la question, que fais-tu dans la vie, Emma ?  
\- Fac de Criminologie... et toi que fais-tu ? À part être à moitié nue dans la cuisine d'une personne que tu ne connais pas...  
\- Je suis barmaid dans le fameux bar d'hier pendant mon temps libre et je suis en fac de philosophie... Je venais de terminer mon service hier.  
Je l'observe méticuleusement et replace une mèche qui lui tombe sur le visage...  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ce bar auparavant...  
-... Je viens de commencer dans ce bar.  
Nous mangeons toutes les deux en apprenant à nous connaître peu à peu. J'aime beaucoup ce que j'apprends, je suis un peu sous le charme de ma compagne d'un soir. Je finis par partir me doucher tandis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, prenant mon numéro pendant cette douche je réfléchis peu à peu... C'était la première fois que j'avais fait l'amour à une femme et je n'en avais aucun souvenir, je m'en voulais énormément... Si ça se trouve ça avait été lamentable pour elle au point qu'elle préfère me dire qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus... Des flashs me reviennent peu à peu, ses tatouages sur son bras, moi au dessus d'elle l'embrassant tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à mes cheveux... ses jambes qui enlacent ma taille, ses ongles dans ma peau qui m'avaient laisser des marques encore visibles... Visiblement je n'avais pas était si piètre que ça.  
Je sors de la douche, enfilant un simple jean noir et un t-shirt blanc des Ramones. J'attrape mon téléphone et y voit deux messages, de deux personnes différentes, je vois qu'il y en a un d'un numéro inconnu que je m'empresse d'ouvrir...  
\- +33699746732 :  
Merci pour cette soirée, qui je suis sûre, a été formidable... J'espère me souvenir de la prochaine.-  
Je lui réponds rapidement que la prochaine serait inoubliable et ouvre celui de Regina.  
\- de Price :  
Lorsque vous aurez fini vos galipettes avec votre nouvelle petite amie, j'aurais besoin que vous venez classer les dossiers chez moi Volkov.-  
Après avoir passée visiblement une très bonne soirée, j'allais passer une soirée horriblement ennuyeuse à classer des dossiers...   
Je m'empresse d'enfiler mes docs avant d'attraper les clefs de la cadillac afin de me rendre chez ma professeure et lui rendre sa voiture par la même occasion. J'enfile ma veste en cuire et pars jusqu'au parking.  
Un fois arrivé à l'immeuble de ma patronne, je grimpe jusqu'à son étage... enfin l'ascenseur évidemment... une fois les portes ouvertes je tombe face à face avec la professeure de droit qui est en larmes. J'ose quelques mots même si je suis sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle veut voir...  
-... vous allez bien ?  
\- Comme si ça vous importez.  
Je comprends sa froideur, mais tout de même...  
\- Je ne suis pour rien dans cette situation ! Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Alors ça m'importe, je ne vous connais pas mais je reste humaine.  
Elle tente tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, respirant un grand coup.  
\- Je vais bien merci, ne vous faites pas attendre, elle n'est pas d'humeur...  
Je lui lance un sourire désolé et pars frapper à la porte de Price... À peine ai-je le temps de frapper qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée sur ma professeur qui s'est visiblement changer, portant une robe bordeau moulant son corps bien plus que raisonnablement.  
\- Euh... Je... les dossiers...  
Je me sens rougir un peu face à son sourire carnassier...  
\- Évidemment, quoi d'autre. Suivez-moi Volkov je vais vous montrez.  
J'entre dans l'appartement, la lumière est tamisée, l'ambiance bien moins froide que d'habitude, elle passe devant moi faisant rouler ses merveilleuses hanches... Mes hormones s'agitaient partout à l'intérieur de moi, mon dieu la soirée allait être longue si je devais classer les dossiers sans me faire déstabiliser par cette déesse.


	18. Chapitre 18

-PDV de Price-  
J'emmène ma stagiaire jusqu'à mon bureau où une pile de dossiers s'étale sur le sol, je me tourne vers elle pour voir son visage complètement dépité...  
\- On va y passer la nuit là...  
-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je ne vous aurez rien demandé si j'avais pu le faire toute seule...  
Elle me lance un regard perdu, ne sachant sûrement pas par où commencer... Je lui indique donc quelques renseignements...  
\- Chaque couleur de dossiers correspond à une année, il suffit de les classer par couleur puis du plus ancien au plus récent et ensuite nous classerons les couleurs des plus anciennes à la plus récente...  
\- Euh d'accord...  
\- je commence par les noirs.  
J'entends frapper, Emma me lance un regard perplexe.  
\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Ça expliquerait votre tenue...  
\- Non et ma tenue était prévu pour plus tôt Miss Volkov.  
Je retourne jusqu'à l'entrée afin d'ouvrir la porte...

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Je suis ma professeure, presque instinctivement... Elle ouvre la porte rapidement, je vois une expression de surprise sur son visage.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine ?!  
\- Cache ta joie chérie... une voix grave, presque rauque avec un fort accent russe résonne.  
Une grande jeune femme au cheveux noirs et bouclés entre et vient embrasser la joue de ma professeure. Sa peau d'une blancheur parfaite, presque laiteuse, contrastait à merveille avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux...  
\- Tu ne me sautes pas dans les bras cette fois ?  
Le regard de ma professeure se tourne vers moi, j'ai juste envie de disparaître, de me fondre dans le décor, tandis que la jeune femme au cheveux corbeaux tourne sa fine silouhette vers moi...  
\- Oh je vois... Je dérange peut être. Au temps pour moi, je vais y aller.  
Ma professeure panique me devisageant de plus en plus et retenant la nouvelle arrivante par le poignet...  
\- Non pas du tout, Miss Volkov s'en allait justement...  
La femme se tourne vers moi, ses yeux gris presque noirs me détaillent du regard...  
\- Volkov ? Comme Svetlana et Igor Volkov ?  
Je me sens gênée, je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé plus que ça à ma professeure jusqu'ici...  
-... euh oui... C'était mes parents...  
Je vois Price lui donné un coup de coude discret dans les côtes.  
\- Désolée... C'est juste que j'avais suivit l'affaire de très près durant mes études... Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à vos parents mademoiselle Volkov.  
\- Ce n'est rien... j'avais 8 ans c'est derrière moi maintenant... Vous êtes ?  
\- Elena Moscovitch, je travaille avec les fédéraux...  
\- Enchantée, je vais vous laisser...  
Je m'avance vers la sortie, lançant un dernier regard à ma professeure qui me regarde à peine...  
\- Bonne soirée.  
\- Bonne soirée mademoiselle Volkov...  
Ma professeure se contenta d'un regard entendu et referma la porte... Je venais, je crois, de découvrir l'identité de "The One".

-PDV de Price-  
Elena se retourne vers moi après la sortie de ma stagiaire, un sourire ébahi sur ses lèvres rouges sang...  
\- Je peux savoir ce que fait la fille Volkov chez toi...  
\- C'est mon élève et par la même occasion ma stagiaire.  
\- Ta stagiaire ?! Mon dieu Regina, cette pauvre fille à déjà assez souffert tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je refuse d'avoir pitié d'elle pour ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça...  
Je pars m'asseoir dans le canapé tandis qu'Elena me rejoint...  
\- Tu ne connais pas l'affaire ?!  
\- Non. J'étais encore au lycée lorsque ça s'est produit alors non je ne connais pas l'affaire et je ne gère pas les affaires russes.  
\- Prends un verre.  
Un large sourire plane sur ses lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Prends deux verres en fait. Je vais te raconter !  
Je comprends vite ou elle veut en venir...  
\- Quoi ? Non Lena je ne joue pas à ça. C'est à elle de me le raconter si elle le souhaite pas à toi...  
\- Oh Reg' allez ! C'est juste ta stagiaire... S'il te plaît !!!  
Après bon nombre de suppliques je finis par craquer revenant avec deux verres de gin. Je la vois un immense sourire sur les lèvres, cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu et tout ce qu'elle faisait en arrivant était me raconter la vie de ma stagiaire...  
Je m'asseois face à elle, elle me sourit attrapant son verre avant de commencer...  
\- Alors, par où commencer...  
Elle vient tremper ses lèvres dans son verre...  
\- Raconte moi...  
\- Alors tout d'abord, ses parents faisaient tous les deux partie du gouvernement russe, les deux vivaient dans une maison dans un coin perdu afin de ne pas être facilement trouvé... Un soir d'hiver, la petite était dans sa chambre pendant que les deux parents préparaient le dîner... On a frapper 3 fois à la porte, lorsque le père a ouvert la porte personne n'étais là, il a pris un fusil et est parti faire un tour de la maison il n'a vu personne mais lorsqu'il est rentré la porte était ouverte, la première chose qu'il a vu était les trace de sang allant de la cuisine au salon, sa gorge a été tranchée, celle de sa femme aussi... Une petite fille de 8 ans à appelé pour dire que son papa était mort et que maman saignait beaucoup... Quand les policier et les secours sont arrivés sur place, ils sont d'abord tombés sur le père qui s'était vidé de son sang à même le sol... Dans la cuisine, ils ont trouvé une petite fille blonde accroché au cadavre de sa mère qui s'était vidé de son sang sur le sol de la cuisine. La petite refusait de lâcher sa mère... Elle hurlait, pleurait... Une policière a réussi à la prendre avec elle, arrivait au poste elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, la petite racontait qu'il y avait un grand monsieur avec de longs cheveux et une grande barbe noir qui était venu et qui avait fait ça... Elle a subit de nombreux interrogatoires, elle a même réussi à faire un portrait robot de l'homme qu'elle avait vu... Malheureusement il n'a jamais été retrouvé malgré la chasse à l'homme organisée par le gouvernement... La petite est passée de foyer en foyer, passant par des parents alcooliques, violents et j'en passe avant d'être confiée à un couple du gouvernement russe...  
Mon coeur serré dans ma poitrine me fait culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir entendu de la bouche de ma stagiaire... Mais aussi de l'avoir embarqué dans tout ça, les scènes de crimes, la rencontre de détenus, mais aussi ce petit jeux entre elle et moi qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux pour elle... Je sens une main essuyer ma joue...  
\- Je t'ai connue moins sensible...  
\- Pardon... Je suis fatiguée ces derniers temps... Je reviens dans 5 minutes...  
Je me lève et m'isole dans ma chambre quelques secondes, j'envoie rapidement un message à ma stagiaire, exprimant un " Désolée pour tout..." peu importe si ça semble inapproprié ou loin de la personne que je suis d'habitude, je m'en veux tellement de lui faire subir tout cela... Je relève les yeux pour trouver Elena dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais...  
Elle se contente de sourire et d'avancer vers moi tout en me faisant reculer contre le mur, je redresse la tête vers elle, étant plus grande que moi...  
\- Lena...  
\- Ce que tu m'as dit ce matin tient toujours ?  
Mon dos touche le mur tandis que sa main vient se poser délicatement sur ma gorge...  
\- Oui...  
À peine ai-je eu le temps de prononcer mon consentement qu'elle vient se jeter sur mes lèvres, resserrant la prise sur ma gorge tandis que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son bras... Je me retrouve rapidement allongée sur mon lit, le souffle court, les poignets maintenus sur le matelas par une poigne de fer tandis que des lèvres partent à la conquête de mon cou... Je la sens y déposer une marque, je m'empresse d'inverser nos positions et la bloque sous mon corps...  
\- Je ne suis à personne compris ? Alors pas de marque.  
Elle me regarde les yeux débordant d'étoiles...  
\- T'es trop sexy quand tu t'énerves bordel...  
Je roule des yeux soufflant sur une mèche qui me tombe sur le visage, je me penche ensuite pour l'embrasser, voyant ses yeux noircir de désir. D'un coup de hanche, elle se retrouve finalement au dessus de moi, me mordant violemment la lèvre.  
\- Je te veux à 4 pattes. Maintenant.  
La nuit allait être très courte...

Un bruit de vibreur me réveille soudainement, je sursaute me réveillant à moitié sur Elena, ses bras me serrant contre elle... Je bouge légèrement, elle m'observe sachant pertinemment que je vais devoir partir. Je décroche, on m'informe que quelque chose à été retrouvé et qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour identifier la chose même si d'après la scientifique il s'agirait d'un cadavre humain... Je vois deux yeux m'observer...  
\- Je me disais bien que c'était bien trop calme...  
\- En effet...  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Non ! Enfin... Je veux dire... tu ne peux pas, attends moi ici je ne serai pas longue...  
Elle me regarde un air suspicieux sur le visage...  
\- Tu vas aller chercher ta stagiaire là ?  
Je lui tourne le dos tout en me levant.  
-Oui.  
J'enfile rapidement quelques vêtements... toujours sans la regarder, je l'entends exploser de rire...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu t'es fait ta stagiaire ? Non Reg' je t'ai connu avec des limites... C'est pour ça que tu culpabilisais quand je t'ai tout raconté tout à l'heure...  
Je me retourne pour lui lancer un regard noir mais elle est juste derrière moi et vient directement planter ses lèvres sur les miennes, me coupant le souffle...  
\- Reviens vite.  
Je lui vole un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de partir...  
\- Promis.

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Il est 3h30 lorsque j'entre dans la voiture de ma professeure... Je peinais à m'endormir lorsque j'avais entendu mon téléphone sonner, m'avertissant qu'elle serait devant chez moi dans une dizaine de minutes. Je ferme la porte me tournant vers elle, je n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à son message. Elle me tourne le regard vers moi, je vois son regard faiblir...  
\- Désolée de vous réveiller à une heure si tardive...  
J'ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir réellement répondre... Puis reprends mon souffle, tout en observant l'extérieur...  
\- Alors ça y est ? Vous allez avoir pitié de moi maintenant vous aussi ? S'il y a bien une personne à qui je pensais pouvoir raconter mon histoire sans même qu'elle me prenne en pitié c'est bien vous... j'ai du me tromper. Dans ce cas excusez-moi.  
Je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'énerve et démarre en trombe mais au contraire, sa main vient se poser contre ma cuisse...  
\- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir Emma... C'est juste que je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que vous avez vécu, et je n'ai aucune idée de tout ce qui a pu se passer après la perte de vos parents... Je ne peux pas cesser de me demander si tout cela n'est pas trop pour vous, si cela ne continue pas de vous hanter au quotidien...  
Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu plus fort dans ma cage thoracique, peinant à respirer je sors brusquement de la voiture, une larme roule le long de ma joue... Je tente de reprendre correctement mon souffle tandis que je m'effondre en larme. Ma professeure, qui a du également se précipiter hors de la voiture apparaît devant moi, me lançant un regard rempli de peine et d'angoisse... Je sens une étreinte forte se resserrer autour de moi, j'enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux et en profite pour la serrer contre moi en retour...  
\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui a pu vous arriver Emma... Vraiment désolée... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous aidez...  
Mon visage reste enfouie contre son cou...  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide... mais je peux tout vous racontez si vous me promettez de ne plus avoir pitié de moi après ça...  
Je sens son étreinte se resserrer, son menton vient se poser sur mon épaule avant qu'elle ne vienne murmurer contre mon oreille...  
\- Promis...


	19. Chapitre 19

-PDV d'Emma-  
Nous roulons depuis une dizaine de minutes dans un silence confortable, la main de ma professeure restait constamment sur ma cuisse malgré les nombreux changement de vitesse effectués elle revenait toujours au même endroit... Peut être aurais-je le privilège de voir une autre facette de ma professeure plutôt que cette façade froide qu'elle se donnait constamment... ma main froide vint se poser sur ma cuisse, rapidement recouverte par la main chaude de Price...  
\- Ça vous direz de venir passer la soirée chez moi Miss Volkov ? Vous pourriez me raconter un peu tout ça...  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes...  
\- Ça me va... tant que votre compagne n'est pas chez vous...  
Je vois son sourire s'agrandir.  
\- Elle ne sera pas là.  
Je ressens un pincement au coeur avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit...  
\- Alors c'est votre compagne ?  
Un sourire moqueur s'affiche sur ses lèvres...  
\- Non miss Volkov mais je suis heureuse que vous me posiez enfin la question plutôt que de continuer de faire des insinuations pour que je vous le dise enfin...  
\- Désolée...  
Je baisse les yeux sur mes cuisses mais sa main tient toujours la mienne...  
\- Pourquoi the one alors ? C'est comme si elle était la seule avec ce nom.  
La voiture ralentie, je relève les yeux, feux rouge... Elle attrape mon visage d'une main, le relevant afin de faire face au sien... Un sourire non dissimulé sur ses lèvres vient accueillir mon regard...  
\- Écoute je te raconterais ça plus tard, pour le moment...  
La sonnerie du téléphone la coupe dans sa phrase, elle lâche un soupir avant de décrocher... Heureusement à cette heure-ci la route est déserte.  
\- Price... Oui... Bien... Très bien... Pas de problème David, merci.  
Elle raccroche, me lançant un regard désolée...  
-C'était une fausse alerte... Désolée de vous avoir réveillée pour ça...  
Je le vois un peu perdue, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu la rendre aussi douce d'un coup mais ce n'etait pas pour me déplaire, même si sa Majesté me manquait un peu... Elle entreprend un demi tour avec sa berline, sa main quittant ma cuisse, j'en profite pour l'observer un peu plus. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer cette femme correctement, trop intimidée pour la détailler du regard...  
\- Miss Volkov, vous me perturbez, si vous pouviez éviter de me manger du regard quand je conduis ça arrangerait tout le monde...  
Je retourne mon regard sur la route...  
\- Pardon...  
Elle se tourne quelque seconde vers moi...  
\- Vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez pour ça plus tard...  
Je me sens rougir, après une dizaine de minutes de route nous arrivons chez moi, je me tourne directement vers ma professeure qui ne prends pas la peine de stationner sa voiture... J'avais besoin de passer plus de temps avec elle, de savoir qui était la femme que j'avais vu, pourquoi the one ?  
\- Vous voulez monter boire un verre, maintenant qu'on est réveillées...?  
Elle semble surprise en se retournant vers moi, je lui lance un regard presque suppliant. Elle détache son regard du mien mais entreprend de se garer, je me sens sourire presque honteuse de ma réaction démesurée...

Je reviens avec deux verres de gin à la main, Price me devisage longuement tandis que je lui tend le verre...  
\- Un problème...?  
\- Du gin ? Chez vous ?  
Je me sens rougir, je l'avais acheté principalement pour ce genre de moment mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire...  
\- Eh bien disons qu'il ne vaudra jamais le votre mais c'est toujours ça...  
\- Oh je ne disais pas ça pour ça, juste je croyais que vous étiez plutôt vodka...  
\- C'est le cas...  
Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant mon verre sur la table basse, fixant mes pieds...  
\- Pourquoi the one ?  
Je sens son regard sur moi.  
\- Et bien, lorsque je suis rentrée chez les fédéraux j'avais à peine 25 ans... J'ai été envoyé en Russie pour ma seconde affaire, arrivée là bas j'ai du travaillé avec leur criminologue aussi, Elena... Elle me détestait, autant que je la détestais, c'était des disputes constantes, aucune de nous deux n'écoutait l'autre voulant n'en faire qu'à sa tête... Lorsque nous étions entrain de communiquer avec le tueur, elle a décidé de lui donner rendez-vous à un endroit sans même me prévenir, elle était assez reconnu et donc une cible à abattre... J'ai du aller mener la planque moi même, J'ai passé les trois prochain jours enfermée dans une cave avec ce sociopathe et deux autres cadavres. C'est elle qui m'a sortie de là, je la détestais encore plus qu'avant, elle non visiblement... une tension s'est installée entre nous, puis un soir ça a dérapé et ainsi de suite nous en sommes arrivé où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, c'était juste histoire d'un soir, finalement ça a durée plus longtemps que prévu...  
\- Je comprends...  
Je continue de fixer le sol inlassablement lorsque je sens une main serrer ma cuisse...  
\- À vous de me raconter Emma...  
Je relève les yeux vers elle, l'observant, son regard me donne quelques frissons...  
\- Par quoi commencer...  
\- Par ce que vous voulez Emma, je suis là pour vous écouter...  
Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi, j'attrape mon verre et en bois une grosse gorgée essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour commencer à parler...  
\- Je... j'avais 8 ans quand c'est arrivé, j'étais dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu du bruit et crier, je me suis cachée durant une vingtaine de minutes comme ma mère me l'avait appris quand j'avais 5 ans, durant ce temps j'ai vu un homme passer, cherchant quelque chose... Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, je me rappelle avoir crié après ma mère... le reste est plutôt flou... Je suis descendu et j'ai glissé sur une flaque de sang, le reste je ne me souviens plus de rien si ce n'est que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait avant de perdre connaissance... Après je me souviens avoir était interrogé durant des jours, je croyais que si je répondais bien à toutes leurs questions on me rendrait mes parents... À 8 ans, qu'est ce que je pouvais espérer plus si ce n'est qu'on me rende mes parents, personne ne m'a dit que je ne les reverrais plus jamais... À 8 ans on ne s'imagine pas perdre ses parents, c'est tous ce que l'on a à 8 ans... Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison...  
Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue, ma gorge se serre et je peine à respirer... Ma professeure vient attraper mon visage entre ses mains et essuyer ma larmes, je vois qu'elle est à deux doigts de craquer également, sa main vient attraper la mienne... Je poursuis mon récit.  
\- Ensuite je suis arrivée rapidement dans un foyer... Malheureusement j'étais la plus jeune du foyer, il n'y avait que des garçons, j'étais un peu le défouloir de tout le monde, je passais mon temps à pleurer pour revoir mes parents, ça énervait tout le monde après un certain temps, la mère a demandé à me changer de famille voyant la situation stagnée et les bleus sur mon corps... Je suis donc passé dans une autre famille... La mère était dépressive, le père alcoolique, j'étais là pour l'argent, les premiers mois étaient normaux, nous étions deux filles. Puis un soir, je rentrais de l'école, seule, j'avais commencé à comprendre que mes parents ne reviendrait pas... Lorsque j'ai passé le pas de la porte, il n'y avait que lui... Il a passé ses nerfs sur moi une bonne partie de la soirée pour aucune raison, il m'a enfermé dans la cave pendant des heures, j'avais froid, j'avais mal, j'avais de nombreuses plaies qui saignaient à différents endroits, les brûlures de cigarettes me faisaient un mal de chien... Je l'entendais hurler et frapper sur sa femme qui voulait me laisser sortir de là... Mes yeux se sont fermés, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit vers 7h le lendemain matin... Les coups ont continué au fil des mois, je faisais mon possible pour qu'il ne frappe que moi, j'étais là plus vieille de nous deux, j'avais presque 10 ans... À mes 10 ans et demi, il m'a frappé tellement fort que j'ai fini à l'hôpital, ainsi on nous à changer de foyer, je me suis retrouvée avec un couple dont la femme travaillait tout le temps, l'homme lui était toujours là... L'homme était un alcoolique également, il... il ne me frappait pas...  
Je m'étrangle dans mes mots... Je sens Price m'entourer de ses bras, me caressant le dos afin de m'inviter à continuer...  
-... Il me touchait constamment, j'étais seule avec leurs fils dans la famille... Lui me frappait des que ses parents avaient le dos tourner... J'ai... j'avais si peur de me retrouver seul avec le père, c'était un véritable enfer, je me sentais sale, horriblement sale... à mes 12 ans j'ai changé de famille grâce à une de mes professeures, je suis arrivée dans une famille du gouvernement russe qui connaissait mes parents, ça je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, ils n'étaient jamais là, j'étais souvent avec la gouvernante, elle était très gentille... À mes 13 ans nous sommes parties pour nous installer ici, rien n'a changé si ce n'est que j'ai dû apprendre la langue... Je n'avais pas d'amis ou très peu... cette famille m'allait très bien, c'était la meilleure que j'avais eu après mes parents alors je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse. Mais 2 ans plus tard, ils ont disparus sans raison, sans laisser de nouvelle... Je suis retombée dans une famille d'accueil pas si pire, on me traitait comme le boulet de la famille mais je n'étais pas frapper et personne n'essayait de me toucher... Puis à mes 16 ans je suis partie pour la fac, je me suis débrouillé avec l'argent de mes parents qui m'avait été laissé, les petits jobs a droite à gauche... et je suis arrivée jusqu'ici comme ça...  
J'attrape mon verre et en bois une autre gorge tandis que je sens les mains de Price se retirer de moi afin de faire de même. Je relève les yeux vers elle, je vois quelques larmes sur ses joues, son maquillage à un peu couler... Je n'avais jamais vu ma professeure dans cette état, pas même pendant la prise d'otage. Elle vient plonger ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que vous avez vécu Emma... sincèrement... personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça...  
Je sens les larmes revenir me brûler les paupières... Je ne tiens plus et viens la serrer dans mes bras, elle vient me serrer en retour contre sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait me protéger de tous les dangers de ce monde... Elle est si différente de d'habitude.  
\- Je ne peux pas imaginer toutes les marques que ça a du laisser autant mentalement que physiquement...  
Je me recule lentement, me détachant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux...  
\- Mentalement je ne peux pas... mais physiquement... Je peux toujours vous montrer...

Je me retrouvais face à Price, en sous-vêtements, mon corps presque couvert de tatouages sous ses yeux, fixant inlassablement le sol, les joues rouges... Je l'entends se lever du canapé...  
\- Emma...  
Je daigne enfin lever les yeux vers elle, son regard est bien trop intense pour être soutenu cependant...  
\- tu es sublime, tu ne devrais pas en douter...  
Une intense chaleur vient se glisser au creux de mes reins tandis que celle sur mes joues s'intensifie, mes yeux rencontre de nouveau le sol...  
\- C'est faux, on peut encore sentir les cicatrices sur ma peau... C'est ignoble...  
\- Montre-moi...  
J'attrape lentement la main de ma professeure et viens lui faire effleurer la peau de mon bras du bout des doigts...  
\- C'est pareil sur tout le reste de mon corps..  
Elle retire sa main, je commence à regretter ce que j'ai commencé, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente une mains effleurer mon dos... Ses doigts effleurent ma peau le long de ma colonne vertébrale... je tremble légèrement le contact de sa main avec ma peau me fait frissonner, je sens un corps venir se rapprocher, presque se coller derrière moi...  
\- Je vous fait de l'effet miss Volkov...  
Son souffle rencontre ma nuque, un bras passe délicatement autour de ma taille, je frissonne violemment tandis que ses lèvres viennent se poser contre ma nuque... Dans un élan d'audace je lui réponds, tandis qu'elle laisse glisser ses mains le long de mon abdomen...  
\- Vous n'avez pas idée...  
Ses lèvres glissent le long de ma nuque sans même la toucher... Je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos, mon coeur loupe un battement lorsque sa main vient se poser sur ma gorge avec la délicatesse d'une plume...  
\- Ne dites pas ce genre de chose si vous voulez vous en tirer sans la moindre égratignure Volkov...   
Sa voix grave me donne des frissons, je meurs d'envie de me retourner mais son bras m'empêche de bouger, ce qui me fait lâcher un gémissement de frustration... Elle me relâche je me retourne rapidement, me retrouvant face à ma professeure, les yeux noirs de désir... Ses mains se posent sur les hanches et me pousse jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve acculé contre le mur. En un seul regard je comprends que je suis foutue... Ses yeux dérivent vers mes lèvres puis, d'un coup, ses douces et merveilleuses lèvres viennent prendre possession des miennes... Ses mains remontent sur mon ventre tandis que ses lèvres viennent s'entremêler avec les miennes, sa langue glissant à plusieurs reprise sur ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains quittent mon ventre retirant doucement les boutons de sa chemise... Je ne peux pas croire ce qui est entrain de se passer, sa chemise s'ouvre, je sens sa peau se coller contre la mienne, nos poitrine encore couverte toutes deux entrent en contact. Je ne peux retenir un soupir bruyant s'échappant de mes lèvres tandis qu'un tas de frisson remonte le long de mon dos... Elle se recule tandis que je la vois sourire, ses yeux viennent se plonger dans les miens. Je baisse les miens sur son corps divin et parfait, sa peau ambrée sans la moindre imperfection, son ventre plat, sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration...  
\- Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Miss Volkov ?  
Je remonte mes yeux dans les siens, essayant d'articuler une réponse, en vain... Dans un élan de courage, je viens embrasser son cou, elle desserre son emprise de mes hanches, j'en profite pour inverser nos positions et la bloquer contre le mur, continuant d'embrasser son cou.  
\- ...Emma...  
Ses ongles viennent griffer mes omoplates, je m'empresse de venir faire glisser la fermeture de sa jupe qui glisse directement le long de ses jambes dévoilant ses cuisses parfaites. Je ne pouvais attendre de voir ses fesses qui devait être encore plus parfaite sans cette jupe pour les cacher... elle vient attraper mes mains qui osent à peine effleurer sa peau pour les faire remonter jusque sur sa poitrine... Elle lève un sourcil me lançant un air de défi.  
\- Vous êtes bien plus bavarde et audacieuse habituellement volkov.  
Elle a repris son expression habituel, enfin. Je viens me coller contre elle, plaquant mes lèvres violemment contre les siennes, un tas de frissons me fait légèrement trembler tandis que sa cuisse vient remonter le long de ma taille. Je l'attrape tout en lui mordant la lèvre, ses cuisses viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je n'ai aucun mal à la soulever, mes mains glissent sur ses fesses, mon dieu... je ne pensais jamais en arriver là... Ses mains viennent attraper mon visage, approfondissant encore plus le baiser d'un coup de langue...  
-Vous comptez m'emmener dans votre chambre ou je vais devoir vous faire l'amour contre ce mur...  
L'invitation est tentante mais je la décolle du mur et l'emmène jusque ma chambre.  
Je la dépose sur le lit aussi délicatement que possible, je me redresse, avant de perdre tout mes moyens. Voir ma professeur allongée sur mes draps blanc, sa peau ambrée contrastant à merveille, ses sous-vêtement en dentelles noir qui ne donnait que plus envie de les enlever, se regard débordant d'envie qu'elle posait sur moi, ses lèvres sur laquelle la seule cicatrice de son corps résidait, s'étiraient en un sourire... Elle se relève, partant fermer la porte, j'en profite pour la regarder, j'avais bien raison, ses fesses sont encore bien plus merveilleuse que je ne le pensais... Elle est parfaite sous chaque angle... Elle se retourne vers moi, s'approchant de sa démarche féline, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Vous êtes sublime...  
Elle me sourit pour toute réponse, elle le sait très bien qu'elle est sublime.... je me retrouve projetée contre le matelas lorsque ma professeure vient se mettre à califourchon sur moi tout en venant embrasser mon cou, glissant sa langue contre ma peau jusqu'à arriver à ma poitrine... Je viens glisser mes mains le long de son dos, elle les attrape rapidement et vient les plaquer de part et d'autre de ma tête...  
\- C'est moi qui contrôle miss Volkov. Rien que moi compris ?  
Sa poitrine pressée contre la mienne, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de mes hanches, ses mains serrant mes poignets... Sans oublier son visage à quelques millimètres du miens, ses cheveux retombant venant le chatouiller... Tout cela me faisait trembler d'anticipation... Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à s'écraser sur les miennes à nouveau avant de descendre, traçant une ligne de baiser jusque bien plus bas...


	20. Chapitre 20

-PDV d'Emma-  
À bout de souffle, ma professeure se laisse tomber contre moi. Elle est juste divine, la douceur de sa peau contre moi, son odeur qui colle aux draps. Je la fixais dans mes pensées tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle également, elle ne m'avait laissé aucune occasion de la toucher. Je pouvais encore sentir la sensation de ses hanches se mouvant contre les miennes et ça me rendait folle... Elle vient poser ses lèvres contre le tatouage sur mon bras lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard...  
\- Vos tatouages ont-ils une signification particulière ?  
Je la vois me détailler du regard, je me décide de lui retourner une question pour qu'elle comprenne que si j'y réponds elle aussi.  
\- Cette obsession du contrôle, elle vous vient d'où ?  
\- De ma mère, et de mes expériences précédentes, j'ai besoin d'avoir une confiance aveugle en la personne pour la laisser contrôler.  
Elle vient se redresser sur son coude tout en venant appuyer son visage d'Aphrodite sur sa main. Ses doigts viennent glisser sur les tatouages sur mes côtes...  
\- La plupart ont une signification...  
Elle vient effleurer le loup sur mon avant-bras gauche, se relevant sur son coude...  
\- Celui-ci est pour votre nom de famille...  
\- Oui... c'est ce qu'il me reste de ma famille... Mon nom...  
\- Et celui-ci...?  
Elle pointe le grand papillon monarque sous ma poitrine...  
-... Il montre la transformation avant/après...  
Sa main caresse délicatement ma peau...  
\- Vous faites un merveilleux papillons dans ce cas...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir avant qu'elle ne vienne effleurer la colombe apportant une branche d'olivier sur mon flanc gauche...  
\- La paix après le déluge je suppose...?  
Je lui souris...  
\- C'est ça en effet.  
Sous cette colombe était inscrit 3 mots en colonne " Veni, Vici, Amavi", je la vois sourire continuant de détailler ma peau... Ses doigts viennent légèrement effleurer mon bras doucement, près de la cicatrice... Je réponds avant même qu'elle ne pose la question...  
\- Allégorie de la justice...  
Le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres me ravit d'autant plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pointe la dague entremêler avec le serpent qui règne sur ma hanche sous la couette...  
\- Celui là est personnel...  
Elle relève un sourcil perplexe.  
\- Un ou une ex petite amie ?  
Je pointe la rose fanée sur mon épaule...  
\- Non c'est celui-ci mon ex-petite amie... Je suis lesbienne, les hommes sont juste... pratiques...  
Un sourire amusé se pose sur ses lèvres, malgré tout, je vois qu'elle n'aime pas ne pas savoir, être laissée sur sa fin ce n'était pas le genre de Price sans grand étonnement...  
\- Miss Volkov... Je sais énormément de chose de vous, je ne vous jugerez pas, vous pouvez me le dire...  
Mon téléphone vibre sur la table de nuit je murmure plus pour moi que pour elle "en parlant du loup...".

\- PDV de Price-  
Emma se redresse attrapant son téléphone, s'excusant rapidement avant d'enfiler un sous-vêtement et de partir s'isoler dans la salle de bain sans fermer la porte... J'entends ma stagiaire parler... en russe ? Pourquoi parlerait-elle russe et surtout, à qui parlait-elle russe ?  
Je l'entends dire à son correspondant quelques mots qui ne forment aucune cohérence sans contexte, je perds patience et me lève avant de me glisser derrière ma stagiaire, collé contre son corps... Elle coupe court à la conversation remerciant la personne que je ne parviens pas à entendre étant donné qu'elle raccroche directement...  
-Qui était-ce ?  
-Ana.  
\- Ana ?  
\- La jeune femme que vous aviez vu chez moi...  
\- Elle ne semblait pas parler russe chez vous.  
\- Elle parle français mais aussi russe...  
\- Oh et pourquoi lui parlé en russe alors que je vous ai dit le connaître un peu...  
\- Et bien, je ne comprends pas là ?  
Je la fixe essayant de savoir sir elle me ment ou pas...  
\- pourquoi me mentir ?  
Je la vois commencer à s'impatienter, s'énervant un peu...  
\- Écoutez, vous n'avez pas à savoir toute ma vie, à tout savoir de moi...  
La remarque m'agace quelque peu, elle n'a pas tort mais qu'aurait-elle à me cacher...  
\- Vous avez des choses à cacher volkov ?  
\- Ça se pourrait. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, je vous interdit de vous mêler de ça...  
Elle semble passablement énervée, ce qui attise d'autant plus ma curiosité...  
\- Bien Volkov. Débrouillez-vous avec vos problèmes je vais rentrer.  
Je vois dans son regard qu'elle panique légèrement, je me dirige vers mes vêtements avant de les enfiler rapidement, j'enfile ma jupe et mes talons, malheureusement pour moi je peine à retrouver ma chemise... Je vois mon étudiante me tendre l'objet perdue, le regard à demi-désolée à demi-triste... Je l'enfile, je sens ses doigts se mettre à fermer chacun des boutons laissant parfois paturer sur ma peau, notamment au creux de ma poitrine après qu'elle ne soit venu y déposer un baiser pour le moins inattendu du bout des lèvres... Elle relève le regard vers moi, retirant ses mains de ma peau...  
\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez vraiment, je ne peux pas vous retenir... Après tout quelqu'un vous attend...

-PDV d'Emma-  
Je sens mon cœur se serrer, une pointe de jalousie venant le piquer... J'aurais aimé terminer la nuit avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que signifiait cette appelle, c'était impensable, autant me tirer une balle dans la tête dès maintenant. Elle semble un peu perplexe de ma réaction mais sa réponse ne tarde pas à se faire entendre, sous son regard froid...  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir Emma... vous savez très bien qu'en un claquement de doigts je peux trouver ce que vous me cachez...  
J'avais oublié ce détail... Ma professeure avait accès à toute ma vie privée en un claquement de doigts si elle le souhaitait... Elle marche vers la sortie, je la rattrape rapidement par le poignet, la faisant se retourner vers moi au passage, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens...  
\- Je vous interdis de fouiller dans ma vie privée comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
Ses yeux brûlent de colère, elle attrape violemment mon visage afin que je ne la quitte pas des yeux.  
\- Cessez. Vous feriez mieux de me dire s'il s'agit d'une ex petite copine ou quelque chose du genre histoire que je ne prenne pas de risque inutile Volkov.  
\- Je ne sais rien de vous et je viens de vous dévoiler l'entièreté de mon passé. Ne croyez pas que je vais tout vous dire parce que vous me menacez. Allez-y cherchez ! Mais ne comptez pas là dessus pour avoir ma confiance de nouveau.  
Price relâche mon visage comme s'il lui brûlait la main, puis part vers la sortie de mon appartement sans même se retourner, claquant la porte derrière elle. Je me retrouvais debout, seule au milieu de la pièce en sous-vêtements, le parfum de Regina embaumant encore la pièce suite aux effusions précédentes.  
J'étais sur les nerfs, de quel droit se permettait-elle de fouiller dans ma vie privée ? Pourquoi faisait-elle une chose pareille ? J'étais hors de moi. Je décide rapidement de m'habiller, prenant un pantalon et un pull au hasard dans l'armoire, mon téléphone, mes écouteurs, enfilant mes docs au passage. Je sors un peu m'aérer l'esprit... J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, de me vider l'esprit, d'oublier un peu tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout cela était trop pour moi.  
J'arrive rapidement au bord du canal qui traverser la ville sur quelques bons kilomètres, me décidant de le longer malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Les premières notes d'une musique que je ne connais que trop bien résonne dans mes écouteurs... Les premières notes de Creep  
... Je longe le canal tout en me concentrant sur la musique regardant les étoiles dans le ciel. Je m'égare dans mes pensées sans réellement m'en rendre compte. J'allais avoir besoin d'elle pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais m'y prendre mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, du moins pas maintenant... Je décide de rentrer chez moi avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre ou d'attraper froid, je décide de trottiner jusque chez moi bien que je sois en doc's et que ce soit fort peu commode, le froid me mordant les joues.  
J'arrive en bas de l'immeuble, le souffle court, je remarque un 4×4 exactement comme ceux du FBI devant chez moi, ainsi que deux hommes installé à l'intérieur conversant, j'en toucherais 2 mots à ma professeure qui semble déjà avoir commencé à me surveiller. Je monte rapidement dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à arriver enfin chez moi, je m'empresse de refermer la porte et de courir à la douche, prendre une bonne douche pour éliminer le froid et l'odeur du parfum de ma professeure qui me colle à la peau me semblait la meilleure chose à faire avant d'aller me coucher peu importe si je ratais quelques cours demain. Après une bonne douche, je me glisse dans mes draps la tête vide de toute pensée lorsque qu'un parfum que je ne reconnais que trop bien vient embaumer mes poumons, l'odeur collée au draps me serre le cœur on ne peut plus fort... Price...

-PDV de Price-  
J'arrive enfin chez moi après un détour par la route longeant la plage, j'avais besoin de me calmer, de me vider la tête avant de rentrer. Je passe la porte et pars directement vers la chambre, laissant mes vêtements tomber au pied du lit ne gardant rien et me glisse sous les draps... Elena ne tarde pas à se rapprocher de moi me serrant dans ses bras à nouveau, elle vient enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux.  
\- C'est pas ton parfum ça... Elle fait ça mieux que moi ?  
\- Lena...  
\- Est ce qu'elle fait ça mieux que moi?  
\- je ne sais pas.  
\- Oh quoi ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ?  
\- Non.  
-Tant mieux ce serai décevant personne ne fait ça aussi bien que moi...  
\- Je connais quelqu'un qui fait mieux.  
\- Ah oui j'aimerais bien savoir qui.  
Sa voix est un peu plus froide, aucune jalousie, juste son égo profondément touché...  
\- Moi.  
Je sens ses bras se resserrer un peu plus autour de moi, un léger rire passe la barrière de ses lèvres...  
\- Je ne peux même pas le nier...  
Je viens déposer un rapide baiser au creu de son cou avant de m'installer confortablement contre elle avant de délaisser ses bras pour ceux de Morphées.

Mon réveil se mit à vibrer, Elena fut la première à l'arrêter, tout en relâchant l'étreinte dans laquelle elle me retenait. J'attrape mon téléphone, Elena me fixe depuis quelques minutes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres...  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais revenue si tôt... Tu m'avais dit que tu étais sur une affaire depuis des mois.  
\- Et bien je voulais te faire une surprise.  
Je vois bien qu'elle me ment, je ne la connais que trop bien...  
\- Moscovitch dis moi la vérité maintenant.  
Elle perd son sourire et baisse les yeux...  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, Emma, maintenant elle.  
\- Vous me cachez toutes quelques choses ou quoi ? C'est quoi votre foutu problème !?  
Je tente de me lever, dégageant son bras de ma taille. Mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire je me retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, les entraînements russes sont visiblement bien plus au point que les nôtres. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- Reg', crois moi je voudrais te le dire, mais je ne peux pas... C'est un dossier classé secret.  
J'essaye de me défaire de son emprise sans y arriver.  
\- Jamais tu ne m'as caché aucun dossier même les pires...  
Elle vient passer sa main contre ma joue dans une douce caresse...  
\- Crois-moi... Je ne peux pas...  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Tu serais bien trop impliquée.   
Cette phrase m'énerve encore plus.  
\- Impliquée ?! Je n'ai personne Elena. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
Elle me relâche enfin et part vers la salle de bain.


	21. Chapitre 21

-PDV de Price-  
Je n'avais cessé de taner Elena pour qu'elle me lâche une quelconque information mais malheureusement pour moi elle m'avait laisser sans même un indice, partant au bureau et ne repassant même pas chez moi la nuit qui suivit. Je grimpe sur ma moto, me rendant à mon cours de TD, bien sûre il s'agissait du groupe d'Emma, je ne sais même pas si elle sera là étant donné notre dernière dispute. Je n'avais pas cherché à savoir respectant malgré tout sa vie privée malgré mes menaces.  
J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard sur le campus, à peine quelques minutes avant mon cours, je vois Emma assise à terre dans le couloir, seule sur son smartphone. Elle semble être d'humeur massacrante, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, entièrement vêtue de noir, seuls ses cheveux blonds donnait un éclat de lumière sur son visage. J'entre dans la salle suivit de quelques étudiants qui n'était pas encore rentrée... Ma stagiaire entre la dernière sans même me regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours comme un autre avec une professeure comme une autre. Certain des autres chargés de TD m'avait parlé de ma stagiaire pour ses notes excellentes mais non seulement pour son côté je m'en foutiste et complètement blasé, peu souriante. Je n'avais pas encore vu cette facette de mon étudiante... du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Le cours était une étude de cas poussée que j'avais réalisé moi-même et qui était donc inconnu à chaque étudiant. J'avais posé une question, les personnes interrogées n'avaient pas su y répondre, je vois Emma griffonner sur sa feuille d'un air distrait...  
\- Miss Volkov.  
Elle relève la tête vers moi m'interrogeant du regard.  
\- oui ?  
\- Et bien il se trouve que j'ai posé une question, et j'aimerais avoir une réponse.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas entendu, excusez-moi... pouvez-vous me répéter la question ?  
Je suis tellement surprise de sa réponse complètement détachée que je me retrouve incapable de répondre de mon sarcasme.  
\- Euh... je... oui. Quelle était la position initiale du corps ?  
Elle pose ses yeux sur l'écran du rétroprojecteur.  
\- la décoloration du corps indique que la victime était initialement sur le ventre pendant quelques heures suivant le meurtre. Elle a été déplacée.  
Elle ne me lance aucun regard se replongeant sur sa feuille.  
\- Merci Emma.  
Son prénom devrait susciter un étonnement de sa part, à la surprise générale des autres étudiants. Mais non, elle ne daigne même pas relever. Emma... Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de me faire ?  
\- Continuez votre étude de cas.  
J'envoie un message à ma stagiaire lui demandant de me rejoindre sur le parking à la fin du cours, j'entends son téléphone vibrer mais aucune réaction de sa part, je décide donc d'employer une ultime manœuvre... Je glisse un post-it devant son regard " J'ai besoin de vous parlez. Retrouvez-moi sur le parking après le cours."  
Je retourne à mon bureau, le cours se passe comme chaque autre cours sans Emma, des questions peu de réponses, encore moins bonnes mais surtout morose et froid...  
À la fin du cours, je laisse Emma partir et pars la rejoindre sur le parking rejetant les quelques élèves voulant me poser des questions dont un revenant à chaque cours avec ses sourires qui se veulent charmeurs. Je cherche rapidement la trouvant dans un coin isolé où personne ne peut nous voir, je sens un sourire taquin se glisser sur mes lèvres... Alors elle voudrait se faire pardonner...  
Je m'empresse de la rejoindre préparant des excuses pour m'être emporter pour quelque chose qu'elle veut garder privé. J'arrive devant elle, un sourire en coin.  
\- Écoutez... Je suis dé...  
Une douleur fulgurante contre ma joue me coupe la parole tandis que Volkov vient frotter sa main brûlante contre l'autre suite au choc. Ma main se pose automatiquement contre ma joue, les yeux grand ouvert sous la surprise. Ma stagiaire venait de me gifler.  
\- Non ! Vous, vous m'écoutez ! Vous êtes une grande malade. Une psychopathe. Vous le savez ça ?! Completement tarée ! Les gars du FBI devant mon immeuble du matin au soir passe encore. Que vous cherchiez à savoir quelques infos sur ce que je vous cache passe encore. Mais ça !?  
Elle affiche devant moi différentes photo de "famille", la première semble être avec ses parents, la dernière avec ses derniers parents adoptifs au vu de son âge, pour ce qui est des autres je n'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Vous êtes complètement dérangée Price !? Glisser des photos de moi dans ma boites à lettre. D'accord, ok, vous pouvez trouver tout ce que vous voulez! Et maintenant?! J'ai besoin que ça s'arrête. Je vous hais! Je vous déteste!  
L'indifférence qui avait laissait place à la colère laissait maintenant place à la douleur, les larmes perlaient contre ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle part vers l'établissement, je sors de ma stupeur et m'empresse de la rattraper, pour qui me prenait-elle?  
\- Emma!  
Elle accélère, je lui attrape rapidement le poignet, elle s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.  
\- Lâchez-moi.  
\- Emma regardez-moi.  
\- Non lâchez-moi.  
\- Regarde-moi !  
Je la tire délicatement tout en venant me positionner devant elle, relevant son visage de ma main libre...  
\- Ce n'est pas moi, ni ces photos, ni tout le reste... Bon j'ai peut-être mérité cette gifle mais ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit même. Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses pour la dispute de la dernière fois...  
\- Fichez- vous de moi.  
Elle cherche à se dégager mais je ne lâche rien.  
\- Emma, je te promets que ce n'est pas moi! Je n'ai jamais vu ces photos ni même cherché à avoir plus d'info sur toi!  
Je vois l'expression de son visage changé peu à peu, passant de la haine à la peur...  
\- Si ce n'est pas vous, qui est-ce alors?  
\- Je ne sais pas Emma... Je te promets de t'aider avec tout ça mais...  
\- Mais?  
-Ne me fais plus jamais ça...  
Elle me lance un regard interrogatif...  
\- Faire quoi?  
Je reprends mon dédain habituelle et ma froide prétention, je ne m'abaisserai pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.  
\- M'ignorer comme si j'étais n'importe qui Volkov.  
Je la vois sourire, un vrai sourire qui me ferai presque sourire en retour, elle me pousse légèrement sur le côté.  
\- Oh oui votre égo ne le supporte pas.  
Je me retourne lui lançant un regard joueur.  
\- Et vous c'est votre cœur qui ne pourrait le supporter.  
Je l'entends rire.  
\- Il va falloir cesser de prendre vos désirs pour une réalité.  
Cette fois c'est à mon tour de lâcher un léger rire.  
\- Oh ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi Volkov.  
\- Non.  
Je la vois réfléchir avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, tout en s'approchant de moi lentement.  
-... en fait si. J'ai besoin de vous.  
Je lève un sourcil perplexe, l'incitant à poursuivre chose qu'elle fait.  
\- J'ai besoin que vous m'appreniez à me défendre physiquement... Vous aviez dit avoir été entraînée... Apprenez moi... À moins que vous n'en soyez pas capable.  
Pendant ce temps mon élève avait continué de se rapprocher de moi, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, me défiant du regard, un sourire narquois se glisse sur mes lèvres quelque seconde avant que je ne vienne effleurer mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Elle ferme presque instantanément les yeux, sa main vient attraper ma hanche. Je lui mords violemment la lèvre attrapant son poignet entre 2 doigts. Elle se plie en deux dans la douleur me suppliant de la lâche, je termine par un léger coup de genou qui la fait tomber, relâchant ma prise... Je me penche légèrement vers Emma qui se redresse difficilement, s'essuyant les lèvres tout en m'envoyant un regard rempli de haine.  
\- Règle numéro 1, ne jamais baisser sa garde.  
Je me redresse tout en partant vers ma moto, je me retourne vers elle, toujours à terre.  
\- Je passe vous prendre ce soir après vos cours Volkov, alors vous feriez mieux de vous relever.

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Il est 15h02, je sors enfin de l'amphithéâtre, épuisée, le poignet douloureux d'avoir tant écrit, les yeux brûlant à cause de la lumière des néons et du peu de sommeil que j'ai réussi à prendre cette nuit. Je pars vers le cours suivant sachant que je dois rejoindre Sacha. Il me reste encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le début du cours... Je vois certaines personnes me dévisager notamment des jeunes hommes. Je les dévisage en retour sans m'en préoccuper vraiment, lorsqu'on a le corps recouvert de tatouages on a l'habitude de ce genre de regards. Je sens une main tapoter mon épaule, je me retourne pour voir Sacha faire mine de me gifler.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Suis-moi pauvre andouille. Pas ici.  
Elle m'attrape le poignet et m'entraîne à l'écart dans un couloir éloigné.  
\- Vous êtes complètement tarée ! Tu réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ?  
\- Rarement... Pourquoi ? Qui ça vous ?  
\- Price et toi andouille ! Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait être une bonne idée ?  
Je m'énerve un peu face à la situation, je n'ai aucune foutre idée de quoi elle parle.  
\- De quoi tu parles bordel ?! Explique-toi.  
-S'embrasser sur le parking de la fac putain Emma. Concentre-toi ! Une bonne partie de la fac est au courant, je ne sais pas qui vous a vu mais honnêtement la rumeur se répand comme une trainée de poudre.  
Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser sur le sol la bouche entrouverte. Price aller me tuer, mieux vaut qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas. Mais à l'allure où se répandait la nouvelle elle devait déjà être au courant...  
\- Je... On était dans un coin reculé ! Et c'était même pas un vrai baiser, elle voulait juste en profiter pour me mettre à terre.  
Elle croise les bras, se tenant debout devant moi les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- Wow quelle défense, c'est ce que tu comptes dire aux autres ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de défense ! C'est vrai, tu veux que je dises quoi.  
Sacha passe sa main sur son visage d'un air consterné.  
\- Embrasser un professeure sur le campus? Price qui plus est. Tu as perdu la tête? Elle t'a cognée un peu trop fort où quoi?  
Je ne réponds pas baissant les yeux tout en m'occupant d'un fil qui dépasse de mon tee-shirt...  
\- Lève-toi Sang de bourbe on va rater le prochain cours.  
Je me lève, et ouvre grand la bouche outrée.   
-Sang de bourbe?! Comment oses-tu?!  
Elle me lance un regard de travers.  
\- Tu m'as énervé, sois heureuse j'aurais pu dire cracmol. Lâche moi tu veux.  
Je la frappe dans le bras avant de partir vers le prochain cours toujours autant outrée.

Je sors de cours, il est 17h30, je suis exténuée lorsque je reçois un message de Price me demandant de l'attendre sur le parking tandis que j'avance avec Sacha dans la bonne direction.  
\- Je te dépose?  
Je relève la tête de mon écran, lorsque non arrivons sur le parking.  
\- Non pas la peine, je...  
Un moteur me coupe la parole, une berline noire vitre teintée s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi. Elle relève un sourcil plein de sous-entendu.  
\- Oh je vois. Et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te souhaiter bonne soirée dans ce cas.  
Je souffle tout en la regardant consternée.  
\- Je vais juste travailler alors ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.  
Elle plisse les paupières.  
\- Hum, demain midi tu manges chez moi et tu m'expliques. Je me fiches de ce que tu as à faire la louve.  
Je roule des yeux avant de me retourner vers la voiture, tout en ouvrant la portière.  
\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi Sacha.

Je grimpe à l'intérieur, ma professeure m'accueille sans un regard, c'est à ce moment là que je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi. Je ne dis rien, n'osant pas entamer la conversation, le trajet commence dans le silence...  
-Je vous ai connue plus loquace Volkov... Vous avez passé une mauvaise après-midi ?  
Je tique sur le "vous" utilisé, après tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi, après la dernière nuit, elle me vouvoyait toujours contrairement à tout à l'heure.  
\- On est de retour au vouvoiement alors ? Parce que s'il faut vous ignorer pour que vous finissiez par me tutoyer je vais le faire...  
Je la vois rouler des yeux, tout en soupirant puis finit par m'offrir un sourire hypocrite et un ton niais.  
\- Tu as passée une bonne après midi chaton ?  
Je m'étouffe, avalant ma salive de travers.  
-Non là c'est trop.  
\- Bon vous répondez oui ou non ?  
Elle est passablement agacée, ce qui me fait rire.  
\- Ça aurait pu être pire, et vous votre majesté ?  
\- Convenable je vous remercie, ne la gâchez pas.  
Je reste silencieuse pour le reste de la route.

Je heurte douloureusement le sol, une douleur lancinante me traverse les côtes, un goutte vient perler de mon cou jusque sous mon débardeur, tandis que je me relève lentement, sifflant entre mes dents. Price, à peine fatiguée me lance un regard méprisant.  
\- Vous vouliez apprendre à vous défendre, alors défendez vous bordel...  
Elle m'avait emmener dans la salle de sport des locaux des fédéraux, vide à cette heure ci, et ne cessait de me maltraiter depuis 30 bonnes minutes. Cette femme va me tuer lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle qui se répand sur le campus.  
Elle me pousse, j'attrape son poignet, elle se retourne pour me plonger un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de me faire passer par dessus son dos. Je frappe de nouveau le sol, sur le dos cette fois laissant sortir un grognement de douleur, un peu sonnée du choc.  
\- Levez-vous.  
Je me redresse, me tenant à peine sur mes pieds qu'elle revient à la charge me fixant dans les yeux...  
Je viens la repousser tandis qu'elle m'attrape le poignet à son tour plus vite que je ne le vois venir le maintenant dans une clef de bras qui me broie l'épaule...  
\- Aouch stop stop c'est bon !  
Elle me relâche, je me laisse tomber à genou massant mon bras douloureux. Elle me regarde exaspérée.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas concentrée...  
Mince...  
\- Si ! On peut reprendre, je vais faire un effort je vous le promets.  
\- Non, nous ne le ferons pas tant que vous ne me dîtes pas ce qui vous met dans cet état.  
Je continue de masser mon bras endoloris...  
\- Rien d'important.  
\- Volkov.  
Je redresse mon regard vers elle.  
-Vous allez me tuer si je vous le dit...  
Elle roule des yeux.  
\- Si vous ne me le dites pas je vous torturais jusqu'à savoir... Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce dont vous ne vouliez pas me parler ?  
\- Non.  
Elle se plante devant moi.  
\- Alors dites moi. On ne fera rien tant que je ne saurais pas.  
Je prends une grande inspiration, ravalant mon stress... Je commence à baisser les yeux sur le tapis qui devient de plus en plus intéressant d'un coup.  
-Eh bien... Une rumeur se propage à la fac...  
\- Oh Volkov ce n'est qu'une rumeur, ressaisissez-vous.  
Je sens mes joues s'empourprer de plus en plus...  
\- Non, enfin c'est... Sur vous aussi...  
Elle soupire, profondément agacée.  
\- Abrègez, voulez-vous.  
Je respire un grand coup avant de sortir la phrase d'une traite, mon estomac se nouant...  
\- Quelqu'un nous a vu nous embrasser sur le parking.  
Un long silence de quelque seconde me serre la poitrine, je remonte les yeux sur Price lorsque je l'entends exploser de rire, un rire franc...  
\- Quoi ? Arrêtez de rire ! C'est la vérité !  
Elle s'arrête de rire reprenant son souffle...  
\- Et c'est ça qui vous met dans cet état ? Mon dieu, ne vous en faîtes pas personnes ne vous jugeras au contraire, si tu savais le nombres d'avance que me font mes étudiants chaque année.  
Elle est entrain de jouer avec mes nerfs.  
\- Mais je me fiche de ce qu'il pense vous pourriez être renvoyée!  
Elle me regarde, dépitée.  
\- Vous êtes majeure? Vous êtes consentante? Vous n'êtes pas mariée? Je suis majeure, je ne suis pas mariée. Bien qu'est ce qui peut m'arriver?  
\- Être virer parce que je suis votre étudiante...  
\- Volkov, quand vous n'êtes pas en horaire de cours vous êtes ma stagiaire, et je couche avec ma stagiaire si je veux, ce n'est pas mes supérieurs hiérarchiques qui vont me dire quoi que ce soit, ils payent assez cher pour m'avoir avec eux plutôt que contre eux. Je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine, ils ne prendront pas ce risque croyez moi et j'ai de bon moyen de pression pour les faire taire.  
Je ne peux rien répondre restant bouche bée, elle n'en avait littéralement rien à faire.  
\- Si vous saviez le nombre de stagiaire ayant dit que j'avais couché avec eux alors que je ne les toucherais même pas avec un bâtons si ce n'est pour les battre. La méchante reine des glaces a une réputation qui la précède miss Volkov.  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
\- Comment vous savez qu'on vous appelle comme ça ?  
Elle semble vexée, me pousse en arrière glissant sa cheville derrière la mienne, je m'accroche à elle, l'entraînant à genou dans ma chute. Je tente de prendre l'avantage, mais elle vient poser ses cuisses de part et d'autre de mes hanches maintenant mes poignets au sol.  
\- Vous m'appelez comme ça Volkov ?  
Elle me lance un regard menaçant.  
\- Pas moi ! Il s'avère que je vous appelle majesté, j'ai retiré le méchante il y a un moment...  
Elle me regarde m'interrogeant du regard, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, son regard intense me fait frissonner tandis que son regard se glisse sur mes lèvres...  
\- Et j'ai laissé tombé le côté froid quand j'ai vu le coté chaud...  
Son regard glisse dans mon décolleté, un sourire carnassier se glisse sur ses lèvres.  
\- Si vous pouviez éviter de jouer avec moi.  
Elle replonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- Je suis un prédateur chérie, j'aime jouer avec ma nourriture.  
Je lui lance un regard de défi, je vois ses yeux fixer mes lèvres tandis qu'elle se laisse glisser contre mon corps, se rapprochant dangereusement. Ses lèvres viennent attraper les miennes, laissant un soupir rouler sur sa langue lorsque nos lèvres s'entremêle enfin, elle ferme délicatement les yeux. Les miens s'ouvrent d'autant plus lorsque le baiser ne se change pas en combat féroce pour la domination. Nos lèvres glissent ensemble dans une harmonie parfaite, se mouvant les une contre les autres dans une symphonie de soupirs entremêlés. Sa langue glisse entre mes lèvres rencontrant la mienne, je nous sens frissonner tour à tour, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ses mains relâchent mes poignets pour venir glisser sous mon débardeur dans de douces caresses contre ma peau. Je me mets à sourire repensant à ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure, d'un coup de hanche j'inverse nos positions épinglant ses poignets de part et d'autre de son corps, la bloquant sous moi. Elle ouvre les yeux me lançant un regard noir tandis que je me redresse.  
\- Règle numéro 1 Gina, ne jamais baisser sa garde. Qui est le prédateur maintenant ?  
Je me relève la laissant à terre, partant vers mon sac pour boire lorsque je l'entends crier derrière moi.  
\- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je ferai ramasser ton audace avec tes phalanges brisées Volkov.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire malgré la sincérité de ses mots, le prédateur était entrain de devenir plus doux qu'un agneau...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire que je puisse savoir si cela vous plaît ! ;)


	22. Chapitre 22

-PDV d'Emma-  
J'avais passé plus d'une heure et demi à essayer ne serai ce que d'éviter les coups de Price, je me retrouve allongée à terre, le nez en sang, tandis que ma professeure était partie chercher de la glace pour mon poing... Ce n'était pas réellement ce à quoi je pensais lorsque je lui avait dit de m'apprendre à me défendre à vrai dire. Je la vois revenir, elle était un peu essoufflée mais commençait à peine à transpirer tandis que j'étais complètement à bout de souffle...  
Elle pose délicatement la glace sur mon poing tout en s'agenouillant devant moi, elle attrape mon visage d'une main et vient essuyer le sang qui s'est étalé sur mon visage.  
\- Il faut penser à arrêter la cigarette si vous êtes essoufflé à ce point.  
\- C'est juste vous qui êtes surhumaine.  
Elle esquisse un léger sourire et vient poser ses lèvres contre ma joue...  
\- Vous allez avoir de jolis bleus jeune guerrière...  
Je sens mes joues rougir bien qu'elle le soit déjà par l'effort surhumain que j'avais fait pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol au bout des 30 premières minutes. Elle me scrute du regard, mes yeux se posent sur la cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre, elle savait déjà tout sur les miennes, je pouvais bien me permettre ça.  
\- Comment avez-vous eu cette cicatrice ?  
Elle sourit, ça n'a pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça...  
\- Elle n'a pas d'histoire tragique si vous voulez tout savoir, c'était ma première intervention, une balle à traverser une vitre, un éclat de verre et puis 3 points de suture...  
Je souris légèrement, c'était loin d'être ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
\- Oh d'accord.  
Elle vient s'asseoir en tailleur face à moi et glisse sa main contre ma joue...  
-Je n'ai pas de passé tragique Emma, ni même eu de relation qui m'ont détruite, la seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu c'est mon travail. J'ai déjà aimé, j'ai déjà été aimé, ça fait quelques années maintenant que ma vie était un peu vide. Oui j'avais Carmen mais ça n'a jamais été plus.  
J'attrape mon bracelet entre mes doigts tout en le tortillant un peu.  
\- Et Elena ?  
\- Nous aurions pu effectivement, mais... vivre à des heures de vol l'une de l'autre c'est compliqué... Si elle n'était pas en amérique que 2 à 3 fois par an ça aurait été moins compliqué... Je l'aime, mais plus de cette manière...  
Je baisse les yeux peu sûr de ce que j'avance...  
\- Mais vous avez bien eu d'autre stagiaire avant moi.  
Sa main vient effleurer ma cuisse avant de se poser sur cette dernière...  
\- Bien sûre, jamais aussi doué que toi ceci dit, je ne les ai jamais laissé faire plus qu'observer et faire quelques recherches pour moi ou classer des dossiers...  
Je me sens sourire au compliment, n'osant toujours pas relever les yeux vers ma professeur...  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça...

-PDV de Price-  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça...  
Je me redresse un peu retirant ma main de sa cuisse, je la vois regretter un peu ce qu'elle a dit suite à la perte de contact...  
\- Je n'ai jamais couché, ni même touché ou embrassé mes stagiaires Emma... Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Je me relève rapidement tout en laissant échapper quelques mots que je regrette à l'instant.  
-Il n'était pas vous.  
Je m'éloigne rapidement...  
\- Pardon ?  
Je me retourne vers elle un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-J'ai dit " Allez, debout !", on ne va pas rester là toute la soirée.  
Ma stagiaire semble un peu déçue, je reviens lui tendre la main, l'aidant à se lever malgré la douleur. Je la tire un peu trop violemment, presque volontairement je l'avoue. Elle se retrouve coller à moi. Je viens relever son visage d'un doigts sous son menton...  
\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous apprendre à vous défendre ?  
Ses yeux se perdent dans les miens, elle ne semble pas intimider cette fois.  
-Et bien, ça peut toujours servir non ?  
\- Pas tant que vous m'avez moi, je vous protégerais Emma... Je l'ai toujours fait...  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser en retour, son baiser est presque désespéré, ses doigts viennent s'accrocher dans mes cheveux. Je sens son corps céder un peu contre le mien, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout. Je cesse rapidement de l'embrasser lorsque je la sens trembler dans mes bras...  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui... J'ai survécu à pire.  
Mon cœur se serre à l'évocation de son passé, j'attrape sa main et la garde précieusement dans la mienne tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la voiture...

Nous arrivons devant son bloc d'appartement, une chevelure rousse flamboyante semble l'attendre. Je ne la reconnais que trop bien, je vois ma stagiaire sourire en voyant la jeune femme. Je me sens passablement agacée, sans réellement savoir pourquoi...  
\- Emma, vous devriez vous reposer ce soir.  
\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Elle semble pressée de partir.  
\- Vous devriez prendre soin de vous un peu...  
Elle me sourit.  
\- Ana s'en chargera, bonne soirée votre majesté.  
\- Bonne soirée, miss Volkov.  
Elle sort de la voiture, je sens mes nerfs venir me taquiner un peu, je décide de rapidement partir avant que mes nerfs ne prennent le dessus. J'arrive chez moi plus rapidement que d'habitude, je m'empresse de rentrer jusqu'à mon appartement, retirant rapidement mes vêtements et filant à la douche. C'était ce que j'avais de mieux pour me détendre, l'eau, bien trop chaude, me brûlait la peau mais m'aider malgré tout à me détendre. Perdue dans mes pensées j'y reste jusqu'à ce que la condensation de l'eau dans la cabine n'empêche l'oxygène d'entrer, me faisant tourner la tête. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile un simple peignoir en soie noir par dessus mes sous-vêtements avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé me servant un verre de Gin.  
J'étais seule, complètement seule, Elena n'avait même pas daigné répondre à mon message ce matin, j'avais sortie Carmen de ma vie au profit de ma stagiaire qui c'était maintenant trouvé une petite amie, je n'avais plus de famille... Que dire de plus... même les plantes de l'appartement commence peu à peu à mourir mais à ce niveau est ce que ça comptais encore ? Je vide mon verre d'une traite laissant la chaleur de l'alcool réchauffer ce qui peut encore être sauvé. Je lance un regard à mon téléphone sur la table basse, le déverrouillant, aucun message, aucun appel, rien, juste un écran vide, même pas un appel du boulot.  
Je le lance dans un coin du canapé, sentant mes paupières me brûler et mon cœur se serrer un peu plus... J'avais déjà été seule, jamais à ce point. Cela devenait de moins en moins supportable, de plus en plus douloureux. Je me sers un verre à nouveau, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool dans mes veines ou la solitude qui me fait agir mais j'attrape mon téléphone et décide d'envoiyer un message à Emma.  
\- À Emma :  
J'ai besoin de vous, tout de suite.-  
Je trouverais bien une excuse avant qu'elle n'arrive.  
20 minutes plus tard je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de mon élève, j'avais vidé plus de la moitié de la bouteille de Gin... Je me sentais un peu ailleurs, planant un peu, lorsque...  
\- De Emma :  
Pourquoi ?-  
Elle m'agace à poser des questions.  
-À Emma :  
Venez c'est urgent, ne posez pas de question.-  
Cette jeune femme jouait inlassablement avec ma patience...

\- PDV d'Emma-  
J'avais déposé Ana au travail juste avant de venir, heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rendre la voiture à ma professeure avec l'arrivée d'Elena. Je me voyais mal prendre le metro à une heure si tardive et seule qui plus est... Je m'empresse de garer la voiture dans le parking sous-terrain et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si urgent chez elle ? À 21h30 ? L'ascenseur s'ouvre, je sors et m'avance jusque devant sa porte, j'ai à peine le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre sur ma professeure, en sous-vêtements accordé à son peignoir de soie noir qui n'est même pas fermé, elle me regarde énervée mais les yeux brillants.  
-Putain c'est pas trop tôt.  
Elle m'attrape par le bras et me tire à l'intérieur jusque sur le canapé, j'étais complètement sous le choque, ma professeure venait de jurer, et non seulement elle avait l'air complètement différente de d'habitude. Et je venais de comprendre pourquoi en voyant la bouteille presque vide sur la table...  
-Vous voulez un verre ?  
Je la regarde perplexe.  
\- euh non.  
\- Tant mieux.  
Elle se laisse tomber dans le canapé et se sert le reste de la bouteille. Je viens attraper le verre.  
\- Je pense que vous en avez eu assez.  
Elle prends une mou boudeuse adorable qui me fait sourire.  
\- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ?  
Je réprime un rire face à l'attitude enfantine.  
\- Peu importe, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez ? Vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin de moi.  
Elle se lève précipitamment écartant les bras...  
\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir besoin de vous ?!  
\- Et bien... non pas vraiment... peut-être de sommeil et d'aspirine avec un grand verre d'eau demain matin mais pas de moi.  
Elle s'énerve rapidement lançant un regard noir.  
-Bien alors sortez !  
\- Pardon ?  
-Sortez, laissez moi seul. De toute manière, j'ai l'habitude, tout le monde fini toujours par partir, quand ce n'est pas eux qui partent, c'est moi qui les fais partir et...  
Je vois ses yeux brillaient d'autant plus intensément, elle est ivre, je ne risque rien... J'attrape délicatement son poignet, lui coupant la parole...  
\- Stop, je ne vais pas partir, calmez-vous...  
Je la tire doucement vers moi, ses bras glissent autour de moi et viennent me serrer dans une étreinte désespérée... Je passe mes bras autour d'elle, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Son visage vient s'enfouir dans mon cou.  
\- Restez...  
\- Je reste.  
Je sens mon cou devenir humide, son corps tremblant dans mes bras... je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver un jour avec la grande Price complètement ivre en larmes dans mes bras. Mon dieu j'ai toujours été terrible pour réconforter les gens...  
\- Miss... hum... Regina écoutez...  
-J'ai besoin de toi Emma... Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé par ma faute, je te protégerai... Tu es la seule personne que j'ai en ce moment...  
-Venez avec moi.  
Je me décolle d'elle malgré sa réticence à me lâcher elle finit par le faire malgré tout en retenant ma main dans la sienne. Je la tire sur le canapé, elle s'asseoit contre moi dans mes bras, sa tête repose contre ma poitrine... Elle allait me tuer pour l'avoir vu si vulnérable, après plusieurs longues minutes sans ne rien dire sa respiration devient régulière, comme endormie, je tente de me dégager et de me relever, elle me tient contre elle...  
\- Non reste...  
Je me replace correctement, un peu mieux installé contre elle, après de longues minutes à la regarder sans bouger je finis par sombrer également dans un état léthargique...


	23. Chapitre 23

-PDV d'Emma-  
N'ayant pas tiré les rideaux hier, le soleil qui filtrait à travers l'immense bais vitrée vint directement me réveiller. Il devait être 6h30 au plus tard, je n'ai plus aucune sensation dans la moitié de mon corps qui semble mort, complètement endormi. Le canapé était largement assez large pour une personne mais pas vraiment assez pour deux. Price était à moitié allongée sur moi sa jambe reposant entre les miennes, son bras était passé autour du mien et maintenait mon bras autour d'elle, j'avais une jolie vu sur ses fesses étant donnée que son peignoir s'était déplacé. Elle allait me tuer, il fallait que je me sorte de là maintenant si je ne voulais pas finir enterrée en pleine forêt. Je me recule légèrement essayant de détacher son bras, les rayons du soleil vienne balayer son visage. Je l'entends grogner avant de se déplacer venant blottir son visage au creux de mon cou, resserrant son étreinte. Si je la réveille elle va être de mauvaise humeur et me crier dessus mais j'aurais une chance de ne plus être sous son corps à moitié nue. Si je ne la réveille pas je suis une femme chanceuse de se trouver sous son corps de déesse mais prochainement décédée. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je ne bougerais pas d'un millimètre mais c'était loin d'être le cas et mon bras était complètement mort.  
Je me faufile du canapé centimètre par centimètre, mais je la sens bouger contre moi je tourne la tête ses yeux s'ouvrent elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose avant de refermer les yeux précipitamment dans un grognement de douleur mais se retire précipitamment de mon corps comme s'il la brûlait, enfin dans les limites de ce que le canapé nous permets...  
\- Migraine ?  
Elle hoche la tête difficilement, j'allais peut-être éviter la mort grâce à cette dernière...  
-Je vais chercher de l'aspirine...  
Je me lève difficilement, tirant rapidement les rideaux pour éviter d'augmenter la douleur. Je pars à la recherche d'aspirine dans l'une des salles de bain, heureusement je la trouve assez rapidement avant de partir chercher un grand verre d'eau à la cuisine, je la vois en boule assise dans le canapé la tête plongée dans ses bras. Je lui tends le tout, elle me remercie rapidement et avale les deux aspirines ainsi qu'une gorgée d'eau...  
\- C'est la déshydratation qui provoque le mal de tête, alors buvez.  
Elle me dévisage tout en avalant le reste du verre.  
\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir dans cette état vous avez bu beaucoup mais pas énormément.  
\- Mon foie n'est pas une éponge contrairement au votre Volkov.  
Je tique sur le nom de famille mais ne dit rien, je ne veux pas me faire tuer sur place.  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous restée ?  
\- Et bien... je... vous aviez l'air vraiment mal et vous me l'avez demandé...  
\- Ne me dites pas que j'ai pleuré devant vous.  
Price qui ne se souvient plus... quel merveilleux moment, elle ne contrôle plus la situation...  
\- Oh si, beaucoup... vous m'avez même supplié de rester...  
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
\- Je ne supplie pas avec un flingue sur la tempe et attachée à une chaise alors je ne vais pas supplier ivre Volkov, revoyer votre crédibilité.  
Elle me fait sourire malgré elle.  
\- Non vous n'avez pas pleurer mais lorsque vous étiez à moitié endormie sur moi vous m'avez demandé de rester.  
Elle analyse mon regard pour prouver que je mens mais ne trouve rien...  
\- Comment je me suis retrouvée à moitié endormie sur vous ?  
\- Vous étiez triste, vous m'aviez dit que tout le monde partez alors j'ai voulu rester jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux...  
Price se passe la main sur le visage, consternée.  
\- Il est trop tôt pour entendre votre version des faits et ma migraine n'aide en rien alors je vous propose la chambre d'amis et nous en parlerons plus tard...  
Elle se lève et part vers sa chambre, je pars donc vers la seconde lorsque...  
\- Oh miss Volkov...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous êtes plutôt confortable...  
Je me sens rougir.  
\- Euh... merci ?  
Elle entre dans sa chambre, je pars vers la chambre d'ami, je n'allais sûrement pas me rendormir mais si je pouvais au moins éviter qu'elle ne me coupe la tête...

Il est neuf heure trente lorsque j'entends quelqu'un dans le salon, je m'empresse de sortir de la chambre je la vois assise dans le canapé...  
Je me dirige vers elle discrètement.  
\- Si vous voulez du café servez-vous.  
Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner, je pris donc une tasse de café avant de venir la rejoindre dans le canapé, elle fixait l'extérieur de de la baie vitrée, le regard perdue...  
\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir et encore moins rester.  
\- Mais vos messages ne laissaient pas présager que vous étiez ivre.  
\- Peut-être parce que je ne l'étais pas lorsque j'ai envoyé le premier Volkov, 20 minutes avant que vous ne me répondiez.  
\- J'étais occupée !  
\- Occupée avec votre petite amie ? Votre travail passe après votre vie privé ?  
\- Peut-être parce que je ne veux plus être seule ! Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie !  
\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être seule !  
Elle touche un nerf sensible à ce moment je m'emporte complètement.  
-JE ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seule ?! Mes parents ont été tués à mes huit ans ! Je suis passée dans des foyers où j'étais seule et n'avais personne à qui confier mes nuits d'horreurs et la seule fois où j'ai trouvé une famille correct ils ont disparus ! J'ai passé le reste de ma vie seule ! J'ai été seule toute ma vie depuis mes 8 ans !  
\- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
-Bien sûre que si que c'est ce que vous vouliez dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important dites moi ?! Je suis arrivé ici je vous ai trouvé ivre et vous m'avez tiré à l'intérieur ! Vous m'avez fait toute une tirade sur votre solitude et l'abandon, j'ai juste été la ! Vous avez presque pleuré dans mes bras alors oui quand vous m'avez demandé de rester je n'ai pas hésité une seconde !  
\- Je n'ai pas presque pleuré dans vos bras !  
Un rire sarcastique remonte le long de ma gorge.  
\- Non pas le moins du monde ! Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important répondez !?  
Ce n'était visiblement pas prévu, je pouvais voir ses yeux errer sur la pièce cherchant une excuse... Je la stop donc...  
\- À défaut d'être une personne chaleureuse et agréable vous êtes une bonne prof alors je peux voir quand vous êtes entrain de créer un mensonge.  
Elle se tourne vers moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Je me sentais seule et... assez vide, je ne savais pas qui appeler. J'avais besoin d'une présence, vous êtiez la seule personne que j'avais.  
Honnête cette fois-ci.  
\- Je suis juste utile donc bien. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Elena ?  
\- Je ne sais même pas où elle est.  
C'est douloureux...  
-Vous tenez compte des sentiments des gens quand vous parlez parfois ?  
Elle me lance un regard moqueur.  
\- Tenir compte de quoi ?  
\- Des sentiments vous savez, les choses qui vous ont fait m'appeler hier soir.  
Elle me regarde outrée, son regard devient glaciale.  
-Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour vous Volkov. Ne rêvez pas.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Je parlais du sentiment de solitude...  
\- Evidemment.  
Un blanc gênant s'installe...  
\- Alors ce n'est pas votre petite amie ?  
Je me tourne vers elle perplexe...  
\- Euh non pas encore...  
\- Pas encore ?  
Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains.  
\- Et bien nous faisons connaissance et nous avons décidé de prendre notre temps...  
\- Vous l'aimez ?  
Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener mais elle semble tenir le fil de la conversation. Je suis toujours blessée par ce qu'elle m'a dit et je ne risque pas d'oublier juste parce qu'elle change de sujet...  
\- Non pas encore mais je pourrais avec le temps...  
Price relève les yeux vers moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Je vois... Je suppose que nous allons devoir cessez certaines choses par conséquent...  
\- C'est à dire ?  
Elle glisse deux doigts le long de ma mâchoire avant de les laisser dévaler le long de mon décolleté...  
\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire Emma...  
Je m'apprête à parler sans me laisser intimider par son petit manège.  
\- Reg...  
Elle vient passer une jambe de part et d'autre de mes cuisses, toujours aussi dénudé qu'hier soir... Cette femme soufflait le froid et le chaud en à peine quelques minutes d'intervalles. Ses doigts glissent un peu plus dans mon décolleté tandis que ses yeux plongent dans les miens...  
\- Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ?  
Elle retire lentement son peignoir tout en me regardant fixement un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres...  
\- Oui... Mais...  
Elle attrape mes mains et vient les poser sur ses hanches fermement. Je la repousse avant de l'arrêter.  
\- Mais vous avez un sérieux problème ma parole ?! Comment on peut passer du froid au chaud si vite ?! C'est hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit après ce que vous venez de me dire !  
Elle me regarde dans les yeux perplexe, s'asseyant sur mes cuisses.  
\- Après ce que je viens de vous dire ?  
-Oui ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte, vous ne pensez jamais aux sentiments des gens !  
Elle me sourit et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en me mordant la lèvre... Je la repousse dans le canapé me levant passablement énervée.  
\- Mais vous êtes tarée ma parole ?! Vous ne pouvez pas effacer ce que vous venez de me dire avec du sexe, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi ! Vous pouvez manipuler qui vous voulez mais moi j'en ai marre de me faire des illusions tout le temps. Une minutes vous êtes là juste pour du sexe la suivante je pourrais presque penser que vous teniez à moi et m'appréciez plus que de raison mais à la dernière minutes vous me dites des choses horribles ! C'est comme ça à chaque fois ! Je ne suis pas votre défouloir !  
Je suis complètement perdue sentimentalement, Price me rends folle, complètement folle, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement, pas d'une personne instable qui pouvait autant me détruire que me rendre euphorique... Elle ne semble pas être habituée à ce qu'on la repousse visiblement elle a l'air un peu perdue et blessée dans son égo...  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis ! Vous vous faites des illusions seule, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Cessez de justifier chacun de vos problèmes émotionnels par ma façon d'agir avec vous et de m'accuser en retour ! Grandissez Volkov, c'est vous qui avez un problème pas moi !  
Seule la seconde phrase m'atteint, je ne prête pas vraiment attention au reste j'avais touché un point sensible visiblement. J'attrape ma veste et l'enfile rapidement, je dépose les clefs de sa voiture sur le comptoir sous son regard noir.  
\- Bien, il vaut mieux que l'on arrête ici dans ce cas, je vous verrais en tant que ma superviseure et ma professeure, tout est réglée, bonne journée Miss Price...  
Je pars vers le couloir, elle ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, au moment où j'ouvre la porte j'entends l'énorme fracas d'un vase venant s'exploser contre un mur suivis d'un grognement de colère douloureux. Je quitte l'appartement avant de vouloir revenir en arrière...


	24. Chapitre 24

-PDV d'Emma-  
Je me baladais dans les couloirs de la fac sans réellement faire attention, je me rendais à mon cours de psychologie comportementale avec Sacha à mes côtés. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, je racontais à Sacha ma soirée avec Ana hier, elle me racontait son date, je me moquais d'elle gentillement.  
\- VOLKOV !!!!  
La voix me fait sursauter, je me retourne comme les trois-quarts des gens dans le couloirs d'ailleurs. Price semble folle de rage quelques mètres derrière moi.  
\- Oui ?  
Sacha sourit à mes côtés ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Price qui s'approche. Elle ne s'éloigne pas pour autant se tenant à côté de moi.  
\- Volkov, ça vous arrive de répondre aux messages ?  
\- Aux messages ? Oui, aux vôtres ? Non étant donné que je vous envoie le travail demandé par mail et que vous êtes sensée m'appeler pour me contacter si vous devez partir sur une scène...  
\- Aux messages personnels.  
\- Non, pas avec vous.  
Elle s'approche de moi et me pousse contre le mur attrapant mon visage d'une main, je sens ses ongles contre mes joues.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne répondrais pas à vos messages personnelles...  
\- Bien.  
\- Agissez en adulte pour une fois et cessez vos enfantillage, je ne veux pas que mon dossier soit ruiné parce que vous agissez comme une gamine et que vous ne m'appelez plus lorsque je suis sensée travailler.  
Elle relâche mon visage violemment, reculant de quelques pas.  
-Ce soir vous commencez à 20h.  
Elle se retourne puis part dans le couloir me lançant un regard froid. Je me retourne vers Sacha qui sourit, je la dévisage.  
-Quoi ?  
\- Oh rien tout le campus vas être au courant que la grande Price s'est disputée avec sa petite amie et qu'elle a perdue.  
\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, et elle n'a pas perdue, cette femme ne perd jamais.  
Elle hausse un sourcil.  
-Pour le moment c'est toi qui a gagné aux yeux de tous.  
Je roule des yeux, nous partons vers le cours, je sens tous les regards sur moi, certains noirs d'autres intrigués ou admiratifs. Sacha à côté de moi se contente de sourire tout en me lançant quelques regards en coin parfois voulant tous dire " j'ai raison.".

Il est 19h48 lorsque je viens enfin d'arriver chez moi, j'avais terminé les cours à 19h30, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et me laisse tomber sur le canapé épuisée. À peine suis-je installée dans mon canapé que j'entends frapper à ma porte, je me lève sans grande conviction afin d'aller l'ouvrir, Price se tient devant ma porte dans son tailleurs gris pâle... Je la dévisage une seconde avant de repartir dans mon canapé laissant la porte ouverte.  
\- Merci pour l'accueil.  
Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle.  
\- Vous m'avez presque agressée dans le couloir tout à l'heure, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment espérer meilleur accueil après cela.  
Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé tout en fixant le mur face à moi.  
\- Bien... dans ce cas je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement ce matin...  
Je tourne précipitamment la tête vers elle, surprise...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne le répèterai pas alors écoutez bien maintenant. Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement de ce matin mais également pour celui de la dernière fois... je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme je l'ai fait, je le reconnais, et...  
Un sourire se glisse sur mon visage, heureuse qu'elle reconnaisse enfin ses torts...  
-Et...?  
-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à certaines choses durant la semaine qui s'est écoulée sans avoir de réponses... Je dois reconnaître que...  
J'entends cogner contre la porte d'entrée violemment, Price se tourne directement vers la source du bruit sur ses gardes. Je pars ouvrir tout en passant devant elle sans la moindre préoccupation. J'ouvre la porte, regarde à droite, à gauche... Personne ne semble être là, je sens mon pied effleurer quelques choses, je baisse les yeux pour trouver une enveloppe vierge que je ramasse. Je referme la porte, Price me regarde perplexe tandis que j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Je sens un parfum embaumer mes poumons lorsque ma professeure vient regarder par dessus mon épaule, sa main vient se poser au bas de mon dos. Je plonge ma main dans l'enveloppe, je sens plusieurs choses, dont une première que j'attrape... Ce qui semble être des photos, toutes de moi, prises tout au long de la semaine, un frisson glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne sais pas si c'est par peur ou juste le bras de Price qui vient de venir se resserrer autour de ma taille. Son menton vient reposer sur mon épaule tandis que je fais défiler les clichés. La dernière date de ce matin... Price attrape l'enveloppe et glisse sa main à l'intérieur. Elle sort une chaîne argentée à laquelle est attachée un pendentif en forme de lune.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
C'est trop pour moi, je m'éloigne d'elle rapidement, ma respiration se bloquant dans ma poitrine, je l'entends vaguement crier mon prénom de manière lointaine, avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Je m'effondre rapidement contre le mur, mes jambes ne supportant plus mon poids. J'entends frapper contre la porte, je suis incapable de répondre, ma respiration s'accélérant un peu tandis que les larmes viennent dévaler le long de mes joues... Mon souffle s'entrecoupe de violents sanglots, la porte s'ouvre dans mon champs de vision, je ne distingue plus rien, tout est flou autour de moi.

10 minutes plus tard je reprends un peu mes esprits, je me rends compte que je suis appuyée contre un corps chaud, qu'une main glisse dans mes cheveux... Deux mains viennent attraper mon visage se posant sur mes joues, essuyant les larmes qui restent d'un revers de pouce...  
\- Eh regardez qui est de retour à elle-même...  
Son merveilleux sourire m'avait manqué, ses yeux bruns fixent les miens. J'étais complètement appuyée contre elle, elle était à genou à côté de moi... Je m'apprête à parler mais ma voix se brise dans un sanglot.  
\- C'est ok, tout va bien, je suis là, je te tiens.  
Elle tient mon visage face au sien, je me calme de plus en plus, ses doigts caressent mes joues... Après de longues minutes, je reviens finalement au calme, elle vient s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de moi.  
-On est pas obligées d'en parler mais...  
-Si... je... je vais vous en parler...  
\- Alors je vous écoute... prenez votre temps...  
\- Je... Le... Le collier. C'était à ma mère... ma vraie mère...  
Je sens mon cœur se serrer, ma professeure vient passer sa main sur mon épaule avant que je ne continue...  
\- Elle me l'avait donné quand j'avais 6 ans, elle m'a dit que c'était mon père qui lui avait donné... que ça me protégerait... le jour où... le jour où ça s'est produit je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver... Il n'était nul part...  
Price me tend les bras... je viens me glisser à l'intérieur, poursuivant.  
\- Ça fait depuis que je vous en ai parlé que je n'avais rien reçu... La voiture en bas de chez moi est encore là, les hommes aussi mais j'avais presque oublié avec tout ça... Je doutais de qui il s'agissait, mais maintenant je n'ai plus de doute...

-PDV de Price-  
Tout se met rapidement en place dans ma tête, la raison pour laquel elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se défendre, sa peur, la voiture et les hommes du FBI en bas de chez elle, les mots d'Elena qui me disait que je serai trop impliquée si elle me disait quoi que ce soit...  
\- Ça vous dérange si on va faire un petit tour au bureau après, j'ai deux mots à adresser à quelqu'un...  
Elle me fait signe de la tête, je prends le temps de l'aider à se relever tout en me relevant.

Après avoir réconforté du mieux que je pouvais Emma, nous sommes directement partie en direction des bureaux. Je m'apprêtais littéralement à retourner celui d'Elena. Mes nerfs étaient tendus au possible, je sais bien qu'Emma l'avait remarqué, elle avait tenté de me questionner mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, je lui avais promis de la protéger et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire...  
Je me devais aussi de lui dire ce que je devais lui avouer tout à l'heure mais ça pouvait attendre, il y avait d'autres priorités.  
Nous arrivons dans les couloirs du bureau des investigations fédérales, tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi, semblant surpris. En effet j'avais pris une semaine de congés, ce qu'Emma ne savait pas bien entendu. Alors mes collègues ne s'attendaient pas à me voir au bureau, étant donné que même en temps normal ils ne me voyaient que très rarement. J'ouvre mon bureau et demande à Emma de m'attendre à l'intérieur, je lui promets de revenir vite, elle me lance un regard consternée mais ne proteste pas. Je pars en direction du bureau d'Elena qui se situe à l'autre bout du couloir étant donnée qu'il n'est occupé que quelques mois par an. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper, j'entre directement, je vois Elena assise sur le canapé, les jambes posées sur la table basse. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son dossiers pour voir qui est entrée, j'ai juste envie de la gifler.  
\- Parles tu veux quoi ? Il n'y a que toi pour entrer sans frapper dans mon bureau alors ne soit pas surprise Reg'.  
\- Pose ton dossiers ou je te promets que je vais te gifler.  
Elle pose le dossier relevant les yeux vers moi.  
\- Je t'écoute...  
Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mes nerfs commencent à lâcher.  
\- Comment as-tu oser me cacher tout ça ?! C'est ma stagiaire Elena !  
\- C'est exactement pour cette raison tu vois, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu es trop impliquée.  
\- Impliquée ?! Elle n'a même pas encore 20 ans ! Je suis impliqué parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, excuse moi !  
\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison Reg' tu devrais cesser de te le cacher à toi-même avant.  
\- Tais-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe j'ai besoin de savoir ?! C'était toi la voiture devant chez elle ?!  
\- Oui.  
Je suis à deux doigts de la gifler. Elle réponds d'un ton calme et détaché comme si nous parlions d'une affaire comme une autre.  
\- Réponds moi, que ce passe-t-il ?!  
Elle se lève, se plante devant moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Bien, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. L'homme qui a tué ses parents, Vladimir Gregorovitch, il a été aperçu entrain de quitter la Russie il y a quelques semaines, cet homme est recherché, il fait partie de la mafia russe, ça fait des années que je le traque comme une tarée, et tu sais où il est arrivée ? Ici. Bizarre non ? Tu sais ce qu'il cherche ? Ta petite protégée, les analyses d'ADN correspondent, c'est lui qui a tué ses parents, mais tu sais qui il veut maintenant ? Elle. Son père ne travaillait pas seulement avec le gouvernement, il a infiltré la mafia pendant près de 4 ans... Les dossiers ont été révélés il y a un mois, devine à qui ils ont été légués il y a de nombreux mois déjà ? Ta petite protégée Reg'. Il a commencé à l'épier, mais ce n'est pas lui a proprement parlé qui prends ces photos, le gars qui vient les déposer change chaque jour, on ne peut jamais savoir qui c'est. Gregorovitch est rechercher dans tout le pays. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Tu es trop impliquée !  
Je sens mon cœur se serrer, je commence à faire les cent pas dans la salle... comment a-t-elle pu me cacher ça ? Comment ma stagiaire avait pu ne pas mentionner les dossiers ? Peut-être qu'elle ne les avait pas lu... J'etais folle de rage contre Elena.  
-Comment peux-tu en parler comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire comme une autre !?  
-Parce qu'il s'agit d'une affaire comme une autre pour moi Regina. Ça pourrait l'être aussi pour toi si tu ne t'étais pas entiché d'elle comme tu l'as fait.  
Je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.  
\- Tu te trompes ! Je ne me suis pas entichée d'elle c'est juste de l'affection...  
Elle me lance un regard consternée qui veut clairement dire " Pas à moi".  
-Regina. Dis moi que si demain elle disparaît, si demain elle est tuée, jure moi que ça ne t'affectera pas...  
Je sens mon cœur se serrer d'autant plus à cette idée tandis qu'Elena me fixe sans rien dire.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Parce que ça t'affectera. Beaucoup plus que si c'était une femme lambda ou une autre de tes élèves. Et tu sais pourquoi au fond de toi mais tu refuses de te l'avouer, je le sais parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec toi Reg' et ça nous a toutes les deux tué.  
Je sens une larme roulée sur ma joue, elle s'approche de moi m'entourant de ses bras, je tente de la repousser en vain...  
\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne t'avoir rien dit... J'ai tout fait pour que rien ne lui arrive et je continuerais de tout faire mais en attendant, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses travailler sans te mêler de ce que je fais. Ne lui dis rien... Même si elle a déjà du comprendre...  
Je laisse mes bras glisser autour de son corps, sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, je sais déjà ce qui va se passer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Pourquoi toujours choisir des gens dont la vie est complètement folle quand tu t'éprends de quelqu'un ?  
Un léger sourire vient glisser sur mes lèvres, je la repousse lentement, me tenant face à elle. Elle vient caresser mon visage du bout des doigts, glissant sur ma joue.  
\- C'est toi qui avait choisis cette vie, elle ne l'a pas choisie.  
Elle prends une tête dégoûtée.  
-Mon dieu que tu es niaise... Cependant si tu dois m'embrasser une dernière fois je pense que c'est maintenant chérie.  
Je viens passer mes bras autour de sa nuque puis approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes, plongeant mes yeux dans ses yeux gris presque noir avant de voir ses paupières se refermer de ses longs cils noirs. Je fais de même et viens entremêler nos lèvres une ultime fois tandis que ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille... Nos lèvres valsent ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air, puis nous nous détachons lentement. Je vois ses yeux légèrement plus humide qu'à la normal...  
\- Ça va plus me manquer que je ne voudrais me l'avouer, mais c'est mieux ainsi, tout de toi va me manquer... Je t'aimerais toujours d'une certaine manière, tu le sais... Je ferai tout pour la protéger je te le promet... et toi aussi, rien n'arrivera.  
J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais malgré tout je me sens soulagé, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur mon front...  
-Je t'aime, merci encore...  
Elle me sourit et vient me resserrer contre elle.  
\- Chacun a sa petite protégée... Allez, va la rejoindre, j'ai vu que tu lui apprenais à se défendre... Continue et elle surpassera le maître comme tu l'as fait.  
Je la relâche lui lançant un dernier regard plein de reconnaissance tout en partant vers la sortie... Je l'aimais toujours... Mais définitivement plus de cette façon.


	25. Chapitre 25

-PDV de Price-  
Je rentre dans mon bureau trouvant Emma affalée dans mon siège de bureau, elle semble assez déçue, je ne sais pour quelle raison...  
\- Pourquoi cette tête ?  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi, son visage complètement blasé.  
\- Vous n'avez pas une seule photo dans votre bureau, je n'ai rien trouvé sur vous...  
Je soupire tout en avançant vers elle, elle me dit clairement qu'elle a fouillé mon bureau et je ne suis même pas énervé...  
\- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie Emma, je n'ai que mon travail...  
-Elena...  
Je m'approche d'elle et attrape son visage entre mes mains...  
\- Non, et maintenant vous allez me suivre, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer...  
Je me lève, passant devant elle, elle me suit tout en trainant les pieds. Je l'attrape par le poignet pour la faire avancer un peu plus vite. Nous déambulons dans les couloir de nombreuses minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte noir plus grosse que les autres. Je passe mon badge dans la porte qui s'ouvre directement, je la fais passer devant moi... Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir sans émettre aucun son.  
\- Salle de tire, vous voulez être protégé ? C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé.  
Elle avance dans la salle, s'arrêtant en plein milieux, ébailli...  
\- Sérieusement ? C'est encore mieux que dans les films...  
Je souris devant son visage presque émerveillée.  
\- Suis-moi...  
Je l'emmène près d'une salle adjacente, fermée à double tour de nombreuse serrure, je les déverrouille toute avant de passer mon badge dans la porte, Emma me suis beaucoup moins sûr d'elle... de nombreuses armes sont accrochées sur les murs, de nombreux coffres reposent sur le sol ou sont empilés les uns sur les autres... J'ouvre une boîte posée sur deux coffres empilés, j'en sors un glock 9mm pas trop compliqué à prendre en main pour une première fois, je me retourne vers ma protégée.  
-Attrapez.  
Je lui lance l'arme qu'elle rattrape précipitamment par le canon dans la panique.  
\- Ça va pas la tête ? Vous êtes malade ?!  
Je roule des yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- La sécurité est enclenchée et il n'est pas encore chargé.   
Elle rougit légèrement, un peu agacée...  
\- Oui et bien on ne sait jamais.  
Je la trouve adorable, je lui intime de me suivre, le pistolet toujours dans ses mains, les munitions dans les miennes, je passe 30 minutes à lui expliquer les règles de sécurité, les partie de l'arme, les choses qu'elle doit savoir, puis je lui apprends à charger l'arme. Elle semble un peu impressionnée d'avoir un glock entre les mains pour la première fois, tremblant légèrement au premier chargement. Au bout du neuvième elle se débrouille comme une reine, nous pouvons donc passer aux choses sérieuses...  
-Avant de viser l'arme doit toujours être orientée vers le sol, après avoir tiré elle doit revenir vers le sol compris ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez, et si je pouvais éviter de mourir aujourd'hui cela m'arrangerait...  
Elle me sourit, un vrai large sourire.  
\- Je pourrai avoir une démonstration après ? Histoire de voir comment vous tirez...  
-Non Emma ce n'est pas un jeu...  
Son visage prend une mou adorable qui, je dois l'avouer, me ferai presque craquer, je ne résiste pas à laisser passer un léger sourire en roulant des yeux.  
\- Bien, Si vous arrivez à viser le cœur je vous montrerai comment je tire...  
Elle sourit puis se place vaguement devant la fenêtre de tire. Je me glisse derrière elle, me collant contre son dos, je sens son souffle se couper. Je souris tout en venant glisser mon menton sur son epaule, je la sens frissonner.  
\- Écartez un peu plus les jambes... voilà parfait... Maintenant vous retirez la sécurité et chargez votre arme... Très bien, tenez la à deux mains... levez lentement les bras face à vous.  
Elle le fait, je viens placer mes mains par dessus les siennes.  
\- Vos bras doivent être tendus, et vos coudes bloqués, c'est la chose la plus importante pour ne pas vous blesser... Maintenant concentrez vous pour viser, concentrez-vous uniquement sur le canon et la cible...  
\- Pas facile lorsque vous êtes complètement collée à moi.  
\- C'est juste pour le premier tire Emma.  
Elle se concentre et aligne son canon avec la cible.  
\- Bien, verrouillez vos coudes... Vous pouvez tirer...  
Elle inspire un grand coup et presse sur la détente, une détonation retentit, la balle part, mes bras assure le recule du glock, elle relâche la pression...  
-Bien, baissez l'arme, enclenchez la sécurité puis posez-la.  
Je lache tout, elle se recule après avoir fait tout ce que j'avais dit... Nous partons vers les cibles, sa balle n'avait pas atteint sa cible mais n'en était pas très loin pour autant...  
\- Je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre le cœur aujourd'hui...  
\- Vous avez un chargeur pour vous entraîner, bonne chance il vous reste 16 balles.  
Je refais trois tires avec elle avant de la laisser essayer seule, les neufs suivants sont assez bon pour une première fois, mais ne touche pas le cœur, une balle vient même se loger dans la tête de la cible, elle me regarde désespérée.  
\- Je vais vous aider...  
Je me colle à elle, lui attrape les mains, glisse mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, elle frissonne... Je murmure l'ordre de tirer contre sa peau, la détonation part, un peu trop haut pour atterrir dans le coeur mais beaucoup mieux... Je lui prends l'arme des mains et la pose. Je ne tiens plus, il faut au moins que je lui dise, Elena a raison. Je la fais tourner vers moi tout en la regardant intensément.  
\- Emma, écoutez... Vous n'aviez peut-être pas totalement tort la dernière fois...  
\- de quoi parlez vous ?  
Je ferme les yeux prenant une grande respiration...  
\- Il se peut que les sentiments que je perçois envers vous sont plus intense que prévu...  
Je rouvre les yeux, voyant une expression stupéfaite sur son visage... Elle s'avance imperceptiblement vers moi, je m'approche doucement, la tension est à son comble, je la fixe intensément. Le moindre mouvement serait comme une étincelle dans une pièce rempli de gaz et je ne veux pas être celle responsable de l'explosion pour une fois... Je vois ses yeux s'aventurer sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, prête à accueillir les siennes, le temps semble durer des heures pourtant c'est à peine si 5 secondes ce sont écoulés... Elle approche encore une fois de quelques millimètres à peine, je m'apprête à fondre sur ses lèvres douces lorsqu'une main se pose contre ma poitrine, me repoussant légèrement.  
\- Je ne peux plus faire ça, je me suis mise avec Ana pendant la semaine qui s'est écoulée.   
Aïe, je sens une partie de moi se déchirer. Je l'avais cherché, je l'avais mérité, tout ce temps elle avait voulu de moi, tout ce temps elle m'avait dit oui alors que je lui disait non, et maintenant que je lui disais oui c'était elle qui me disait non... Nous étions faîtes pour s'entendre pas pour s'écouter. La douleur faisant rage à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique, j'attrape le glock d'une main, la fixant, je vise sans même regarder, je presse la détente à 3 reprises, 3 détonations retentissent d'affilées.  
-Joli tire Volkov.  
Je jette l'arme avant de sortir de la pièce, les 3 balles tirées s'étant logées en plein cœur de la cible, ma stagiaire complètement stupéfaite reste dans la salle sans même cligner des yeux.

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Je reprends mes esprits après quelques longues minutes, sortant de la salle... Je venais de repousser mon plus grand fantasme par respect pour ma nouvelle petite amie... Je souffle un grand coup replaçant mes cheveux puis sort de la salle, je me dirige vers son bureau, je le trouve fermée, elle doit sûrement être partie. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'une masse de boucle noir corbeau débarque à côté de moi, ses yeux mes scrutent.  
\- Je vous ramène ?  
\- C'est Price qui vous a demandé ça ?  
\- Même pas, je passe juste par là... Et je sais ce que c'est de repousser Reg', ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.  
Je grimpe dans l'ascenseur, elle fait de même.  
\- Vous avez repoussé Regina ?  
\- Oui...  
Je n'aurai pas d'autre information visiblement, je devrais me contenter de celle-ci... Jusqu'à ce que..   
\- Eh comment savez-vous d'abord ?  
Ses lèvres rouge s'étire en un léger sourire.  
\- Je connais Regina chérie, je l'ai vu passer, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre alors vous n'avez pas du faire les choses à moitié.  
Je baisse les yeux sur mes docs, je faisais un peu de peine à côté de ses talons de 15 centimetres qui devant valoir plusieurs centaines d'euros...  
\- Je suis en couple.  
Elle lache un léger rire qui résonne dans la cage de métal.  
-Ah oui vous avez fait fort en effet... Même moi je n'avais pas fait si fort...  
Je relève les yeux vers elle, perplexe.  
-Vous l'avez repoussé ?  
-Oui. Elle devait partir, je devais rester en Russie, notre relation n'était pas possible, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse, l'amour c'est une faiblesse au quotidien... Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'étais déjà amoureuse... Mais nous ne sommes pas bonne l'une pour l'autre, on finirait par se détruire.  
\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas bonne pour elle non plus.  
Elle se tourne vers moi, s'approchant dangereusement, je recule jusqu'à rencontrer le metal froid de l'ascenseur. Ses doigts effleurent ma joue me relevant les yeux, elle me regarde d'un air arrogant.  
\- Ne soit pas déçue chérie mais crois moi si elle ne t'a pas encore détruit après tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire et que tu ne l'as pas encore détruit, cela relève du miracle...  
La porte s'ouvre, nous sortons de l'ascenseur, je m'arrête tandis qu'elle continue.  
-Suis-moi, si je ne te ramène pas elle va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.  
\- Donc elle vous l'a demandé.  
\- Non.  
Je capitule et finit par la suivre, je n'ai pas énormément de choix qui s'offre à moi après tout. Nous arrivons devant un 4x4 noir, je grimpe à l'intérieur, elle me détaille du regard rapidement puis démarre la voiture.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien...  
\- Si, dîtes-moi...  
\- Vous êtes troublantes avec tout vos tatouages... on pourrait croire que vous êtes une dure à cuir mais vous êtes un cœur d'artichaut.  
\- Je ne suis pas un cœur d'artichaut !  
\- Oh non évidement pas, vous n'êtes pas du tout tomber pour Regina apres l'avoir vu 3 fois...  
Je ne cherche même pas à démentir, à quoi bon...  
\- Qui ne le ferez pas ? Honnêtement...  
\- un point pour toi Emma...  
Elena m'avait tutoyé et appelé par mon prénom après m'avoir vu 2 fois, j'avais passé une grande majorité de mon temps avec Price et elle me vouvoyait toujours variant entre mon nom et mon prénom a chaque changement d'humeur.  
\- Vous êtes différente d'elle...  
\- Et oui ma jolie, je ne joue pas les bêtes sans cœur avec tout le monde... Je vous apprécie...  
\- On ne se connait pas...  
\- Elle m'a assez parlé de vous pour que je puisse le dire... Vous feriez une bonne criminologue, vous êtes douée, intelligente, perspicace... Si jamais vous voulez revenir en Russie après vos études, je me ferai un plaisir de parler de vous à mon boss.  
Elle me lance un regard, je suis un peu dépassé par la situation, je n'ai fait que la scruter depuis mon arrivée dans la voiture.  
\- Euh ce n'est pas dans mes projets de retourner en Russie après mes études mais je vais y réfléchir.  
-Bien, c'est une bonne initiative, même si je suis certaine que Reg' se fera un plaisir de parler de toi à Fisher.  
\- Je ne crois pas après ça.  
Elle lâche un léger rire et se met à sourire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous comptez vraiment lui résister alors que vous êtes complètement sous son emprise ?  
-Je ne suis pas sous son emprise, j'aime Ana.  
-Ana ?  
\- La fille avec qui je suis en couple.  
\- Je vois, donc vous n'aimez pas Regina ?  
\- Elle se sert de moi constamment, elle me repousse sans cesse, on ne fait que se disputer constamment, c'est sans cesse 1 pas en avant 3 en arrière, je ne veux plus de ça.  
Elle tourne, je me rends compte que l'on s'engouffre dans le parking de l'immeuble de Price.  
\- Dîtes-lui dans ce cas.  
\- C'est une blague là ?  
\- Non Emma, dîtes-lui, je vous promets qu'elle vous écoutera cette fois.  
\- Pourquoi vous forcez les choses ?  
\- Je ne force pas les choses, vous l'aimez, elle vous aime, j'aurais aimez que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi, elle mérite quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle, vous aussi. Je vous promets qu'une fois la façade tombée elle n'est plus sans cœur... Allez-y, je vous attends là.  
Je la déteste, je sors de la voiture en reclaquant la porte derrière moi. Je tire une tête pas possible, comment elle a pu me faire ça ? Me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ? Comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance surtout ? Mon raisonnement continue jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve devant la porte de Regina sans même m'en rendre compte. J'hésite à frapper lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ma professeure m'apparait, sans son habituel masque, les quelques rares traces de son mascara sont les vestiges de ses émotions dès l'instant où elle me voit...  
\- Où est Elena...?  
\- Elle attend dans la voiture.  
Elle pose sa main sur la porte, passant sa seconde main dans ses cheveux...  
\- Je vais la tuer. Rentre.  
Elle se recule, je rentre tandis qu'elle referme la porte...  
\- Je suis désolée si je vous ai blessée.  
Elle se met à rire de son rire froid.  
-Oh vous ne m'avez pas blessé n'y croyez pas trop non plus.  
\- Alors pourquoi votre mascara a coulé ?  
Elle esquisse un sourire en coin.  
-Dure journée.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.  
\- Elena m'a forcé à venir ici pour vous dire ce que je ressentais... Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois...  
\- Dîtes-moi...  
\- Et bien je ne vous comprends pas. Sans cesse vous me repoussez, vous soufflez le chaud puis le froid 5 secondes après, c'est toujours comme ça avec vous. 1 pas en avant, 3 en arrière, et là vous me dîtes que vous ressentez certaine chose pour moi ? Mais qui me dit que vous n'allez pas encore vous rétracter et redevenir la femme froide et sans cœur que vous étiez. J'ai juste peur.  
\- Vous êtes en couple, je ne vais pas le briser.  
Mon cœur se serre en voyant le peu de douleur qu'elle laisse transparaître sur son visage et tient à cacher.  
\- Je... en fait, j'avais juste peur... nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment en couple... J'avais juste peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.  
Je vois ma professeure s'approcher de moi lentement, jusqu'à poser deux doigts sous mon visage...  
\- Je vous déteste Volkov.  
Je vois ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes, les effleurer légèrement avant que je ne me penche pleinement contre les siennes, mon cœur battant si fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux. Nos lèvres s'entremêlent lentement sans effort, la douceur qu'elle y met est surprenante, ne ressemblant à aucun de nos baiser auparavant. Sa langue effleure ma lèvre inférieure... Je la repousse lentement, le souffle court, les joues rougies, les yeux sûrement brillants... Elle me relâche délicatement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres...  
-Heureuse que vous ne vous soyez pas énervé contre moi...  
Elle se contente de rouler des yeux. Il vaudrait mieux pour moi que j'y aille avant de craquer...  
\- Si vos fameux sentiments sont réels il va falloir me le prouver, je refuse de me retrouver le cœur brisé par une maniaque du contrôle qui à la possibilité de me détruire alors prouvez-le.  
Je me recule et me dirige vers la porte, la laissant seule, elle ne me suit pas, elle ne dit rien, j'ouvre la porte.  
\- Emma.  
J'attends sans bouger.  
\- Je le ferai.  
Je ne me retourne pas pour ne pas lui permettre de voir le sourire qui vient d'éclater sur mon visage... Je pars rejoindre Elena dans la voiture.


	26. Chapitre 26

-PDV d'Emma-  
Un vibrement proche me tire de mon sommeil, il fait encore nuit noire, ça a intérêt d'être urgent pour que Price m'appelle si tôt sur mon téléphone... Je décroche maladroitement dans l'obscurité et plaque mon téléphone contre mon oreille.  
\- Allô ?  
\- Bonsoir chérie, prête à revoir tes parents ?  
L'accent russe me réveille directement.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu sais ma jolie j'ai tout un tas d'informations sur toi... Je peux entre chez toi quand je veux...  
Je devine qu'il s'agissait de Gregorovitch ou d'un de ses complices très rapidement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de malade ?  
-Oh moi ? Trois fois rien mais il me semble que tu en saches trop... Ce n'est pas bien ça jeune demoiselle tu sais...  
\- Vous êtes malade.  
\- Crois-tu ? Je te conseille vite d'aller regarder sous le paillasson ma belle...  
Je me redresse et me relève rapidement, je retire une lame du plancher... Sortant une petite boîte noire dans laquelle trône un 9mm que je saisi. Je me lève et pars vers ma porte, l'arme pointée devant moi. Un rire gras sort de sa gorge.  
\- Oh ma chérie ce pistolet ne te servira à rien.  
Je me promis de vérifier chaque recoin de l'appartement rapidement après ça. J'ouvre la porte avec prudence, le pistolet toujours pointé devant. Personne, pas la moindre trace. Je soulève le paillasson, un petit trousseau de clef que je détaille avec des adresses dessus. La mienne, celles de mes anciennes familles, une autre que je ne reconnais pas mais qui est identifiée comme celle d'Ana et plus important encore... celle de Regina.  
\- Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui être arrivée... Elle n'est pas si bien protéger que ça tu sais...  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!  
\- Oh rien, tu veux peut-être l'entendre ?  
Mon cœur se serre, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.  
\- Laissez-là, elle ne fait pas partie de cette histoire.  
\- Oh je te conseille de te dépêcher de te rendre chez elle... Le temps presse ma jolie.  
La personne à l'autre bout du fils raccroche le téléphone. Je m'empresse d'enfiler rapidement des vêtements pour me rendre chez ma professeur, je l'appelle en même temps pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Le téléphone sonne mais personne ne réponds, je retente une seconde fois.  
-Allez décroche !  
Toujours rien, la troisième fois, le téléphone sonne toujours, je ferme la porte à clef m'empressant de descendre les escaliers, toujours pas de nouvelles de Regina. Je tente son téléphone professionnel, pendant ce temps je me dirige vers la voiture et démarre. Toujours pas de réponse, j'abandonne mon téléphone, je serai chez elle dans 10 minutes si tout va bien. Je me dirige vers chez elle a une vitesse bien au-delà de la limite autorisée, les dix minutes qui me séparent de chez elles sont les plus longues de ma vie... Les feux rouges semblent durer une éternité, heureusement à 4 heure du matin, peu de gens sont sur les routes.   
Une fois arrivé, je me gare rapidement dans le parking sous-terrain et m'empresse de partir vers l'ascenseur. Après 5 minutes interminables à tenter de l'appeler dans l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrent, je me dirige vers sa porte la boule au ventre, je frappe... après une minute sans réponse je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je frappe à nouveau, plus fort et plus longtemps. Aucun bruit, je sens une larme roulée le long de ma joue, je frappe contre le mur avant de m'appuyer contre ce dernier. Puis un bruit se fait entendre, une porte qui se déverrouille, puis s'ouvre. Ma professeure m'ouvre à moitié endormie.  
\- Emma ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?  
Je me tourne vers elle, soulagée, voyant mon état je peux voir les questions fuser dans sa tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
Sa main a à peine le temps d'effleurer la mienne que je la serre dans mes bras, je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser, elle me serre en retour. Je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes de soulagement.  
\- Viens rentre... Explique moi... Tout va bien, je suis là...  
Elle sort de mes bras avec difficulté avant de me tirer derrière elle... je remarque qu'elle ne porte qu'un peignoir de soie noire par dessus une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande qui lui arrive à mi cuisse. Je me sens rougir de l'avoir dérangée si tard...  
Je m'apprête à m'asseoir sur son canapé lorsque 3 coups résonnent contre la porte. Elle se retourne s'apprêtant à ouvrir.  
\- Non ! N'ouvre pas...   
Elle me dévisage, voyant la peur sur ce dernier, elle prend rapidement conscience de la situation et s'empresse de sortir son arme d'un des tiroirs... Elle s'approche de la porte à pas de loup. Elle déverrouille lentement la porte, puis appuie lentement contre la poignée avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup pointant le canon du révolver sur l'homme. Le gardien du sous-sol se mit à bégayer sans savoir réellement quoi dire, en un soupir elle baissa son arme.  
\- Que voulez-vous tous à une heure pareille bon sang ?!  
\- Désolée... Je... c'est votre voiture.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma voiture ?!  
L'homme la regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris et à la fois complètement désolés.  
\- Elle vient d'exploser...

Ma professeure fixait la Cadillac toujours en flamme entourée de pompier occupés à l'éteindre, un regard lointain posé sur la voiture.  
-Je suis désolée Regina.  
Elle se tourne vers moi me lançant un regard noir.  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Emma.  
-Je suis désolée pour la voiture... je...  
Une main m'attrape fermement l'épaule.  
-Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette voiture Emma ! Je me dis juste qu'à quelques minutes près ça aurait pu être toi ! Tu aurais pu y rester !  
Je vois la peur dans son regard, sa main vient effleurer ma joue délicatement.  
\- J'ai reçu un appel, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée si vite ici, je croyais qu'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose. On m'a clairement fait comprendre que vous étiez en danger et vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone !  
\- Qui ça on ?  
\- Je... je ne sais pas...  
Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.  
\- Emma dis moi... je suis là pour ça tu sais, c'est en partie mon boulot de te protéger.  
Je lâche un soupir mais sa main vient se poser contre ma joue et me relever la tête lentement. Elle pourrait me faire avouer n'importe quoi, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est si douée dans son métier.  
\- L'homme qui a tué mes parents...  
Ses yeux bruns presque noirs sont plongés dans les miens, elle me regarde avec une compassion sans limite pour la première fois.  
\- Je vais te protéger Emma, plus rien n'arrivera c'est promis... Je peux prendre ce rôle, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ce genre de chose... On ne peut pas se battre partout, tout le temps lorsque l'on est seul, je suis là maintenant...  
Je vois un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'un sourire s'esquisse au coin des miennes également. Je sens la taquinerie venir au galop.  
\- Alors comme ça vous avez eu peur pour moi miss Volkov ?  
Je la pousse doucement.  
\- Je voulais juste m'éviter d'avoir à chercher une nouvelle superviseuse à mon stage.  
\- Bien, commencez à chercher dans ce cas.  
Elle part vers l'ascenseur, je la suis au pas de course.  
\- Eh ! Je blaguais juste ! Bien sûre que je me suis inquiétée pour vous.  
Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je remarque son sourire se refléter dans le miroir signe que ce n'était que taquinerie, je la déteste.  
-Je vous hais Price.  
Un rire franc passe la barrière de sa gorge, elle se tourne vers moi, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que je sois collée contre la parois et elle contre moi. Ses lèvres sont de plus en plus tentante, cette femme est divine... L'odeur de son parfum embaume mes poumons, emplissant l'oxygène jusqu'à m'en faire tourner la tête.  
\- Regina... Je...  
Ses lèvres viennent se plaquer contre les mienne, faisant mourir les mots sur le bout de ma langue pour emmener cette dernière dans une valse des plus chaleureuse. Il n'y a pas de bataille pour la domination cette fois, elle l'a naturellement gagnée, il n'y a pas de lutte, juste du désespoir, du soulagement... Tout ce que j'attendais depuis quelques mois mourrait au creux de ses lèvres pour revivre encore plus fortement au creux de ses reins... Elle s'éloigne délicatement à l'annonce de notre arrivée à l'étage, légèrement essoufflée...  
-Reste, au moins pour cette nuit, je ne veux pas te laisser partir alors qu'un mafieux en veux à ta vie... Je sais que je ne t'ai rien prouvé Emma, mais...  
Je la coupe directement, j'avais peur, autant pour moi que pour elle, alors oui évidemment que j'allais rester.  
\- Je reste.  
\- Oh... euh... D'accord. Bien.  
Visiblement elle s'attendait à plus de résistance que cela, elle se dirige vers son appartement, puis ouvre la porte, me laissant passer devant. Nous nous dirigeons toutes deux vers le canapé sans un mot, une fois assise, elle me fixe.  
\- Tu veux un verre ?  
J'y réfléchis, la question est : arriverai-je à me retenir de lui sauter dessus avec ce mélange d'adrénaline et d'alcool à 5 heure du matin ?  
-Non.  
Elle sourit semblant comprendre le fond de ma pensée, et se lève partant se servir un verre.  
\- Je ne te sauterai pas dessus une fois ivre si c'est ce que tu crois, j'ai un grand fétiche pour le consentement...  
\- Je vous fais assez confiance pour ça, mais...  
Mais quoi ? Mais je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour vous résister ?  
Elle revient avec deux verres remplis d'un liquide translucide.  
\- Bien si tu me fais confiance Volkov il va falloir abandonner ce voussoiement...  
J'observe le verre qu'elle a déposé devant moi malgré mon refus, elle reprends rapidement.  
\- Cesse de dévisager ce verre, ce n'est que de l'eau.  
\- Bien, Regina je te remercie.  
Je remarque une légère réaction à la formulation de son prénom, bien que je l'ai déjà invoqué plusieurs fois auparavant, le contexte semblait prendre toute autre mesure lorsqu'il était utilisé de manière familière ce qui sonnait tout aussi singulier dans ma bouche. Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres se succéda d'un regard si doux que je senti mon coeur louper un battement.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais supporté la nouvelle si cette voiture avait explosé avec toi à l'intérieur Emma... Elena a raison.  
Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramène son ex dans la conversation.  
-Elena ?  
\- Elle me disait que ce qui te touchait m'affectait plus que de raison, c'est vrai... j'ai fait de toi ma protégée sans même le vouloir Emma...  
Je sens mon cœur fondre... J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas très étreinte mais je ne pourrais pas me retenir éternellement. Je m'approche lentement, elle me tend les bras presque instinctivement, je me glisse à l'intérieur... je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, son visage vient s'enfouir dans mes cheveux... La reine des glaces serait elle entrain de fondre.

-PDV de Price-  
Je déteste me sentir si faible pour une personne, si sensible, mais elle était le genre de personne face auxquelles on ne peut pas rester de marbre. Mon visage enfouit dans ses cheveux je pouvais sentir son parfum si singulier.  
\- Ça m'a fait peur de te croire en danger...  
\- Moi aussi Emma.  
Ma main vient se glisser dans ses cheveux, elle s'éloigne un peu, mais pas totalement, juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux...  
\- Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu avais su tout ça ?  
\- Emma... j'aurais aimé te dire non... mais oui, ça aurait tout changé, je ne t'aurais même pas pris dans mon cours pour commencer, j'aurais pensé que ça t'aurait trop affecté pour être sain pour toi. Mais je ne le savais pas, et d'ailleurs si tu savais certaine chose sur moi, pour toi aussi tout aurait changé, tu n'aurais peut-être même pas voulu être dans ma classe si tu avais su ma réputation.  
\- Reine des glaces prête à tout pour arriver au sommet de sa carrière ?  
\- En partie oui... Je parlais surtout de la réputation de meurtrière dont ton amie Sacha doit avoir entendu parler...  
\- J'en ai eu vent, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi cela fait référence et pour être honnête je m'en fiche, sa mère t'admire sincèrement... Mais si tu es prête à m'expliquer ça alors je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.  
Je prends une grande inspiration.  
\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que j'ai abattu plusieurs personnes lors d'intervention.  
Elle se redresse venant plonger ses yeux bleus polaires dans les miens, je me mords la lèvre par anticipation de sa réponse.  
\- Ne mords pas ta lèvre comme ça sinon je... je ne vais pas réussir à terminer la conversation.  
Je relâche ma lèvre murmurant une brève excuse.  
\- Est-ce que tu étais en danger ou quelqu'un d'autre l'était ?  
\- Evidemment Emma.  
Sa main vient se poser contre ma joue.  
\- Alors je ne vois pas le problème.  
\- Aucun criminologue ne tue Emma, Elena opère en Russie c'est différent, ici nous assistons aux interventions et aidons à trouver les tueurs, les interrogeons, c'est tout, être membre du FBI ne me donne pas le droit de tuer quiconque.  
Ses lèvres viennent se plaquer sur les miennes, me faisant taire, une morsure me fait lâcher un gémissement de surprise, avant que je ne reprenne le contrôle en attrapant son visage entre mes mains, avant de m'éloigner d'elle.  
\- C'est une manière de me dire de me taire Volkov ?  
\- Non c'est ma manière à moi de dire que je m'en fiche. Honnêtement je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu m'avoues être une tueuse en série recherchée par Interpol.  
Je redresse un sourcil, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Et ça aurait changé quelque chose ?  
\- Honnetement ?  
Je hoche la tête.  
\- Absolument pas, je t'aurais juste demandé des conseils pour cacher un corps.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je m'apprête à la serrer contre moi, lorsque son téléphone retentit. Elle le sort de sa poche sans le cacher, le contact d'Ana s'affiche, je la vois devenir blanche.  
-Tu peux décrocher tu sais...  
Elle le fait presque mécaniquement, une voix sombre retentit de l'autre côté de l'appareil en haut parleur.  
*- Il semblerait que je ne m'en sois pas pris à la bonne personne.*

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Et merde.


	27. Chapitre 27

-PDV de Price-  
Emma n'avait pas eu vraiment à m'expliquer pour que je comprenne le quiproquo, j'avais conduit jusque chez Ana tout en contactant quelques agents qui se rendaient directement sur les lieux, je savais qu'Elena serait directement avertie étant donnée qu'elle était chargée du dossier Gregorovitch. J'avais maintenu par des parole bienveillantes Emma hors de la crise de nerfs tout en conduisant, une fois arrivée elle se précipite hors de la voiture je fais de même, mais la rattrape par le poignet.  
\- Lâche moi, je te jure que je vais le tuer.  
Elle se retourne vers moi tremblante de nerfs, je la tire d'autant plus près de moi.  
\- Emma, c'est hors de question que je te laisse aller face à lui ni quoi que ce soit, les agents sont déjà arrivé, tu restes avec moi... Je ne te lâche pas d'accord, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.  
Elle inspire profondément, je viens poser mes lèvres contre sa joue délicatement, j'aurais préféré atteindre son front mais ses quelques centimètres en plus m'en empêchaient.  
Je la relâche, passant devant elle pour entrer dans le bloc d'appartement, j'entends déjà des voix à l'étage du dessus s'élever assez fort. La main de ma stagiaire se glisse dans la mienne, je la resserre brièvement pour lui donner le courage nécessaire. J'espère qu'elle va bien car je refuse qu'elle souffre à nouveau du meurtre de quelqu'un par ce monstre. Je grimpe les escaliers un à un retenant mon souffle lors des derniers, je vois les agents, la scientifique, et quelques pompiers de dos qui ne semblent pas se précipiter. Il y a deux solutions, la meilleure, et la pire, soit elle n'a rien du tout, soit il est déjà trop tard. Je vois une chevelure de boucles noires se tournant vers moi, je l'interroge du regard, elle me fait un signe de tête et son sourire me prouve que j'ai bien compris. Tout est ok. Je souffle l'air qui s'était accumulé dans mes poumons en arrivant sur le palier. Et relâche la main d'Emma pour la passer dans mes cheveux, elle en profite pour s'engouffrer dans l'appartement, je la suis.  
La jeune femme est dos à nous, assise entrain de parler à deux pompiers qui semblent vérifier que tout aille bien autant mentalement que physiquement. Emma se tourne vers moi, visiblement soulagée, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
J'aurais aimé voir ce sourire pour la première fois dans un autre contexte, pour une autre personne. J'inspire difficilement, mes nerfs étant légèrement sous pressions. Je regarde autour de nous, la scientifique s'affaire, visiblement il avait eu le temps de s'enfuir à nouveau, ce qui n'était bon pour personne et encore moins pour Emma. Les pompiers partirent à l'extérieur, laissant la rousse seule, qui se tourna vers nous. Enfin vers nous, vers Emma... Ce fût la seule chose qu'elle vit puisqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras directement.  
\- Em... J'ai eu tellement peur.  
\- Je sais... Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...  
Les bras de ma stagiaire était passé autour de la rousse qui venait se coller à Emma, je ne peux me retenir de rouler des yeux avant de me précipiter à l'extérieur étant énervé par le léger pincement que je ressentais. Je me mis à marcher de long en large sur le palier.  
\- Oh Em... j'ai eu tellement peur gngngn, imbécile.  
Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'élèva derrière moi.  
\- Jalouse ?  
Je me tourne pour faire face à Elena et son large sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Elle m'agace à être toujours là quand il ne faut pas... Ou plus justement quand j'en ai besoin.  
\- Pas le moins du monde.  
Son rire se mit à résonner dans la cage d'escalier, elle ne prit même pas la peine de le dissimuler.  
\- Oh Reg' je t'ai vu jalouse ne l'oublie pas...  
Elle m'énerve.  
-Je n'étais pas jalouse avec toi ! Tu étais jalouse.  
\- C'est vrai... Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'être ? Regarde-toi... Il est 6 heures du matin, tu viens de passer deux nuits blanches suivit de... quoi ? Peut-être 3 heures de sommeil sachant que tu as quitté le bureau à 23 heures et tu es toujours divine...  
Je lui lance un sourire narquois relevant un sourcil.  
\- Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose Elie, mais la flatterie ne me fera pas avouer pour autant.  
Elle prends une moue amusée.  
-Mince... J'aurais essayé...  
Je la frappe dans l'épaule, tandis qu'elle fait mine de souffrir me faisant rire au passage avant de se reprendre.  
\- Ce n'était pas de la flatterie tu sais... Je le pense vraiment toujours Reg'... Tu es parfaite, nous ne sommes juste pas bonne l'une pour l'autre, je suis heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un dans ta vie... Qui que ce soit.  
Je lui souris, elle est adorable quand elle veut...  
\- Merci, tu compteras toujours pour moi Elie, peu importe si j'ai quelqu'un ou non... encore faudrait-il que ce quelqu'un lâche son ancien flirt...  
\- Jalouse.  
Je m'apprête à riposter lorsque une main se pose sur mon épaule.  
\- Qui ça jalouse ?  
Je lance un regard noir à Elena, tournant la tête vers ma jolie blonde... ou du moins la jolie blonde pour le moment.  
\- Personne...  
Je vois Elena sourire largement, le silence devint vite étouffant.  
\- Je dérange une conversation peut-être...  
Elena pris les devants.  
\- Non pas du tout, on parlait de toi justement.  
Je lui lance un regard d'autant plus noir que le dernier.  
\- En bien j'espère ?  
Je décide de reprendre la conversation en main.  
\- Oui, je parlais de tes résultats en cours.  
Elle semblait peu convaincu mais me donna un sourire amusé.  
\- Je vois.  
Je change de sujet, ne préférant pas m'enfoncer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.  
\- Alors Ana...?  
\- Elle n'a rien... Elle a passé un petit moment attachée pendant qu'il attendait, il ne l'a pas touché... Il est partie en voyant les voiture en bas, elle ne sait pas par où, sûrement par les toits. Elle va aller chez une amie quelques jours, je lui aurais bien proposé de venir chez moi mais elle ne serait pas plus en sécurité avec moi alors c'est mieux comme ça.  
Je sens le regard d'Elena analyser ma réaction. Je respire un grand coup, devenant un peu plus froide que je le voudrais.  
\- Bien, je reviens, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette.  
Je vois Elena me lancer un regard blasé tandis qu'Emma ne tarde pas à répliquer, me suivant dans les escaliers.  
\- Je viens.  
Je lâche un léger soupir, un peu trop bruyant visiblement. Une fois arrivée dans le hall elle ne tarde pas à poser sa question.  
\- Alors ça y est, tu as peur pour ton ego donc tu remets ton masque. C'est Ana c'est ça ?  
\- Pardon ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon ego Volkov, si tu veux aller avec Ana alors vas-y, juste ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.  
Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir surprise avec un léger sourire, ses yeux semblent surprise.  
\- Quoi ? Attends... Tu es jalouse là ?  
Je lâche un léger rire froid.  
\- Même pas en rêve Volkov.  
\- C'était de toi que parlait Elena tout à l'heure... Price jalouse... jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais de nature jalouse...  
Elle m'énerve.  
\- Je ne le suis pas !  
Elle ne m'écoute même pas alors à quoi bon...  
\- Tu es jalouse parce que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ana ?Vraiment ?  
\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème, je ne veux pas non plus qui lui arrive quelque chose, et c'est normal.  
\- Donc tu es bien jalouse...  
Mes nerfs commencent sérieusement à me brûler, lorsqu'elle vient poser sa main délicatement contre ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux par réflexe. Je sens son regard me détailler, chaque trait de mon visage, point par point. Je rouvre les yeux, tombant en plein dans les siens, ce bleu glaciale qui évoquait les paysages sibériens en plein hiver, en parfaite discorde avec ce bleu son regard était le plus chaleureux, doux et rassurant que j'avais pu connaître, me faisant soupirer rien qu'en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens...  
-Emma...  
-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, tout sauf votre respect votre majesté, mais vous êtes stupide. J'ai passé des mois à t'admirer pendant chacun de tes cours, à chaque fois que j'étais avec toi... Je serai la plus grande idiotes au monde de ne pas saisir ma chance une fois que tu me la donnes enfin après avoir tout essayé... Je ne veux pas d'Ana, même si elle est géniale et magnifique, tu es bien plus que tout ça... Même si j'attends toujours les preuves de la reine des glaces...

-PDV d'Emma-  
Je la fais visiblement sourire avec mes compliments maladroits, je vois son regard amusé.  
\- Tu me détestais autant que je te détestais au départ Emma...  
\- Certes mais je reconnaissais quand même votre classe et votre beauté inconditionnelle votre majesté...  
Son sourire s'étale un peu plus sur son visage se rapprochant du mien avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres d'un léger baiser qui me laisse sur ma fin mais lorsque j'entends un craquement dans le couloir je comprends rapidement, me tournant pour voir Elena sourire en coin, je me recule un peu de ma professeure.  
\- Désolée de gâcher le moment mais je m'en vais, le devoir m'appelle...  
Elle s'approche de Regina et viens déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue.  
-Fais attention à toi d'accord ?  
La brune roule des yeux exagérément, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tandis que sa collègue vient me faire la bise mais laisse légèrement ses lèvres toucher ma joue gauche.  
\- Et toi aussi d'accord ? Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, les protégées de ma protégée sont aussi mes protégées... Bon j'y vais moi, à tout à l'heure !  
Elle sort tandis que je reste assez perplexe quand à la situation. Regina me fixe d'un air que je ne lui reconnait que trop bien.  
\- Pose ta question.  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester seule après ce qu'il s'est passé, cet homme aurait pu te tuer si tu étais venu jusqu'ici, tu serais morte dans l'explosion Emma. Ce n'est pas prudent que tu restes seule...  
\- je ne mettrais pas une autre personne en danger en restant avec elle c'est hors de question et je...  
Ma parole est directement coupée.  
\- Emma, je pensais à ce que tu viennes chez moi. Juste le temps que l'on le retrouve et qu'on l'enferme...  
Elle était sensé faire ses preuves avant que je ne lui cède quoi que ce soit, et je sais très bien que ce ne sera pas simple de lui résister, mais c'est déjà un début.  
\- Oh... D'accord...  
Son habituel air satisfait me fait sourire.  
-Bien je t'emmène prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, ensuite on passera chercher quelques affaires chez toi et on rentre se reposer d'accord ? La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos...  
\- Ça me va...

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivées chez elle, je n'avais pas pris grand chose, juste le nécessaire pour quelques jours, je pouvais toujours repasser chez moi entre temps.  
Je la vois partir en direction de la salle de bain.  
\- Fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre une douche.  
J'allais donc faire de même dans la seconde salle de bain, après une bonne dizaine de minutes la fatigue qui tiraillait mes muscles commence à s'apaiser, et la chaleur me détend... je fini par sortir de la douche bien plus apaisée que quand j'y suis rentrée, le stress étant monté puis redescendu d'un coup. J'enfile juste un short et un débardeur avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Regina n'étant toujours pas sortie de la douche j'attends patiemment assise dans le canapé que la jolie brune ne reviennent, je n'attends pas longtemps avant de sentir un regard sur moi. Je me lève du canapé, m'approchant de la jolie brune aux cheveux toujours mouillée de sa douche, elle est divine, elle n'avait rien à envier à Aphrodite... Sa chemise descendait à mi-cuisse, laissant une bonne partie de ses jambes visible. Elle attrape ma main et vient me tirer derrière elle jusque dans sa chambre, un lit ébène immense trône au milieu de la chambre semblant sortir tout droit d'un roman gothic paré de draps de satin noir, les mur blanc contraste avec les quelques meubles noirs, l'immense baie vitrée est toujours présente donnant vu sur la ville encore couverte de brouillard. Elle s'approche de moi à pas de loup, posant ses mains sur mes hanches, approchant doucement de ma joue avant de s'y apposer et de descendre le long de ma mâchoire, glissant contre mon cou... je lève les yeux aux ciel lâchant un léger gémissement, je remarque l'immense miroir au plafond par la même occasion, je vois ma professeure sourire tout en continuant d'embrasser mon cou du bout des lèvres une dernière fois. Elle se recule doucement.  
\- Allons se coucher avant que le travaille ne m'appelle à nouveau.  
Je me glisse sous les draps, elle fait de même, en une pression sur la télécommande les stores se ferment. Je sens un corps se glisser contre le miens dans l'obscurité, mes yeux s'y habituant peu à peu. Je me retourne contre son dos, osant glisser mon bras autour de sa taille, mon visage est enfoui dans ses cheveux... J'entends un léger soupir d'aise passer la barrière de ses lèvres, son bras vient se poser sur le mien, entremêlant nos doigts ensemble. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sais qu'elle est endormie à sa respiration régulière, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à dormir. Je relâche la main qui serre la mienne et dégage délicatement mon bras pour me mettre sur le dos. Je réfléchi à la situation actuelle, celle que je croyais être ma futur petite amie venait de frôler la mort parce que la première pensée qui m'est venue à l'idée d'une perte qui me détruirait était Regina. J'avais accouru chez elle a 4 heure du matin, morte de peur à l'idée de ce que j'allais trouvé, lorsque je l'ai vu je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'elle allait bien. J'avais frôlé la mort en conduisant une voiture qui allait exploser à quelques minutes près. Ma professeure m'avait fait la morale pour ça, j'avais cru perdre Ana juste après, et Regina me montrais enfin son coté doux, je ne pouvais pas être plus aux anges alors que je venais de vivre un des moments les plus angoissant de ma vie à 2 reprises.  
Je sens un corps bouger contre le mien, je tourne la tête pour Regina se retourner dans son sommeil, sa jambe vient se glisser entre les miennes, son corps vient draper la moitié du mien tandis que son bras droit vient s'accrocher à moi. Je bouge légèrement, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille de l'avoir vu comme ça...  
\- Emma...  
Elle avait à moitié grogner mon prénom dans son sommeil, je ne bougerais plus. Non, définitivement, je ne pouvais pas être plus aux anges que ça...


	28. Chapitre 28

-Pdv d'Emma-  
Je me reveille doucement ne sentant plus aucun corps contre le mien, je glisse ma main sur l'autre côté du lit qui était presque froid. Je viens attraper mon téléphone, il était midi, évidemment Price ne serait pas restée au lit aussi longtemps. Je me lève doucement dans l'obscurité de la chambre, j'en profite pour entrouvrir les stores puis sort jusqu'au salon.  
Ma professeure est assise en tailleur sur le canapé entourée de dossier, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Elle n'est toujours pas habillée, je profite de sa concentration pour l'observer, ses boucles brunes glissant contre son visage.  
\- Volkov si tu crois que je ne sens pas ton regard sur moi tu te trompes.  
Sa réponse me fait sourire, j'avance vers elle, elle tourne la tête vers moi.  
\- À quelle heure est-ce que tu t'es levée ?  
\- Il y a une heure environ, je me suis réveillée avant mais...  
\- Mais ?  
Elle retourne le regard vers ses dossiers en marmonnant.  
-Je n'avais pas envie de sortir du lit.  
Je viens m'asseoir sur la partie restante du canapé, évitant les fiches éparpillées.  
\- Je croyais que le sommeil était surfait ?  
Elle me lance un regard noir.  
-Il l'est.  
Elle relâche les dossiers dans ses mains sur la table basse et se lève d'un coup.  
-J'ai besoin d'une pause, ça fait 3 jours que je suis sur ses dossiers.  
\- J'ai cours à 15h, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant...  
Elle se tourne vers moi.  
\- Dis-moi...  
\- Gregorovitch... Il a laissé quelque chose devant ma porte...  
Je me lève et part chercher les clefs dans mon sac, je lui tends directement... Après une rapide analyse.  
\- C'est une blague Emma ?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Il aurait pu directement venir ici et se planquer pour nous attendre !  
\- Je suis désolée j'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça...  
\- Bon habille-toi on va devoir aller voir Elena au bureau, elle va mettre en surveillance toutes les habitations sur ce trousseau.  
Visiblement la journée était loin d'être de tout repos...

Nous rentrons dans son appartement après être passé à son bureau, ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, ses lèvres viennes se précipiter contre les miennes, son corps se colle contre le mien, difficile de réprimer les sensations grisantes que cela me procure. Sa langue vient glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre assez fortement, un léger goût métallique se glisse dans ma bouche tandis que la jolie brune vient lécher la blessure.  
Ses mains glissent rapidement sous mon pull tandis que ses lèvres dérivent contre mon cou.  
\- Regina... J'ai cours...  
J'entends un léger grognement.  
\- Quel cours ?  
J'inspire un grand coup.  
\- Méthodologie.  
Elle relève la tête pour mieux m'observer tout en me défiant du regard, ses yeux noirs de désir me laisse sans réponse.  
\- Je peux te l'apprendre la méthodologie Emma... Je meurs d'envie de toi...  
Sa voix est légèrement plus grave que habituellement, je me meurs... Comment voudrez vous que je lui résiste après ça, je dépose les armes...  
Ses lèvres reviennent au creu de mon coeur, ses incisives viennent taquiner ma peau tandis que ses mains me retire ma veste qui tombe au sol, rapidement suivi de mon pull... Je lui retire également sa veste d'un geste brusque, elle vient me regarder dans les yeux surprise. Je crois avoir trouver un point sensible ici. Je l'attrape par les hanches et vient la coller contre le mur tout en l'embrassant, ma cuisse vient glisser entre les siennes tandis que mes mains remonte sur son chemisier. Je m'empresse d'essayer de le déboutonner mais j'abandonne au bout du deuxième, préférant tout arracher d'un coup, je la sens gémir dans notre baiser, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
Je viens glisser ma main dans ses cheveux les agrippant un peu plus fort au passage tout en venant coller ma peau contre la sienne. Mes lèvres relâche les siennes pour venir contre son cou.  
-Emma....  
J'avais eu droit à bien des choses de la part de ma professeure, mais pas encore celle là... Ma main droite glisse le long de ses côtes avant de trouver ma fermeture de sa jupe, je relève la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux...  
\- Je peux ?  
Elle est juste merveilleuse, les joues légèrement rouge, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur, ses yeux viennent plonger dans les miens.  
\- Je te laisse me faire tout ce que tu voudras, je consens à tout sauf si je te demande d'arrêter...  
Un large sourire vient se placer sur mes lèvres.  
\- Bien, alors à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui contrôle.  
Je viens reposer mes lèvres sur sa clavicule tandis que je retire sa jupe qui glisse le long de ses jambes. Je jette un œil à la déesse contre moi qui se retrouve en sous-vêtements et porte jarretelles noirs. Je retiens un grognement presque animal de s'échapper de mes lèvres...  
Ma main relâche lentement ses cheveux et vient glisser au creux de ses reins puis contre une de ses fesses, l'agrippant au passage tandis que je viens laisser une marque au creu de son cou. Un grognement se fait entendre, mais cette fois si, il ne vient pas de moi.  
Sa cuisse remonte contre ma hanche tandis que la mienne se colle entre ses jambes lui arrachant un gémissement. Ses mains qui étaient auparavant accrocher à mes épaules viennent planter leurs ongles dans ma peau.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à la torturer, elle ne tenait plus, ses cuisses autour de ma taille, je l'avais donc amenée dans sa chambre et déposée sur le lit. Je m'étais reculée pour admirer ma professeure complètement offerte sur les draps de satin noir. Je me mordais la lèvre dans mes pensées imaginant tout ce que je pourrais lui faire là maintenant.

\- PDV de Price-  
Emma me regarde plongée dans ses pensées, je peux suivre son chemin de pensées rien qu'à sa manière de me regarder... La seule question était : Étais-je prête à lui faire confiance à ce point ? Sans aucun doute oui, et j'en mourrais d'envie...  
\- Je pense que tu trouveras tout ce que tu souhaite dans le tiroir sous le lit.  
Ses yeux s'illuminent, un sourire joue au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se penche pour tirer le fameux tiroir, je vois la surprise dans son regard, ce qui me fait lâcher léger rire... Elle sorti une corde noir souple et un foulard noir avant de le refermer, c'était plutôt une surprise qu'elle ne prenne rien d'autre.  
-J'ai d'autre projet pour vous majesté pour le moment...  
J'étais toujours allongée sur le dos, elle vint passer ses cuisses de part et d'autre de mes hanches et commença un nœud complexe avec la corde sous mes yeux, elle passe ensuite mes poignets dans chaque boucle avant de l'attacher à la tête de lit.  
\- Ne tire pas dessus sinon ça risque de faire mal.  
Et, à la vue de son regard, c'était clairement le but recherché.  
\- D'accord ?  
Sa main s'apposa contre ma gorge délicatement.  
\- Oui.  
-Oui qui ?  
Ses lèvres effleuraient presque les miennes.  
\- Oui, Miss Volkov.  
Je roulai des yeux en prononçant la phrase lorsque la main autour de cou se resserra, me faisant frissonner au passage, pendant qu'elle vint mordre ma lèvre inférieure.  
\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeux lorsque tu es attachée entre mes cuisses, je le déconseille fortement...  
Une immense frisson fit trembler chacun de mes membres, je mourrais d'envie de lui désobéir, qu'elle me fasse mal... Je voulais voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller...  
Elle attrapa le foulard et s'en servi pour le placer sur mes yeux, je n'y voyais plus rien, ne distingua même pas la lumière au travers.  
\- Ça empêchera tes regards taquins.  
Je la senti se lever tandis que je retenais ma lèvre inférieure entre mes incisives. J'entendis le son de ses pas s'éloigner, quittant la pièce, les secondes sont visiblement beaucoup plus longue lorsque l'on est attachée. Je l'entendis revenir, je sentais son regard sur moi.  
\- Emma ?  
\- Je suis là... J'ai juste été chercher de quoi s'amuser...  
Je ne comprenais pas quoi jusqu'à ce que je la sente se glisser entre mes cuisses, elle vint appuyer un long morceau de métal froid contre mon abdomen.  
\- Tu reconnais ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
Je savais pertinemment qu'elle essayait de me faire deviner uniquement pour avoir un semblant de consentement.  
-Et si je fais ça ?  
Une lame tranchante vint effleurer mon bras, la chaleur au creu de mes reins s'intensifia soudainement.  
\- Oh Em...  
La lame effleura mes lèvres, descendant le long de ma jugulaire avant de glisser entre mes seins, sur mon abdomen appuyée un peu plus lentement, avant de venir glisser sur ma cuisse encore un plus fort, d'un léger mouvement rapide je me retrouvai à siffler de douleur entre mes dents, à mon plus grand plaisir. Ce n'était qu'une légère griffe qui ne laissera sûrement aucune trace, mais cela suffisait à faire monter la tension de plus en plus. Je senti des lèvres embrasser ma cuisse, puis une langue glisser sur la blessure me provoquant un tremblement intense qui suscita chez ma partenaire un grognement animal.  
-Tu es déjà délicieuse.  
\- Mon dieu... Emma c'est de la torture à ce niveau là...  
Je peinais à respirer alors parler se révélait d'une difficulté toute autre. Je sens ses doigts remonter ma cuisse, effleurant mon sous-vêtement, ce qui me fit incontrôlablement soupirer. Mes poignets tirèrent sur la corde qui se ressera un peu plus.  
\- Et donc la torture provoque ce genre de réaction chez toi ? Intéressant.  
Je sentais son souffle au creu de mon cou tandis que la lame remonta négligemment sur mon abdomen.  
\- Volkov...   
Je sens la lame contre ma gorge, puis sous mon menton.  
-Toujours prête à jouer ?  
Sa cuisse glisse entre les miennes, se collant à mon entre jambe, un gémissement passe le seuil de mes lèvres pour toute réponse...  
\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.  
J'entends quelque chose se reposer sur le sol. Elle vient capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, entre mes lèvres, je sens un liquide arriver dans ma bouche. Je reconnais l'amertume du Gin. Sa main glisse sur ma gorge, pendant que j'avale tout en frissonnant, elle se recule, je viens me lécher les lèvres, sa main se pose contre ma joue, son pouce contre mes lèvres. Je glisse ma langue sur ce dernier avant qu'il ne glisse dans ma bouche.  
Je sentais de nouveau la lame qui avait disparue glisser sur la cicatrice au dessus de ma lèvre avant de remplacer son pouce contre ma langue. Un goût métallique me fait tressaillir.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est pas le tien, c'est le mien chérie...  
Un instant de panique traverse mon esprit.  
\- Ne te fais pas mal Em... s'il te plaît...  
Je sens son corps se coller complètement au mien pour venir m'embrasser de manière beaucoup plus douce, ce serai presque mignon si je n'étais pas attachée les yeux bandés et qu'elle n'avait pas un couteau dans les mains. Elle retira ses lèvres des miennes, puis viens la lame glissa sous mon soutien-gorge. Elle vient couper plusieurs lanières qui le retenait.  
\- Ce sera déduit de votre salaire Volkov.   
\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de dire ce genre de chose votre majesté.  
Je réprimai un frisson sentant la lame glisser sur le bas de mon ventre.

Je finis évidement complètement nue sous elle. Elle n'etait pas énormément plus habillée non plus.  
\- Mon dieu, tu es une déesse... T'as pas idée de ce que je veux te faire là...  
Je me sens sourire incontrôlablement plutôt fière de l'effet que j'ai sur elle.  
\- Fais-le.  
Je sens deux quelque chose de glaciale entre ses lèvres venir se poser entre mes seins puis descendre jusqu'au bas de mon ventre, le glaçon laisse une trainée humide sur ma peau, un tas de frissons s'empare de mon corps. Ses lèvres disparaissent de mon corps venant attraper un de mes seins entre ses lèvres, m'arrachant un gémissement, je voulu venir attraper ses cheveux tout en me cambrant par reflexe mais les cordes se resserrent autour de mes poignets me faisant gémir d'autant plus de douleur et de plaisir.  
Sa main vient se glisser sur le second de mes seins l'attrapant fermement, je me mords la lèvre. Le glaçon toujours abandonné sur mon ventre vint glisser un peu plus bas, me faisant tressaillir tandis que des lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre les miennes dans un baiser exigeant rempli d'urgence, ses main vinrent plaquer sur le matela mes hanches qui commençaient à se mouvoir contre sa cuisse. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau tandis que sa langue vint suivre le chemin qu'avait parcouru le glaçon. Ma respiration était erratique, je mourais d'envie que ses lèvres ne descendent encore plus bas.  
-Emma... s'il te plaît...  
Elle plaquait inlassablement mes hanches au matelas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande moi...  
\- Baise-moi.  
Je n'entendais plus son souffle, plus rien. Et d'un coup...  
-Bordel.  
Ses lèvres reprirent directement le glaçon, le glissant d'autant plus bas sur mon ventre, avant de se diriger contre mes cuisses. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes hanches tressaillirent, le bras d'Emma vint passer autour de ces dernières, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'endroit où je voulais le plus la sentir. Je peinais à retenir mes gémissements de plus en plus sonores.  
Elle vint mordre la chair de ma cuisse, laissant à mon avis une jolie marque, elle glissa lentement le glaçon, effleurant à peine l'endroit où j'en avais le plus besoin.  
\- Emma je t'en pris... Ne me torture pas...  
Le glaçon vint se coller entre mes cuisses, je me mordais la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement bruyant, la douleur et le goût du sang dans ma bouche me fit le regretter. La fraîcheur du glaçon contrastait à merveille avec la chaleur qui régnait contre mon intimité. Elle en fit le tour, le glaçon toujours sur le bout de la langue, moi tremblante, convulsant presque entre ses bras...  
\- Ne bouge pas sinon je t'attache complètement compris ?  
Je soupire bruyamment.  
\- Oui.  
Elle eu visiblement une meilleur idée, déposant un glaçon neuf au bas de mon ventre.  
\- S'il tombe je m'arrête compris ?  
\- Oui miss Volkov.  
\- Bien.  
Elle se redressa et vint me retirer le foulard sur mes yeux... Mes yeux eurent besoin de se réhabituer à la lumière mais la première vision que j'eus fut Emma. Ses yeux obscurcis par le désir, son corps tatoué au dessus du mien, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade le long de son dos.  
\- Interdit de venir tant que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé compris ?  
\- Compris.  
Je sens sa langue glisser entre mes cuisses pour la première fois, mes hanches ondulent lentement contre ses lèvres tout en veillant à ce que le glaçon ne glisse pas.  
\- Oh Emma...  
Je baisse les yeux, la vue n'est qu'encore plus divine, la jolie blonde me regardait avec de yeux noirs de désir, un large sourire sur les lèvres qui s'occupaient de me faire jouir en ce moment même. Je rejette ma tête en arrière gémissant.  
\- Putain Em...  
Sa langue glisse sur le faisceau de nerfs tandis que je sens deux doigts entrer en moi, me faisant lâcher un cris de plaisir, elle s'arrêta.  
\- C'est le truc le plus sexy que j'ai pu entendre, si tu continues comme ça je vais venir sans que tu me touches...  
Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsqu'elle entrepris un mouvement de va et vient en moi suivis de sa langue qui revint me taquiner.

\- PDV d'Emma-  
Un cri éventra le silence, mon corps n'était plus qu'une masse d'excitation accumulée au son des gémissements de Regina Price. Le glaçon avait finit par fondre, cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que la belle hurlait sous mes tortures.  
-Emma... je...  
\- Non.  
Un gémissement de frustration se fit entendre, sa respiration en saccade était entrecoupée de gémissements, ses poignets tiraient sans retenu sur les cordes, ce qui lui laisserait sans doute quelques marques en plus de celles que j'avais déjà faîtes. Sa peau immaculée n'était plus, j'en profita pour insérer un troisième doigts en elle.  
\- Emma !  
Son corps se cambra dans un angle impossible pour tout vertébrés.  
\- Viens pour moi. Maintenant.  
Je glissai ma langue une dernière fois, un cri de plaisir se transforma ensuite en une symphonie de gémissement sortant des lèvres de ma belle, son corps tremblaient convulsivement, se resserrant autour de mes doigts. Après quelques longues secondes elle retomba contre les draps essoufflée. Je vins terminer de nettoyer les reste de son orgasme d'un coup de langue qui la fit tressaillir et remonta lentement le long de son corps, venant glisser mes doigts entre ses lèvres, sa langue vint rapidement les nettoyer m'offrant une vision plus qu'érotique...  
\- J'avais raison, tu es entièrement délicieuse...  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin derrière d'épais cils noir, m'offrant un regard que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir espérer un jour...  
\- Embrasse-moi.  
Je l'embrasse doucement, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres, pouvant toujours la goûter contre sa langue, je l'entendis soupirer. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était toujours attachée.  
Je me redressai et vint retirer les nœuds qui la maintenaient. Elle retira rapidement ses poignets de l'entrave et vint les frotter douloureusement, des marques bleuâtres commençaient à se former.  
Je reviens à côté d'elle, m'allongeant, la jolie brune vint coller son corps nu contre le mien, glissant doucement sa jambe entre les miennes, enfouissant son visage contre mon cou, y déposant ses lèvres à plusieurs reprise...  
\- C'était divin...  
Une sourire vint se glisser sur mes lèvres...  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi majesté...  
Elle se serra d'autant plus contre moi, je vins passer mes bras autour de son corps, sa main dessinait lascivement des formes incohérentes sur mon ventre, je reconnu vaguement un cœur, je plongea mes yeux dans les siens, elle semble complètement apaisées, loin de tout, c'était trop beau pour que ça dure éternellement... Et je savais que mon devoir n'allait pas tarder à m'appeler...


End file.
